The Complete History of the Mathianesian Empire
by Mathias Welch
Summary: The world renowned Mathias Welch's original The Complete History of Mathianesian Empire.


The Complete History Of The Mathianesian Empire

By: Mathias Welch

The Epilouge Before The Epic

This is not a real empire (unfortionatly so) as of this timeline that we currently live in. However this does not mean it does not exist in an alternate universe where anything can happen. Not only that but this empire also exists inside my own mind as an ideal empire to strive for and to be the closest to utopia possible. As a result my ideal civilization is far from most contemporaries definition of ideal. Where as many others try to improve upon other empires, tweeking the little things, or making a classic evil empire good state combo. This is not a proper way of looking at a nation as this is idealising the parts integratable with modern societal norms while trying to remove any flaws of that same society. This natural villany and distasteful past that will always exist in one form or another. I however apporach my own nation like a real nation with pros, cons, the highs, the lows, the utmost courageous moments, and the most down right horrendous of times much like a real nation. This is just one of many possible future books showcasing other aspects of this currently fictional empire. Being in terms of it's economic, militaristic, technological, sociological, philosophical, cultural and other aspects that lie inside this empire of mine. However for now we start with arguably the most important part of nation building that being record keeping and by extension it's history. As a nation cannot exist in any other form without at least some way for them to be remembered long after they fall. Because even if you ruled over the entire earth eventually once you fall from grace and leave nothing behind you will be forgotten. That is why all known nations keep history either in their buildings or in books it matters not where the history is just that the history is their to tell them that they existed in the first place that truly matters. With history a nation can learn from the past and avoid the same mistakes that their ancestors made or exploit the same opportunities that those same ancestors went for. With history they can explain their epics to those long after themselves or others living through these moments have passed on never to tell us what truly happened in their time ever again. With history we can improve everything else to see what bar the past had for something and raise it higher for the next generation. Without history their would be no civilizations only the moment you existed till the moment you die. Even after that it's only when the last person to remember you passes on and they think about you for the final time never to be remembered again by another soul. With history you have the chance of living forever in the memories of those who don't even know of their grandparents time well. History gives people the chance to look upon greatness and try to one up those before them this drives scientists to have new groundbreaking discoverys, athletes to break old records, and leaders especially to do even grander things then the leaders of the past. And for most in this race to be remembered forever ironically are forgotten when a new challenger kicks them off their throne long after their own demise. However a select few last the test of time men like Julius Ceasar, Albert Einstien, and Martin Luther King Jr Just to name a few will last for quiet a long time. At least far longer of a time then other less known people like Mary Seacole, Huey Long, And so on. Now enough about prattling on and on about our history and the way history is the key to everything else. Because now is the time for the history of an Empire only existing inside of human fantastical imagination I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Chapter 1

The Humble Beginnings

Humans have been making civilizations for the longest time now as many have risen and fallen over the course of thousands of years. However few have lasted long in the grander overarching scheme that is time. Humans have for far longer been huntergatherers slowly advancing then somewhere along the way farms settling down and building towns became the norm in parts of the world. However these parts not involved with large scale agriculture or agriculture in general they would eventually be brorught into the fold. Many empires in the beginning were enticing to outsiders and other local humans. "we have rules and tons of land able to make food all you need to do is pay us in said food or offer your services to us and you can continue to be apart of this vast empire." That was the way many empires got their subjects in the beginning however their is a problem with growth that large as many other similar states began to take notes. Many others copied these methods until two clashing nations finally merged together closing the available land between eachother. This starting just one of the many early wars where these small nations would clash with other small nations for bits and piece of land. Some won out others adapted to their situation and survived to fight another day but many fell away lost to time never to be remembered again. At this ealry stage their wasn't any great bigger meaning to life it was just thinking about the harvest and hoping not to be raided a very simple idea indeed. However some people wished for a higher purpose in life and thus began many differing religons a new unifying force to keep many diffrent people together on a higher purpose. Much of early history is the same as our own history their was the rise and fall of many a great nations. The Hitties for example fell due to the bronzeage collapse as did the Egyptions although not completly wiped off the map like the Hitties. They were just stuck to their smaller sections of land that they had inside of north eastern Africa all along the nile. The nation of Troy was so brutally beaten in the Trojan war that they were almost forgotten about completly. They would have stayed that way if only for their buildings still being able to tell of this once bristling cities existence. The Persian empire still rose to challenge the several minor Greek city state only to lose far too much against a couple thousand at Thermopylae. This making names like Leonidas and Xerxes live on in time memorial. Only for the rise of the Macedonians and their great king Alexander the great to conquer vast quantities of lands far beyond mans wildest dreams. Where his life ended shortly after he had finished his conquests eastwards and his empire lasting even shorter after his death. The Romans still rise to prominance fighting against the Carthaginians and completly saking and salting the earth in and around Carthage itself. The Romans still go on to annex Gaul, Hispania and other chunks of the world. They still get Julius Ceaser to lead the empire only to get stabbed in the back by those he trusted most. However the turn into the alternate begins here as after Ceasers death most of the populace inside the empire revolt causing massive instability to the empire internally. Many of the politicians who stabbed Ceasar are killed off due to the mobs rage as such other leaders fearing their own heads to be lobbed off leave as well. But due to this braindrain the Roman Empire Begins it's crumble into a new era of seemingly neverending civil war. Only 40 years later most of the empire broke apart splitting off into independnet provinces fighting amongst eachother for the ability to rule over all of the once Roman lands. The lands became divided into a few equal parts their was Italia made up of modernday Italy, Corscica, and Malta. This was the home of Rome itself and by extension the most legitimate to reunite the lands torn apart from the inside due to the bureaucratic house of cards falling over. Next was Hispania they owned modern day Spain, Morroco, and Portugal they have only recently annexed Morroco into their empire. Their strengths are the massive naval prowes they possess if only supported with a weak army filled with mercanaries. Paticularly these mercanaries are made up of tribes further south of morroco to fight over modernday Algeirs. Against Hispania is the reformed Carthaginian empire having recently adding Egypt to their playing field. The Carthaginian empire learned to focus heavily on Their military prowess inspired by the legionarian Roman system and as such made soilders almost not human anymore to fight. They have fought a near constnat two front war against both Hispania and against it's neighbor of Jeudaia. Jeudaia consiting of modernday Isreal/Palestein, Jordan, the Sinai, parts of Syria, Lebanon, and Cyprus. They are a defensive people beleivers of a faith founded long ago by Moses himslef the early foundations of modernday christianity. Their administration wishes to stay isolated and small even with more aggressive neighbours nearby. However recently they have been getting chummy with the Sassinad Empire as a sort of protectorate state in hopes of acheveing peace. Next was Midasia consisting of modernday Turkey, Armenia, and Crimea They wished to head southward due to a lack of expansion routes. However they had to relenquish claims on Jeudaia upon the Sassinad empires request of leaving them independent. This empire had immense food shortages due to poor land and is only prospering due to stability and a powerful mercantile class called "The Guilded Traders." Their armies consist of mainly fast moving cavalry horse archers and chariots. After that we move to the republic of Hellenica consisting of Greece, parts of Romania, and Bulgaria. As well as it's neighbor Illriya made up of Yugoslavia And Albania. As both are on good terms and have a defensive treaty between themselves. If anything came to one thye would both react with fury and vengence. However more shocking still was the fact that some inside these lands have clamoured to the idea of making Hellirya a sort of a merging of the two empires into one throwing the balance of power off entirely. Equally unique is that they both have readopted the old stratagy of the infamous phalanx with hoplite troops always at the ready. After thats is the Council of Pannonia consisting on modernday Austria, parts of Hungary, and Switzerland. They have elte troops but are only used defensivly as their many borders and many more enemies this prevents them from expansionist dreams like so many others. Further westward is the empire of Gaul made up of modernday France, Belegium, and Luxembourg. They have dropped the legionaries in favour of more barbaric warstrategies using the earliest form of guerilla warfare around. They have also dropped many Roman customs wanting nothing more then to be left alone by the otherpowers and recoup the losses the Romans inflicted upon them so long ago. Now while most of these major powers fight amongst eachother for land outside what they already own Italia became one of the most ambitous powers. They began a great conscription effort to build a massive army and begin a reconquest of the lost lands so long ago. This army was headed by the most ambitious man seen in their time and in all time after since Alexander the great. A man that if the stories are right has been said to have travelled with Jesus himself and overthrew the monarch of Jeudaia and freed the people from a corrupt burecratic system. This was a simple man from Jeudaia. And he was entitled with the name of Mathias Welch and this name never would nor could ever be forgotten. The world he created after himself almost seemed to revolve around his actions and his consequences for he was the greatest person to aspire to be like. Now before we move on to what Mathias did to immortalize himself let's scroll back a bit and look at his growth from his birth to his rise to leader of a new empire the beginnings of the first Mathianesian Empire.

Chapter 2

The Rise Of A Future Imperator

Mathias Welch was born in 6BC two years before christ came into being this will be important a little later on. Mathias was born into a middling wealth home their estate small in comparison to most other grander estates nearby. However it was a reliable source of income non the less located somewhere inside the country of Jeudaia. His father Willianus Welch was of high rank in the military leading campaigns against the Carthaginain empire and as a result was responsible for the addition of the province of Sinai into the empires grasp. He and his family line hailed from Italia and if looked from even further back their lines can be traced to Ireland itself. The early Welch ancestors upon hearing of a stable reliable nation to go to (at the time Rome) they hopped onto the next ship leaving and headed to this new empire. The Welch line were always great soldiers but Willianus and his father broke the mold becoming commanders of their own legions in the Roman Empire. The majority of the family was particularly centered around Rome in which Willianus still had if strained relations with those kindred souls back home. After this great conquest he wished to retire early and was eventually approved for such a break. After all the war and blood shed his father endured at age thirty five he started his personal estate wishing to give his children a better life then he had. As well as an estate it's not complete without a wife to make the new Welch blood line with and so he eventually married a local noble women by the name Saharia Silvia age twenty five who also hailed from Italia later taking the last name Welch as well. The Silvian's and Welch's were at first on uneasy footing Willianus showed he had not only talent but also the will to change. Eventually though the head of the Silvia household had died leaving no heirs due to only having daughters all throught his own life time. As old tradition states once a man get's a wife the wife must change her last name to the males last name to ensure the family line of at least one side continues on in history. At first their was many troubles with the estate though for it seemed Willianus and the land wasn't right for farming most things. Willianus was also not the most patient of men always screaming the plants had not grown right and other such claims. However with time and his wife at his side he tempered his attitude with this change in attitude his crop yield and profit margins increased as well. After stabalizing his income he decided to begin having kids many of which worked the same family fields with their father to help the family. In total Willianus had upwards of Thirteen kids most of which were sadly forgotten to time all but three their was Augustiniuas, Romanius, and of course Mathias Welch respectively. Augustiniuas Became a soilder like his father however at age twenty five while in a battle in the province of Sinai he got hit with an arrow. This arrow that ended his fighting days had hit his right leg and as a result was lucky to still be alive after that. He couldn't walk on his right leg and as a result was no longer able to be a soilder. He then devoted his life to the study of philosophy and reason leading him to rejecting the idea of a greater being watching over the people. His ideas however were seen as radical by the Jeudaian people especially his lack of religous affinity as a result of this he was tried and sentenced to execution he died at age thirty two. Next son of Willianus was Romanius the youngest of and last of the family he wasn't like most other siblings in the family. For he simply wished to stay a farmer for his life and growing a family like his father minus the grandure of a famous status behind the man of the household. Romanius later died at the age of forty eight due to a coalition lead Sassinid force raiding the estate much later into his life during the great second Coalition war. Then finally we have Mathias Welch the middle child of the family not quite like the rest of his family in more then one word of the sense. In his several years he spent most of these early years as a shut in learning of the world thru books and news carried by horseback. He built many ideas on right and wrong upon the trial and error process of these books. In particular on the rules of empire building seen in the past by many seperate nations especially on the reason the Roman empires fell. In the end he saw that the reason the empire fell in the first place was because of a failure to adapt to change, failure to limit overopportunistic peoples ambitions, and lack of foresight looking in the short term while avoiding the looming threats that were only a decade or two away from their otherwise fast approaching expiration date. The Roman empire sowed the wind of confusion by becoming a superpower, removing Carthage from power, taking over Gaul, and then trusting one man to futher the empires hopes and dreams. Only afterwards for them to reap the whirlwind of civil war after Julius Ceasers death not seeing the trees for the forrest as it were. Mathias also had a personal faith that you don't die when you are hit with a sword, shot with an arrow, nor when you eat poisonous food but when the last person who remembers you dies off and you are fogotten. This drive to live forever would drive Mathias forever onward as being forgotten means a death beyond death as no one will know you even existed let alone flourished for a time. Mathias mostly spent his early years working the field and in studies awaiting for his moment to come when he entered the sun's ire like so many others before himself. Mathias was always wondering about greater forces however he did not see much proof as a result he didn't take religion as seriously as many others. However one fateful meating will change all that as while walking around the estate at age eight Mathias met someone. This was a kid only a year or so younger then himself going towards his families fields with an older man perhaps his father. At first he was about to get his father to met them first as tradition in the household dictated. But then his father already seeing the two heading down the road towards them went to greet the both of them taking Mathias by the hand to get him to meet the other kid. "Ah if it isn't our new neighbors welcome to the Welch residence i welcome you to our humble abode my name is Willianus Welch and this is my middle child Mathias." "Fair met neighbor for my name is Joeseph and this is my son Jesus Christ I do hope the crop is fairing you well." As the two men of the houses talked to one another Mathias went off with Jesus to learn more about him "What's your house like?" "Oh it was a small place really a barn was what I was born into however we had to move away due to money issues. I guess we are neighbors now and thanks to good faith and belief in god I was able to meet you." "What do you mean by that certainly you didn't have fate drag you all this way just to meet me I don't really know what to do with myself as of late tilling the fields is all I know." "That's not true the good lord has told me you have a mind far more capable then meager farm work you are wise beyond your years and eager for greatness." "Maybe I am Maybe i'm not but what do you mean by the lord you mean the big man god himself?" "Ah yes I do mean god." For a short while it was silent and then Jesus broke it and spoke up "Do you wish to see proof of my connection to the good lord? Wait do you have a dried up well in your posession?" "Well yeah theirs one down their that's the reason the land is so cheap no one's bought it yet due to the dry earth underneath it." "Alright follow me for i will fill that land with nothing more then rich bountiful water and soil." Mathias was curious if this boy's claim is to be true but as a kid curiosity always takes precidence over disbelief. Jesus went to sit next to the ground itself and spoke once more "Dear lord give this land fertility as you did for man for it is for the betterment of your mission that this be done with haste. Oh heavenly father bless this land with riches to sustain eight no ten families each." Then the sky filled with clouds giving way to rain a rain to which the land has never seen responding with as much grass as the earth can grow. After the rain had come to pass the land became shiney with a new wetness and beauty never seen before. "Their is my proof you may now show this new land to your father and you no longer have any doubts about me or my greater purpose." Mathias awestruck decided to follow Jesuses advice and brought his father over to the new fertile lands. His father was relectant but when an off hand word about Jesus being a messiah and a son of god was heard Willianus had to see it for himself. After climbing up a small ridge he saw the most beautiful lands infront of him ready to be farmed instantly he said to himself in that moment "I'm going to need more kids to work this new land." After that Mathias became one of the first followers of Jesus not as a prophet himself but as a friend to Jesus. Over the course of years their friendship only grew as Jesus told him of the greatness that will follow unto him. They spent every waking moment telling eachother their lives their hopes and dreams once their all grownup. And Jesus always told Mathias of what the lord wishes him to do maybe going into the nearby city and giving food to the poor, or walking with Jesus as he preformed a miracle or two in the name of god. However Jesus nearly turned cold feet when he told Mathias of that one greatest of challenges that must be done first. This had to be done so Mathias could attain the ability to become what the future told them about. Mathias knew this ment danger as even Jesus as calm as he was is unnerved and torn by the idea of going to the garden of Eden. The reason is so Mathias can be tested infront of the lord himself for if he failed death awaits swiftly for him. However if he passes the test god shall reward Mathias a long no an immortal lifespan to better carry out his true purpose in life. At the age of fourteen Mathias went out on this quest with Jesus as the two began guiding eachother along their respective routes. Mathias to the garden of Eden where Mathias's faith will be put to the ultimate tests and trials known to man. Jesus to Jerusalem to guide gods choosen people and to tell them of their salvation preforming miracles as proof.

Chapter 3

The Great Journey Along Side Christ

After Mathias spoke with his father he set out on an epic journey to the garden of Eden along side him would be Jesus. Only about fourteen and twelve respectivly they set out to do god's work their and along the way. For some parts of the journey Jesues did odd things around Mathias but he thought "This is all part of gods plan." Jesus before he left on this journey helped a local families marriage by turning water to wine as all the other wine had all but been used up. Jesus and Mathias then ended up in Jerusalem the capital of the empire where Mathias bought much needed supplies. Jesus on the other hand had headed to the temple to drive out the trading going on insde the great house of the lord forcing them outside the house of god. Jesus was then told that he needed to rest at some woods for 40 days and so he did Mathias of course wished to move on but saw this wasn't only a test for Jesus but also for himself and so he waited till Jesus reemerged from the woods. At another part of the trip Jesus met a prostitute and choose not to sleep with her. Mathias having seen Jesus have restraint became himself reserved and he to had developed restraint upon himself. After a long time the Prostitute bid them fairwell as both men moved on to the garden of Eden. However Jesus then having seen the path to the garden of Eden across water simply started to walk across it. Mathias in awe tried his best to follow along however he could only stay to the coast till Jesus said to god "Let him walk across it too for this journey you sent me upon is his to bear as well." God replied "Fine but he must run across the whole length for he has not the soul yet to handle what you have my son." And so Mathias began to follow Jesus as he gained the same ability to follow Jesus as well. However once they had crossed the massive body of water behind them Mathias was in need of rest. which Jesus provided remembering how Mathias waited for him while he sat in the woods. Once Mathias awoke he saw Jesus feeding many thousands of people in a small village nearly dead from starvation providing to all including Mathias himself. After this came another great tribulation a series of healing the disfigured doomed to a life of poverty and meaningless but saved from such a fate thanks to their interactiosn with Jesus. Eventually Jesus had gathered twelve people to follow in him and his teachings all of which were disciples and were named Peter, James, John, Andrew, Nathanael, James, Judas, Jude, Matthew, Philip, Simon, and Thomas respectivly. All of which faithful followers of god's son Jesus. Yet even now with more fun in his life then ever before Mathias had travelled with Jesus for many years now and still seemed no closer to the garden of Eden. That was when they began to walk back the other way to where they had initially started all those years ago. One day the group headed back to Jerusalem as god willed it so all but one wished to go back that was a firey Mathias."I have travelled with Jesus for the longest time and yet we are going back across the lands to Jerusalem all because god said so." "Well Mathias do you question the good lord." "No that's not it at all I'm just worried that I will never be able to do what i dream of." "Fear not for the proper time is fast approaching us all of us really." Niether Mathias nor the other twelve men knew what Jesus ment by this until after Jesus walked in as the true king of the Jews. This only began stirring up trouble with those in power further and the setting up of a "Final Supper" of sorts. As during the final supper he told them of his impending demise at the hands of one of them. At first many looked to Mathias as he questioned Jesus about the whole trip back in the first place. However jesus denied such a claim saying that "one of my disciples shall do me in not my longest of freindships." Suddenly the table erupted in questions from each of the disciples asking if it is them or not. Jesus growing tired then said "Whomever i give this wine soaked bread to is the one that will betray us." And just like that silence was reached abruptly and without warning. Without a moment to lose Judas reached for the wine soaked bread and ran out as soon as his fingers touched the sacred bread. Mathias saw this and being the only one to do so wished to chase after Judas. As the others either knew not what this actually ment or Jesus letting it happend for gods greater plan. However upon leaving the building and looking around it seemed Judas has already left sight long ago. "Dammit all we need to leave now! Jesus we must move at once Judas will betray us all!" Mathias was far more aware of the danger they were in yet before he could stir up the hornets nest Jesus stopped Mathias mid sentence with his own fury of words "My fate is sealed trying to prevent it will only bring more harm then good. Trust in me my dear freind if you save me now then not only will you not be immortal but you will also never become the leader of a new chrisitan empire we so sought to create amongst ourselves." "But Jesus i cannot lose you for you are the truest friend imaginable please don't end it here end it on your own terms go down fighting for our rightous cause at the very least." "My life was never on my own terms for if it were the devil would have gotten me in those woods so long ago. Worse yet you never would have ran on top of the water as I walked upon it like I had. Don't you see this was to develop you into a true leader with a virtuous sense of right and wrong. If you do this now you will throw that all away and all for what ten's of years more with one another at most. Face it you were with me because god knew you had to be tested to before seeing the gate keeper of the garden of Eden." With these word Mathias started seeing the choices before him one was a road of bright gleaming hope where the world was finally at peace. The other road was that of pure anarchy evil in it's finest form and their will be no flood to fix it this time. Mathias saw both versions of himself one missing an arm and a leg dying with Jesus next to him the other with wealth power fame but no Jesus to continue guiding him along his path. Eventually Mathias choose niether of these doors and sought to make his own door. Jesus was at first shocked but saw that such a choice still ended him but with his own choice in the matter. Even when god was watching he did not know a simple mortal could change his plans so drastically. "Mathias we don't know what a future of that type entails their is literal utopia on the bright door why not choose that?" "Well Jesus you will still die but it won't be at the hands of betryal rather at your own free will. However don't go thinking that this choice was all for naught as it won't be against the lord's plans entirely we will make that empire by any means but first i must pass the test of the garden of Eden to ensure my long life." "Now that is a true Welch way of thinking about a way out. You have passed the greatest test of thinking for oneself even the good lord didn't think you could make such a change in his plans. Now go their is a door behind me that leads directly to the garden of Eden go through it and challenge the gate keeper. I know you will make it now as the journey we set off for all those years ago was mearly building you up towards this greatest of challenges." "And you will still be alive when i get back for you for you must hide till I come back and live for as long as possible. As for the other Eleven disciples I need you to go to the other provinces of the old Roman empire. We begin the rebuilding of the Empire today and this new empire shall be called The Mathianesian Empire now then I'm off to visit this "gate keeper" I will return in due time." As Mathias opened the door their was a whole world outside that door. It was a dry desert landscape in the day and in sight was a big golden arch with a bright light infront of it. Mathias took a deep breath in and took a step forward only for the door to shut behind him with Jesus saying "Good luck friend I hope to see you again as well." With that the door slammed shut with a loud bang and a light being shined in Mathias's Direction. Mathias saw his path right before himself and so he walked towards it with ferver and determination behind him.

Chapter 4

The Guardian Thrusts Challenge Upon Mathias

Mathias took a look towards the massive golden arch and walked onward even with every fiber in his body telling him to run away. Then Mathias heard voices the voices of soothing women telling him that he must turn back it's to dangerous to continue on. Yet Mathias was moving on towards the gate the light in front of the gate only getting larger as he got closer. Next he heard the voices of the disciples telling Mathias to come back as Jesus needs him he was found and taken away. Yet Mathias knew in his heart of hearts he knew this was nothing more then a simple trick and as such marched onwards to the gate. "Mathias Welch!" A thundery voice spoke out to him Mathias knew that voice well it was his fathers voice "I will never forgive you if you die here leaving your poor mother and I alone without you come home work the field and live a peaceful fufilling life. You don't need to prove anything anymore you have been farther then most men in heading towards these dangerous holy gates. Hell most men won't even see these gates let alone go through them to the garden on the other side." Yet Mathias knew if his father were here with him now he would be disappointed if Mathias came back empty handed. For he had come so far and turning now he knew that he would surely be struck down and so Mathias pressed onward with a firey heart and with resolve in his mind like non other. Then in front of him an angel of unparralled beauty came to him as well as two other angels came to him from the sky down to earth to speak to Mathias."Mathias stop please for the guardian takes no prisoners to those who dare tresspass along this sacred ground." Mathias simply ignored the angels knowing that an angel of such beauty is most likely named Satan and those other two are devils in hiding trying to stray him from his holy path. "I choose this myself nothing will deter me from going into that garden not even if when I enter the world ends." And so he pressed on he heard only a couple other voices before he passed over the top of a sand dune when suddenly the voices stopped. The light in front of the gate was only now starting to take shape It was an angel of great size at least twenty feet tall. It was clad in glistening armour even it's large wings dawned on his back were easily twice it's own size completly armoured up. He was armed with a square shield and a large sword covered in a holy light and flame around the blade. The guard then rushed forward towards Mathias at the speed of sound reaching Mathias in only a second or two. He struck at Mathias hoping his job was over however Mathias came to the garden pure of heart and a virgin male. The blade was stopped by nothing more than Mathias's own cheek skin the blade only reaching in enough to make Mathias bleed. "You are the first and maybe last person to survive such a blow however this alone will not gain you access to the garden and eternal life." "Then what will get me into the garden after all your blade hurts me not and no harm can be done to me." "I beg to differ that blood across your cheek means their is still sin in you albeit very little. Either that or your virginity covered that almost entirely either way you were able to stop my blade rather impressive to do so." "No that blood is my humanity or what's left of it for I wish to become a leader of leaders and make an empire that will truly last the test of time." "Now that is some ambition however I think you have more bark then you do have a bite." "Well their is only a few ways to test my belief." As the earth around them seemed to stop the guardian at first had a look of deep thought only after he removed the blade from Mathias's cheek did he realize a sort of proving of faith test. "That wound shouldn't heal as it is a holy weapon that sliced that wound it is able to repel any evil and leave a wound forever bleeding upon a mortal of even your caliber." Mathias knew the blades power however he was undaunted as he responded "Never heal I laugh at the thought give me a days time and all that will be left is a scar another day and that scar shall forever disappear to never appear across my face once again." "Alright if you are so confident in you own abilities I will give you a full week as i doubt two days will be enough time but if that wound heals you still have more tests ahead. If the wound doesn't heal within the allotted time you will be sent back to where ever you came from never to return." "That is only fair." And so the guardian waited as Mathias headed up to a ridge nearby and began to pray for a miracle. He prayed even when a sand storm came and went Mathias was unmoving his stomach feeling hunger for the first time yet he remained unmoving. Even when sand entered the wound making the pain of the cut only worse he still ignored it and continued to pray. Finally when a full day passed that was when the pain finally ceased to manifest anymore. That was also when weather from god or Jesus Mathias did not know but the bleeding stopped the wound closed and after another full day of unbroken praying lead to the scar completly disappering with this Mathias returned to the gate with his proof. "As you can see I am fully healed from that wound you gave me such an eternal wound only three days it lasted." "You said it would only be two days to heal that wound why did it take you three." "I had to fight off everything that mortals feel fear, worry, pain, bordeom, anger, hate, even then I had to say the right words. In the end it took me all day to say a meassage with such vigor even the mortal Jesus himself could have heard my call. After that first day praying was easy and i only felt better the longer i did it my wounds did heal in two days but that first was starting the process along." "I guess it is technically two days then. However your next challenge is to hold my sword high mighty and proud. Be cautious though my sword is far heavier then any mortal weapon crafted before it and even the slightest sin will have the holders hands begin to be burned by the pure holy blades light." "Alright hand my the sword." "As you wish be cautious though I'm starting to like you a bit and would hate having to see you go so soon." Mathias without reservation decided to grab the sword by the handle only to feel the heat of the blade work on his hands well. Mathias stepped back to recoup and see to it he prayed more so much so when he began to move again the guardian had already put the sword back into his own hands. "Finally you move again mortal but you still could not handle the heat of the blade and as such I havr brought it upon myself to." "Hand me the blade once more for I now have no sin left to give the heat of the blade will not burn me." Said Mathias cutting of the guardian mid sentance. "If that is your wish mortal if that is yours." The blade was once again placed in front of Mathias ready to be picked up. This time however he held the blade firmly not fearing possible burning of the hands anymore and so with great strength he lifted the blade high and proud. "Well done mortal now the last two challenges are simply questions." "Alright bring me those questions for I wish to claim my rightful spot in the sun for myself." "So be it Mortal the answers you give will determine your ability to pass thru the gate. So why did you act the way you did when you heard the voices did you not take their warning to heart and run the other way? For you even disobeyed your own father telling you to come back. did you not even hear not one of the disciples please to return to them. Even when Jesus your best friend called for you all you did was ignore him using your pride and stubborness. You even called angels devils and that most beautiful of the angels you saw you called non other than the one and only satan himself." "Well Why do you care what I say to voices without a form to see them for myself. If anything those voices were probably your doing to scare me off when Jesus spoke to me at Jerusalum I knew he ment it why then would he want me to turn my back on the quest he sent me on in the first place." "Excellent answer next up why did you disobey gods plan and forge your own plan?" "I did it because I knew if i just blindly follow others orders forever I will be nothing but a sheep to the rest of the Earth. I wish to forge my own path to be remembered forever so even if I died my memory of my actions will never be lost to the cruel mistres that is time." "Well done then however I must ask you another question. This one last question before the final test is a more personal question. What is your name?" "The name which you must never forget is Mathias Welch and I'm ready for whatever test is next." "The final test is if you can pass the gates. Now don't let it's doorless appearance trick you it won't let anything in unless the gate wishes it to be so." "Then what was the point of the other tests?" "The gate has it's own mind letting just anyone in would decicrate the lands the gate rests upon so it uses me as a sort of guide to see if people are worthy so far we have only seen twelve other mortals. All but one of which have failed these tests and that other mortal when he stepped into the gate was vaporized due to something inherit inside himself. But I think you might have make it takes to make it through the gate Mathias." "I will walk though the gate and live eternally onward to lead a new chapter of mankind's history." "Then walk through the gate and may god be with you." As Mathias looked upon the gate he saw the beauty just on the other side he was fearful at first but pressed on as he stood directly under the gate he thought of the world he would make. Once under the gate unlike the last person to make it he was not eradicated and was let in. He had crossed from the mortal realm and ended up inside the garden of Eden itself. He was the first mortal in so long to walk back across these sacred lands once more he pressed on.

Chapter 5

The GardenOf Eden

Mathias entered the garden and the first thing he saw was food in abundance and the tree that bears the forbidden fruit. Mathias was awestruck at what he had just done humans have not stepped foot inside this holy land since the very first two people in existence. Even the holy land of Jerusalem was covered in sin in comparison to the garden of Eden as the very land itself was positivly green and life was thriving. the world inside here was the perfect temperature so much so Mathias did not know where his skin ended and the air around him began. As Mathias walked around the garden he realized it's not as large as he first thought. He can see the walls around the garden only a mile or five away from the center he was at. He was at the perfect point to see everything inside this area however. Mathias began to look around for something but quickly realized he did not know what he was looking for "Perhaps the forbidden fruit is what I'm looking for. No not likely god kicked out the last two that were in here because of that plus don't really need to know more then what I already know. Theirs a lot of small bushes with lots of berries in it no I can't just go around eating whatever looks good that can't be what I'm looking for. Maybe their is someone inside of here I must talk to perhaps but I haven't found them yet and theirs seemse to be no evidence of such a figure like that in front of me. I guess this must be the true last test the guardian told me not about the gate itself but finding what I'm looking for. Maybe I should walk around the walls a bit maybe it's hidden away in a corner of this place somewhere and I just can't see it from here because it's behind something somewhere else." Just before he headed to a wall corner he noticed the floor beneath him was paved in something shiney it was gold no way that can't be. "This must be an illusion I didn't see it before coming in why now was it here? Is this gods way of saying look within yourself then again it is pointing me to somewhere I should follow the road." Mathias finally making a decision wished to walk along the path however as he walked the path began disappearing once again of course Mathias paid no mind as he remembered where the path ended up at near a well. "Strange a well here this is surely of high quality perhaps I am to drink upon it no that's to easy of a task it mustn't be that simple. But then again their isn't any harm to drink upon this water right?" Near the well were two baskets one covered in a lavish design and the other was a simple wood bucket rapped in a single piece of iron to keep it together. "Well a choice I'm imagining that one of these is dangerous to me while the other will bring me closer to my end goal. Well gaining immortality should be far harder then but this seems odd. Why are their two buckets worse yet either could be it but then again that is to the untrained mind." Mathias stared upon the two baskets intently trying to find something and eventually he did. When he was about to grab the nicer one he noticed something odd they looked diffrent on the inside while on the outside of the one presenting beauty the inside of it was of simple design. "Why is it diffrent on the inside maybe this is to symbolize people prasing the exterior of peoples apperances ignoring what really matters on the inside. No that's not only clique but also a stupid lesson to learn we all already know about that. Wait they seem to be detachable and replaceable the insides can go into the other bucket and the other bucket go into the latter this is brilliant." Mathias then switched the bad interior of the good looking one with the bad exterior looking one with a great interior. "Well done boy you learned the first step to godhood you must make perfection dealing with that wishy washy message makes no sense to you mortals as you already know of such a tale." "God is that you I have never heard of your voice since after the whole making me running across water you had gifted to me." "Yes it is I god and each challenge where you learn about the true nature of godhood is when I reward you. Now drink from the guilded bucket and claim immortality from this well of immortality." Mathias followed suit and lowered the well to the ground once he lifted it back up the drink was bright and almost golden he thought naught of it and drank from the bucket he had gained immortality and the ability to control his own age. Then he followed the road onward to see another guardian but this time was in the form of rocks without wings. Mathias knew the next challenge would grant him strength upon strength next to him was a rack of weapons spears swords and the like. Mathias could choose any sort of weapons and eventually setteled to the sue of a sword and sheild combo much like the guardian before him. However mathias used the sword to cut his wrist the wound responding with blood however and Mathias wanted this thanks to immortality could not die. He continued on to cover his shield in his own blood making a cross upon it and dipping his sword into a small puddle of his own blood. After that Mathias stopped the wound from bleeding and healed the skin entirely as if it was never their. "So you did that for what to show off your power of immortality I'm so scared. I will crush you mortal fool!" The rock guardian sprang to life and charged at Mathias with all his might. However Mathias saw this move a mile away and blocked the attack with his shield and the guardian realised why Mathias placed his own blood upon his weapons. "Impossible that should have cut through the shield why?" "Because you failed to calculate my immortal blood for it wishes to remain upon the shield and will hold back anysort of force applied to it. On top of that for the sword as well it can you know what you will see soon enough." Mathias with speed almost not human stabbed the guardian in it's rocky center the rock gave way to an angel that Mathias knew was engulfed in rock because he had gone against god messing with humanity before the flood. "The blood will go through anything aswell you are a fallen angel that challenged me now go back to heaven god will forgive you now. For you have fought bravely against his fated champion and remember my name is not merely mortal but Mathias Welch." "Yes thank you for freeing me I will not forget your name Farwell Mathias." As Mathias watched god came down once again and spoke. "You have gained the strength beyond strength you seek now go on to the next challenge." "What of the angel what of it's fate?" "Don't worry the fallen angel is with me now once more." With that news Mathias continued to walk across the path however the route upahead ended over a cliff face with a sign nearby saying "Have faith in yourself." Mathias knew what this ment he would have to pray as he walked forward trusting he would not fall. Eventually once he opened his eyes he had gotten across the whole of the canyons width. "Congrats you have the ability of flight yet you have only a single challenge left. You must create a life you will not need to make it here but you must make an heir to your throne. For the person you are looking for to make your heir with must be as capable for greatness as you are but in her properly womenly duties. I wish you luck as not only that but the lady must be beyond fair by your standards and knowing your intrest in women you may never find such a beauty on this planet. As for what you do next it matters not to me as you already made your own choice even against my will. This plan that you went for well I wish onto you good luck to make your great christian empire that you sought so." "Will do god now send me back to the land of which I came from I wish to make my grand entrance." "So be it but from here on out you are on your own. And to make matters more impending I hear my son has been caught by the Jerusalem guard. I pray for your sake that yoy arrive soon enough for if you lose him like this all will be for naught now go save my son from a gastly fate." "Will do god will do." Just then Mathias had a circle of light form upon himself and he closed his eye's as he knew once he opened them he would be upon his estate once again. He would then travel to Jerusalim and proclaim himself the leader of the new christian empire the Mathianesian Empire. As Mathias opened his eye's he had finally arrived outside of the garden at last he looked upon the estate his father had. With these familiar sights he knew what he had to do next as Jesus needed him now more then ever before.

Chapter 6

The Birth Of An Empire

Jumping into the air Mathias orientated himself towards the city of Jerusalem and took flight. For he knew he could make it in a couple minutes if the air was in his favour he was hoping that he got their before Jesus is in real trouble from Judas's betrayal. While Mathias flew Jesus stood trial as a room of religous judges deemed his sentence."Now Jesus you claim to be the king of the Jews even without royal blood nor political connections is that not wrong?" "No I am the son of god our god he wished to send me upon the mortal world to spread my teachings that is my claim to power set before you." "Then prove it turn water to wine walk on water anything to prove your connection to god fool." "I cannot for doing so infront of you is not what god want's in his plan." "Oh is that so then what pray tell me what is gods plan?" "Gods plan is bigger then all of use that I can assure you of." "Not only do you refuse to prove your the son of god like you claim. But now you also claim to be the king of the Jews and by extension that emporer of Jeudaia you know that is grounds for treason right?" "I commit no such treason for I am nothing more then the king of the Jews I don't wish to take the role of an emporer that I can assure you of." "Theirs only one ruler in this country and that is not you guards take him away I've had heard enough of this poor mans inconsistencies." The room Jesus is in erupts with a roar of boo's and claims of heresy towards Jesus. "I'm sorry father for they know not what they are doing give them mercy." Jesus is being taken away however a smile creeps up on Jesus as he hears a strange noise and loud voice. With a thunderous sound a man stands at the entrance a man whose name shall never be forgotten he is still hover above the door already proving he is not a pure human anymore. "Who are you and why do you fly above the ground no one should be able to. Wait I know why you fly it's because you made a deal with the devil you must have theirs no other way that you could have." With a thunderous voice Mathias replied interupting the judge "It is I Mathias and I have survived going to the garden of Eden and back now that I have returned what do I see before me but petty talk and false accusations on my good friend Jesus. Not only this but you claim I had made a deal with the devil I laugh at peoples ignorance sometimes anytime someone is truly great those of lesser statue claim them evil and with numbers will always crush those greater then themselves. However you cannot do that with me for you have messed with the wrong people their will be revolution against this country and the world at large and you can't do anything about it." "Archers shoot this man for he threatens everyone here fire!" Just then arrows in the dozens are shot at Mathias the arrows fly fast and yet are stopped mere inches towards Mathias's face. "Fool a real one at that I wish not the destruction of the world rather the removal of corrupt peoples and those in charge of them let Jesus go and I might let you off with the dungeon." "Impossible that should have killed you!" "You wish to test me more then judge let us test if your sould goes to heaven or hell." Mathias shook the rooms atmoshpere rather quick and with it their resolve to resist. "You heard him men release Jesus now!" After some relectants from the other guards Jesus was freed however Jesus was concerned about the sudden turn of events. "I guess god's plans are now permanently thrown out of balance right?" "Not quiet Jesus I just have a diffrent way of reaching the end of the plan is all. This is nothing more then a detour that benefits us both now come Jesus you must lead your people to the defense. I However have unfinished business with this so called "judge" Finder of truth and justice." "So be it Mathias." The two men split paths as Jesus headed down to prove to the Jewish people below that he was indeed the choosen one god had sent upon the earth. Meanwhile Mathias had his other plans to attend to first. "I let Jesus go so please just spare my life." "Not yet where is the man named Judas I know that's how you got your info." "He's on a boat bound for rome he wished to leave to a faraway place now please spare me." "Very well I will but you better get a move on because when people get angry and they know who caused it they and they just might have your head judge." The judge upon realising this quickly turned to run saying before he left. "The emporer shall have your head you cannot fight against his great armies alone for even now he will return home and crush this rebellion of yours." Mathias knew what the judge spoke of was truth as before he went back to Jerusalem the second time with Jesus and the disciples he faintly heard stories. Stories about the emporer abotu how he just won a crushing victory in the north of the country and will head home within a weeks time. As mathias exited the court room he saw the guards run away from the people who were now in total revolt against the Jeudaian Empire's rule and all this from two men. As Mathias look upward to the hill above he saw the great capital upahead and saw a group of guards still trying so hard to defend the throne. As a small crowd of people gathered around Mathias simply jumped to the front and lead a charge against the guards by himself. "Men that is the guy Mathias himself he won't hesitate to violence unlike Jesus the rumored son of god. If we kill him here we will be remembered in history forever and be given wealth upon wealth now men charge!" The Guards clad in armour and weapons moved to attack Mathias although the guards had thought Mathias unarmed far from it. A cloud of light surrounded Mathias and then once is disappated the guards saw weapons and armour the likes never seen before. Mathias was covered head to toe in armour he had a tall tower shield with a cross upon it, wielding a sword of five feet in length, and it even seemed he had wings to carry him forward. Most of the guards refused to continue the charge and rather ran away like cowards the only one to not run was a young man wielding a spear who with all his might stabbed Mathias dead center only for the blow to do nothing against him. "You are brave boy now if you continue though it will only be a foolish act upon only yourself go on live another day I respect those who commit against an unwinnable fight." The young man said nothing in return but instead nodded his head and ran away as well. "Finally my dream is about to become reality it's so close to my grasp I can just feel it." Mathias walked to the throne the sun shone upon it just right to glisten the gold mixed dark wooded stone throne. The throne also had red chushioning upon the arm rests and the inside of the throne. Not to mention the high quality of it Mathias knew that this was made with silk in mind making this the most comfortable chair in all the land. Mathias turned around and saw a crowd gather with the arrival of Jesus they where their to crown the one who deserved it most. "We had beaten the guards and the cpital is now ours what do we call this kingdom Jesus?" Jesus looked upon the crowd and said. "I wish not to be an king or ruler reather I wish to spread my faith across the lands and live a peacful life. The man you should be looking upon isn't me but rather my freind who rescued not only me but followers of mine who would also be sentenced death." "But Jesus the people trust you why should we trust in him rather then you." "Because I trust in him possibly even more then my disciples because he had never let me down not once. The dream to make an empire lasting forever much like himself falls not to me but to Mathias Welch the First Imperator of the Mathianesian Empire." With those thunderous words the room became silent however the people of the city started warming up to the idea. "We will become a great and powerful empire the likes of which we have never seen before." The people started hailing Mathias the Imperator of the newst empire on the world stage and this was only the start of the road paved in blood to reach peace but for now the blissful feeling only lasted so long as Mathias took the throne and sat upon it a peasant walked in. "Imperator Mathias you have a challenger still the Emporer of Jeudaia Lucianus Solaris the fith in the line of Solarises in charge of the empire of Jeudaia. When he heard the news he has been replace he doubled his march he is only a days travel away and he is beyond pissed a usurper came in his great time of triumphant victory in the north." "So be it gather all the arms and armour we have available repair the walls Jesus I'm going to need you in this if we fail here our empire will never come to fruition and our names will be forgotten in the cruel mistress that is time." Jesus was shocked at how quickly they would be challenged and knew only one thing about the path Mathias had made. As the road ahead for Mathias no the entire empire was at constant stake the road ahead will be a cruel one because had he not tampered the plans they would have a guarenteed path to a glorious empire. However Mathias was set on making his dreams reality he is a capable leader but the plan now rests in his hands he dosen't even realize the weight on his shoulders.

Chapter 7

The Preparation For The Battle of Jeursalem

The scouts were right the Jeudaian army was fast approaching and Mathias had to make many choices in a limited time the wall was in disrepair their was no army yet and their was very little to arm what little army he could muster. "I have an idea Jesus." "What is it Mathias?" "We need to gather anything metal and melt it down into weapons and armour it's for the greater good of the people for if we don't their won't be any people left to defend." "I really don't think it is a popular move to do such a risky thing but if it is needed in this time of crisis so be it." "I wish you luck Jesus the people trust you surly they will comply and see the greater good and remember anything metal helps." "As you wish Mathias." Jesus went out into the streets to tell of gathering anything metal and melting it down into armour and weapons. Mean while Mathias decided to walk around the streets and gather any fighting age men that he could. After a couple hours of look he found a solid tenthousand men with nothing to lose gatheredinside of an empty market place near the palace. "Alright men I gathered you here because you will make up the very first legion of the Mathianesian empire not only that but you will be trained to the best of my abilities my father was a commander and treated his kids much the same. So for you lot I will treat you as a father treats his son now we must go out and repair that wall fear not I will help in this journey of yours as well. Now let's go I want three equal sections task noweveryone line up amongst these three point into equal numbers. I wish for people of speed and agility like hunters to come to section one. Next up the men of great strength and creativity like craftsmen and builders in section two. The last section I need you to be full of people great at finding things and getting into places now that you know who goes where line up!" The men a little frightened gathered up into three sections as fast as their legs could walk them. "Alright now section three choose a leader amongst yourselfs as for group one you have a special task the leader is already choosen for you. section one you are in charge of the most important task you will be a vanguard force. you will find the army and watch them the best leader we have is about to be given to you for he is non other than Jesus himself. Section two I wish for you to be at the wall and build the wall back to the best of your abilities I will be with you personally placing wall sections back on. Lastly section three we need you to scavenge any materials available for building stone wood it matters not just gather everything near a wall section that needs repairs. Now since you know your tasks move out for the empire!" The others were relectant at first however as soon as one of these men had moved the rest followed like the shepard leading the heard of sheep to greener pastures. "Ah Jesus your back what were you able to gather up." "I have a good couple weapons and armour able to equip five thousand men to a standard level the rest are just bobs and bits able to equip another ten thousand men to albeit poorer standards." "Thank you Jesus now equip those men infront of you with the lightest armour and weapons you have. As fate would have it you are a vanguard don't get spotted and tail the enemy once you find them I can coordinate the battle once I have info upon the enemy from their." "Thank you Mathias Now move out we got scouting to do!" section one cheered on most were religous men of Christ and as such moved with religous fever to their hearts content. "Now then group three do you have your leader?" "Yes it's me." Mathias recognized his face it was the only soilder to attack him back and not run away. "Well then what is your name their brave one." "The name is Riser Riser Rolfus." "Well then Riser start running you and your men must find building material and quickly." "Yes Imperator." That was the first time Mathias was called by title rather then name this was the first person other then Jesus to believe in the new empire. Shortly after that Mathias lead the second section to repair the wall Mathias rebuilt entire sections alone and in short work gaining respect with the men he was with. After many hours the wall was done more metal was gathered and turned into weapons and armour and all seemed well. "Mathias we have trouble!" A mathian soldier said as he saw a small scout force of the Jeudaian army apporach. "Jesuses men haven't returned yet what do we do?" Gather the available forces to the wall I shall deal with these men myself. Not only that but I need section three to gather more troops section two will need to be on the walls now hurry and tell Riser the news." "Yes Imperator." Once again the title was sticking on to Mathias Rather well however now was not the time to idle around and day dream he had to fight against this forward operations force alone. Mathias dawned a holy light around himself and charged with his now iconic appearance of thick full plate armour a sword a metal tower shield with a holy cross and a pair of wings on his own pack to boot. Mathias charged at full force against this meager force of fifty or so all armed lightly hoping they wouldn't get spotted which of course they failed to not be. The scouts were progressing upon the wall when one of them spotted something. "Incoming what is that light it's night and pitch black out wait it's moving closer it's coming straight at us form up men shield wall." The shield wall although quickly made was ultimately usless as Mathias drew blood for the first time in his life slashing through the shields and by extension killing ten men in one fell swoop. the other forty started to run however mathias couldn't let their vanguard get back to the main army uncovering his existance to their king. Mathias stopped them in their tracks by summoning a small dome around them Mathias then hacked and slashed each of them one at a time "this had to be done" Mathias thought to himself. Many of the man perished inside of the domed prison they found themselves in however they had no escape route and as such fought to their best abilities however it was of no use. "Please spare us we surrender." "No you can't do that you signed up in his army you pay the price everything has consequences it just happens yours is by far the worst." Many more cries came from the men but due to the dome above them no one else heard a word. After some more hacking and slashing all that remained was a single soldier hugging the closest thing to a corner and pleaded to Mathias the immortal Imperator of the Mathianesian Empire. "Please forgive me I will believe in Jesus I will fight for you rather then against you please i'm sorry forgive me please!" "Why should I trust you as of right now that you will do all this." "Mathias!" Mathias turned to see Jesus behind him with a slight scowl on his face the only time Mathias had seen Jesus pissed. "Dammit man what are you doing to this poor man all he did wrong was choose the wrong side our empire should allow a single chance to all people's to integrate into us!" "That is the one chance that they betray us!" "What can one man do against a god on earth not even the guardians of the garden of Eden could bring harm upon you." "It's better to be rid of your foe the first time." "Mathias not everyone is against you." "How do you know that Jesus that's how humanity has always been nations rise and fall because they claim eachother enemies and only one side can win my side. We are friends Jesus however we have a clash of ideologies let's worry about what's right and what's wrong after we are an established state with at least a real army thank alright." "Let him live and then that's it alright Mathias." "If that is the case he is your responsibility I won't hesitate and lucky you you live don't fuck it up their boy." The man was sobbing tears of joy "Bless your soul you wont regret this decision thank you so much." The man hugging Jesuses leg for what seems like forever prasing him everywhere he went and kissing the ground Jesus walked upon. Mathias saw this only as a pitiful act however pressing matters were upahead. "Why were you scouting around here boy?" "We wanted to get a layout of the poition before engagning to a siege we are prepping the siege craft now." "So he expects a siege whole heartedly?" "Yes the king Lucianus Solaris wished to do a siege not expecting much as an army from the civilian population would be easy to deal with at best and at worst he could just burn the city out." "Now that is a cruel leader no wonder he won the north against the Midasians so easily cold and calculating Jesus where are your forces?" "We are roughly behind the enemy however I wish not to fight personally as that goes against my faith." "That is only fair however we still need a leader for that group." "I trust this man to lead." "This man you just saved you trust others to much just like judas." "You trust to little you disliked the idea of returning to Jerusalem even when I said it was all part of the plan." "If he leads you must be right by him and fight with him you don't have to kill only watch him understood?" "Yes Mathias." "Excellent I wish to engage them in the field of battle when will he roll out the siege weapons?" "Tomorrow in first light." "That is when we strike he thinks he can just walk back in we will punish his assumptions accordingly." Mathias rushed back to regroup the other two sections and inform them of the plan. "Alright men our intel is this thanks to Jesus the enemy king Lucianus Solaris is expecting us to hold up a siege however I wish to make it clear we strike then and their. He will not expect much resistance and as such has preped for a siege. Now we take advantage of that arrogance once he starts moving the siege equipment into place infront of the gate we strike from the nearbye hills forcing his troops into a corner. I need Section two with me to take another ridge as Jesus has already taken the other nearby one. we move now while we still have a chance as for section three act as though you are the entire sarmy available to defend the city we will give you the best equipment possible to pull of this allusion of weakness. Tomorrow we crush the enemy entirely and remove this false king then we take the rest of Jeudaia then the Italia and eventually the world will be not only a christian but a Mathian apart of the greatest empire humanity has ever been apart of. Glory to the empire glory to the Imperator glory to god and glory to Mathias!" "Glory to the empire glory to the Imperator glory to god and glory to Mathias!" The empty courtyard erupted into cheering chanting and all other forms of celebration. "Now section two follow me into victory!" Section two abliged following Mathias they followed him all the way to the hill nearby that's opposite section one's hill. They then layed amongst the opposite side of their hill waiting to stirke apon the "false king" of the "false empire" and remake the world in their image.

Chapter 8

The Battle Of Jeudaia And It's Aftermath

It was a long night but at long last the sun started shining and the captured soldier was telling the truth the enemy approached the city with siege weapons at the ready. Mathias waited till they reached a certain point both physichally and mentally. As the Jeudaian army approached the gates their king Lucianus Solaris walked to the gates expecting a warm welcome however this was only part one of the plan to surround and crush this foe. "Hello their sir and who are you?" A guard shouted down to Lucianus located at the bottom of his sight. "Has this revolt really tainted my own people's mind this badly you don't even recognize your own king anymore this is truly pitiful. However if you want to play this game then so be it my name is Lucianus Solaris Leader of Jeudaia and you lot have taken my capital from me. Now where is Jesus and Mathias those two how dare oppose me and my holy reign?" "You were not choosen by god so you never reigned holy anything not only that but Mathias and Jesus have left long ago leaving us here to defend against you." "Well hey like I said if you wish to defend this city so tooth and nail I have no choice but to fight against you men prepare the battering ram I wish to take the city with as little damage as possible this is still our capital." The troops behind Lucianus rallied to the battering rams and headed for the gate the Mathians atop the wall only had to follow their plan out and this attack and all others like it will be thwarted. The Battering rams with golden heads began smashing the wooden gates of Jerusalem till cracks in the gate began to form. As soon as the gates were smashed open the first few troopers ran headlong into a wall of spikes spears and thousands of peasants upon the other side of the wall. "They have breached the wall Mathias Jesus Charge!" Almost instantly the troops trying to break past the gates saw thousands more behind them charging full force Mathias spearheading the offensive. "Their behind us men reform reform while we still can!" The Jeudaian's reformed to the best they could dropping most other siege equipment just to bolster the now open rear flank behind the enemy forces. Just then Mathias showed that he had far more learning in the field of military strategy. As the encircled Jeudaian troops launched a single fire arrow into the air calling in far more troops behind the Mathian forces already behind the encircled Jeudaians. "Divert the forces Jesus you take section one and charge them don't let my forces get encircled i'm going after the king himself." "Alright Mathias I have faith in you let us hope god gives us a miracle in this battle." "I pray to god as well Jesus now section two and three crush these forces quickly for this will be a slaughter. Move with ferver and charge these men into the ground then reinforce Jesus's and section one behind us." "Right charge!" "For the Imperator for Jesus for god and for glory!" The clash along the center was brutal as the encircled men were slaughtered rather fighting to the last then surrender to Mathias and in their eye's this "false empire" that tried to usurp their right to rule. Meanwhile Jesus formed a testudo to hold back the flanking troops that would have encircled them. "Men hold as I Jesus shall ask for guidance in this time of great discord." "Right give the prophet time a miracle has happened to those that follow Jesus men fight like you have never fought before." Mathias was a rookie at strategy not learnign much from his fathers exploits other then a surrounding method his father had done previously in his own career. As such rookie mistakes lead to horrid losses although no one could best Mathias on one on one fighting as that was fairly certain. The battle raged for hours as Mathias hacked and slashed faster and faster wishing to rush to the aid of the outnumbered section one and by extension save his friend Jesus. Eventually after the fith hour of the battle the Jeudaian troops by the gate were almost all but wiped out and Lucianus plus his personal guard were all that was left. "Men help Jesus I will crush these pathetic fools myself no one strikes my people and get's away with it that is for certain." The enemy guard fought all they could but against the demi god Mathias it was pointless at best buying their king only a few seconds before Lucianus was the last one left. "You have lost this fight retreat your forces and submit to me maybe I will let you live." Lucianus Solaris started to laugh a laugh only a maniac that has lost can laugh. "you though you tricked me fool for you were the one that was played all along for I am Lucianus Solaris's double. Thus I was never the real king you were looking for all along you would be better off killing me then negotiating with me for you know that los is at hand. Mathias stabbed the pretender quickly afterwards into his soft throat and look upon the battle still raging behind him Jesus was completly surrounded the situation looked perilous. Mathias rushed into the field to save Jesus but something had happened he lost his wings. He fell to the sky at great speed he was only a few feet off the ground but he had to charge ahead like a common man for the first time in his life. Mathias still had his strength and the other two sections behind himself to lead a rescue attempt albeit at possibly high cost. Maybe just maybe if they get to Jesus quick enough maybe they could save him Mathias rushed forward at speeds beyond human only running forward. "Mathias you cannot fly and save Jesus no matter your excuse." "But god now is not the time to do this I must crush them here and now or never again you know that full heartedly. You can't recoup these losses and you planned for the faith to be far larger before launching the next part of your master plan. However I have forced your hand and yet you still think letting me not fly will stop me no now is not the best time when all you have built up to is at stake." "You choose this thinking you and Jesus would live together for a long time and yet you forgot that somethings are beyond your control. Well I had to make major adjustments to my plan but Jesus dying must happen because if not then the religon will not spread properly. He needs to die so he is remembered even more so among the common people." "God don't you take him away not yet at least I never got to say goodbye to him yet." "It's already to late for he is only moments away from it you cannot beat me at my own game and that is final not only that but you only changed my plans enough to where I can redirect them back unto the right course you understand me Mathias!" "Not yet no god please let me have the strength to save Jesus let him live so we can celebrate this victory." "You will have your victory but everything has a price Jesus is that price you will understand why soon enough. As for now tell your men to pull back it is about to get really ugly really fast." "But god?" "I said move those men back unless you want to lose your army as well." "Yes god as you wish." "Thank you now carry out my will you will get your wings back soon enough do not worry." God had said his final words to Mathias however he could not believe the words he had just heard for they were of sadness beyond sadness. This would lead to Mathias being synical later down the timeline but then he heard a faint voice off in the distance. "Mathias!" Mathias snapped back into reality to see a Jeudaian soldier putting christ upon the cross. "We have killed him and placed him upon the cross now surrender to us and you will get the body back to bury upon holy earth. However if not we will burn the cross and the body to the ground." "You killed Jesus! You monsters!" Mathias had access to the purest form of rage possible but his wings have come back. "All Mathian troops pull back to the city I will crush them alone if need be." "But Imperator we can." "That is an order now pull back before I can't turn back run if you must!" The Mathians pulled into the walled city and Mathias bursted across the long plains upahead and grabbed Jesus and the cross he was upon. "Father forgive them they do not know what they have done." "Jesus you are alive save your strength i'm returning you to the city to." "No Mathias put me next to that cave and take me out of the cross In three day's time I shall rise from the dead and say my final goodbye's." "But Jesus." "My father planned all of this not exacly like this but similar i'm glad I met you. Remember when we met for the first time on that farm you had?" "Yes Jesus we were so young back then you know you were a part of the family in a way." "Well I knew from that day onward I would have one day where I was able to make my own decisions too bad that my time ran out." Jesus could barely speak anymore as Mathias placed Jesus upon the can and took him off the cross he swore he heard something before he left back to the field either. "Don't let cruelty take over your better judgment." or " Power corrupts all and absolute power corrupts absolutely don't forget that." Scholars on the subject still debate between the two last words Jesus spoke to Mathias ever since. Now was not the time for sadness rather retribution Mathias rushed back to the battle the Jeudaians were only just reogranizing for another assult. The Jeudaian's had orders and were about to launch an all out attack when Mathias burst unto the scene many times the speed of sound. "Guys he's back shields anything to stop him don't let him get to the king." Mathias heard that and saw that this time the king was real and thanks to his powers Mathias had a plan for these most unfortionate souls. He saw however the soldier that Mathias was made to spare back inside the formation with the other Jeudaian soldier's. Only anger filled his heart as he rushed forward cutting the land apart and launching it high into the sky with his strength. Man men fell to their deaths when they were launched not only that but screaming all the way their and back. Mathias's once white plate armour turned red with enemy blood covering the armour his sword was a human shish kabob of at least five men stuck in the blade. Mathias threw off the stuck people in the blade and rushed after Lucianus Solaris the real one and that "saved" soldier. "Please we must run he is unstoppable what mad you think killing Jesus was a good idea only upsetting him was the worst mistake possible." "I really thought he would be over taken by grief you know that these followers of christ arn't usually war like that was why I did it however Mathias is clearly a diffrent beast. If I could change anything it would be that I was not his opponent." Lucianus Solaris knew Mathais was comming and so he spread his arms apart wide and spoke to god. "Dear god let me into the holy kigndom of heaven for I wish to live worship and pray amongst you." He was cut off from saying anymore because Mathias stabbed him at mach three at the least along with the young soldier nearby. The battle had ended but rather then kill them all he had the people decide their fate some were hanged others were outstanding citizens not deserving of death and a few were to valuable to kill. Although a vast majority of the fifty thousand strong army was dead followed after the gate encirclement was ten thousand already and another ten thousand were killed when Mathias, Jesus, and section one fought the flanking movement behind themselves. It took two days to clean up the coprses and organize who was who however the king Lucianus Solaris was dead at long last his corpse was publicly shown around Jerusalem. Mathias still waited till tomorrow he had gathered the remaining eleven disciples to show not only that Jesus will return. But also that Jesus will tell each of them what to do next. Alas on that third sunset Riser had been promoted to Legionary Prefector (A sort of general of a legion) and was tasked with holdong city affairs for this one day. After walking a ways away Mathias and the others finally reached the cave and saw that Jesus had been waiting on them. The disciples rushed forward wondering how he did it and why he had holes in his arms and legs. Jesus dismissed most of these questions and began telling each of the disciples what to do with the remainder of their lives. One was sent to the british islands, another to the strange germanic lands, one was to be sent eastward, one was to remain here spreading locally, two more were sent to Carthage and Iberia the last five were told to spread faith in scandinavia, Gaul, italia, Midasia, Illiriya, and Hellenica respectivly. However Mathias and Jesus would talk far longer after the disciples have left to spread the true faith amongst the world. "So I guess this is goodbye?" "Yes i'm afraid so it's coming soon I shall flat up into the sky and will return to heaven one day I will return however to collect the good souls of earth." "When will this day be?" "Hard to say it could be soon it could happen long after the suns begin to die on mass. Just know that one day it will happen and it will hit hard." "Alright then but what do I do from here who do I attack and what." "Hush Mathias it is time you must figure that all on your own you altered the path so you must forge the path entirely goodbye Mathias you were my truest friend." "Goodbye Jesus." The only time tears were shed amongst these two great men they would almost certainly never met again not even in similair positions. Mathias saw as a holy light took Jesus up into the heavens and now Mathias was alone on the ridge ready to make the greatest nation on earth.

Chapter 9

The Rise Of An Empire

After they parted ways Mathias began true work rebuilding Jerusalem to and beyond what it once was. The other major and minor cities alike were retaken and given small name changes for more Romanic names. However some towns like antioch just have a nerve with not being submissive of new owners when reality hits them. But with one easy look back into how Alexander the great took the city the first time it only meant that it was easy to take back Antioch once again. The long intracite road networks were rebuilt and expanded upon as the quality of the roads improved as well. Mathias also ordered the reconstruction of the aqueducts a great water highway to supply fresh water to the entire empire. As for the rest of Jeudaia had finally come under the control of the new banner of the Mathianesian Empire. Thanks to mathias building torch towers and stables along the roads news from one side of the empire to the other could spread rapidly and quickly being between one hour long to get news to the capital from even the Sinai. However a much more pressing matter was at hand apparently the previous king of these lands forgot to pay tribute to the sassinids. Maybe we could try to diplomatically get out of this most unfavourable of deals and become truly independent as right now the other powers still treat me like a ruler of Jeudaia not of a new nation. To further the deal he had sent a skilled diplomat to try and ease the transition from tribute state to an independnent region. While Mathias waited the tension of the two empires the Sassinids and the Mathianesians began to mount almost reaching full blown conflict. However after many restless days almost a week after the Mathian diplomat was sent out he had come back with good news at long last. "I have done it we are now at peace with the Sassinids what's more we are entirely independent from the Sassinids." "Excellent news spread the news far and wide reach horse and go city to city telling them all that the Mathianesians no longer are under the thumb of the Sassinids." "It shall be done my Imperator." It has been months since those initial revolts inside Jerusalem had taken place. But in all that time Mathias had ambitious plans plans the likes of which that have never been done before. Mathias had to make a tough decision where to place the permanent capital of the empire Jeudaia is not a suitable location for the perfect city Mathias wanted. He had two choices between Constantinople or Rome to remake into the true capital of the empire the city of Mathia. Constantinople was closer to the empire and had great trade points thanks to the straits however it wasn't far very inside europe much closer to the middle east as it would seem. Mathias saw Constantinople as a great starting point and a great backup capital but not the true capital of the empire. Even more tempting was rome it and the nation of Italia are ripe for conquest still recovering after the civil wars that have happened inside the region. They still have a strong economy and are just starting to rebuild their army back up. Plus it was a central location easy to reach the rest of the other parts of the old Roman empire once they to were brought under the fold of the Mathianesian Empire. The only major road block was that to reach Italia they needed a massive navy and army just to reach and hold a beach front. But these plans had to be on hold as another opportunity for expansion had risen up far closer to home. You see the province of Egypt hated being a part of the Carthaginian empire as they were cruel owners that were completly unjustifiable in their style of rule. As a result Egypt was an easy powder keg to take and claim to the local people's that they were liberators. Even better was the capital of Egypt Alexandria named after the great Alexander himself was a rich province with a massive naval base one of the few that Carthage allowed to stay open to produce massive ships of war. All Mathias had to do was muster an army to take back these rich lands and then the jump to Italia would only be that much more easy. Becuase if they did not take advantage of this rare chance they would also lose the chance to get Italia because the largest docks that they had were fishing ports not meant for warship making. As a result the fleet would not only be small but also would be made up of comercial ships not ment to let the transport of entire armies happen that is for certain. Mathias made his choice he gathered a massive army of roughly fifty thousand men all well equiped in a new type of armour based on Mathias's armour. Most of this army had plate armour from head to toe as well as large towershields made from metal and having a cross on it. This army also hade vast arrays of archers equiped in the legionary armour of old and their bows threw arrows farther then any other bow ever could. If their was one thing they lacked was proper cavalry but their lands were poor for such units and as such an army without cavalry has very few flaws when in such terrible terrain for them. This army was lead by their leader Mathias himself wishing to learn from more battles to fight better in the future conflicts ahead. He left Behind his next most trusted person after Jesus that person Riser was left to manage the relativly peacful region of Jeudaia. That was in need of a name change after the campaign was over perhaps Isrealia or Palestinia whatever the case that had to wait because after one weeks travel they had arrived at the border of Carthage. Mathias looked to his troops and then to the lands behind him and said. "Men we are far from home we must take this place to secure a future for our expanding empire. For if we take egypt we will become stronger the naval ports here will be used to construct a great fleet and we shall sail to Italia and retake it once and for all. Then and only then we can truly claim to be the great and mighty Mathianesian Empire the nation to rule all men!" A roar of vocal cheers and celebration to this great idea. "Now men we march onto the Egyption lands not as conquerors but as liberators we are not here to loot pillage and burn leave that out you will be punished severly if you do so. Now men we march into the future on me!" Thus began the first conflict between the Mathianesian Empire and the Carthaginian Empire the war for Egypt had just begun.

Chapter 10

The War For Egypt

The Mathias crossed the open dessert into the regions near the nile river the Carthaginians were no were to be seen as they were not prepeared for such an attack against the once defensive Jeudaians. They did not take into account that the Mathians are a completly diffrent beast and will not hesitate to strike first upon those they deem as a threat. It took a week before they reached a major city along the nile the city of Cairo. However once the Mathians approached expecting resistance from the defenders they had opened the gates for them of course since this is a liberation campaign word must have spread. But Mathias began to wonder about things the campaign was going a little to well. "Their must be a reason why their been so little resistance even now are the carthaginians somewhere else are they luring us inside If only I could say for certain." Mathias thought. However spending the day in Cario was a blast they went into the city and enjoyed the rather lavish treatment that the Egyptians had given them. Especially the treatment that Mathias was getting because to the Egyptians they saw him as a god walking amongst men. Mathias refused this notion but thinking about ways to integrate them into the greater Mathian people's. "Perhaps with time we could easily fix their religon ever so slightly however they have many gods and we have only one. Making a mythos that includes both will be rather tough however for now this sort of treatment is fine." Looking at the map Mathias had under taken the capture of the most important symbolic city in all of Egypt. After a day or so he left a garrison of five thousand behind to continue pushing this time northward to alexandria. The march was much easier happening along the nile with fresh water and the locals helping the holy army out with basic supplies and other neccesities of the Mathian legion. they marched for days passing by the great pyramids of Giza however this was a war and not a tourist attraction and so they pushed onward for days more. After almost a full week of trvel they had reached the city of Rosetta. Rosetta a city rivaling Alexandria in all but that massive dockyard. The city was a farcry from the others they had seen or passed by as Rosetta was massive. Mathias upon reaching the city walls was once again let in those heavy wooden doors were wide open once they arrived. Mathias had yet again broke off another chunk of the Mathian legion about five thousand or so to defend the newly acquired city. Mathias again looked upon the map and they only had to travel west till they raech their main goal of Alexandria. this was the last march till they reached Alexandria the legion was finally about to reach their goal all along. Fate however had diffrent plans for it would be a cruel mistress upon these men as a massive sandstorm was approaching them. Mathias did all he could with his god-like powers however to no avail as the sandstorm was to much to soon for Mathias to handle. The legion was forced to stop movment or risk becoming lost in the storm. As hours turned to days and days turned to almost an entire week the storm finally died out however thousands were lost with a rough head count around another five thousand or so were lost to the sand storm. Eventually though with vigor the legion of thirty five thousand made it to Alexandria. Alas what they saw after such a mad dash towards the city horrified them as they saw the swarm of Carthaginians that were attacking the city siege weapons and all. Mathias had a choice to make he could either charge in with far to exhausted to fight men behind his back. Mathias could also fight the fight by himself however their was so many that even mathias knew fighting alone would do very little as he was the only leader for these men. Then they could hold till they recouped their strength and hoped the city walls were still not breached before they could attack effectively once again. Mathias decided to do a sort of compromise between the two plans he sent out vanguards to make sure the city was fine if it looked like they were about to break the walls the vanguards would rush back and inform the rest of the legion about it. With this info the Mathian legion would then charge to take pressure off the city and crush the Carthaginian forces infront of the cities walls. They also hoped that the ports would lay untouched as the ports were far to valuable to lose. The plan was launched the vanguard moved to a nearby dune to watch closely at the battle raging on the Carthaginians must have been here for quiet sometime by the estimates of the equipment used in the attack on the city walls. four siege towers, twelve catapults, and on top of that at least three battering rams for each of the Alexandrias gates. On top of the land forces brought they also brought a chunk of the Carthaginian fleet at least twelve massive vessels two of which each with their own catapults on them the rest filled with archers and dual quad ballistas on either side of the vessels. Alexandria still held though against all odds but at long last the walls were on the verge of falling inward on itself the sea wall protecting the ports were also cannibalised for the front wall opening a line of attack. The rear was only protected by boats being placed together and permenently anchored to the ground infront of the port thus preventing the enemy from using it to land troops behind them. After one hour since the Mathians arrived the Carthaginians gave up the attack on the walls to recover their losses and try again another day. "Imperator we have returned to inform you the city has held off a direct attack on their walls but it looks like they are on their last legs what do we do sir?" "Thank you for the information we have set up camp behind the dune as such we should be far enough out of sight. As for the rest of your vanguard bring them all back they deserve a break a new vanguard will be sent out in your place." "Thank you Imperiator" Mathias watched as his troops slowly regained their fighting spirt after so much marching. However the food supply was dwindling as such they had about a weeks food left with rationing further they could extend it by three more days after but water was dangerously low. The water could last only three more days with rationing it will only add one more so a battle had to happen soon. Mathias planned through the night on a tactic that would win him the war so decisively that they could not refuse giving up Egypt. This is almost like a repeat of the battle for Jerusalem except we are the flanking force this opens a box full of opportunity. Inside the military tent Mathias weighed his options finally coming to a sound plan looking towards a guard he asked the guard something"Get me a single vanguard I must inform them of my plan." "Yes Imperator." The guardsmen ran out the tent with news to the vanguard units up ahead. "Imperator Mathias wishes to speak with one of you." "Alright but I wish for you to come with me understood?" "Yes sir." In a short couple minutes the three men entered the tent to hear what Mathias had to say. "We came back as fast as we could what is it you wish to speak of?" "I wish for you to attack their camp while they leave it to do another attack on the wall." "That relies on them attacking the walls once again they could just wait it out." "No they can't." "Why not sir we really didn't do all that much?" "That is where you are wrong we took Rosseta, Cairo, Memphis, Giza, And now they are afriad that we will take Alexandria their prized city away from them which we will but not in a destroyed state like they wish they could do right now. My informants have told me that the Egyptions had planned this all along. For as soon as word got to the higher powers that be that we would liberate Egypt they did open revolt against the Carthaginians. The Carthaginians were mostly focused on Hispania but had to make a rushed peace just to bring their army to bear against ours. They Egyptians put all their eggs in one basket to defend Alexandria and they guessed right all the Carthaginians care about is those ports as a way to put it if we can't have it no one can. They will launch another attack after all they are so close are they not." "Brilliant but how did you know most of that." "The Egyptians see us as liberators and opened their gates to us that is why plus the stiff resistance the Egyptions gave at those walls in Alexandria alone will be more then proof enough." "Alright sir it will be done." The men now have the plan now they wait for the night to change to day they hope that Mathias is right about this. But like it was orchastrated by god himself fate turned back in Mathias's favour as the next day the Carthiginians left their camp with almost all their forces. For they had no reserves of any kind left after so many attempts at breaking the walls of Alexandria. This was Mathias's time to strike as the vanguard attacked and looted the camp to bring to their camp the legion had enough supplies to last a march home. Now the walls were on the verge of collapse the Egyptians inside of Alexandria had lost all hope but suddenly their god came. "Look it is he the Mathias leader saviour of our people he is here at last with a holy army of good." As not only the Egyptians but the attacking Carthaginians knew once Mathias was on the battle field your army might as well be dead. "Charge men onward to victory!" The mathian legion charges down the dunes towards the Carthaginians this was the battle of their lives.

Chapter 11

The Battle Of Alexandria And The Aftermath

The thunderous charge charge down the dunes picked up a massive cloud of dust the likes of which only rivaled by the ones mad by mother nature herself. The Mathias charged down the hill rapidly onto the flat lands ahead towards the Carthaginians. The Carthaginians now had to fight from two directions one towards Alexandria the other towards the Mathians unlike Jeudaia though their will be no surrounding vanguard of Cathaginians to save them from this encirclement and their whole army was caught in the trap. Mathias charged forward to the center of the Carthaginians as well as to punch through the other side to lighten the attack on Alexandria itself. Mathias was able to get to the gates and when he turned around the enemy still trying to break the walls was not only numerous but also trapped. Now this is where the fun begins." Mathias said before unsheathing his sword and grabbing his shield. Mathias cut through the men infront of him and hacked away at the horde just inbetween him and his legion where he wanted them all to be. The Egyptians only had defend one less gate and so they moved accordingly hoping Mathias was more then a match for the immense army infront of him. The battle raged on becoming more of a slaughter then ever before as the surrounded men have no escape. Carthaginians tried their best to push through any weak point in the line but alas to no avail as the grasp of death has his grip upon them to tightly. That harbinger of death being /mathias as he continues to walk forward ever so slightly back to fing their general a commander any of the sort. He was hoping to begin negotiations over Egypt being handed over to the Mathians but Mathias could not find this leader figure for now. The carthaginians do indeed have their general encircled in with them as well but he has been long since dead after this point. The battle raged on but the carthaginians had a trump card up their sleeve they had a fleet near and marines ready to repel the Mathian legions attack. Mathias went inside the city momentarily to gather some Egyptions bacl to the gate he was just defending. Mathias wished to attack the vessels blockading the city and flew over to engage them. Mathias need not even swing his sword for his immense flight speed crashed through the wooden boats and splinttered the vessels asunder. These vessels almost began sinking looking back Mathias saw the route of chaos he had cause so many corpses infront of the gate that it was a wall all on it's own. The boats were no more and the Egyptians and Mathians were nearly done taking out the Carthaginian army. Finally the battle had ended when the general of the Carthaginians and a few thousand were all that were left and as luck would have it the previous govener of Egypt was their as well. "Imperiator Mathias please stop! I wish to make a peace agreement our great empire cannot lose such losses." "Intresting only a moment ago you stayed hiden in soldiers armour what would happend if I had cut you up thinking you a soldier? You would be dead and cut up into nice bite sized chunks of govener on the ground that's what. Now speak the terms and I will determine weather the killing will continue or not." "Well how would you like all of Egypt?" "That's all you had to say why were you not defending anyother town before hand?" "We wished to retreat as we knew the only really important city that we needed to pillage was only Alexandria. If we took the city and destroyed the docks you would not have those docks for yourself." "what else." "In exchange you allow the rest of the army to leave and head back to their homes in Carthage alive including myself." "Well for Egypt I must have something else more meaty a reward for crushing you so." "We had schimatics for a warship the like the world has never seen inside a shed a shed that can only be unlocked with these keys." "What makes you think I won't just take them off your neck and kill you anyway?" "Well killing an unarmed opponent is so unsportly don't you think?" "Yeah I guess so but you better start walking because in a short while it will be the Egyptians who will wish to hang you and then I still get the keys got it?" "Yes I will leave with the rest of my men at once Egypt is now yours." "Not so fast don;t we sign a piece of paper stateing that such an agreement had happened?" "Well yes sadly we have no paper left." "Hang on I can make so right here I need to practice with my creation powers anyway." Mathias clapped his hands together and prayed suddenly a piece of paper with all the terms and agreements spoken was written down. As well as that a pen and ink were made as well to solidify a written agreement." "Now that their is the paper sign it for I already have with my own blood." "Yes Imperiator." The govener and general along with the thousand or two left headed back to Carthage a long ways away from here. As for Mathias and his men he had only lost ten thousand men the Egyptians guarding the city is another story entirely. Scholars guess the count to be in the hundreds of thousands of Egyptian guards and civilians alike. The worst of the fighting was the Carthaginians who lost between eighty and ninty thousand men with only a couple thousand left over. But at long last Mathias had his wish he had gotten the new dock yard he so wished for and the province of Egypt to boot life was going great. But Mathias was intrigued at this whole ship design in the shed thing and as such went to investigate further. When he went inside a small shed near the docks he found it a massive design along the wall the ship was huge saying that the size of it was a massive three hundred feet long, seventy five feet wide and forty feet above the water. Their was to be five masts at equal distances to carry the ship with wind power when the wind was at it's best. Not only that but thay also had five rows deep of oars men that would row the boat in times of lack of wind. This ship was armed with four catapults two on each side and six quad ballistas spread out for maximum coverage. on top of that it had one big central anchor wheel that dropped massive anchors into the water below they had planned this to travel through unsafe waters in the mediteranian away from coasts but much farther beyond. Mathias would have to build this as their flagship but in the mean time he had to return to Jeudaia in his proxy capital and tell Riser that he is to rule Egypt. As a month had passed Riser was a competent leader being diplomatic with the Midasians in the north and controlling disent inside the region. Riser hoped Mathias would return soon and within one week more Mathias had returned the city of Jerusalem was in a roar of celebration the legion has returned at long last and with victory on their face Mathias returned to his palace on top the hill. "Ah Imperiator I see the conquest went well?" "Yes very much so we have Egypt now and I need a govener to rule over it." "Wait am I getting another promotion?" "Yes you are pack your syuff and head out to Alexandria the Egyptians are expecting you. Not only that but make Egpyt like Jeudaia with running water sprawling roads and powerful fast communications netwrok with those fire towers." "Yes Imperiator thank you so much." "Ah no problem just do your job and you will be more then just a great leader in my book." Riser marched onward to Alexandria to rebuild Egypt to new higher standards. and raise a new Mathian legion for the new land taken in the name of the Mathianesian Empire. As for the vessel plans Mathias wished to build them at least five of them to take out Italia they will take time as wood is scarce in the lands they have. At first Mathias wished to take more land however he wanted to be reserved for if he took to much to soon the world will attack him together and that Mathias could not stop even with all his strength. These vessels that Mathias commisioned to be built were to be called the "Fortress class" respectivly and this would be only their first attempt into massive ship projects. Mathias decided to wait till another opportunity showed itself before proceding with his plans after all Italia was still a mess hopefully by the time the Fortress ships are done he could still invade them with very little resistance against his liberation army. But in the west a storm was brewing as the Carthaginian Emporer Solmanis Terranius was gathering a new army to retake the lost lands that were rightfully his.

Chapter 12

The Brief But Bloody Second War For Egypt

Egypt was finally fixed roads were made, the ports were almost done with their Fortress ships and the Mathian second legion had been formed with Riser at it's head. In the mean time Mathias had come up with many new policies for law and order inside the society keeping people in line to keep cultural cohesion inside the lands. Mathias also built many churches in the name of spreading the one true faith the faith that Mathias renamed to Christianity after Jesus Christ himself no less. Mathias also changed the name of some provinces to better reflect the new owners of the regions as Jeudaia was renamed to Israliastan and Egypt renamed to Egyptania. The people were thriving from peace time economics and Mathias had his expansion plans almost ready to go as the fith fortress ship was nearing completion. All that was needed was the first legion to be launched and Mathias to set sail on a nice day. But the Carthaginians were tricksters at heart and had mobolized a sizeable invasion force of one hundred fifty thousand troops. This amount was almost triple to the second Mathian legions fifty thousand troops. Only two years after their peace was written Mathias had recieved a fire signal of attack coming towards their lands. "Mobalize the first Legion we must show these men what happens when you break treaties early." "Yes sir." One of Mathias's guards said rushing out to gather the sufficient forces. "You their" "Yes sir what fo you wish me to do?" "I want you to bring me the fleet." "As you wish Imperiator." The other guards men went out to gather the Mathian fleet Mathias was done with the Carthaginians and wished to take Libya and away from them. The only way to crush the foe so badly again was that they were to invade behind their invasion force and fight them from two sides once the first and second legions converged together. Mathias trusted that Riser would be able to hold off on any direct confrentation without him their to direct the battle. Mathias also had hope the wather would be fair alowing the first legion to land behind the Carthaginians and cut off their line of supply while at the same time taking Libya from under their noses. Mathias was right in some aspects the weather although not perfect was fair enough to cross with ease and the wind favoured them moving to Libya. But Mathias had to check and see that Riser was using scorched earth tactics to make the Carthaginians live off the land far less. Mathias halfway through the voyage to the port town of El Alimain jumped off the capital fortress ship the "Retribution" and flew to see where Risers legion was. Mathias needless to say he was very disappointed when he saw that Riser had engaged a losing battle with far fewer troops. Riser was a diplomat and govener first and formost not a commander of legions. Mathia had to step in to fight off the force of Carthaginians the whole time though the fleet has no other commander. Only after so many minutes did Mathias realized his ships needed to move back to reinforce the second legion. Mathias flew across vast distances with relative ease but then Mathias saw that the fleet was attacked by hundreds of smaller vessels. Mathias rushed in to crash into the ships like he did before but many were to close to smash into for fear of hitting a fortress ship Mathias instead decided to cut the ships clean in half being careful as to not destroy his own ships. After that another issue arose as the coast line was lined in catapults launching rock after rock into them many landing near the fortress ships. After another fifteen minutes of hacking and slashing Mathias's flagship the retribution had taken a huge hit in the direct center luckily it's large size prevented the ship from sinking but he could not let another get in as that would surely split the ship in half. Mathias making a last second decision went for the catapults deeming the fleet far enough away to be dealt with the ship board waepons. Mathias blazed across the coast having his sword drag across the ground destroying catapult after catapult in a row. But one last catapult launched it's rock upon the Retribution before mathias could destroy it beforehand. Mathias rushed to stop the rock but it hit the side of the retribution at long last the ship began to take on water. Acting almost on instinct he told his men "Go to the shore now aim their and recoup our losses before we get swarmed by the Carthaginian fleet. Mathias then returned to a battle almost over Riser had turned the battle the battle on it's head their kill ratio was immense but still outnumberd against the Cathaginians. Mathias rushed in and cleared the rest of the enemy forces till a retreat was ordered. "Riser!" "Please Imperiator forgive me I can make it up please don't kill me." "What were your losses?" "What?" "you heard me what were your losses?" "Twenty five thousand are killed missing or wounded with my best guess." "Go back to Egyptania and recoup those losses stay on the defensive and don't be reckless without my approval again. You were damn luck that I checked up on you because if I did not I would have lost an entire legion. But because of you my fleet is dammaged and was forced to be beached in order for repairs my flagship nearly sank. Fail me like that again and I will have your head on my wall got it?" "Yes sir I understand whole heartedly thank you sir." Riser was off to return back and hold a defence on the rest of Egyptania. After the battle Mathias looked at his losses and his enemies losses. "Wait a minute how come their is only forty five thousand Carthaginians dead in the field. Hold on my ships they might be getting attacked as I speak to my self." Mathias upon reflection jumped into the air and flew to where his navy beached itself upon. Mathias had only just reached the coast where he beached his fleet only to see the Carthaginians were their. For they had attacked the Mathian legion who were completly off guard after being at sea and forced to beach themselves. Mathias rushed in to attack the Carthaginians the battle could have turned out far worse if not for a wise leader amongst the legion a man by the name of Trenta Hurst. He reorganized his legion into a square formation able to handle the many directions of this battle would last many hours many lives were lost and Mathias for the first time was almost overwhelmed by the amount of foes he had to would be the bloodiest battle in the entire war. In total Mathias had lost seventy thousand within the first week of the war. The Carthaginians however on the other hand lost about ninty thousand but with reserve armies reaching the main offensive army they tallied up to around eleven thousand men. Mathias had only ten thousand or so left Mathias could not afford these losses unless he called upon Risers forces. After carful consideration Mathias ordered Riser to give the remaining second legion over and merge the two into the first legion. Upon hearing these orders Riser sent over as much as he could around twenty five thousand. When the two forces combined they had only thirty five thousand combined still outnumbered by the Carthaginians. Mathias resorted to unconventional strategies going to the Carthaginian supply line and taking whatever they needed hoping to starve out the Carthaginians advance. Mathias also ordered the remaining active ships return to port and repair their the other two the Retribution and another fortress ship were scrapped into useful wood materials. after that first massive battle inside modern day Sirt their wasn't another massive fight like it. Trenta was a wise leader that thought a hit and run plan would work best delaying their advance so much so that no real progress could be made. Mathias had the abilities of a god surely he could make fish fly int the legion soliders mouths like Jesus fed that village all those years ago. Mathias accepted the plan as it was the best they had after that they had to fight on like that taking small victories a war of attrition. The Mathians were refusing the Carthaginians to push far into Egypt but not enough to stop their advance completly. Yet after one full year of this attritional war the Carthaginians were forced to pull their forces back due to Hispania threatening to take the whole of Algeria while their main forces was in Egyptania. Yet another peace treaty was signed giving Mathias Sirt in exchange for war reperations for the next five years. These five years was all the time Mathias needed to take the true prize he wanted all along Italia to reclaim Rome and Make the true Mathianesian Empire with the Capital of Mathia in it's center.

Chapter 13

The Unexpected Yet Unpreventable Tradgedy

Mathias had reorganized his fleet and rebuilt the Retribution the Mathian first legion was fully replenished and ready to take Italia over. The only reason why they haven't done it sooner is that the waters and weather have been rather choppy and unsuitable for travel. However the province of Sirt was able to integrate well with the rest of the empire with the roads and fire towers as well. The only tricky part was the lack of large ports inside the province to manage the large invasion force. As a result supplies to the fleet and from the land had to happen in either Alexandria or be sent by boat to the fleet father out into sea near Sirt. Mathias wished to keep his force well supplied and as a result choose the latter option instead the fleet and it's legions will be held in Alexandria. Mathias finally having a window of opportunity upon him ordered the gathering of the legions unto the fleets. He would have moved out sooner but a messanger of his fathers estate had reached him Mathias not wanting to waste time before the invasion spoke quickly and loudly. "What is it you speak to me about I am on the verge of greatness and have no time for idol chat so speak quick." "It's lord Willianus your father he is on his death bed he has sent me out to get you. You are really hard to get to but finally I had found you now go to him before it's to late." Mathias without a beat flew forward quite violently as their was an explosion of dust rising into the air followed shrotly after by charred glass on the ground Mathias stood upon only moments ago. Tears wept from his face once more pleading god not to take him not yet not before he said goodbye he wished to be their all the time but had to manage an empire his own dream. Rarely he let anything stop his dream even his own father had pleaded to Mathias in the past to visit every now and then Mathias refused such simple requests as he was much to close to greatness. Mathias was blinded by this rush of having feeling once again these feelings he had put on hold for the world only hurt that much more now. Mathias wished he had spent more time with his family for if he had put his dreams on hold maybe just maybe he could keep them in sight of his greatness. For he had eternity to make his empire he only had around ten maybe fifteen years at most with his father left yet Mathias blew all of it all for what some stupid ships and a port. Mathias hated himself for this and that hatred lead him to push faster the air burst into flame around him as he reached speeds he never knew he could reach. After only five minutes of flight he had reached it the estate he so loved as a child. Why did he ever leave it for so long never visiting it even while flying by and saying hi would be more then what he gave them. Mathias could do alot but he could not turn back time even if he wanted to as their were limits even Mathias could not break. "Look who's here the messanger got him." A young voice spoke out to him it was a child much like his brother before himself. "So you finally return after all these years?" A raspy voice sang out it was Romanius still clinging to being a farmer for the field. "While you were out their taking on the world you forgot about us." "I know." "While you were out their being great you forgot about the humble people you ruled over." "I know." "While I worked hard you failed to even show up as our father aged infront of my eyes." "I know." "Stop saying I know and start saying sorry dammit you did this to us and for what power and to be remembered forever give me a break. All you saw of us was as a thing to thank and move on from. Families don't work like that you can't just do that seclude yourself inside of your palace ignoring your family. That is criminal I ought a!" "Daddy stop please!" The little boy said to Romanius. "Just because it has been a while since you have seen eachother doesn't mean you treat eachother like this." "You know the boy is right he got us both their." "We will contiue this later He's in his bedroom if you were about to ask." Even though seperated for many years Romanius always knew what someone was going to say especially when that person is Mathias. Romanius the only person in the entire world that can see right through the facade of power and dominance. For he saw a man working by the thread of his being removing all forms of his humanity just to gain that edge more of control of which he had non of over fate, time, or people's thoughts and actions. "Thank you Romanius I will in time repay you this longest of overdue debts." Mathias walked inside the old manor still full of old memories with Jesus his siblings. Epic duels carried out with nothing more then sticks in the house against your brothers all for fun. Mathias's room was still kept like it once was Mathias would stay in this room for the rest of the time he would spend their. Mathias walked forward still past a flight of stairs he hadn't been on for so long the wood creacking a little with the weight of this great man bearing upon the old wood. Mathias walked down the hall to a room Mathias never entered since he was ten but knew that this was his fathers room. "Is that you Romanius you dilligent man always working the field yet you still have time to checkup on me." His father must be near blind at this point he could not recognize Mathias instinctivly speaking to Romanius. "It's me father Mathias your middle son the." Willianius started crying with tears held back almost all his life. "My son I never though I would hear your voice once again after so long the last time I tried to get words with you was eight years ago that was when my eyes still worked. But at long last I hear your voice you have grown into a fine man leading an empire I could only dream of such a thing." "Thank you father." Mathias failed to hold his tears back he had not felt like this since Jesus left him. "So father how goes the land that Jesus had made for us?" "Boy it's been great the profits are immense and the land is still fertile as ever heck could even be better now then it was all those years ago." "What about the other siblings we had here." "They have moved on all but one that is Romanius found a beautiful lady near here and married her later having a son named Davis welch. He's a good boy Davis but hs is a cocky boy if I ever heard or saw him. The wedding though that was the highest point since Jesus making wine from water I will tell yeah. It is a major mistake missing such a beautiful event however you were always like that missing out on the little things only to realize you missed out on everything that mattered." "I'm so sorry father let me do something so you can at least forgive me a little." Mathias prayed to god and wished for his father to see once more. After a minute or so his father's eyes regain color once again for he could now see once more. " I see the man you have become at last. Almost like an angel bring your brother Romanius I wish to see the man he to has become." "Yes father I will get him right away." Mathias walked back down those stairs to get Romanius to his fathers side. "Romanius I have gifted our father with the ability of sight once more." Romanius threw his hoe to the ground and rushed up the stairs Mathias followed in suit. "Father I was told you can see again do you see me?" "Yes I do I can see your brother as well the world I thought could never be seen again thank you boys. I fear these will be my last words and so I will say it to you two. Romanius you were a simple man who wished to live a simple life and as such you have lived a blessed life with little pain. I shall give you my land and wealth as a reward for staying with me the whole of my life. Mathias I shall give you my library to learn upon as you loved books as a child. I wish I could give you a more personal parting gift but I don't know much more then the child you were all those years ago. Now I must go I hear the angels calling for me now as we speak." Mathias could see the angels as well Romanius tried despreatly to let him live a little longer but to no avial. Willianus had finally moved on Romanius crying about the loss Mathias wished to head off into his work to forget about this tradgedy but that would be to rude a thing to do to family. Mathias spent the next week in the estate as the rest of the Welch family gathered into the estate to pay respects to the greatest man to them. The day was rainy a strange event to happen this time of year but it was fitting for the traditional burying that would take place. Mathias wished to return to work so bad but he could not for fear of rejection in his own family as the one who never shows up for anything. "It's good to finally see Mathias after all these years. Say how goes the empire Mathias well worth missing most of his life to build it right?" Romanius said midway through his speech. "Now is not the time for petty infighting brother." "Mathias you forgot we existed and only when death came did you show up like you were their the whole time." "Romanius this is his funeral what would he say about us bickering now he would be disappointed beyond disappointment that's for certain." "Now you play the respect card after his death never once did you even show affection to him in life but now you give it when he cannot see it you are shallow." "Listen well if not for me then you never would have met Jesus who made those fields of gold you claim you made through hard work bullshit lies i'll tell you." "Who worked those fields it wasn't you when you pranced away with Jesus so long ago. No I stuck around and now you come back trying to tell me you are thankful that is a damn lie in itself and you know it." "I know I did what was right I fought for our people and just because I was never here after I met Jesus so what? So what I missed his final days I never asked to be given responsibility of this magnitude. I moved on making progress to a brighter future and all the sacrifices lead to you saying to me that I have shammed our family name. I would think you were jealous of me becuase you lack the skills to do what I do for even a day you tend to plants because that's all you could control. I control legions of men and many hundreds of thousands more people wishing the empire eternal reign. How dare you say I accomplished nothing and shammed the family name curse upon you brother." Mathias had enough with the bickering And so he flew away from the funeral. Perhaps with more greatness he could be accepted by his piers for people he did not know trusted him without question. Then once I return from Italia maybe after that I could be alone with my father and reason with the other Welch's. I could return our family name back into Italia and give us beautiful land in my new capital city of Mathia. Giving them some fruit upon my great work to give him no all of them gratitude I gave non of so far in their lives.

Chapter 14

The True Capital Returns In The Hands Of Mathias

Mathias headed back to Alexandria and launched the invasion over one hundred thousand men were sent off to fight for Italia the conquest of the city of Rome had begun. Mathias planned a two pronged attack into Italia for the start of the plan both sides would take Malta together and begin using it as a staging point for further attacks into Italia. Then the first and second legion will split off the first legion would be headed by Mathias himself. The first legion would then lead an offensive from Sicily to rome while the second legion will be taking the islands of Sardinia and Corsica under the leadership of a new legionarian (A sort of commander) . After some time the legions will reconverge before rome and attack from all angles. A sure victory for the new capital of the empire Mathia as Mathias invisioned the city to be called. The second legion headed by a new up and comming legonarian canidate who fought against the Carthaginians a leginonarian by the name of Trenta Hurst. The same wise man who held off the Carthaginians from burning the beached boats in the battle of Sirt. Not only that but he developed the infamous hit and run tactics that he fought with during the rest of the second Egyptian war. Mathias made sure Riser was not commanding legions but rather managing the provinces of Egyptania and Israliastan making sure they did not revolt. As Risers was as skilled a govener as possible and his skills were better suited off the battlefield then on them. Mathias launched his plans once all was said and done it was time Italia is to be retaken in the name of the empire. They set sail weeks would pass before they had reached Malta their first checkpoint of sorts they landed and easily took the unwalled city. But rather then pillaging the city for all it was worth they sought to be seen as liberators as such the legion must be on best terms with the locals and wishing to gain their trust once they take the rest of Italia. Mathias then ordered the second part of the operation to begin after sometime recouping on Malta they launched off into their seperate parts. Trenta was ordered with the second legion to take the two islands of Sardinia and Corsica while Mathias lead directly into Rome from Sicily. Of course Mathias reached his goals first due to the shorter distance many of the men were glad their immense forces was not detected. As well as that Mathias had very little resistance to their incursion ahead of him. With optimisim the first legion might be early if they continue to meet such a pultry force ahead of them the island of Sicily must be taken first before they pushed on however. Mathias could do this easily within a week or two. Whereas for Trenta on the otherhand well that is a diffrent story. The second legion reached the island of Sardinia behind schedule taken off course by bad wind whats worse they were spotted before they even reached viewable distance of land. As they apporached the shores their was a massive forces laid on the shores waiting for them to land. Almost daring them to come the forces seemed large but upon closer inspection they had flaws. Many were poorly equiped peasants forced to fight the army was mostly milita and that was obvious to even the most inexperianced of commanders. Another major fatal flaw in this "Army" was that they lacked discipline many Italian troops stood almost confused at the whole situation they lacked a uniform defensive line. As soon as Trenta saw this he ordered the fortress ships to fire all they had along the coast with flamming bolts and rocks launched to shore. The undisciplined army almost a mob at this point nearly routed then and their. However their commanders they had leading them were far more threatening then some rocks on fire even their general was worse then death itself and so they stood horrfied at the impending doom upon them. The second legion began by continuing the attack from the sea the Italians had no counter to it and so the bombarded the coast for hours. Then Trenta ordered the second legion to split in half one aimed at the shore directly ahead the other aiming for the undefended town nearby. As the two forces launched Trenta continued bombarding the coast to prevent the armed militia infront of them from defending the nearby city. He himself wished to stay aboard the ships and as such moved them closer to the shore to better command the two forces under his wings. The second spilt off took the city with ease they found it strangely undefended not even a small city guard to fight against. Odder still was that the city was desolate it lacked well anyone to be around but them no citizens to look over just empty streets homes and shops. The city was also compltely ransacked no food supplies or even silver wear was anywere to be found. "Charge men crush the Mathians!" Almost instantly the city came to life with enemy forces whole streets were set to the torch the Mathians had to fight off the militia force that have encased them inside the city. The city was a trap but Trenta did not know that for he could not see the city what he did see was good it looked like he had nearly crushed the forces upon the beach "using sheer fear and intimidation alone" he though to himself. after a little over thirty minutes he had landed all his forces unto the land ahead he himself had finally reached shore. He set up a camp and ordered his messangers to come back the city can be taken at a later date. Little did he know that the force was nearly wiped out after only minutes of waiting a lone soldier came out on top of the hills. "The second force is nearly wiped out and the mob is heading your way orders sir?" "Form up on me men we have a hell of a fight do the ships still have ammo left?" "Yes legionarian Trenta sir we have rounds a plenty over here." The leftover troops gathered into the legion waiting for the mad men to come over the hills only thirty thousand were remaining in the original fifty thousand that landed. While this was ongoing Mathias had taken half of Sicily "This is going to smooth I will check with Trenta Hurst maybe that is where all the resistance is at so far?" Mathias flew along hurriedly to reach Sardina. "Sir their upon us!" Mathias heard he looked down below to see land and their was a massive horde of people charging Trenta's men. Mathias dived into the ground below charging into the mob of people before him. But strangly enough it seems his power had reached even these humble peasants and as such they ran for Mathias was worse then the commanders and generals they had to face if they ran. "Thank you Imperiator I owe you one." "How many men do you have?" "We have about thirty thousand but we took out many tens of thousands of our foes." "That is fine but you realize that now I need to account for your slowness in the plans. For I have almost all of Sicily under my hands and you struggled to even land here and hold back farmers with pitchforks and sythes. I must have over estimated your capabilities as a leader am I wrong legionarian?" "I'm terribly sorry this will not happen again." "Pray it does not for you have a week to take both islands that is all the time I can afford." Mathias flew back to his first legion directing them along to finish off Sicily. Trenta on the other hand had his work cut out for him but luckily after that first major battle their were no more complications Trenta even took both islands a day early and only had to set siege to two cities during the entire conquest. After all this time the final part of the plan was ready to be launched the conquest of rome this would be a tough battle as the Italians would know where they would attack using basic logic from the advances Mathias and Trenta had made near to the capitals area. Mathias had reached the city first and set camp atop a hill nearby Mathias wished to see the progress of the other legion to see it's current status and flew to see it was not only on course but also under attack. "Damn they knew we had a fleet they gathered everything for one all out naval battle damn shame I exist otherwise they might have stood a chance." Mathias rushed in slamming into ships without drawing his sword utterly demoloshing the Italian fleet into dust. Mathias then redirected the fleet back on course after the battle as tomorrow was the day it began the taking of rome. Mathias had come so far and sacrificed so much now his work is finally about to pay off with the remaking of the world in his own image. Mathias launched the siege once he saw the ships in his sight completly surrounding the much larger forces inside rome. Mathias cut the great aqueducts off from the city of rome and redirected the running water to his own forces. Mathias also had Trenta put up a blockade against any ship daring to enter the doomed city of rome. The city was unprepared for a long siege and the large garrison only made the already short food supply last even shorter. The entire Italian government was stuck inside the city due in part to the speed at which they were cut off and the confidence in their plans. This was their fatal flaw they trusted their armies to much and made no preporations for the situation the found themselves in. The only logical choice would be to sally forth from the walls but this would be suicide in this case due to one persons godly powers. Mathias was that man holding back logical strategies that would otherwise work in any other scenario. Then they got an idea a long siege they reasoned would knock Mathias's resolve to a point where he does speak at the negotiating tables. For they knew they had forces in reserve that they could call if they could just get past and the longer the siege goes on for the greater a chance they could gather hundreds of thousands of men. Surely even the great Mathias himself had a breaking point a limit of some sort. A limit Mathias was scared of so much that he would be willing to talk this out with a peace deal. One where both parties survive such a deal to live and maybe one day the Italians could reclaim the lost land. As a result the Italians choose the best diplomats available to reason with the Imperator on some sort of terms. "So I meet the great and powerful Imperator himself what a beatuiful thing this is I do thank you for not killing me striaght out the gates." "I know your type you talk the talk but rarely walk the walk now say what you must and be warned as what you say here may be the last things you say got it?" "Yes of course my deal is this." The diplomat throws a map down on the ground stating lands owned by both parties. "Now you will have the lands you have taken off shore those islands and lands south of rome however north of rome is our lands." "Why would I agree to such a deal you are all at my mercy if anything all your lands are mine and the lot of you get to live is my deal." "Clearly the talks have taken a turn for the worse can we please try to come up with a deal?" "I said my deal I get all lands and you live or I crush all of you and burn rome to the ground." The diplomat asked to leave and speak with the Italian king if they could agree to such a deal. After an hour of negotiations the war had ended the king of Italia agreed to the deal knowing full well that fighting against Mathias directly was futile at best and stupid at worst. The Italian army marched out of rome disarmed infront of Mathias dropping weapons armour and leaving only the clothes on their backs left. At long last Italia was his to commemorate this moment he had renamed both Rome and the province of Italia to Mathia the homeland that the rest of the empire will grow from. His family could return to their homeland and he could win back their honor by giving vast amounts of land to farm upon. He left Trenta behind to quash any rebellions to rush home and spread the good news back to the rest of the Welch family. They could finally accept him and as he saw the estate he told Romanius to get going as they would finally head home to Italia. The Welch's gathered what they could and moved back Mathias rushed quickly back to Mathia his new capital to be crowned as the new imperator of the Mathianesian empire and it's people. The ceremony was joyus and grand people sang drank and danced inside the imperial palace for days. The people at first resisted such a change in rulers their kings was fair what would come of Mathias reign. However many were not foolish enough to question his rule they heard the stories of his butchering at Jerusalem and Sirt alike. The many people inside the empire saw his rise to power as an inevitable thing and just accepted it. But just beyond the borders a coalition was forming one that had the soul purpose of taking out Mathias once and for all for they outnumber Mathias many hundreds of thousands to one. This was their final chance to stop him for if not now then never as each would be taken one by one eventually their will be no one left to oppose Mathias. His reign would be absolute over the lands this could not be allowed the first coalition would strike soon as a storm gathered around the fate of Europe, Africa, and the Middle East alike. The clash of two titanic powers had begun the coalition war would start any day now as a matter of fact.

Chapter 15

The First Coalition War The Isralastani Front

At long last Mathias had rebuilt Italia into the mightest province of the Mathianesian empire. Roads were made towns were built walls were added to those towns trade was done frequently and torch towers were placed in case of early warning all across the lands of Mathia. Mathias himself wished to keep the lands he has as he had expanded rather quickly and wished to build many new these new legions were to be well equiped and ready to fight at any time his cohort of Legionarians had grown as new faces were added to command the three new legions of the empire. These new faces were Tiberious Antonio, Alexia Sevilous, Romulan Alexa along with Mathias and Trenta Hurst combined into the five legions of the empire. Each legion consisted of one hundred thousand men to account for the new recruitable popluations they had taken. The Mathian fleet was almost five hundred ships strong of that almost one hundred were fortress class and one new class was being designed in Mathia. The only grudge Mathias had was that he still could not find Jeudas the traitor that sold Jesus out if only he could find him and give him the proper treatment he deserved. Mathias had more pressing matters such as improving the empires borders into new regions without it being another costly conquest. Mathias had begun a new push much further south against smaller kingdoms and made a straight border along the south of Egyptania as well as south of Sirt. All seemed well as he began building his sixth and seventh legions and finding suitable legionarians to lead these new legions. Mathias had to pick from these new lands to better defend the empire as it was now really large in land and borders to defend from. However after only two years of peace and relocating all available resources to the new capital as well as his family line into the province of Mathia itself. The empire was now centralized in one location all it's greatest moved leaving the other provinces harder to manage. Even Riser the govenor was being overwhelmed by the amount of unrest however three legions were more then enough to keep the discontent down. This left the new capital underguarded with two legions for all of Mathia including the islands of Sicily Sardinia and Corsica. The troops were spread thin across the border aswell the only comfort for them was the torch towers were not lit up to signal a warning until one day. As a small patrol party in Israliastan looked around their land with the help of the moonlight they saw nothing out of the ordinary until. "Look the torches are lit." "What direction did it come from?" "The north sir we need to gather that way." "Someone get me the sixth legionarians attention we need to move quickly." Some miles down the road one of the legionarians were enjoying their time in a small village when a young messanger ran to him and nearly fainted. "What do you run so fast for take it easy." "Sir the torch towers were lit a possible enemy apporaches from the north." "Thank you for this info attention all fifth legionaries!" The rest of the legionaries look to their legionarian. "Now as this man put it we have a fight we must march to reach it along the way we will get the fourth legion with us to make sure we can handle what is coming. Mathias feared this would happen his people are finally in revolt is my best guess we must crush it while it's still hot let it get hold and it's only that much harder to remove. Now everyone march onward to glory and to victory!" The rousing speech gave the men hope this was a simple rebellion issue nothing more we can crush them and head home tomorrow if need be. However little do they know that this is a combined forces of Midasians Hellenicans and Illiryans here to take land and crush this new empire while it is still fresh. Very few in the other empires gave the Mathianesian empire any respect or attention at that while they were still small and relativly contained. However with their conquest of Italia and the rapid build up of forces that was the final straw. They formed the coalition to strike at Mathias from all sides of his empire all at once as to minimize the abilities of Mathias's godlike powers. The empires each attacked with another Hispania and Carthage were to strike in Sirt and in Malta. Hellenica Midasia and Illriya were to strike Israliastan and take Jerusalem. While Gaul Hispania and Illriya were to strik against Mathia with all they had to ensure the plan would work else where. "Finally I see that mob up ahead simple revolters as I expected." "Uhm Tiberious sir?" "What it is speak up?" "Their is more then just that look at the line of light." "Yeah those are obviously the fourth legion behind them ready to pounce upon the revolters." "Look closly at their banner and size." Tiberious upon closer inspection this would be one hell of a fight the fourth legion is missing but what isn't is that massive army up ahead. "Take testudo formation now soldier where the hell is the fourth legion when you need them?" "I have got news we are not the only one under attack." "Explain the situation to me because this is to coordinated for rebels if this is the case." "Our lands are being invaded from three sides one legion was able to react to each so we are all alone in this battle. We are here to try our best to stop a massive forces of over four hundred thousand not only that but they still have hundreds of thousands more that are only in need of equiping from our spies. "What of the other two fronts what about their circumstances?" "Well the fourth and third legion are both fighting in north africa. The fourth headed by Romulan is holding back a naval invasion of about three hundred thousand around the Sinai. Finally we have the third legion headed by Alexia Fighting in Sirt up against a force of two hundred thousand." "Thank you for the information messanger." "No problem Tiberious sir." Tiberious was a wise man he knew he would be outnumbered and fight against both the Midasian horse cavalry but also against the phalaynx of old. His legion much like other Mathian legions were based upon heavy full plate armour with large square shields and long swords. "Sir we have reports the enemies wish to negotiate with us." "Fine I must at least show myself first before fighting the foe perhaps they have good terms?" Tiberious walked down the hill towards a small table about a few hundred feet away he saw only a man in a chair across from his side presumably the man asking for negotiations on his terms. "You must be the famous Tiberious the one of few norsemen must be beyond cold living up that far north. Not only that but your blood line was apart of the first barbarian family line given equal treatment to a Roman. You seem to have a good track record as a mercanary commander however what lead you to fight for the Mathians? Money, power, fame, glory, maybe for a women or two i know norsemen have only the strongest drives for things so tell me what are you doing so far south from home?" "I have become religous I have heard of the tales of Jesus and his disciples one of which I met. I was baptaized and told to go south until you reach an empire called the Mathainesian empire. The rest of the story is obvious he needed new commanders for his legions and I was one such leader I was made a legionarian of the fifth legion and now I speak with you. Now stop the flattery what do you wish to thrust upon me what will happen upon me and my men?" "Well I am here with an offer if you surrender now before day light arises we will let you live on. We will give you what ever you desire both you and your kinsmen we have wealth beyond wealth hell if you play your cards right you can lead armies still in our name. We will raise you on a pedastol of fame power and all earthly desires alike. We will treat you and your people as gods and the name Tiberious will never be forgotten in any capacity. Statues of your glory and worth will be made we are offering a life of pure bliss and joy without limit so what do you say do you wish to live a life like never before?" Tiberious paused time seemed to stop around him the silence was booming. His thought became rapid he could take the offer of eternal bliss questions began to float inside his mind. Tiberious thought took to words in his own mind they to echoed out into the night. "But would this be against gods wishes. What would a disciple of god do in this situation would they accept this deal no they wouldn't but how can I win if I choose to fight. Wait this will be a cake walk all I had to ask myself was what would a norsemen do?" Tiberious then had a small chuckle followed by a hardy laugh a genuine laugh that rocked the earth around him. "You did lot's of homework on my people's traditions and I am greatful you respect my people so. However you forgot one thing us norsemen even when our backs are turned will never cave in to a good fight. Now return to your people bring them news they fight against a norsemen and against the rage of people with nothing to lose and everything to gain." Tiberious was determined to win for his loyalty and faith remained firm and steady. For even he knew with gods will he can and will win even if he fought against one million men ahead of him. The coalition diplomat walked away saying "So be it norseman pray for your death to be quick." Tiberious knew he only had a couple hours left before day light however he had many ideas on the up and coming battle. His plan was a certain type of crazy so crazy in fact that it just might work. The sun had arisen the battle has begun the coalition forces march toward the hill where they expected the Mathians to be but to their shock all they saw was an empty camp. It was empty the only things left were foot prints and fire remains the foot prints lead deep into Mathian lands. "They think they can get away so easily get those Midasian horse archers on them they will catch up by today if need be. The rest of the army will march onward as planned those horse archers will at best case encircle them and at worse engage a battle against them on their own for a short time. Minutes passed then hours the coalition marched but no sign of the Midasian cavalry anywere and the tracks kept going. "Look a dead horse sir!" The coalition saw alot more dead horses and men most from falling into a pit filled with what seemed like spikes wooded spikes at that. "What the hell is this why are their so many dead and not a single Mathian soldier when did they set this up so quick they only had a couple hours to work with and yet the traps keep going." As the coalition forces marched on some people in the army got stuck in these traps aswell. They were hidden so well even if they were right infront of you you still would not see them till it was far to late most of these men fell into these traps in groups due to the tight marching formation. However the marched on eventually the found a horrid site ahead of them. "Is that a wall of corpses and those valleys nearby what is going on?" "Well if I had to guess they took a page from history and are goind to fight this one just like thermopalye sir." They saw a valley full of corpses and Mathian soldiers. They had to work they knew that if this worked they would live on. "The coalition forces have arrived Tiberious." "Excellent it looks like the traps worked on them thanks to that their goes a couple ten thousand or so at most fifty thousand." "What do we do next sir?" "Well all we need to do is to hold the front their army would not be able to reach the otherside of the valley even if they wanted to. After all they just wasted their most speedy troops and it would take weeks to reach to the other side of the valley. And better yet we have an escape rout should the worse come to pass the enemy will not have such an escape route for what we have in story for them. After a day when the coalition forces first arrived they ordered a charge one force would head to the end of the valley and encase them inside it. The other force would attack those straight ahead of themselves in a narrow passage way surrounded by walls. These attacks were suicidal but with their numbers they could take losses and with the fact they modeled their battle after the spartans they knew what would happen history would repeat and they would win. Days passed charge after charge many thousands upon thousands began to pile up their bodies only being added to the wall of corpses already found nearby. Many days passed after one hundred fifty thousand more dead the other army finally reached the otherside of the valley. The coalition forces did one final charge from all sides no reserves were left behind and they threw all they had into the attack. They surrounded the force who fought savagly and clung to dear life with all they had but to no avail as they all perished. Only after the two forces met up they had realized they only took out a small force holding in the valley itself. "Where were the rest of the Mathians theirs no way that's all of them we have lost almost hundreds of thousands yet we not taken even a quarter of their forces." "Look above sir the rocks are closing in on us!" The coalition forced looked above it was an ambush how did they not see this the two entrances were blocked by a wall of rubble crushing those in the way to blocking the enemy inside. "Well well if it isn't the coalition forces real shame that your stuck their and cannot reach us now surrender our we will make your deaths painful we have plenty more rocks where those came from." Most of the coalition army seeing their predicament decided to surrender however a foolish thousand or so decided to fight on throwing their swords spears anything twards Tiberious to justify the loss of life. Tiberious stepped back into the shade of the high valleys as more boulders were launched upon the trapped coalition force down below. After several more rocks Tiberious reemerged atop the valley and asked once again to the trapped forces if they will give in to their doomed position and just give up. The coalition forces understandably gave in after the death count rose once again to add another fifty thousand. After the battle the coalition forces were disarmed not only that but were told if they ever showed their faces once more mercy will not be givin. The coalition suffered gratly due to the battle for it had also sapped their strength and cohesion. Out of the initial five hundred thousand sent to take Isralastan around three hundred thousand remained of it. The coalition never again tried to directly fight Tiberious not with incompetent leaders again that is for certain. For they had underestimated Tiberious's loyalty to the empire then his battle strategies once he rejected their fair offer. The coalition still had steam in the war as Mathias was still occupied in Mathia and more news still Many port cities just beyond alexandria had changed to their hands. Their forces were now supplied and the fourth legion had it's beating trying to defend the coast they all sit inside of Alexandria to hold it for as long as they can just as the Egyptanians did long ago.

Chapter 16

The First Coalition War The Egyptanian Front

The fourth legion has had a bad stream of luck the whole time they tried defending the Sinai. Romulan had a hard time against the forces as he was not used to such conditions in and around where he was posted. With time of course he could learn the lay of the land and better fight like he had in the north under the command of Mathias himself. Romulan was a man born from a general blood line his father fought against the Mathians especially against the second legion in the battle of Sardinia. His father perished in that battle but he had no bad will against the empire rather he had hope for the new empire it finally had strength and he wished to emulate it. But his situation was desperate he lost many battles leading to where he was now in the city of Alexandria surrounded and under siege. Luckily he still had a naval fleet he had under his command he used his smaller ships to remove trade vessels in piracy strategies while using his larger ships to slow the land forces and react to massive coalition fleets. After many weeks of fortifying Alexandria he had tons of supplies due to the raiding he had done. Romanus might not be good at the offense nor with withdrawing but he made a sizeable surmountable defense. A defense so strong that once the coalition forces finally reached him the wished not to even attampt a siege as they would be witteled down. Their commander had orders though to take the city by all means even if they had to charge with bare fists as if they don't take the strategic port their supplies will be much to stressed. On top of that they were already dealing with Mathian piracy strategy and as such wished to remove the ports where they come from. For if left behind the raiding will only get worse and so the coalition forces brought siege to Alexandria no supplies will get in from land. However the coalition navies suffered a recent defeat at the battle of the boot in Mathia and were in no shape to blockade the city from the sea. Romulan was now a turtle that refused to move for he would not give an inch of city for he had built an elaborate defense just for this occasion. Romulan was always a defensive man never wanting to be the aggresser he had grand ideas of cities with layer of walls and farms inside some of these layers with their own water source. However Mathias deemed this far to expensive at the moment even for his own capital however once they have the available funds and resources plus desired empire size Mathias would gladly see Mathia transformed first with the ambitiuos defensive designs. What Alexandria possesd was only described as a labyrinth of walls mostly wooden with a rock base but he had built it so fast. He had three such walls all around before the coalition would even reach the original city walls miles of farmland allowed farmers to continue harvesting the crop for the year and even plant for the next. They had also walled up a local water supply to better serve the city against the siege it had to be purified first but this was no hard task for the well entrenched defenders. Alexandria was self sufficient and had even gatherd forces from the incomplete sixth legion into the fourth to recoup the losses at the battle of the Sinai. The coalition had to put siege to the city even though it would probably stand forever they had requested more men to reach them and after a month of siege they had it the coalition force that fought Tiberious was beaten but now was allowed to move in and crush Alexandria. At long last the attackers had the confidnece to charge the city their forces would reach around eighty hundred thousand against only about two hundred thousand most not even give proper Mathian training or equipment. The attack finally happened a week after they arrived and formulated a plan to take the city through their shear overwhelming numbers. "Romulas sir!" "What is it scout?" "They forces are attacking the outermost wall in full force." "Bring up the fortress ships as much as possible while they do that bring more forces to the front to hold the walls. Don't forget the most crucial part keep the legionary regulars in reserve they are for emergencies only understood?" "Yes sir." The Mathian scout ran out gathering all irregulars to hold the front and buy as much time as possible while killing as many of them as possible. Romulan knew that if his defence fails here then this will be his final hours to still walk among the earth he went into the nearby church and prayed for victory for surely god would answer his call to victory. After a half hour the scout returned to Romulan. "Sir we have the ships in position as close as possible they are still struggling to reach the first wall what do we do." "Use those catapults on the advancing troops while ours pull back to the second wall and before the leave tell them that the wall must be alight before you leave." "Yes sir." The scout rushed back out as he did he ordered the catapults to fire scores of rocks upon the attackers. As he ran he also passed many legonarys praying to god and preparing for what might be their final fight. The scout had finally reached the outer most wall he sent the exahusted forces back and to set the wall alight. The troops responded in kind some ran back others grabbed torches and set the wall alight. The wall also had one feature that made it truly unique when in battle it was covered in flamable oils and filled with jars full of explosive gasses. The rag tag force then ran as fast as they could because they knew the wall would erupt into fire like never before seen. Many coalition forces seeing the retreating defenders charged ahead not thinking for a second the commanders on the hills ordered a massive charge and it looked like they had gained ground when it happened. An explosion the likes of which never before seen erupted into the sky many bodies were flung high into the air the coalition forces had to retreat and count the dead for even they knew charging ahead now would be beyond stupid. They coalition army leaders met back up inside their camp setup behind the hill speaking of what had happened to their forces that day. "We lost one hundred thousand in the explosion alone another fifty thousand were from the defenders and the catapults." "This is not good we must continue to starve the city for if we." "Idiots we don't have much time our informats say that the man who can challenge Mathias is not done yet and Mathia is almost completly clean of our forces. We must act now for if we don't get Alexandria then we are stuck in Egyptania Tiberious will come here to bring aid to Alexandria and if rumor has it then the third legion had recently wiped out the combined Carthaginian and Hispaniard armies. For I know that Alexia is a man without mercy and mere numbers will not deter either of these mens ire from a fight. We must push on even with catastrophic casualties the city must be ours I wish to leave this place with my head if you ask me. Time is running out all in favor of attacking full force." The room had five men leading respective chunks of the army only two others remained to not raise their hands. "You realize that when Mathias returns to deal with us you won't have hands to raise let's not forget the precious time we have on our hands and act while we can." The other two commanders finally agreed to the plan and wished to launch the attack by tomorrow at noonish. Once the sun rose the coalition assulted the walls once again this time they were met with higher walls and more challenges. Many built ladders that could reach the walls but another strategy was imployed on the men climbing the wall. "Romulan orders sir?" "pour the tar buckets upon any who reach the half way point and topple any ladders that can be toppled." With that order the walls became black in tar men fused with metal armour as both it and themselves melted to the immense heat of the tar. Many more wished to jump off the ladders but it was to lat many were pushed before they even reached the top of the second walls. Yet the corpses began to pile up a wall after many hours of constant battle made up of mostly people their bodies staking tall enough to reach the walls. Once they did the coalition forces charged up the corpses of their dead men the Mathias again had to retreat once more this time was diffrent then the last as rather then burning the walls the retreating Mathians removed the support beams on the walls. These support beams were designed specifically for this and as such they were devastating the wall collapsed falling outward towards the attackers side. The high walls made of more stone then the last landed on top of entire battalions of men crushing them the lucky ones died almost instantly. Again the surge of coalition forces had to be halted to count the dead once again to see if this was still worth the agressive strategy they had employed. "We started with eight hundred thousand how are we down to fifty five hundred thousand." "These retreats are only buying time if we continue the push we could reach the city but then again we have finally taken the two walls responsible for most food production. For their last wall only has the water left take that and a siege can be done plus we can fill our water reserves back up to full while watching them dehydrate themselves they will die of thirst the lot of them." "No we must attack Tiberious is only weeks away from us and Alexias is far closer it's now or never no matter what happens with the next wall we must charge on for now is not the time for caution." The other commanders have no choice if they really can't leave from Alexandria they will lose almost the entire coalition force and the war might as well be lost. The next day they launched an all out attack upon the Mathians no reserves no nothing just charge across the fields reaching the final wall before reaching Alexandria this time the had punched holes in the walls thanks to concentrated catapult fire from the coalition forces after such a long assembly time. The Mathian fortress ships were still well within range and as the army charged they were hailed with flaming boulders and arrows upon arrows. This charge was all or nothing and they easily punched the forces infront of them quickly enough to prevent the next wall trap from being tripped. "Romulan they had finally crushed our outermost forces all we have left is the hundred thousnad professionals left what are the orders sir?" "How many have we killed before they reached these final walls?" "From our informats they have about only four hundred thousand left after such aggressive strategies." "Good use the professionals I wish to take to the front so gather my armour a weapons as well." "Right away legionarian Romulan sir." This would be a glorious final battle the enemy outnumbered them one to four Mathias would be able to easily crush such a meager force however Mathias was still in Mathia he had to rely on himself. "Alright men listen up we are the last line figth with all we have forward for god and glory." The Mathian's charge into the coalition forces at the final wall this was to be a true battle of attrition and with the well relaxed and reserved legionaries it would seem only a matter of time. Finally though a letter had reached him two one from Tiberious and one from Alexias. Alexias's letter had to be opened first due to his forces being close by but he had learned that instead Alexias charged off into the capital of the Carthaginian empire. Tiberious seemed like his final hope however he had only split off a half of his forces to aid in the defense of Alexandria he wished to take Anchara and Constantinople from the Midasians for better peace terms once it was over. Romulan was almost entirely alone the only reserves he had left were the people of Alexandria themselves. At first he hesitated to use such a force again they hardly had any time to recover from the first siege of Alexandria only a couple years back. But he had no choice outmanned he orderd the populace to take up arms and defend your homes once again. He now had an extra hundred thousand men at his fingertips. He launched them on to the walls and behind the gates he had orderd them to raise the gates only after sufficient forces had climbed up the ladders. Another hour passes the defense is holding by a thread the walls now bristling with men had nearly run out but that was the same for the coalition forces. The losses finally were taking a serious toll upon them and they had to drag forces off some walls to better direct against more vulnerable points. Romulan in response the sent legionary Mathians where they had moved forces over to puch thru and they put the conscripted men into the walls needing not much in defense where the legionaries once stood. After another hour the battle was still in the balance then Romulan ordered it he launched forth from the gates and surrounded the outnumbered forces. After the coalition forces were stuck to the ladders with no way to react they had surrendered after almost two months the battle for Alexandria had finally ended. The Mathians lost over two hundred thousand the fourth legion had to merge with the unfinished sixth legion just to survive with only fifty thousand left. The coalition suffered the greatest losses in this battle instead of escaping to sea most of the commanders had commited suicide or escaped with a clever disguise further into the dessert. Their losses were great they had eight hundred thousand to work with and only had one hundred thousand left. Never agian would a major offensive be carried out but in the north a strange force has been birthed into the world with the purpose of killing Mathias the head of the snake. For even with their losses elsewhere the Coalition forces had called upon the devil for this one favor. If their plan succeds the empire will crumble upon Mathias for without him the empire collapses and they could once again be in a state of balance. These men made to kill Mathias had sold their souls to be strong stronger then Mathias if they fought in unison these were the gifts that the devil had given tothe coalition. This would be the final hail mary of the coalition the fate of the world rests upon only two choices Mathias dies or these men die these men known to us as the "Deadly Sins" an these cardinal sin's were out for holy blood Mathias's blood that is. After many day's and nights of controlling their new powers it was their job to kill Mathias and bring peace to the world at all costs by any means.

Chapter 17

The Clash Of Demi's

Mathias had finally heard news of his victories in the south and the possibility of the end of the war was well within sight. Mathias had reached back up the north of Mathia and planned an attack upon further coalition forces in Pannonia and Gaul. Mathias had gathered the barely harmed first and second legions to attack the respective capitals of the two empires only north of them the legionarian. That was the original plan however Trenta Hurst orderd only one legion to leave and take on the Pannonians capital as a show of force. Mathias at first disagreed to this but eventually gave in for Mathias still had much to learn on the grander scale war they found themselves in. Mathias and the first legion march north Trenta stayed behind making sure that Mathia was well defended incase of coalition forces returning. The capital was not far and the roads were rather tame no raids as they went came from the coalition forces. Finally a change of pace Mathias eventually reached the capital of Pannonia within a week the capital city of Vienia (Modernday Vienna) the city happily threw their gates without a fight. Most people know not to mess with Mathias directly as that would only lead to death. Mathias ordered his forces when he had felt a force much like his own getting closer and closer as the days went on. Mathias was all alone thanks to calling his legion back to Mathia. When suddenly an arrow grazed his face at near light speed he looked to see a flying archer charging him along with six others. They all flew towards Mathias at rapid pace and once within speaking distance stopped to introduce themselves. "That was Sloth's arrow that flew past you impressive a shot as any man in your legion perhaps better then those men wasn't she." "You might want to dogde this next one." Mathias looked upward to see a massive form of a man screaming as he charged at him from above Mathias easily dodged his swipe but the ground below had formed a crater upon which the man stood alone. "That is Wraith you must excuse him for his rudeness he's been itching to fight you. And if rumor serves me right I would say that he might skin you once your well and dead. Here comes another one and might I say she's got an eye for you bad boy." Mathias looked behind him to see the most sexually charged women he had ever known. "Oh you bad boy a shame most women wouldn't be able to handle you luckily for you i'm not like most other women." The lady nibbles Mathias's ears teasing him and testing his resolve. "Oh that's quiet enough Lust now get back over here i'm not quiet done yet introducing ourselves so don't seduce the poor man." "Very well I like to play with my food before you eat you know me." "Food!" A fat man's voice rang out like a church bell he rushed Mathias like a football player Mathias barely dodged before the fat man ran out of steam. "Where is it where is the food." "Gluttony control yourself your appetite will be quenched in due time but fear not for I brought food with us." "Yay thank you." The fat man gourged upon the delectable food before himself and finished within seconds. "That is Gluttony he is a sweet fellow when givin food however you will soon see his down side. Say that man behind you could it be yourself." Mathias turned to see a figure much like himself the only diffrence were those eyes. All these "Sin's" Had eye's of red this figure was no diffrent. "That is Envy she so wishes to be like you leading an empire and having people bowing before your feet but you still exist and so she must remove you first to claim the title of Imperator of the Mathian Empire." The form vanished reapearing behind the other sin's and awaited orders like the others. "We still have two more up next is our lovely man Greed he has been saving up for this one. Don't let his coin fool you it's not only heavy but sharp so be careful when touching another mans wealth." Mathias looked below to see a slender like man tall and thin with entire bags of coins nearby his long rat like nose just cementing his place of wealth. Greed rushed forward to wisper something inside Mathias's ear. "You sure do have a fine reserve of wealth yourself can't wait to take it myself." Greed sat behind the other six sin's awaiting something to be said or done. "And last but not least the man of the hour boasting and introducing others as non other then himself I am Pride incarnate bask in my glory for once I remove you that is all I will be known for." "How did you gain such powers you sell your souls to the devil?" "Yes and no we did contact the devil but he simply wished to ruin god's plan with us removing you once that is done we can expect true peace and a betterment of our own lives. You see we all are united because we have something to gain from killing you don't you see Gluttony wishes to eat the fields of crops you grow away. Lust wishes to lie with all your legionarians and men of great talent alike. Sloth wishess to return to a state of non worry for you stand in her way. Wraith simply wishes to kill you to calm his nerves at long last. Envy of course wants to be you and their can't be two Mathias's in the world now can their. Greed wishes to have your wealth and to grow his own that much further. Finally I gain the best story alive I killed god's true choosen one and I landed the final fatal blow. Now sins go grab what he refuses to give to us willingly take from him all he has and leave him bare to the bone." The sins nodded their heads they charged Mathias while he was still out of thought on how and why. Mathias armed up in his full plate, holy sword, and metal tower shield. Wraith reached Mathias first beating even Sloths arrow that was launched only moments ago. His rage built into this devastating charge he brandished two axes and was drapped in something only barbarians would themselves wear rags and bits of leather lying around. Mathias blocked his attacks and threw Wraith to the ground fast enough that Mathias could then catch Sloth's arrow. Mathias threw the arrow at Envy to caught up in the fact Mathias was cooler then she first imagined unable to respond in time before an arrow had hit her shoulder. Envy took it out with ease of course but continued on to attack Mathias copying the moves he did. Mathias fought with almost perfect sync against Envy however another charge from Wraith pulled him to dodge yet again. Greed threw a hail of coins razer sharp many impacting the tower shield Mathias hid behind while Gluttony sneaked around behind Mathias waiting to pounce. After the hail of coins ended Gluttony bear hugged Mathias wishing to crush him inside his fat arms but Mathias prevailed and jumped out. Another arrow was losed and Mathias caught it again this time throwing it at Pride who sat back and looked to enjoy the show at hand. Wriath came in screaming at full force once again this time however would be diffrent as when Mathias moved Gluttony and Wraith crashed in mid air knocking them noth out for a time. Mathias threw some coin of his own into the air near where Greed had moved to since the hail of coins thrown at Mathias Greed of course reacted predictably and rushed ahead to grab at the coins ahead. Mathias punished this sin by impailing him in the heart killing Greed instantly as he fell to the ground way down below. Mathias flew rapidly down to then stabbed both Gluttony and Wraith before they reawoke the blade had entered one and out the other as both men were now dead. Envy still coppied Mathias once they ingaged in combat sword play and shiled parries were vital in this type of combat. Mathias knew Sloth would lose another arrow and positiond accordingly as he could use that accuracy and predicability against them. The arrow wissed into the air Mathias went around Envy acting as though Mathias would do a final slash upon Envy but instead the arrow had penetrated the heart of Envy killing her Instantly as well. Mathias came out on top agianst five of the four sins remaining he surged ahead to end Sloths life as she still sat perched along the rocks. Not being able to move fast she accepted her fate and stuck her arms out in a cross only to be stabbed square on with Mathias's blade she had fallen to the ground as well. Mathias was not unharmed though as he was suffering major damage after all the other sins. However those other sins were not Mathias's Most challenging foes they all had exploitable weaknesses due to the nature of their sin however Lust and Pride were wild cards sitting back to watch as the battle ensued. Mathias had turned around to see a void then turned back to continue seeing void. "Oh Mathias it's so good to see you." A voice rang out it was a women's voice but his mothers voice was the one calling out for him. "We made dinner have a seat." Mathias was still bewildered but sat anyway he swore he still had a fight only moments ago but now he was having dinner this did not seem right. "And might I say what a wonderful wife you have brought home indeed." Mathias was puzzeled but once he looked over his shoulder he saw a women drapped in white cloth covering her face he could not recognize her but he reach a sort of happiness he hadn't had since childhood. Mathias enjoyed such pleasures and went along "Of course I have a wife after all that must have been just a dream." Mathias thought to himself still blindly allowing the world to shape his opinions. "Say son why don't you chisten the night you room is more then ready." A booming voice rang out that must be his father. "Sure father I will gladly." Mathias paused he knew what this world was it was a trap his father was dead as was his mother he knew that the moment he heard their voices. He heard a loud crack as he felt a knife push deep into ribs his lung was punctured by a blade Mathias turned to see the figment that he thought his wife was only just Lust. "I have a twisted sense of arousal I will let you live here with me no worries nor troubles you only if you plow your sword into myself." Mathias questioned everything at this point he had been tricked and even his healing factor from his immortality began to take weaken after the immense toll on his body. "Well what do you say you enjoy me pressing my breasts into your back so far more then my blade right. You are a man you wish to plow me not the other way around let me have your virginity it is so sweet and tantelizing so within my grasp. If you give me the right treatment I will be gasping for air when you do me so do me now bad boy." Lust them took the knife out letting Mathias heal back up and readied herself on a bed the only thing insde this voide of space. "No one will know we did this and we could spend the rest of eternity together what do you say?" "Do you love me?" "What do you mean of course I." "I said love me not what you see of me as more then just a fine prize to add to the count." "What theirs no way that's true." "Then why not slow down if you truly love me you can wait." "God I hate indecisive men i'll do it myself then goodbye Mathias I really wished you were more cooperative. I wanted you to plow me with that sword of yours so bad but others must suffice it was nice talking to you though." "I never said I would not plow you just not with the sword you are thinking." "What do you." Mathias cut her off by rushing ahead she was in charge of the void with her gone this place would no longer exist. Mathias stabbed her where she wished to be stabbed but not with Mathias's sword rather by the holy blade he weilded in his hand. "Oh yes this feels so bad but so good at the same time turning my insides out and raveging me you dirty bad boy." Mathias obliged twisting and turning the blade after only minutes she died with the look of pier pleasuer upon her face the void had vanished as Mathias predicted. "So even she was not enough to stop you a pity thought of all things you would have fallen to her temptation." "Honestly she almost did but then my standards raised by alot and she now did not fit my criteria." "You know what even is your criteria at this point?" "Wouldn't you like to know now you are the last man on earth who could oppose me so let's duke it out." "Well let's not forget Pride is the most powerful sin out of all of them so be ready for a truly great fight I wish you the best of luck Mathias." "Enough boasting and talk time for action." "Well put Mathias." The two men charged one another Pride and Mathias clashed their swords hitting aginst eachother so powerfully that they blew a hole in the clouds high above. They rose high above the clouds to fight and as they fought they flew higher and higher into the sky. Not realizing how high theye were until they both had trouble breathing that is Mathias was thrown higher into the sky by Pride he was barely alive. Mathias was able to reach a safe height before he perished from lack of oxygen as he charged back down to earth towards Pride. Pride having thought Mathias dead did not see Mathias charging at him from up above till the last second When Mathias's blade sliced off most of the back of his leg. A chunk of leg had been taken Pride was now in shock after such an attack and in pain beyond oimaginable but that was not the end of the fight. "You know sins are evil no matter the strength I will always win but before I give you a slow death if you answer some questions I will more then gladly end you quickly." "You know you choose the wrong sin to talk about the who's were's and why's of our group you know that." "So be it Pride your death will be a slow one." Mathias lunged forth once again taking the right arm of Pride taking his blade with it. "Your disarmed now with no sword to fight with it would be wise to give in." "Never!" "Suit yourself." Mathias hacked away Prides legs grabbing his torso and threw him fast towards the ground once his body reached the ground Mathias followed to make sure the job was done. To Mathias's suprise he was still alive breathing and kicking itching to take pride in his work. "You got me good however if I can recover from this the story will be that much more grand." "To bad you won't live to tell any such high tales Pride just tell me who set you up and I will finish you now." "You got me in dire straights but this is not the end!" Pride lunged with all his strength to bite at Mathias's arm he could not punch through the armor but Mathias cut his final limb off. "You are nothing more then a body and head tell me who ordered this attack on me then perhaps I will end you you cannot recover from these wounds and cannot even fight against me so just tell me who sent you." "Two people the devil and the leader of the sassinids king Rashid Ali the third." "Finally you shatter thank you now you shall die a quick death unlike so many others I had fought against. You were a worthy fighter and the only man to really give me a good challenge in my eternal life. However your luck had reached it's end when your arrogance took a firm hold of you thinking I died so easily after being flung high into the sky. I won't forget this battle so easily farewell Pride I thank the fight and knowledge you had given me." "Just end me in the best way possible Mathias." Mathias abliged and cut of Prides head letting it roll along the ground towards the other sins piled together at the bottom of the cratter. Mathias then burned the bodies to ensure they will not come back and planned an attack upon the both the Sassinids and the remaining coalition forces.

Chapter 17

The End Of The Wars And The Building Of The Empire's New Lands

The Mathian empire had done it their legionarians were capable leaders their soldiers were excellent and fought against the odds. After only a couple more weeks of combat with the coalition forces a peace was signed all members who attack the Mathianesian empire were forced to become apart of it. The Mathianesian empire now had all the lands Rome once had they had gained Gaul, Carthage, Hispania, Midasia, Illriya, Hellenica, and Pannonia under their direct ownership. Riser was estatic to finally implement tried and true infastructure and warning systems on a much wider scale in the northern most provinces especially due to the wide open large lands they had. Riser also wishing to subdue the Gaul people's changed the name of Gaul into the province of Frankia. After that however almost immediatly after these other works would be completed Mathias had ordered three great projects two of which in benefitting all of north Africa. You see Mathias knew that the land in it's current state is mostly worthless and harsh to live in miles and miles of worthless desert were all he could see. However he wished to place down a massive effort to tame the dessert to add more workable land to the empire. one of these massive projects was assigned to the legionarian Romulan as it was his idea he wished to add for the longest time now. Romulan imagined a massive border wall with one entrance in the centermost of the wall towns housing the soilders would be behind the walls. The walls would have an impressive thirty foot high stone build with towers dotting the wall every fifty feet or so. This would be impossible without another idea Mathias had. This was the the idea of turning parts of the dessert green allowing towns to be better supplied. One such method was bringing massive amounts of water inland however most of the dessert was above the water except for some well located depressions as a starting point. You see Mathias thought if you filled these depressions with mediteranian water we can make better use of the land due to the evaporation and local rainfall that would occur. Mathias had assigned Riser to this massive project of teraforming the desserts wishing for the Quatta depression to be filled with water by a canal leading into the depression. This would be done as a proof of concept to ensure that this was not done all in vain. Once the Quatta depression is full the vegitation will follow giving way to a new area of farmable workable land and push the dessert further to the inside of the continent. Mathias would then connect other smaller depressions up to the nile and this new lake of Quatta to better interconnect the lands in farmable land. For his final project he wished to build a canal to connect between the Mediterranean and Red sea he would build it in Sinai the land his father took all those years ago. To respect and commemerate this he would name this canal to connect not just seas but worlds the Willianus canal to honor his memory. Mathias would also name the newly converted desserts of the Sahara once it became green after his mother Saharia. Mathias planned for a massive cities, roads and torch warning system to be dotted around Saharia much like in the provinces he already had implemented these said systems. These public work polocies would ensure the newly added peoples to work under his rule Mathias offered wages for the work and safe housing for their families. Many people that would have otherwise rebelled against Mathias would now work on newly added lands and tame the dessert. Even people far from the empires borders wished to join the empire much to the dismay of the Sassinids who begged their client states in the Arabian peninsula. Many smaller nations joined the Mathian empire in the Arabian peninsula in turn the Sassinids would hold their grip tighter against theses smaller nations annexing through war and threats. The Sassinds also expanded northward and eastward to the continent of India and Afghanistan respectivly. The Sassinids built up for war with the Mathians however the Mathians themselves had no such plans wishing for peace to be reached. Mathias also wished for no war fearing a massive revolt from the newly added lands while the heat of revenge still burnt hot. The mathains and Sassinids eventualy came to an agreement splitting the peninsula in half along a straight border. The Mathians improved the lands implemeting the same greenification methods that were happening in Saharia inside the peninsula. The Mathianesian empire built many more roads and torch systems along the lands north of africa as well raising the standards of living of all inside the empire. Further removing discontent from the peoples that they now ruled over the provinces economies exploded outward further improving the empire as a whole. Their were only two major issues at the time that would eventually bite back to the thriving empire. It was religously diverse no one faith was ruling them all as they all had sizeable backings. These different religons would eventually spark many internal conflicts however at the start of the true empires growth their was no such danger yet. The other major issue was with how the banks and money would play into the empire. Would private banks work only in local areas could their not be a central bank and currency that would unite the empire. Mathias did not have the stomach to figure out such an answer and so handed the reigns over to Riser to fix the issue at hand. Riser was a trusted govener of small scale issues he had quashed many such issues in the smaller lands he had however now he was overwhelmed at the amount of stuff he had to manage. A large buerocratic system had to be made or split the empire into semi independent regions that would rule themselves. Mathias compromised and made a complex buerocratic system for the provinces most easy to manage while having it keep local lords of more outlandish provinces in check. This would in turn be a system that would work for a time however this did not solve the issue of a central bank or no. Riser however turned the responsibility to private banks allowing them to make the empires money and spread it nation wide. The advantages of this were immense the empire exploded in their public works and eventually almost all provinces were at the standards of the province of Mathia. All but two Saharia and the Arabian Peninsula later renamed to just the province of Arabia. These private banks owning government money was a doomed choice as later on this to would bite the empire back. Mathias was happy to continue with these great works and after many years he had done it the province of Saharia was ready for settelment. Great swabs of land were now ready for exploration, explotation, and colinization as that was done Romulan began the construction of the great Romulan wall. The Romulan wall would keep out invaders and envious men from the further south particularly the native African tribes. Most of these tribes upon seeing the new lush Sahara started to migrate north these people were not able to integrate into the empire proper. Mathias tried time and time again but to no avail as they seemed to be built just to exploit what others had made and ruin it to their standards. As most other parts of Africa by Mathian spies were deemed worthless lands held by a savage people who fought tooth and nail to keep it. Mathias initially wished to take the whole of the continent but that would have to wait. After nearly twenty more years of peace had come and gone the empire now swealtered to new hieghts the Willianus straits was complete and expidition fleets to discover new trade routes would be sent out and explore the world beyond. Mathias also wished to keep the lands he had for he thought that any further expansions would drain the empires defensive capabilities at least until the Romulan wall was fully complete and manned that was. Mathias spared no expenses with their expansion of the military as legion after legion was made no more were they just in the single digits as most other empires. As they had made five more legions the total amount was ten legions all with one hundred thousand men in each of them. The peace would never last forever however as Mathias now turned his attention towards the sassinids once again. For Mathias knew that he would finish what he started in the first coalition war and the Sassinids would pay their dues. Little did Mathias know the scale of the second coalition gathering forces and spreading unrest in the Mathian provinces. They still had a chance against the Mathians if they could just gather the right sized forces maybe they can reverse such a rise in power. The coalition gathered a massive army to rival the Mathians nearly bankrupting themselves over the chance to gain all these lands. Mathias continued to trust in his neighbors and in his people recently discovered a new empire on the world stage. This empire was far stronger then any other before the Han dynasty of China had now entered the world stage. The Han had recently opened up massive trade routes with the silk road as well as their massive navies sailing around and uncovering new nation states in Indonesia and Indo China alike. The Mathianesian empire had exploded from trade within it's own borders alone but now with the new goods from the Han the wealth had stacked up higher and higher. Mathias ordered the construction of new provincial capitals that were on par with Mathia now while funds were sent to better improve the capital itself. They had to now deal with a unique problem of insane population growth as thanks to the exploding economy almost zero unemployment and new lands in Arabia and Saharia. The explosion of people is not understood by modern scholars as most put it well within the ten to twenty million mark the legion however had one million men at max. Everything seemed to be going right inside the empire but one major event had turned the empire into the slow downward spiral that would be the downfall of the empire. You see for all those neighbors from Britain to the Middle east launched the largest pre industrial conflict known to man this was the beggining of the second coalition war.

Chapter 18

The Second Coalition War

This began with the largest ground invasion in history till our equivilent of the German invasion of Russia in operation Barbarosa took place. This invasion was with almost two million men launching forth against the Mathians on top of that they had set up many agents to alight the flame of civil war at the same time. This tied down the Mathian legions for quiet a long time as they had to put down rebellions inside their own lands before they could turn to the invasion ahead. Most Mathian legions were placed inside massive cities and other important regions of the empire most of the fleet was converted to trade vessels to better connect the empire. The Mathians also had a sever lack of good legonarians as most had either died like Romulan of old age or retired like Tiberious to old to fight on. The coalition forces have learned in order to beat the Mathians you had to fight like the Mathians implementing equipment, tactics, and grand strategy of the Mathian legions. the coalition forces also worked with a new metal steel was finally made the Han had taken the design of steel and forged it into weapons of far higher quality then that of iron. This lead to the Han selling their steel forged blades to the coalition forces ensuring a nice fat profit for themselves while weakening their rival. The Han were terrified of the stories of a single man's power Mathias's power that was. The Han upon realizing this began wishing to weaken that power as much as possible and so they sided with the coalition in all but name. They sent advisors equipment and even troops that looked similar to the rest of the coalition forces to the front lines. The Han emporer comforted Rashid Ali the third in this endevour that being that with his support the Mathianesian empire is through and will be no more then a foot note in human history. Mathias had no ways to counter them other them by inserting himself into the fighting and removing entire armies from existence. Even if he could do all the fighting he would have to leave the empire under someone else while he lead at the front and Riser at his old age was reaching the end of his rope barely able to manage the empires vast array of spending, taxation, infastructure, road networks, local garrisons, making regional laws, and all the other issues of the lands with the help of Mathias. If Mathias were to leave and put Riser in charge once more then once he returns he may come back to a mess of a state that won't be able to function much less be able to recover from itself. Mathias made the tough decision and put faith into his legion's hoping that they would do their jobs properly as Mathias ordered any legions that weren't fighting to go out into the other parts of the empire and fortify the defenses. Mathias also wished for the rebels to be quashed first as non were made in Africa nor Mathia he ordered the garrison divisions of these places to move out and help in Hispania and in Frankia. He ordered the other legions in the south to crush the weak rebels and sure up the defenses of any towns. Mathias had also made sure that no more "Sin's" would be made for the moment as if they showed up again his legions had no hope of removing them. The empire was beset on all sides and these were the split choices he had to make luckily his hope for Africa and Mathia to stay loyal had worked. The Sassinids were held back from a crushing victory but the river in the north of the empire had been breached by the Germanic states nearby paid to fight in this war by the Sassinids. The war seemed to be a stalemate for the moment as both sides have won and lost the only reason really massive gains were made was due to the rebellions cutting supplies to the front lines. Mathias hoped the war would only last one or two years much like the others however this war dragged on for many years at least twenty. Many battles were won and lost but Mathias learned to be an effective ruler in the time making the state more effecient and removing some of the buerocracy and corruption in the empire. Mathias's investment into a beacon system also paid off saving countless legionary's lives as they were warned of traps and ambushes before they could be done. The war still raged though and losses of life were bad on both sides all Mathias had to do was to lead his legions directly and end it quickly. Mathias would refuse to leave unless a capable govener was found to replace the elder soon to retire Riser. Eventually after another five years of war the answer came for Riser had his own family the Rolfus family. This house has been responsible for capable goveners and so Mathias jumped to the opportunity to hand the reigns of rule over for a short while to end the war swiftly. The new Rolfus to lead in Mathias's absense was Risers own son Wright Rolfus a young man who had lead the Rolfus estate in his fathers absense until he could find a replacement for the estate. Once the replacement was found for the Rolfus estate Wright rushed to take his fathers place as second to Mathias a huge promotion that any Rolfus from previous era's would be beyond jealous to have had. Wright appeared infront of the court in the middle of it's most chaotic moment as they were about to tell Mathias of a loss of an entire legion. "My fourth legion was wiped out by those damn sassinids." "Yes that is correct sir what are your orders." "Behold the new best govener since Riser I give you Wright Rolfus." "Another Rolfus well they do have a good track record for maing the right calls in the right times." "Indeed and if Wight fixes this issue I can then launch out on my own and take the whole damn war down myself. So Wright what would you do in this situation certainly you had thought of something along the way?" Wright sat puzzeled at the fact responsibility was shoved into his face so soon but he did have some sort of plan in place. "Well we certainly are in a pot of boiling oil now are we say how large is the Sassinid force in the Iralastan lands?" "About four hundred thousand Sassinids maybe even more and their all heading for the capital of Isralastan Jerusalem. If they take that city then we have no supply in that region we would have to abandon it and the legions inside to defend elsewhere in the empires lands." "I know it sounds bad but can we evacuate Iralastan and the legions before they arrive?" "Well it looks like they will have a hard time with supplies as they don't understand our road network as well as we do so about a weeks time before they reach Jerusalem." "How long would the evacuation be for?" "About one month and that's just the people and legions for the supplies needed for such a carravan of people we need at least two months more." "Three months to leave on province well we can't do that how many forces in reserve do we have nearby?" "We have a legion about halfway done with training and at the same time can levy a massive peasant horde of half a million men." "That would cost many lives for a victory this battle is unwinable without sever casualties or the most deadly weapon known to man. Imperiator Mathias sir may you lend your power in the defence of Jerusalem?" "I see no reason why he should." "Enough bickering I trust this man's judgment from here on he will lead in my stead I shall lead my empire from the front lines get me the first legion we sail to Jerusalem." "But their's no way he is ready to lead yet." "No I know that look that's the look of i'm ready in those eyes I wish you luck Wright." Wright had gotten it easily due to his tenacity he blitzed into work removing more corruption and optimizing the governmental structure of the empire. While Wright fought on the senate floors Mathias fought on the front lines taking victory after victory and taking back lost land. In the battle of Jerusalem needless to say when the Sassinid army saw Mathias mercy was far from his mind he butchered almost the entire army. He left out of four hundred thousand on forty thousand remained what's more the gains they made were lost. In the Germanic lands gains were made and they pushed into modernday Bavaria, the Rhineland, and into the Netherlands. Mathias ordered the legions further into the Germanic lands for they would not be allowed to rise up against the empire ever again. Mathias also pushed into the Sassinids capital of Ctesiphon capitulating them in the process and killing the Sassinid royal family including Rashid Ali the third. The next targets were the Germanic tribes who after seeing one battle decided to surrender at any cost. The final target was the British tribes who instinctivly decided to join the empire after realizing the futility of fighting the empire on their own. Finally after thirty years of constant conflict and two generations worth of lives the second coalition war had at last ended. Mathia gained territory in all of Britain, Ireland, Iraq, Iran, half of Pakistan, Afghanistan, all of the Arabian penensula, Kuwait, all lands around the black sea including Crimea and the Caucasus, Denmark, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and western Germany. The lands were already vast however Mathias then wished to add in Iceland, southern Sweden, and southern Norway as the first colonial regions of the empire. Mathias finally created the empire he dream of a restored unified Europe at long last Mathias's greatest project was truly complete. Mathias reoganized the newly added lands of Britain, Iceland, and Ireland into the province of Britonnia. The lands of Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg were consolidated into the province of Benelux. The Germanic lands the empire had finally gained were reorganized into the province of Germania. Where as Denmark, southern Sweden, and southern Norway were combined into Scanadia. The provinces of the old Sassinid empire were split into two the ones in the Arab penensula were incorporated into Arabia. The lands in Iran, Afghanistan, and half of Pakistan were made into the province of Persia. Mathias could now rest taking all the lands he wished to incorporate in the first place he now could take his seat on his throne and relax finally at long last. The winds of progress, prosperity, and change were now fast apporaching as the empire began to feel the full weight that not even the Roman empire of old had subjected to themselves.

Chapter 19

The Great Two Hundred Year Golden Age

After so much conquest massive projects were done another canal was to be built in Scanadia particularly the Denmark part. This new canal rushed trade far more north then would ever have been possibly giving the new canal the name of the Tiberian canal. Not only that but Wright added more infastructre, roads, running water, torch warning systems, stables inbetween one another, and massive agricultural projects in the Saharian lands most of which was still dessert. The only green patches in Saharia were around the man made river ways even after thirty years the green has barely moved into the otherwise endless dessert. Mathias implemted many changes from the war integrating steel into the army taking loans from the central Mathian bank that Mathias trusted and Riser founded. Mathias also looked to improve lands elsewhere looking to his eastern lands first as instability seemed to loom. The world looked very diffrent after the second coalition wars but the second coalition war gave the Indian nation of the Kushanas the perfect opportunity to annex many lands in the north of India and Burma thanks to the Sassinids being distracted by the largest war at the time. The Han also opposed to their expansion also began expanding southward westward and northward they took the lands of Tibet, Mongolia, and Indo China alike. This eventually brought small border conflicts between the two empires as raids constantly happend from both the Kushanas and against the Han. However they also did border conflicts agains the Mathianesian empire particularly in the Persian provinces they had gained. Imperator Mathias in response began construction of a new wall along the Persian border lands the Alexias wall it would be called. This wall was to be built of the same high quality desings much like the Romulan wall in Africa their were some unique challenges this time however that made the wall take almost twice as long as the one in Africa. The Romulan wall had mostly flat land to build on the only problem was the scortching heat and lack of water both problems that were fixed due to a massive effort in the first coalition war. The Alexias wall needed to be built in mostly mountainous terrain this would be the toughest challenge because you can bring water to a dessert but you can't lower mountains in a reasonable amount of time. The Alexias wall would take fifty years to make that would finally put an end to border raids from the Han and Kushanas alike. Mathias also wished to secure the lands he had and so built many more towns and cities to boost the amount of security and civility in the new lands. The empires frontiers had to be tammed new legions had to be made but their compsition was diffrent instead of one hundred thousand in each legion the legions were now able to be split in half to cover twice the land at the cost of half the effective strength. Mathias had yet another crazy plan as he would be stretching his legions thin he decided to build yet one more final wall all along europe from Denmark to the Caucasus mountains. This new wall yet again based upon the same tried and true design of the Romulan wall would be called the Riser wall in memory of the great govener of the empire. After almost one hundred years into this ever lasting age of peace and proseperity the walls were done the three new walls that would define the Mathianesian empire. The empire the adopted a new foreign policy a sort of mixture of militarisim and exploration with a policy on non expansionism and non intervensionalisim. The empire continued to prosper and the population boomed upward once again as Mathian city continued to build taller as tall as stone and mortar would allow them to. As most city buildings peaked at five to eight stories tall this was stretching the strength of the materials but it was of high quality so it held firm. Most Mathian cities were crowded and jam packed with productive people but peace would end. Once the walls were done their were no more grand projects apart from more minor ones like unflooding miles of Benelux land (Particularly in the Netherlands). Building more rivers inside Saharia to increase the speed of greenification which still was very slow at best. Another grand project Mathias wished to enact was converting all these diffrent religons into the christan faith unfortionatly many people were still loyal to the old faiths. This task would not be adressed again until far later in Mathias's life however he was able to convert some to the true faith. Mathias also continued to spend much into public works and other programs to give people reasons to start families and for work. These public works projects were smaller and smaller as the grand ones were already thought out and this left only maintaining the already built projects of the three walls the two canals and the massive road network layed out across the whole of the empire. This caused an increase to unemployment but the process was slow burning and would take many hundreds more years until serious levels would even be reached. The Mathian legions also reached their peak of growth any more and their would be not enough civilians to work the lands they have taken even if the population grew tne fold. After the coalition wars two million Mathians were wiped out and only after two hundred years did the population bounce back to sufficient levels at fifteen million. The family structure had broken down due to that war though and women were used to fuel a war effort for the first time in history women were made to work for both sides of the war. On top of that immigration from outside lands trying to intergrate people's was getting harder and harder to maintain order in as many hundreds of thousands wished to work and live inside the empire. Mathias never had hate for outsides but it began to build up once he realised that out of the fifteen million that two point five million were migrants that refused to obey the simple laws infront of them. Mathias could not send in troops however he descirbe his nation to the world for the past two hundred years as a utopia state where grand projects happen daily. Where people are free to be whoever they want to be and where food and work would always be plentiful. The empire Mathias thought had to shelter these new people and bring them into the fold for the betterment of all. Mathias would respond to rising discontent with entertainment wine and bread for all and many other programs to help those less wealthy. Many new programs were launched following christain faith to help your neighbors and help your fellow man. Mathias was the Imperator after all he might as well make the age of peace go on forever more. However after nearly two hundred years of peace the cracks in the empire would finally arise after so much time in the next age historians call by many names. "The end of empires" "The collapse of the empire" And many other names however the most agreed upon name was the "Great collapse" When empires across the world collapsed as their age finally caught up with them. The golden age had ended now Mathias reaped what he sowed all those little chinks in the armour had given way to weakness and the inability to do anything else but watch the world burn. Not even god powers could stop what was to come no matter what Mathias tried to do.

Chapter 19

The Age Of Collapse

It began slowly no one even noticed as the number of those in the true faith of christianity were outnumbered by other pagan faiths from the depths of Africa and the lands far north of the empires grasp. Even their own main citizens were becoming minorities in their own lands as many new groups of people from these far away lands came. These new people's claimed that the Mathians were the true evil that needed to pay for what people hundreds of years ago had done. Mathians were shamed for what they were and they bought into these narratives hoping to be accepted by these new peoples. Year after years Mathians were increasingly loosing power in places they invested into and many at the top including Mathias did not see this as they had other matters to deal with. In both India and China their has been a raging force on one hand a new force moved into europe constricting the germanic tribes into Mathian wall seeking refuge from these invaders called the Huns. The Huns have caused the collapse of the Han dynasty in China as it broke into many diffrent pieces fighting for supremacy once more. Inside the Mathian empire the family structure was hit hard and due to it the very first womens rights activists moved in to gain political power. Mathias was a generous leader and went along with it hopeing that this would only strengthen their inside the continent India a new disease was spreading that even to this day we still aren't sure as to what it was. We know though that it killed fast and spread faster this killer of men caused lungs to be filled with a blue liquid drowning people from the inside. These infected peoples also had convulsions and muscle spasms as all bodily fluids leaped out of their bodies by vomitting and diarrhea. Others infected had fits of coughing and sneezing this disease was beyond bad as it spreaded fast through many diffrent forms. The dead would stentch of death and turn blue if their lungs were flooded enough as even their own skin seemed to dry up and become brittle as the water left them. Their muscles would shrink and their stomachs would refuse food to be put in giving infected people a sense of fullness never being experianced before. The Empire of Kushana collapsed due to this deadly disease and once it had touched the Alexias wall it would only jump from their. Many Migrants moved away to run from the Hunnic invaders and the diseases grasping hold in other parts of the world. Hardly realizing that they to would be the reason such problems spreaded inside the empire that they had hoped would be able to weather anything thrown at it. Sadly this could not be further from the truth as even the empires inner circle had grown stale and sour filled with factionalisim and division. Most of these goveners only wished to continue getting power rising in personal rank get paid handsomely then get even more money and influence by any means needed. Mathias could hardly contain them and wished not to kill his own states men and so he stood back trying his hardest to pass reforms and other demands that are ever increasing from the migrant horde. Mathias wished to use his legions to crush the Huns and thus be seen as heros however tradgedy struck as almost all his legions got infected with this new disease. Not only his legions but his populace got struck as well causing many to flee from the cities to avoind their own demise. All this did was help spread the plauge across the empire and spread fear and chaos causing the economy plumeting down it the infinte abyss of failure. Many people had a feeling Mathias was not an effective enough leader at first but this was deemed by the populace as implausable surely Mathias had a plan with all this perhaps it's a test. Mathias planned no such tests unfortionatly yet this was not his fault by any means as matters were far from his control at this point. With his legions weakend the borders were even less defended when they were needed the most no less as the Hunnic horde rushed through the overextended forces and crossed into the empires territory. With hope Mathias begged god to give him some hope god had not responded to many of the pleas around the world but one day five years into the great collapse god finally spoke. "Mathias do you know why this is happening while you rule this empire." "I wish I did I thought I did everything like I was supposed to god but it just seems like." "You were dealt a bad hand all of a sudden." "Exacly right god but is this your doing or the devils doing?" "Well the devil of course he could not beat you directly so he played a role behind the scenes you hardly noticed anything was wrong up until now. This plauge was the devils doing the Huns rising up and doing mass conquest now his doing to. The Massive amounts of infighting and all these other problems on top of the ones you already have almost all the devil." "Wait what did I do wrong then?" "Did you not realize the death of the traditional family and how women gained power when they shouldn't?" "Yes but is that a problem I thought that." "You realize that I made women for two reasons right and leading people and swaying around the household are neither of the things I made them for." "May I ask what you did make them for then?" "They give birth to kids and they raise those same kids. You see Mathias they are the most important part of society if you don't have women on these two specific tasks then you might as well have killed off your own society as it would have collapse sooner or later. Now their is one thing that you must do that will come back into your life far later on." "What's that god?" "I need you to save these peasants from a disasterous fate." God showed Mathias their faces from a mirror god had Mathias saw them and agreed to save them. "What about the empire?" "You must let it collapse this is the first attempt and you fucked it up beyond fixing even now. You must clamp down on issues like womens rights and changing demographics because the next issue you will face in your empire will be all about the diffrent cultures and races you have so carlessly brought in." "Are you sure god that I am to abandon the empire so quickly and toss it like that of a bastard father." "You will rebuild it better then it was the world is your oyster remember that this will most likely be the last time I speak with you or the rest of humanity directly that is. You are the beacon of hope for this planet don't mess it up I have faith in you." "Thank you god I won't fail you." And with that god had left possibly to never return again Mathias went out to save this peasant family as god instructed him to do. The family was saved from the rest of the horrors of the next five years. As god predicted the diffrent cultures could no longer tolerate eachother and bloody wars based on race religon and cultural identy became the norm as the empire spiraled further into crisis. Many leaders looked to Mathias for guidance but the only thing Mathias would say was "This empire is doomed we are to let it burn and build anew I have learned from my mistakes and a truly perfect society will be made. However this is nothing more then a test run that is about to have no more funds I suggest you leave while you still have your heads on your shoulders. The many goveners agreed with Mathias many up and left into other parts of the world taking their wealth and experience with them. Mathias sat alone atop his throne it might be quiet a long time before he sees a throne let alone sits in one as fine made as this one again. He reflects and reflects then he has an idea to go into hiding and go far away to reflect somewhere without people a place to learn what he did wrong and what should have been done. Mathias packs a small bag with food water and bare essentials and begins his long flight in a northward direction. He no longer looks behind himself at his failures at any point of his flight for he knows it is a lost cause once he returns though the empire will be rebuilt no more mistakes it will be go time. Mathias thought that heading northward would be the best idea and so he went until he reached something in the distance.

Chapter 20

Mathias's Self Reflection

Mathias lost track of the time as he flew around the air looking for something somewhere to reflect upon his choices so far. To not only reflect but to look at the flaws he had let thru due to not knowing of the true consequences of his choices at the time. Mathias continued his flight across the vast oceans ahead seeing nothing but endless ocean ahead. At long last however an island has entered his sight it was small and mostly barren devoid of much really yet this was to be the perfect place to reflect upon himself. Mathias's first thought was to see if their are people on these lands or not for if their were others his seclusion would most likely be clouded and misguided. Luckily their wasn't a soul to be found it was good he had flown so far north yes it was cold and almost uninhabitable but this would temper Mathias's thoughts. Mathias was lucky he could not feel the cold upon his skin as he could control his own body far better then any other before or after him. Mathias began with simple what if questions debating with himself over what what if's would actually change anything and others which would have happend with or without his own input. "What if I had expanded further my armies easily could have crushed all others infront of use and the world could have been ours. But no I had revolts as is even before the crisis began and during it while I still had an army. If I counquered more all that would have happend was a sooner collapse as unrest was the reason I failed. But then again no that can't be the only outcome for my empire. I wished to take more lands to bring more people into the fold but limited myself why though their was no need to do so perhaps their is a more moral reason to this dillema but the answer will arrive to me in due time. What if I had not let in migrants at all? Sure they were desperate and I can understand that kind of challenge me and Jesus had to deal with that all the time during our adventures. Then again they were the ones who brought problems with them and they brought the disease that wiped out the empire. These same people brought the Huns to the for front when I simple could not fight them alone when the empire's best men collapsed thanks to the plauge. These migrants only brought their troubles with them these differing cultures clashed with my own. Wait a minute what even was our culture what did I do well I did nothing I just tolerated all these diffrent faiths and cultural practices because I could not bother. I saw that it would be to much trouble and demolishing the status que and bringing instability to the fragile nation. My empire was fragile the military had not seen real combat for almost two hundred years before the crisis all because I limited myself. What of the banks I had well it seems like I had no control over my own money for private banks owned the Mathian money makers not me. The banks must never be allowed to control a nations wealth because the only group that benefits from that sort of problem is the bankers and their freinds. At least I finally figured out one flaw what of my policy on womens liberation from the home god told me that was not part of their design and as such I will never allow them to be at that level of freedom on par to men. Mathias had also focused on epic grand projects for work and while they were in effect the economy boomed but when all projects that could be made were made sadly the economy collapsed with it. Rather then controlling the economy directly men should have the right to do what they will with their own funds. What kind of culture should I make a weak culture based on more feminie ideals was a total failure masculinity is to be praised and strength is to be held up the highest. Whether it is strength in muscle or wealth or intellect it should be praised while weak traits be subdued through time. What of those walls I had made were they really just worthless after all? I mean I guess so I limited my land to what was inside and never addreased issues outside the walls till it was far to late. And back again we have Migrants we never should have let them in we could never have integrated them all especially those from beyond Saharia. Migrants with their differing cultures should never be allowed inside a nations borders but what to do with the ones that don't fit the cultural norms. Killing them outright would be stupid costly and obvious rather then that however I must out breed them giving them as little as possible while giving my own true Mathians as much as need be. But who will hold the mantle of the Mathianesian empire and be the model citizen to strive for. Their were many cultures, races, and ethnicities to choose from some where better for some things while others for other tasks. The Asians seemed to play the long game never launching out and doing it now they schemed and waited countless generations even. The blacks from the south are physichally strong but are intellectually weak the only major empire Mathias even heard of in Africa was Abyssinia and even then they were not all that advanced mostly living in mud huts. The Germanic tribes had more advanced technology then them using iron weapons at the least and that is saying something for the only true things they bring to the table are their bravery and courage to fight against my legions wearing pracitcally nothing. Indians are mostly tame keeping to themselves rarely wishing to expand beyond their perfect homelands of India. This however breeded slowness to change and their technology takes far longer then usual to manifest in any other culture even the Asian culture. The next group was the people of the middle east they were a group of people that could survive in any conditions. However they had no loyalties to the lands the setteled and usually up and left when the lands were no longer deemed profitable and worthy. This left one last racial group with promise for greatness however the Whites. All these Whites however are a unique group to say the least they are the most creative people coming up with new ideas for old problems. The Great Roman Aqueducts were made for the running of water. An idea that seemed like an easy task that few if not no others had even attempted to implemented they also had sewer systems to reduce the chance of diseases. The Whites although a great template have an uncontrollable urge to be free and their creativity lead to women gaining political power and we knew what happend after that inside the Mathian empire. What if I could make and ideal people that would have all the available traits I desired it would be no harder then breeding dogs and cows. I do have god like powers surely making a new race wouldn't be that hard after all I have this land upon whcih I stand to make it into a safe haven for the new Mathian. I will gather all the traits I can from all the world leaders and make a near perfect people that will be better then all others. But what of a culture they need a mythos to push them perhaps a simple story of god preordained them to exist at a higher level then his other creations should suffice. What of celebrations that would have to happen to bring my Mathians together like that of old. Maybe I could get religon to suffice for the day to day events but truly momentous occasions are to be celebrated with a reason thats more then just of god. More then just celebrating birth and the days after more then the mourning of dead freinds and family in a funeral. Even more so then the marriages of two people a man and women uniting families more then all these surely. But history has a funny way of making a culture out of a people and so Mathias put his trust into all that. And what of the bread and circus I did perhaps I only did that to divert peoples attentions away from solving real actual living breathing problems and instead pulled them away to pesky insignificant issues like partying fashion and other meaningless busy work. This work that benefited no one eles but the self in an ideal world we would all work but in reality with those hand outs I did that was all wasted funds on people who wished to not do a damn thing about their shitty life situations. After all these years of pondering Mathias began his greatest quest thus the beggining of the true Mathianesian empire one that would be better then the last. Mathias made the island he sat on a paradise to rival that of even the garden of eden lavish rivers and land a plenty to grow the crops that would dominate the lands. Mathias began to experiment with the plant on the island rapidly growing and evolving them into ideal plants for life to thrive. The trees would be green forever bearing fruit a plenty the large open plains perfect for building and farming anything that was to be desired. The flowers smelt so good even he could not resist their temptation to his nose. The grass a new shade of green the likes of which was beyond compare the rocks glistened the sun shined just right onto the land as a whole. The rivers were full of life fish and other sea animals had finally made it Mathias however speed up the process of evolution itself and he saw before his very eyes fish walk on land. He then gave it still more power the speed of their evolution was amazing Mathias had made almost all the animals needed just had to get rid of some more pesky insects parisites and other pains before he opened the island to the world. Mathias could not recreat humanity however and so after some more failed attempts decided to go back out into the world the time of seclusion had ended and now the time of creation had begun.

Chapter 21

During The Self Inflicted Seclusion

While Mathias went to these new lands and created a paradise for his new people to be the empire barely held on by a thread. As even during all these trying times all two hundred years worth of it. Time did not nor would not stop as it kept moving on forever forward as it always does into that future of hope mixed in with darkness. The Mathianesian empire or whats left of it tried to maintain it's strength and persue the glory the had only a short while ago. Yet after many diffrent civil wars over petty issues and local clashes almost unanimously the remaining Mathians decided a united empire was far to much to manage as the territory alone could not be covered proerly due to the lack of legions available. Thus the great imperial split happened where the remains of the Mathianesian empire tore apart into two seperate beings. A western Mathian part and an eastern Mathian part equally split along the borders of the old lands of Illyria. Now in the start of the split both sides did relatively well as they could now consolidate their forces into a much smaller area much better. And for a short time it worked this held on for another ten or twenty years but the invasions and disease raveged the west far to greatly for it to recover. The western Mathian empire collapsed about one hundred years after Mathias had left the empire to it's fate. The east was also under attack from all sides however thanks to their more powerful centralized location and great control of profitable trade routes they had survived far better then the west. The western Mathian empire broke into many diffrent parts the proto French, proto Germans, proto Britians, proto Spainards, and a whole subgroup of new north Africans that drove of the western peoples had emerged. Italy was all that was left for awhile after carring the name of the western Mathainesian empire but eventually that like so much before it fell into barbarian hands as well. These barbarians then reformed these newly added lands into the new kingdom of the Ostergiths. They named these lands after their home land which was long since lost to hunnic invaders from the east2. The eastern Mathian empire reformed into the more Greeco sounding name of the Byzantine empire. This New empire did not do badly nor did it do great things and many competent but contnet men lead the empire first. That was however until the most influential of these emporers rose to the purple the last man who dreamed of a reunified restored Mathianesian empire. Now who was this man the man that was to change the status que be the last emporer to dream and influence the world long after his departcher. This great man was non other then the great emporer of Justinian the best leader of the Byzantine empire and arguable the best Mathian leader seen in the last one hundred years. Just like in our time line Justinian latter goes on to fight many great wars against so many trying to rebuild the fallen empire. The best general of this new empire Belesarius lead great conquests of the lands and won battles seemingly impossible to win. Justinian had grasped so closely towards that dream he wished to make reality. In his rule he had taken Africa Mathia and was nearing almost half of Spania but once he died the dream of the empire he wished to make died with him. The only things remaining of his legacy were his law books and the Hagia Sophia built in honor of his one and only love Theodora who died before he. The only man to out live Justinian in actuality was non other then Narssis a man of great wealth who helped Justinian greatly in the beggining and later nearly costed the entire province of Mathia. This all happend about one hundred years before Mathias returns in the next one hundred years many things would happen. The great walls were no more as they were used to build new towns due to their neglect almost no wall sections remain today. The province of Saharia became dessert once more after Mathias's greatest project the greening of the Sahara was no more due to a lack of upkeep. The only grand projects of the once mighty and powerful Mathianesian empire that were left are the great cannals of the empire all renamed at this point by their respective powers but regardless were still intact thanks to better managment of these vital trade routes. These great canals were the life blood of both the Germanic world and the Byzantine empires trade empires. As after Justinina the Byzantine empire was still around and still relativly powerful although much weaker as the provinces of the old Sassinid empire broke off and reappeared into the new Persian empire. This new Persian empire was lead by an ambitious emporer by the name of Kahsuro. Much like in our timeline Kahsuro lead great wars against his opponents in the east and west he protected the mountain pass of the north and held powerful puppet states in the south. Many wars between the two kicked off as the Byzantines claime the land was a run away province of the rightful empire. Kahsuro on the other hand claims that the Byzantine were oppressers that abused their powers and that they had legitimacy to rule as they see fit. The two powers after the first civil war prepeared to fight once again as tensions mounted in the world. Yet even with these new forces in the middle east about to clash even with the tensions on the rise along the borders between these two great nations. Yet another major force tugs against even these two mightiest of empires as a new challenger approaches from deep within the sands and desserts of the middle east. A new religon was birthed the religon of Islam had come to fruition lead by the man himself Mohammed. It spreaded as it did in our timeline leaving behind nothing but chaos and disorder inside the lands they took. Rape ran rampant as these invaders spreaded their peaceful religon across the blood soaked lands enslaving many Christiains who were their first to begin with. The Byzantine empire lost all their most profitable lands in Africa and the middle east only holding onto Anatolia by a hair strand. However they faired far better then the Perisan empire which was beaten in war after war and was later forced to convert to Islam and assimalate into this new form of empire. The first caliphate of it's kind the Rashidun Caliphate this was a new form of empire forcing it's faith and brutal supression of any other. This was an empire of authoritarianizim and religous zeal the likes of which haven't been seen since Mathias himself lead armies across vast lands. Nor when Jesus himeslf walked across water healed the sick and brought the old empire of Jeudaia to come down and beg infront of the two great men. However Mohammed not to be out done began to do his own preformance of miracles and other such great feats of proof but not as grandious as Jesus the man before him nor as much as Mathias. But at this point of time to the general populace it did not matter as both of these great men were long dead for almost two hundred years now. Inside of India the many warlords still fought for control however the kingdom of Dehli was riseing higher then most others. As for the Han Dynasty they collapsed twice more into civil war before an era began called the "Three kingdoms era" a time when three major factions fought it out against one another for total control of the Chinese lands. Then finally after almost two hundred years and one short lived Dynasty later a new Dynasty that would last had now finally come to power this was the Tang Dynasty. After many wars around the world the world itself seems to have stabalized apart from the Middle east as always. The economy grew once more the population of the world jumped back up to pre Mathianesian numbers once again. The world was ready for this with or without Mathias knwoing. As Mathias came back after his two hundred years exodous from the world and now wishes to remake the empire in a new light and image. Mathias must first learn about what has happend since he left who has taken what to see if his theories about the diffrent races held water or not. However aside from all this if their is one truest thing that Mathias could do exceptionally well was to gather knowledge about the world around him. Two hundred years is alot of time certainly so and the world is vastly diffrent then when it was left to it's devices. But if their is one constant about the world apart from human greed and stupidity is that the world runs on power and power is placed upon those who can grasp it best. Mathias was heading into a new world with optimisim not realizing all the loss and chaos his leaving had caused. Mathias would learn of his choices later on and forever swear to never abandon his empire like he had all those years ago.

Chapter 22

The Reeducation And Structuring Of Mathias

Mathias had landed in Londinium a city which is still suprisingly similar to what is was before. Mathias began by observing the people from above looking and seeign if the thoughts he had about his choosen people the Whites held water. At first it seemd like it had not when he saw it a man whose name was also forgotten to time but this man tried to do the thing man coveted the most. This man got up really high atop one of the older still standing five story buildings and had told the people below that he could fly with his strange contraption strapped to his back. Many people feared for his life but Mathias could see that the sterotype had held water White creativity still prevailed but this man may perish. The man jumped off but his contraption failed to gain air rather it fell almost straight down Mathias then summoned a gust of wind below him to save the man in the last second. Many claimed a miracle that day all the while not knowing that the greatest man in antiquety had returned. Mathias then flew to Africa where surely they still lived in mud huts and shanty town conditions (Compared to Mathain standards of living) still existed. Mathias flew southward but stopped when he saw a battle below he saw a man of great courage charge towards and army still in the sand below. This man Mathias saw was the one he heard about this Mohhamed fellow that lead against his people. Mathias's rage began to fuel his actions but he would not show himself to heritics of the true faith and so wished not to be seen from him yet. Mathias continued southward to the kingdom of Aksum the first Christian African empire to survive the islamic onslaught only a couple hundred miles further north. This kingdom had a unique culture to inherit and they people looked promising but his assumptions were proven true when the same huts that Mathias saw all those years ago still dotted the landscape. Sure the palace was far more grand then all others but that was always the exception as the common man still lives in desolate livings. Mathias flew again northward into the Middle east maybe it was a bad first impression that Mathias saw he gave them the benefit of the doubt. Mathias arrived at the province of Isralastan the home of gods first choosen people and the capital of it Jerusalem was burning. Before Mathias arrived the Jews threw up their arms in revolt against the Rashidun Caliphates rule a siege had taken place and after two months they relenquished. The Muslims however had other plans as for the next two months the whole of Jerusalem was to be looted, pillaged, the city to be burned at all times, the children became slaves, the women were raped, the men were slaughtered their heads were used as a ball to kick around the ash covered floor. Mathas saw all this and said to himself no more I refuse to stay out of sight any longer they are killing Christains down their I must do somethign I cannot not stand the sight of this and let them go. Yet Mathias relenquished once more as this was not his plan he only summoning rain to put the fires out. Mathias had his first stereotype broken and replaced with a savage people who rape and pillage any lands they take and refuse to build anything of their own. Mathias knew that if he showed up now his reappearance would be known world wide and his plan to study the peoples would lie in ruins. His tales were still rich in people's minds as generation after generation told the tales of Mathias. Many stories were fantasized and fake however a few were still true especially about his great empire that lasted only two hundred and fifty years until it split. Mathias raced eastward towards India surely they were spreading influence far and wide making great empires once more. Needless to say Mathias was yet again right about what they were as they were short sighted only caring about their continent and their own lands alone. It even seems their culture took a step back as Mathias saw many still shitting along the roads and leaving it their like if they were dogs. Mathias was nearly crushed to see how accurately he descirbed all these diffrent groups the only group to change was the Middle easteners and that was from ignorable to down right inhumane. After India Mathias had little hope that their would be another group of people able to be integrated into the true Mathian peoples. Reluctantly Mathias flew to asia where he saw it he visited Bejing it was a beautiful city it rose high into the clouds. This city was connected to an empire and a sort of order unparralleled in Europe this was the Tang Dynasty. Mathias was finally pleased that someone else can finally handle the mantle of responsibility for the making of true Mathianesians. A near perfect people with a great genetic pool to work from gaining only positive traits from these two peoples. Mathias however decided to do more studying of the two selected races to make sure that he wasn't missing something as he flew back to Europe. Mathias ended up in sweden looking upon the people he saw beauty in them the men were tall strong and masculine more so then the british he saw first. The women were also beyond compare most having blue eyes and blond hair the traits of rare beauty that only these norsemen had. Much like his general Tiberious before all those years ago had said to him the norse people were a beautiful people. Mathias looked upon not only the Norsemen but upon the germanic tribes seeing their barbarisim change into something else entirely. It was unique the germanic lands they were not unified but their culture and people were proud of what they were. Finally a people praising themselves unlike the skimp back old Mathians that were shammed into submission this to must be combined with the others. Mathias looked southward into Mathia itself perhaps then he could see what they had done. Mathias saw only disappointment as these Ostergiths could not even defend their own borders from the Islamic invaders. These people are infighting and ignore the greater threat a shame that they must go. Mathias looked to the franks seeing a powerful well centralized state adopting many Mathian traditions given a nudge or two they may be the force that recreates the empire. Another people to incorporate they are civilized warriors that know how to state build. Mathias looked all over europe with this similar apporach of looking into the history and judgeing these peoples based on the actions they have taken. After some time the only European groups able to be integrated into true Mathians were the Britonians, the Franks, the Germans, the Norsemen, and the Greeco Anatolians. Mathais made a list to remember these groups as he ventured back into asia itself to see who was integratable and not. Mathias did the same process the traditional Han Chinese were an abvious choice they had great empire and architectual senses. Sure they did not have the same creativity as the Whites but they had far higher intellect in most other fields. Mathias travelled to the polonesian lands looking at the master ship navigators and builders adding them into the gene pool aswell. Mathias then came to the Koreans who had subjected themselves to Chinese rule a people who would not be able to rule themselves and would rather submit to Tang rule was not a trait he wanted. Mathias saw the Koreans as a unique case along with the South east asians as a people who were unispired to make great nations. As most stayed their with their own this provided Mathias insight into their cultures however their people will not be made into Mathians. Mathias then reached the Japanese they were much like China aswell adopting their style of rule and their archetectual sense. However unlike Korea rather then be submissive to Tang rule the Japanese were independent and acted as a foil to Tang rule. Japan was seen by Mathias as a nation of people who could adapt to any situation at hand and adopt their technology into their own nation. Japan was a very unique people to bring to the fold as their whole society allowed easily adopting change into their own without breakign their own nation apart in pointless wars of holding on to tradition. Making adopting others works their tradition respecting it in a sense and making it all come together in their own taking the good and leaving out almost all the bad that comes with. The Japanese were a great inclusion of people's into the Mathian gene pool and after all that he had it. His list of peoples that would be brought into the fold and those deemed unable to be used properly. All these genetic and cultural traits would be combined to make the best possible peoples. As individually these people were great but with them combined they will catapult the human race forwards hundreds of years into the future. Mathias was also astonished at the fact that Asians aged much slower looks wise as they seemed to stay young far longer then the Whites. A unique trait to bring to bear that would only make the Mathians that much better. The only group that wasn't accounted for yet were the Blacks they had low intellect but very strong physical capablilites that rivalled any other race. Mathias put them on the list but would avoid trying to bring to many only inserting a little of their genetic make up into the Mathian people as a whole. Now Mathias had not left women out of the equation great men need great wifes to keep the man out their making greatness happen. Mathias had to find yet again the femal make up of genes more submissve women were needed with great looks and quick reproductive abilities. The black women had wide hips that made child bearing far easier where as without the infant has a higher chance of dying. Mathias then looked to good motherly cultures and found one inside of europe the Ostergiths in Mathia had recently relearned many of their motherly culture having many kids more so then any other racial group even though they had no such wide hips to ease the passing of children. These Ostergiths were a fine female culture to add in and Mathias again looked to the middle east and saw that the men were barbaric but the women were vastly pacified and domesticated. The only good thing about them really the women of these monsters will be made into Mathians. Lastly you cannot feed the new Mathians with wide hips you must also bear large breasts to feed the hungry new generation. Mathias looked and found them a group of little significance and population had women bearing the largest of their kind easily in the D cup range almost every time. These women were from modern day Russia the western half that is and with them he could see the perfect wife in form. Alas these great looks in the body structures of the Mathian women would not be complete with out Norsewomen involved as their long flowing golden locks and piercing blue eyes were perfect. As well as that they refused to gain much weight as their metabolisims were always in motin working away any unwanted fat reserves. The Norsewomen also had great facial and skull struckers making the faces and heads look that much better. Now after all this their was still one problem only the Asian genenome that can fix the biggest issue that plauged all these other races that was their bad aging. Most of these other women aged poorly as they passed their prime years of about twenety and as a result would lose their brilliance in time. Mathias could not stop the progress of aging even he aged mentally that is. However one group of people cracked the code the Asians certainly weared age far better then all other races. Most Asians kept their beauty long after many others had lost it carrying it well into their fourty's and fifty's. Mathias still had to know which asians would be best and the Japanese Asians seemed the most promising but almost all the northern Asian women had the same traits and make up as a result Mathias could not exclude many of the northern Asian women apart from the rest of the barbaric tribes of the region. The only decent thing about them was the men rode horses and shot arrow like non other but this was not due to genetic makeup rather their lifestyle. And if theirs one thing Mathians aren't is they aren't nomadic peoples running around from one place to the next always just behind their next meal. Their was yet one more group that had a trait great for the new Mathian women and that was the Indian women. Their hair although coming frequently in only black their was one great thing about them and that is the hair they do have is strong and has a much greater natural flow then most others. Having strong long flowing locks was the last trait needed for perfection as even if you have the best looking hair if it's flakey and always falling out it is seen as an infertile trait. The Mathian people deserve to have the best of everything to create the perfect people and now finally after all this meticulous research and gathering of data Mathias had to figure out the percentages of these racial and cultural groups that would be mixed together to create the best possible Mathian genetic traits. For Mathias knew that if any one racial or cultural makeup was implemented vastly more then the rest then all the others Mathias would be doing nothing more then practically making more of these racial groups with little mixture of any positive traits from the other races. But a far more pressing matter was how to get a sizeable number of these people to gather into one island and breed like crazy to catch up to the rest of the world. Mathias had some ideas but they would have to be done in secret and in due time. While all that was happening Mathias had to figure out the right mixture of peoples genetics. But even before that he had to figure out the timing to take these people as well as ensure that the people he did select were rid of all diseases both genetic and permanent. As well as that they had to be birthed from people who already did great things as lazy people would make lazy genes in the kids and that would pass on. The last thing the new Mathian people should have to worry about is lazyness, ignorance, and deformities that would taint the pool of people he had. Mathias went up to modernday Ireland where his family line has moved back to their cultural homeland. Mathias watched below as he knew that the Welch name still carried significant weight where ever they went. As the head of this Welch household he has no idea the name of this leader (And neither do we know it to this day) was the leader of a town the town of which would later become modernday Dublin. This man was a strong leader that did not handle bullshit well and knew when a bad deal was infront of him. A ruthless man the Welch bloodline of great leaders was still strong even if it was tainted by the other parts that were integrated while Mathias was not looking. Mathias decided to add the Welch bloodline into the common Mathian people adding that sense of foresight and intellect that others could never replicate. Mathias decided that taking full grown adults and raising them into the Mathian culture would be impossible. After all they learned all about one way of life why would they change that for someone who left them when he was needed most. Mathias then decided that when the head of the Welch house was to have a kid in the middle of the night he and many other kids born around the same time would be taken. Mathias would inspect each of them and carry them into his paradise world. Mathias would raise these kids into the ideal forms of Mathians that Mathias desired. For the Mathian the man would value great strength in all aspects, Family building and lineage creation, adding to the general prsperity of the whole while keeping their individuality. The Mathian women would be taught motherhood havign many kids raising the next generation. By far the Mathian women would not raise a finger in defiance against the most important job known to the empire. The even to this day are still practiced so strongly it lives to this day still. The Mathian women were also taught what was beautiful and atractive in men and themselves so they could distinguish between common street trash needing to be swiped away and the vital important husband material. Men were to be taught what was attractive about women their wide child bearing hips and large supple breasts would pave the way into determining fertility and the ability to carry on the next generation. The idea of love was the love of continuation making something of yourself and never dying due to never being forgotten by the world at large. Mathias had it all planned out and yet he waited till the new Welch was to emerge and become the first generation of Mathian. Mathias sat and waited eager to launch his plan when finally after almost two years of waiting finally paid off. The new welch was born all Mathias had to do now was wait till night fall and gather all the lists of required peoples needed to make true great Mathians that would carry the torch of civilization forever after.

Chapter 23

The Begginning Of The Great Summoning

Mathias had waited but now it had happened it was night and Mathias flew house to house looking for children to take away. Mathias placed the kids inside a bag that inside was a portal leading to a sort of rift in space that has no sense of time thus time would stop for almost anything that enters it. Mathias also made sure that it worked before trying it after all a bag full of crying babies was not the best thing to travel with. After all that planning he began with the first being the new Welch he gently carried him into the bag and then flew off into the country side looking for more. After only a few minutes he had searched all of Ireland and it had only provided twenty or so such exceptional kids ready to be Mathians. He then traveled to Britonnia where he gathered a much more respectable two hundred kids ready to handle the torch. Mathias continued onward taking kids and placing inside this state of timelessness as all actions came to a halt. This process of taking and place babies inside the bag continued and after about two hours all of Europe was searched and about five thousand were capable of the Mathian Mantle. In Africa the search was harder as people were much more spread out however one thousand were scraped away and would be molded into Mathians. The next group was the middle eastern women who were hard to find as the culture wished to have only males made. As such not many females made it thru their harsh enviornment many of which would have perished if not for Mathias's intervention. Mathias rescued about two hundred fifty thousand women from the middle east saving them from the harsh Islamic rule. Mathias finally traveled to Asia at long last gathering all the desired peoples almost six thousand were gathered up as their was a far more sizable population to choose from. Mathias had it at long last he had gathered all the available peoples and cataloged the numbers of male and females as the racial makeup of the bag. He found he had about for every one man was to two women he had almost ten thousand people inside. A third of the bag was full of females the rest were males and with this makeup their was always an incentive for womens competition for males. Mathias had planned it like this a culture dies when women choose from an ever increasing male population they choose more and more outlandish males thus breeding nothing more then a sizeable angry and bitter male populace. A male populace that would inevitably target such women due to their inability to pass on their own genetic make up causing disorder inside the nation and collapsing it from the inside once again. Mathias took no such chance he had done it once and thought it over already thisvery well could be his last chance at achieving his truest dreams. The racial makeup of the bags was perfect the ideal two races the Whites and Asians towered over the others in terms of numbers. However the other groups were not to be underestimated and as a result would not be wiped out entirely only gaining the positive traits associated with each of their respective races. All was well and perfectly planned out he finally had it his first Mathians although vastly diffrent now would eventually be breed into the perfect Mathian peoples. It took man thousands of years to domesticate the wolf but only a few generations to then split off the dog into many diffrent breeds and makeups. Humans are only diffrent to dogs in their intellect and their evolutionary species makeup. Mathians would be crafted into the best humanity had within ten generations at most and for the Mathian population to explode would be around ten or so more generations. However a unique problem arised once he returned to the paradise he made in the north who would mother all these children and raise them with him. Mathias could not feed all these kids alone but he knew that without a caring mother they would not even be able to live a day let alone grow up into capable Mathians. Mathias in response then called upon god once more to hope he would answer in his time of desperation and need. However Mathias remembered that he might be on his own and yet again after another day of praying god did not respond. Mathias spent a day in such a state the infants would be preserved in time but could not be brought back in a world where he could not even feed them. Mathias was a male and could not provide the kind and sweet motherly instincts into his people. Then a thought came to his head from all those years back what about that pesant family I saved before I left where are they now. An idea sparked inside his head maybe the reason why god told him to save them was because the perfect mother figure was apart of that family bloodline. Mathias flew off to look for the pesant family he had saved all those years ago they had a debt to pay to him. Mathias looked all over Europe and saw it deep inside Europe itself in a small village lay the family. Mathias had never seen such a peaceful serine beauty around although not his type he loved the fact his decision had indeed payed off. "Now you see her the most perfect women for raising an empires populace she is before her prime around sixteen or so however. Yet even so you would rather find a more suitable eighteen year old yet you launched two years to soon no matter though it must happen now for it is the only way you will make this empire work." Mathias turned back around to see god speaking to him once more. "You know your job must be to take her and you must bring her into the fold and she must raise them for you certainly can't do it alone." "I suppose so god she will be the mother of all Mathians. Say how long do you think it will be until the true Mathian people will be made I reckon it will only be about one maybe two hundred years." "About that long maybe maybe not I cannot say really you know I still like you and all but I do have to go once again for I must continue my plans elsewhere." "Say what even is your plan?" Mathias asked but when he looked ahead god had vanished once again Mathias knew what he had to do however he must take this girl and she must become the mother of the Mathian people. But what to do to get her into the building of the Mathian people getting her involved in this would be by far the most difficult thing imaginable yet he had a couple tricks up his sleeves. Mathias would drag this girl over she was a shepard like mooses and convince this pesant girl that he was god himself and say that he needed her to accomplish his plan. Now while that was a solid plan Mathias could also just rewire her memories in such a way that she would be compelled to come along. No that's stupid both of them are flawed in the fact he has not the consent of her. She has family that will miss her and her memories are the thing that makes her unable to be worked with. Even with the mind restructure she may die Mathias hardly had any control over those powers already as is. Mathias then came up with his final idea an idea that finally came to him. The plan was rather simple and biblical in a way Mathias would disquise his appearance as a humble old man asking for refuge into their house. Of course she would not refuse to help an elder and Mathias would be served a hot meal in the middle of their dinner Mathias would ask a question a simple one asking them "What do you think of the man known as Mathias Welch?". Such a simple question will have simple answers come from the family and Mathias would convice them that he was a great man. Once the entire family accepted Mathias's heroics he would reveal himself and request to speak with their daughter about a grand project that can only be managed with him and her side by side. This plan hit the right chord and Mathias went for it this would be like the other great stories of the bible far before his own time and Mathias dawned his disguise and walk forward towards the pesant girl. "Hello young one." "Ah hello their you new around these parts?" "Indeed so I have travelled far and was wondering if I could stay the night with your family?" "Well of course my mother and father always help travellers escpecially those from big cities. People like them always come back with wonderous news and stories from around the world please head in I still must tend to the sheep." "Thank you young one but before I head in what is your name." "My name is Roxolana of the Shilba household and you are?" "My name is Richard my house I know not of unfortionatly my old is catching up with me as is and thank you again for the invitation." "No problem just head inside I will follow in due time." Mathias had done it this was his first time speaking with anyone in two hundred years. The plan so far was going on without a hitch his disquise was working and the kind Shilba family let him in. Plus the family was germanic making the mother of the Mathian people apart of the true Mathian peoples. Mathias then headed inside and began the next part of his plan getting Roxolana into the role of mother of the Mathian people.

Chapter 24

The Silba Family Caretakers For The New Mathians

Mathias had entered the home it was small but for pesants was rather large having an upstairs and basement their was three rooms alone in the downstairs area. Mathias was greated by Mr and Ms Shilba with a warm welcome fit for a man who has travelled so far in their eyes. "Ah just in time for supper I hunted the best deer in all the land at long last he was always just one step ahead but at long last I got him." "Yes dear you were chasing that deer for what a year now?" "Yeah and look what you will do to make it the best food imaginable putting that perfectly aged sauce on it." "What seems to be the occasion if I should ask so?" "Why it's a family tradition of course our family line if you would believe it or not was saved by Mathias himself. Oh what a man saving us from the end of the empire such dreary times those were." "Well he is a great man just don't go running off to find him while you still have me and our peaceful little life is perfect." The man rang out a hearty laugh the family followed shortly after such a wonderful environment to have. "Now where are thoughs sons and daughter at?" "Those boys are wild probably out in the woods again and our daughter tends to the sheep a little while longer." "Well I could call with the traditional bell but you know what let's have our guest ring it?" "Ah what a splended idea let me grab the bell from the cabinet." The lady of the house grabbed a bell that glimmered so brightly in the wayning sunlight hours. "You have the honors guest ring it." Mathias gripped the bell and using as little power as possible ringed the bell with a thunderous roar it shouted out into the lands around the house. "Mighty fine ding you got that say where did you learn it?" "Oh that old trick learned it from." Mathias couldn't think up an excuse that was to much power two hundred years really puts a dammper on how strong you really are. "Dad were coming!" two voices cracked back as two plums of dust ran just behind two short figures. "Ah these must be the two boys of the Silba household Mr Silba was talking about." Mathias thought to himeslf. The boys sprint ground dow to a halt just before the door as the boys begun to fight over who won. "I made it back first." "No way I did my hand was in the door frame before you." "Liar liar pants on fire." "Both of you hush now we have a guest be more aware of your surroundings will you." "Yes mother." Then the daughter walked in giving the good news to the father. "The sheep have eaten and I have returned them to the pen." "Thank you Roxolana dear now you must be tired have a seat next to our guest." "Oh no problem father." Roxolana sat down left of Mathias the table they were at was that of a mixed rectangular oval shape. The father sat at the other end of the table looking at the door and his family ahead of him. His wife sat on his right and the eldest boy on his left the other boy sat next to his brother on the same side. Mathias sat directly across from the man of the house and Roxolana sat to Mathias's right. Their was however an odd seat next to Mathias however and jokeingly he said. "My is this for my shawdow travellers stress or for an actual person." The family gave a short laugh when the father called for someone upstairs Mathias could not hear the name clearly. What Mathias saw shocked him it was a familiar face although his life could not live that long it had been four hundred years since he last saw him. It was one of Jesus apostales Peter by the looks of it Mathias had to cautious if he was to catch on to Mathias's mannerisms the plan will crumble. Peter was an old man at this point but somehow looked very familiar to when he and Mathias travelled along side one another with Jesus. "Ah you finally got that deer I heard it all my oh my good for you lad god praises such self made men such as yourself." "Ah thank you many greats grandfather. Oh we have a guest this is Richard he has travelled far and has wound up here do we still have a spare bed for him?" "Certainly after all little miracles are what I live for however first we should eat the deer won't stay hot forever." "Right you are oh I think my lovely wife is done cooking it." Right on queue like it was scripted the wife carried out the most beautiful creation known to man. It was a silver platter the shone of wealth a lid was on it and the main course was ready it seems. "Are we ready to feast like kings?" Everyone around the table said yes. "Alright dig in it's my specialty." She removed the lid to reveal the delectable treats it was a finger food dish to say the least. "What is this might I ask?" "Why it's venison patties haven't you heard of them before?" "Sadly no such a unique way to mix the bread and meat together though someone really should have thought of this sooner." "Indeed so it isn't so hard to do really just mix the bread right and cook the meat thuroghly and magically you get venison patties. Now eat quickly the boys already ate half of them." Mathias looked back down he rushed in with inhuman strength to grab two or so and he took a bite out of it. The venison was so tasty the way the meat barely put up a fight against the teeth letting it just sink in. The venison responded with a juice so delicous and almost a whole other delightful treat while digging in. Mathias hardly could wait to shove the rest down but he had to show manners and so ate slowly enjoying every bite. Mathias was half full after the first one and one more later he could not handle another one. Mathias's taste buds were in heaven his stomach had not been this full since the last time he had feasted down on a hearty meal so long ago. If not for his masculinity he would have cried for the taste and memories it had brought back up yet he soldiered onward and simply said "This is amazing like god made it himself." The mother took a back burner approach to the compliment. "Thank you sadly god rarely shows up anymore the last time he did a miracle was making Peter live so long I doubt what I make here would compare to what he could make up their." "I guess so but were talking about god here he could do anything that's the level your at." "Right you are my wifes the damn best cook in the lands been almost a year but this is worth the wait everytime." The table began to settle down the father told the boys to help their mother with the dishes and after that head to bed. An hours time had passed before the boys headed up and then the more adult conversations began. The father of the household was far smarter then he lead on if he was around in any other period of time he would do great things with his advanced placement of society. Sadly he is only in charge of his farm and his family held back by the destructive system of Feudalisim that keeps unwittingly intelligent people behind the curve never to do anything great. "So what city do you hail from you must have remebered where you grew up?" "I grew up in a quaint town like this sadly our town was raided by those Muslims and we had to leave. All this time and still I haven't found the rest of my family perhaps they never made it however my line is safely dead and done for." Mathias wasn't completely untrue he just took aspects from what happened to his stubborn brother Romulan and plastered it to his family in general of which still lived. "It is a tradgedy what they are doing Peter remembers those lands were Christian at one point sadly that is no more just like the empire that once was." "Damn shame to really used to know so many nice people way back when down their. A tradgedy that they are gone now I might be the only Apostale left but I am thankful for the fact the Silbas had let me into this humble abode." "Yes I remember that day like it was yesterday you walked in with cuts all over my wife and I attended to you the best we could and you made a recovery. As thanks you continue to help work the land with us making sure the harvest comes out right almost everytime." "Well it's the least I can do other then converting and baptizing all of you." The two men gave a warming heartfelt laughter the house seeming lit up brighter because of it. "What about you Richard what stories do you have to tell about the world you must have some opinion on the state of it?" "Well I have travelled almost all my life I fought off bandits and came across many a fair lady sadly those days are long gone I still travel just not as much. In My youth I travelled all the way to the Tang Dynastys borders." "You travelled all the way out their!" "Well yeah of course." "Why only at the borders though?" "Well the great wall of china as they call it is really large I couldn't gain access to the gates and walking all the way around seemed like a waste so I then headed to the Persian capital before it was ransacked of course. The most beautiful academy that I have ever seen books upon books the library and knowledge they had was the most impressive I had ever seen. It is a shame all those books are gone to waste and burnt away with the rest of the city. My next grand visit after that was heading to the Hagia Sophia to pray in the finest church man has ever built. I became baptized in those waters of theirs and became a true man of god." "Ata boy you can now enter heaven what next then?" "Well after that I travelled some more but eventually my age began to creep up on me so many years on the road aged me so and my travels slowed with it. I was planning on heading to Mathia heard it's a great architectual wonder that place really shame the empire behind it crumbled away into history." "Right you are say Peter what story have you not told us of yet?" "Ah yes an old story blowing your out the water then Richard." "Well I wish I knew this was a contest before hand but you may proceed." "Now where was I ah yes last I left off me and Jesus were travelling along we finally had head back to Jerusalem Jesus was proclaiming himself as the king of the jews. Jesus prepared a great feast and as we all know the tale as told in the bible Jeudas betrayed us Mathais was outraged but Jesus calmed him and sent him away to the garden of eden. After Mathias was sent away he continued the feast as if all was normal and made an analogy of the wine being his blood and the bread his skin. I swore he was about to pull something else out and say that to was a part of him but he didn't shame really wanted to know how else stuff was related to Jesus. But anyway after the feast we all headed to bed after all hopeing that the tomorrow I feared so much never came. After the first day back we never saw anythign troubling until he entered a market. The market square was much less populated then the first day I feared it this was trap I told begged Jesus to not enter but he said no I must go their my fate demands it. Jesus walked right into a trap along with one other apostale Jeudas he pointed the guards to the right man and it was Jesus that was caught. I'm not entriely sure what Jesus went through when they caught him but next time I saw him was when he was in a court case they were just about to find him guilty. All hope seemed lossed yet I heard a loud boom from far away and when a gust of wind blew the doors open their was Mathias standing their gallant as ever with a fire unlike any I had ever seen. He said something but I can't exacly remember the words right anymore he might have said somethign along the lines of give me Jesus back or something more cocky like am I late to the party. But whatever he said Jesus was returned and the judges and guards left only I Mathias and Jesus remained inside Jesus and Mathais spoke at lengths but Jesus eventually took to action. I was to far away to hear them but next thing I know Jesus and Mathias take control of the city. I tend to the wounded as Jesus instructed me and then damn I know theirs more to it but I just seem to always stop before something important. Welp that's all I can remember for now maybe tomorrow I can finish what I spoke of today I must head up though my age really is gonna catch up to me one of these days mark my words." "Good night Peter see you in the fields tomorrow?" "Yeah hopefully so i'm still praying I get to see Mathias one last time." Peter headed upstairs once more the only ones left at the table are Mr Silba and Mathias disquised as an old man named Richard. "You have such a quaint little peaceful life such an amazing thing you have I wish I could give to myself." "Why not I have room and food for one more hand on the field?" " Before I answer that I must ask?" "Yes what is it then?" "What do you think of Mathias and what does the rest of your family think of him." "Well my boys could not care less it's not their fault really they are just boys after all the crazy mad lads that they are. My daughter is indiffrent always tending to the sheep as a result she has very little time to reflect on events and what not. My lovely wife praises the mans every foot step making me think if Mathias lives and showed his face here she might cheat on me. As for me I thank what he has done for us and hope for his return much like Peter however unlike Peter I know not what he looks like nor his personality so he is a mystery to me. Me and my family only know of Mathias thanks to our long gone ancestors and their stories that they have passed on for generation after generation. Now I ask once more do you wish to stay and live the simple life." "Thank you I guess I will work the fields tomorrow then first thing in the morning." "Alright i'll show you where you will sleep follow me up the stairs." Mr Silba headed to a room directly across from the stairs and inside was a bed. A bed with animal skin blankets and hay filled pillows along with a window directly above letting moonlight and day light in. "Here you are you will sleep here for the night tomorrow you shall work the fields." "Thank you so much Mr Silba." "Ah no problem good night Richard." Mathias took off his clothes and headed inside the bed to finally take a load off his "Travels." He his plans had to be altered slightly he needed to gain their trust before he revealed himself. So for a solid week he worked the field all day and talked after dinner almost all night. Slowly but surely the families opinion on Mathias rose as Mathais told them the good he had done (Still disquised as Richard). A week later Mathias finally gauged the opinions of all parties even the two wild boys of the Silbas loved Mathias now. All that remained was to show himself yet he feared their reaction his plan was falling apart not because of them but because Mathias loved this sort of life style. It really was peaceful and lovely yet it could only last so long. Mr Silbas was out in the field when he noticed a man on a horse once the two made eye contact the horseman left. After that the day resumed like normal until dinner when halfway through Mr Silba said "Saw the strangest thing out their in the early hours their was a man riding a horse once I noticed him he leaped back into the woods." "What did he look like?" Mathias asked. "Well he wore odd armour and the horse did to the only thing I can say for sure he did have was he had a curved sword. This was a really curved sword and it was long to his shield was small and decorated all over." Mathias leaped out of his chair he knew what Mr Silba saw it was a islamic scout out this far their was no way. "We need to run." "Wait why?" "Because those are islamic scouts they found us we have a no time to lose if we don't leave now we will surely perish." "Theirs no way up this far imposible really." "No i'm serious this is very bad we halve to leave before you all end up dead." "Watch your tounge you are a guest I decide what is best for my family for their is only one man of the house and that certainly isn't you." "Please I beg of you if you don't leave now they will slaughter you me and Peter they will rape your wife and daughter then enslave your boys." "Enough fear mongering if you fear them so much then run away now however we will not follow you rather my family and me will stay behind." "Please they will burn this farm to the ground salt the land and gut you live stock." "If that is the case so be it we are a non violent family that adhears to the rule thou shalt not kill." "It's not thou shalt not kill it's thou shalt no murder their is a difference between the two one can never be broken the other can allow for self defense." "I will not kill no matter what those damn texts say now if you continue to disturb my families peace head on to Mathia already Richard." "So be it good by Mr Silba." Mathias walked out of the house and hid nearby he knew the attack would happen by tomorrow for certain. This was a great place to recoup after such a long march the abundent food and beautiful women were far to enticing to pass up. Mathais waited and at noon they struck hard and fast ten no twenty men went in charging the field the father had the family hide in the house with him. All seemed lossed however Mathias walked forward still disquised as an old man named Richard. "Hello their you young lads do you kind to fight me instead of buring the house down it has been a while since the last time I had a good fight after all." "Crazy old man I will gladly cut you down like the heritic you are." One of the swords men charged Mathias on horse back Mathias simply stood their waiting for it to happen he was waiting for the family inside to peak open a window to see what was going on. Surely enough when they did crack the window open Mathias reacted to the sword heading towards him he simply grabbed the sword and stopped it with only one finger. "I ask once more give me a good fight this is nothing and so you and your fake god are nothing aswell." "Cocky old man everyone charge this crazy bastard I will show you the true power of Allah." The men charged at Mathias their horses and blades shined brightly all hopeing for glory to their true god. Mathias lunged forward in response the air broke and startled the horses causing their riders to fall off and the horses to flee. "You think I am a weak feeble old man you witness the great Mathias Welch the same one who lead the Mathianesian empire more then two hundred years ago. I speak with the true god you lot wish nothing more then an excuse to rape women and children claiming it to be right. People like you and your leader Mohammed deserve nothing but death I will leave one of you alive the rest will perish. Now decide between all of you because all but one of you will perish and the one who does not perish will spread my word I Mathias exist." The many islamic men were still in shock needed a little encouragment before they will cut back to reality. Mathias began to stab away cutting men down and crushing those beneath him. Mathias cared not for who they said deserved death he already made his choices before he would leave the youngest of them to live. After killing all but one Mathias caugth a horse for the man and told him to ride like the wind the man obliged and ran. The only thing left was the Silba family who was still in the house terrified of what they just saw. Mathias walked forward in his glorious true form towards the house his true form has been revealed at long last for he must engage his plan once more for he had stalled far to much. "I thank and envy you Silbas you live a peaceful life and I have saved you family line twice now. And while I would love to leave you to your devises once more i'm afraid I need to ask a favor long overdue." "What is it Mathias?" "I have a project I must enact that originally I would have only taken you daughter to accomplish but now see that their needs to be more parental guidance to make it proceed along quicker. I request you come with me and remake the true Mathian people that I desire so. For if you help me in this endevour I can personally reward you long after the fact I need you to riase the next gneration so please take my hand. Once you take it I will take it as a sign that you wish to come so take my hand and together I will lead you into destiny." "Why should I and my family trust you you tricked us why did you not tell us you were Mathias all along?" "Because I haven't revealed myself to anyone else since those fateful days when my great empire collapsed all around me. Even I an immortal near god like being have fear fear of rejection fear of looking weak fear of failure fear of caving in then crumbling away. Yet you wanna know the worst of all that I fear the worst sort of death that even I wish not to happen to the worst of my enemies." "What's that where you die horrifically torchered away killed slowly?" "No." "When you are stabbed where it hurts most?" "No." "When you ingest a great poison with no cure to aleviate the pain?" "No." "When you are beaten into submission and forced to work yourself to death?" "No." "Then tell me what is this death even an immortal figure fears?" "I fear the death where you are forgotten thrown away into the dust bin of history I fear that if I ever die that no one will know my tale that is truly the most sinister of deaths imaginable because when no one remembers you no one will care for you anymore." "What about me Mathias you heard why I wished to live so long at all cost and yet you still held back from me Peter an Apostale of Jesus Christ himself." "I feared that you would die the moment you saw me for even in your state you are frail and your heart can barely handle seeing me once more can it." Peter wished to respond but he gripped his chest Mathias was right the fear of being forgotten the fear of being uncovered to soon the fear of failure. Peter was perhaps the one person the one and truly only person in the entire world who could relate to Mathias the best for he to felt all these great tugs at his heart. "Now if you wish to raise a new generation of Mathians with me and create a great nation that will last the next hundred thousand years." "Why should we trust you know just one reason besides the fact you saved our lives just now?" "Honestly I can just leave you to your devices i'm sure another attack like that will never happen again but you know the old saying that history loves to repeat itself. If you truly wish for safety you will come with me I will gather all Silbas just for the occasion if you need all that to convince you." "Well at first when you said your original plan was to take only my daughter I never would have accepted even if you were honest. When you originally offered to bring all of my family to these lands I might have accepted if you were truthful. Now you bring the last offer where you bring the whole Silba family bloodline realising that you will bring back about fifty or so Silbas and only twenty or so are of age to raise others. Yet I trust your judgment for you have saved our family bloodline twice now I shall take you hand if you bring all the Silbas with us I can convince them about you." "So be it then we fly out to gather all the Silba family lines all bearing the name Silba you know of tell me where they are and I shall bring them." "Thank you Mathias now where do you wish to take us?" "I shall carry you northward into a paradise island I have made that is so beautiful and unique that even the garden of eden is but in it's place in comparison. Even if the Silba family isn't enough for the raising of so many I could always call upon the fallen angels scattered around the world." "How do you know of their existance?" "Well Peter when you said that you waited so long to see me once again I knew you made a deal with someone not the devil you are to pious a man to do such a thing. Then while restudying the history of the lands since I departed I heard the tale of an angel who fell to earth. They were not evil just not in good favor with god they are bitter at god himself not god's creation man. With this deductive analysis I concluded it myself when I saw what seemed like an astroid strike only to be one of these such fallen angels. And that Peter is how I know you lived for so long but enough stalling their is a dream and a destiny to finally lay the groudnworks upon. For the rise of the new empire must be done soon as I fear that a great change in everything will begin to draw near." "So be it Mathias we trust you now get us out of here." "With pleasure now follow me I have much to do and little time to do it with." The Silba family and Peter all climbed inside a wooden box that Mathias would carry all around the European countryside looking for the remaining Silba's out their. After a full day of searching and gathering he had done it he had gathered his small cohort of family raisers that all had roughly the same upbringing and cultural identities. Mr Silba was impressed that their was over one hundred such Silbas connected by near direct blood alone more the half at the least were directly connected or so. With this new amount of people Mathias flew off far into the north finally the next phase of his plan could finally begin the raising and molding of the first Mathian people.

Chapter 25

The Creation Of The New Mathians

Mathias at long last had all he needed their was the infants ready to be raised into the world. The caretakers as he dubed them had been made from not just the mother of the Mathians but also of the rest of the Silba family bloodline. They had a vast genetic pool to choose from and about ten thousand to start with. The only problem Mathias left unsolved was getting these races to mix together quick enough before human impulses of diffrences in their skin color pulled them into tribealisim. Much like the old Mathian peoples and on the old Mathian peoples he had to better seperate between those impure Mathians and these new ones to be made. Mathias renamed the new Mathias into Neo Mathians a fix that would later be hall marked into history. This was the beggining of the new Mathian calender as the year in ad would roughly be in about late six hundred early seven hundred when he had gathered all the required components together. Mathias wished to name this momentous historical event something perhaps something along the lines of "The Great Gathering" could work. No this had to be a perfect name for it and after some consideration he dubbed this great event "The Birth Of The New Mathians." Next he had to split up before and after said Neo Mathians but what to call it all their were many options but using the ad and bc system would no longer work as the making of the Mathian people would far over shadow even the greatest accomplisments that Jesus had done. Mathias settled upon something based on this one event he called this "The Great Summoning" thus glorifying what he had done instead of gathering said peoples it's made it seem as though he called upon the people and the people responded. he split it into two a time before the summoning and a time after the summoning respectivly Mathias also wished to add a during the Great Summoning time as the Neo Mathians weren't even raised yet however he quickly dropped the idea upon further thought. He knew that the years after the summoning would be dubbed "Post Great Summoning" otherwise known as PGS for short. The time period before was a bit trickier to name but eventually he stuck with "Before Great Summoning" Or BGS for short. The events during "The Great Summoning" lasted for about a week or two and as such were seen as much to short a time frame to warrent giving it's own designation of time in these new time tracking systems. However the next challenge was who to raise with what and who will breed with who first Mathias repiled all the seperate races genders plus their respective traits he had gathered from all around. He had two women for every man to be as well as all the diffrent races compiled together. This included only Middle eastern women, only Indian women, Mixes of black males and females in tiny quaintities only about ten percent of the pot total, The majority of which were the White and Asian groups as the greatest potential came from these groups. The percentages of the racial mixes of women went in order of Norsewomen, Asian women, Indian women, Middle eastern women, and finally Black women. The racial mixture of men were more comprised of the White and Asian combo with a mix of Blacks as well. Mathias at first wished to mix the Whites and Asians together and mix the more minor races together however if he did this the minor part might become scared of the majority part and so he thought away again. Mathias continued in thought yet the Silbas raised all as child bearing could happen at the soonest at fifteen or sixteen. At ten PGS the decision for the making of the first Neo Mathians had to be made who would mix with what and how would they all remain relatively the same look. Mathias decided that the Whites mix with the other minorities except the Asians and the Asians to mix with all but the Whites. After about five or six generations once the other minor races were brought into the fold Mathias would then mix the mostly Asian and mostly White populations together merging into the true Neo Mathians. The Minor races would not be around long enough to voice any descenting opinions as they would have their equal choice of majority peoples. Then the the only problem is between the Whites and Asians who both are equal in terms of number and treatment. This might boil over however the Silbas seem to do a good job so long as the mixing happend exacly this way then the Neo Mathians were only twelve generations away from perfection. The islands population jumped by almost triple what they started with from ten thousand to thirty thousand after only ten more years the first generation had started. The First generation were half like their fathers and half their mothers both Whites and Asians had darkened skin but with this almost all the other minor races would be out breed being mixed in within another generation or two. This would be a simple task like breeding dogs for longer ears or better smell but with people although a little unethical (Especially in our timeline) worked fairly well. Mathias ran tests with the first generation kids by fifteen PGS marking their abilities and quirks in the genome pool. The second generation he tested at thirty PGS were already stronger smarter and better looking then their parents before. The only area that Mathias wished could be fixed was the darkened skin however an improvement was an improvement and he was not complaining at the results. IQ and creativity jumped up as the kids wandered the lands questioning all while remaining loyal the some of the boys even invented new ways of making similar fires using chemichal mixtures rather then rubbing wood till it worked. Women also became more attractive their bodies more able to handle the next generation as the hips flared outward further as well as their chests. The hair of the second generation was more resistant to pulling or tearing from the head perfect their women would pass this over to men to stop balding at this rate. Mathias saw very few problems only a few gay people had been found out and the ones who were found out were forced not to procreate as well as those with dibilitating disorders such as one case where a midget had slipped into the gene pool. Mathias also made sure all people were similair in political, cutural, and spiritual unity a people with a united purpose was a people with the greatest purpose. Mathias as he had expected it saw that the women were trying to draw the ire of great men however those at the bottom were not bad either only the very ugly would not be able to permit their genes into the pool. The Neo Mathian had to be the best humanity could ever offer and so life went on with brutal control on who can and can't mate. After two more generations the lesser races no longer existed sooner then he had anticipated but with his agressive breeding polocies the population did not jump as high as it did the first time only another fifteen thousnad were added to the island. The population was now almost completly either an Asian majority or White majority and after much consideration the two peoples were to breed and combine into the Neo Mathians. However many of the original Silba family were long gone including Roxolana the mother of the Mathians when she passed in fifty PGS the island wept for days. Mathias mythos had worked and he had the perfect narrative for his people of course they shouldn't know as if their true origins were found out then revolt could follow. The Silbas were small in number where they had over one hundred care takers in the start they now dwindled to only ten and even Peter perished with them in thirty five PGS. Mathias wieghed his options he could continue to let them work under the guise of caretakers till they all die off. No that leaves to much to chance they haven't done anything odd so far maybe sending them away no if they were allowed to leave the world will know of his island. Mathias also had a third idea he would remove them personally one at a time in the night he couldn't do that though not unless it is absolutly needed. Although as the years went by most of the first to second generations had passed on including many of the Silba's history of the world outside here. Mathias would have removed the Silba's entirely if only to secure nothing leaks but he could not do such a thing for if he was caugth his own creation would rise against him. Mathias relented at these thoughts as he threw himeslf into his work perfecting the smaller traits of the Neo Mathians. Mathias saw many trends men were taller, stronger, and smarter while also having far more confidence and discipline added to their lives. They thought of themselves and had individuality but understood the importance of the greater good as if they bickerd and fought over tuny diffrences would not matter in the end. Many of the Neo Mathians almost have no memory of only the two groups the Asians and Whites many simply forgetting the other parts of their makeup. Mathias could not care he would rather have them all forget the other makeups in their bodies to reinforce the idea of their supremacy over other races. The women also developed far more beauty a small mutation had happend but this was a positive one. A trait seen by many as a positive thing as women grew taller but almost all new height came from their legs extending downward not their bodies rising higher with their legs like their male counter parts. Mathias saw that the average heights of his people rose as womens hieght soared to around five to five six males soared in height to well within the realm of the six range. Mathias also noticed that women were even more feminine their hips wide their rears ever flowing outwards as were their chests who were seen speaking fluent beauty and fertility. Females going through with all these changes have yet to have the most important part ruined the most important part the waist remained small only intensifying their sex appeal by that much more. Males were increasingly masculine their well developed and defined muscles dotted their bodies. Males also grew more attractive their jaws angular and their hair growing where it needed to be grown the most men also gained broad shoulders a very attractive trait. As well as all these changes males and females were much better at communicating with one another as another thing Mathias instilled to curb humanities tendencies had been implemented. These evil tendencies that humanity harbored were that of the natural hatered directed at diffrence in all before them yet. Mathias foresaw this and came up with a new story a story that would easily distract the Neo Mathians from their petty diffrences and worthless squables. Mathias himself came up with many enimes of the state those against the true faith those who oppose the rule of Mathias homosexuals and the disinfranchised in society to name a few. All these became enemies of the state later transfering into hatred of other races unlike themselves as around the two hundred PGS when they would return. Yet that is far from now as Mathias still was working at other cultural, societal, and genetic experiments from fifty PGS to one hundred PGS. Mathias lead many diffrent experiments learning what was right to do and what was wrong to do. As a result of so much experimentation and therorizing at a tiem when simplicity mattered most many of these experiments ended in failure. This did not mean however that they were a waste of time far from it actually as they helped provided valuable insight to what is and isn't needed in a new Neo Mathian society. For example the Mathias thought having males on a soy diet would improve their status and masculinity. This couldn't be further from the truth as many of these men became the modern day equivelent of "Soy boys". These soy boys were made into this because of the soy diet they had Mathias upon realasing this wished to ban soy out right however he therorized that if it made men far more feminine then perhaps if given to women it will boost their femininity and their fertility. Mathias again trusted the soy diet and it was a success as women became much more defined and prononuced as a result men were told to not eat soy anything. Women on the other hand were encouraged to eat eveything with as much soy as possible this would boost fertility rates later on as an increase in femininity increased fertility they went hand in hand. However after experimenting on about one thousand males one hundred were left unable to regain the masculinity as a result Mathias ordered them as undesireables aswell putting their weak male traits into the dustbin of the genetic society. Another such example of the rampant experimentation of the Neo Mathians were the tounge poster training that would be done by both male and female alike. As placement of your tounge controlled how your skull would shape up particularly your jawline. A man with a poor posture would develop a weak chin and this was deemed unattractive not just from Mathia himself but from the very people aswell. With proper tounge poster however and lots of time their chins could be fixed Mathias seized thie opportunity and ran with it. Peoples skulls grew better to accomidate not only attractive qualities but also lower the need to do dental work as the skull could now handle all the teeth that it had. Neo Mathians as a result of this tounge posture training instilled early on in their education have much more room in their own heads to keep all their teeth in their heads. One final example of this wild sort of experimentation resulted in the deaths of many as Mathias had an idea of creating early vaccines. These vaccines were given in small doses and these vaccines were mae from dieseases among the animals and puss from infected peoples. This resulted in over half of the participants suffering short term problems sickness and unfealing well. Yet out of the thousand given this jack of all master of non vaccine only about one hundred died. This was great and Mathias implemented the whole island to get these vaccines in sixty PGS and once they did out of the whole population of about seventy five thousand only one thousand perished. A small price to pay for the increased immunity after all they had been off the mainland for many years and would continue to be here for many more. If their immunity was not at the top of their game then many Neo Mathians would die not from war or old age but from the monster disease is. The only disease to be left untreated would be tuburculoses however with proper hygine diet and avoidance to sneeze or cough on to others it's spread was greatly less then that of the rest of humainity. The Mathians spent many days learning the arts of philosophy science and the phsychology of others. The Mathian children were raised with roles in life the males would seek out work and provide for the family the women would be given the role of housewife. The girls that would turn into women would bear and raise children in a safe enviornement and only worry about the world they lived in. At first their were some women opposed to this rule they deserved rights aswell yet when push came to shove ironically many of these womens rights activists were generally of hideous complexion. They only became womens rights activists because if not for their looks and general unattractivness they would have had someone by now. The rest of soceity responded in kind Mathias added yet another enemy to the state in these new people he dubbed Feminists. They were seen as bitter women unable to continue their purpose trying to break the mold and find other uses then the one they were intended to have. These Feminists ranged in the hundreds area but were yet again sent off into the undesireable basket along with those geneticly weaker those unfit to continue onward. Their was almost a revolt against Mathias by these weaker Mathians but once they realized their position in life they simply sat back and took it for their low numbers would not even place a dent along the rest of the island let alone Mathais himself. Many of these undesireable traits were found toward the end of the first hundred years yet Mathias reacted with lightning precision knowing what was wrong and right. another group of people were those with minds to rebellious and extreme to be deemed worthy in society. Another factor of the soceity was being self reliant you are your own man after all and when a group of lazy people decided they wished to make a social welfare system to help the poor and down trodden. Mathias simply pointed their heads to where the undesireables lived and almost all of them not wanting to end up like the feminist obliged. The few that refused to retract their statements were punished to never bear children again their was however a problem. The Neo Mathians were fertile yet those unfortionat souls simply breeded with eachother in secret raising an equal number of worthless people. Mathias had to stop this and in the year ninety PGS he had found it a solution he did experiments in the past to make people infertile and after many deaths he had found a solid way of removing the ability to have kids and pass on their weak genes. The males were at first castrated but this was deemed to harsh even by Mathians standards as a result another idea was propsed cutting the link between the balls and the tube were done. After about twenty attempts they had done it a way to surgecially remove the ability for men to procreate as a result of this he could not reomve the vast amounts of lesser peoples he had. Yet the women were still an issue he could not watch over everything and yet sometimes they would become pregnate and thus the spread of the poor genes would contiune. Mathias had to stop this and so he implemented that women have their connection from the falopian tube bee cut off from the rest of the body. This would make women almost impossible to impregnate and even if they do passing the child would be almost impossible without one or both parties dying in the process. Mathias continued his iron grip rule and many more experiments and socieal adaptation happend to the people to ensure the complete readyness for whatever the world threw at them. Finally after fifty years Mathias had done it he created enough of a cultural genetic and socetial norm to follow and after all this time he insisted the populace could now breed like crazy. Mathias even incentivized the action of breeding with awards for women for child bearing and tax breaks on familys with double digit numbers of children. Mathias also included more places of work for the men to enter to continue providing for both mens job safety and their familys economic safety. shortly after all these policies were enacted and this rapid breeding was allowed the population exploded with the greatest humainty had to offer. and after many more generations had gone by through the tight breeding process and cultural training and grooming. Mathias was now satisfied for he had done it his new people were complete they were tested and experimented on and he now had a reliable formula and people ready for the rise of the Neo Mathian. This golden age of the Neo Mathians truly began in one hundred PGS after the last ten years he had experimented with ways of boosting the populaces numbers relativly quick and in short bursts he finally let the flood gates open however. Then after the first hundred years or so of experimental seclusion Mathias wished to spend the next one hundred years was making the island hold to capacity. Mathias wished to bring a massive influx of his Neo Mathians to the mainland all at once rather then let them dillute their unique abilities and attributes because of poor planning. Mathias continued the raising of new generations along with the new caretakers who replaced the now long dead Silba family line as they to integrated into the great Neo Mathian people. Mathias was pleased once his island reached it's peak the efficient farming and fishing methods could sustain about only five hundred thousand half a million. Mathias knew that this was the perfect amount to take back many new places but the more pressing issue was where to unleash them back into the world. Their was the obvious sending them into Mathia directly takeing back the city and remakeing the empire in a bold statement no that would onyl draw unwanted attention to themselves. Mathias also thought of taking all of Brittonnia yet taking land was still drawing attention no matter who's land you take it from. The Mathais had a third idea he would scout out the landscape himself ahead his people. Mathais would then guide his people were to enter into and so he decided to do so he went ahead and told them he will be back. So Mathias flew off to see what had happened since he left the lands for a second time secluding himself for the greater purpose of mankind itself. However after much scouting he decided the best course of action would be on a much more secrative operation to unfold upon the world. They would create a sort of secret society that would await the perfect conditions and gain titles and power in time. They planned that within a few hundred years they would launch out their populace taking all the good land and exploding in populace until they reached ten million. Once they reached it they would lash out against the world who forgot about Mathias and his empire so easily. Afterwards just as they came they would so easily once more reclaim their titles as the greatest empire and people known to the world and not just the world but the heavens above aswell. Mathias lead his people back into the world a people ready to plunge the world into change and progress once more. Yet the world did not sit ideal once more and time is the only force Mathias couldn't stop and so it marched onward into the future far ahead.

Chapter 26

World Events During Mathias's Second Departure

Mathias expected the world to change alot since he last left but he never expected change like this. You see during his two hundred year exodus once again the world pressed on events unfolded as the seeds of the modern world were just starting to be planted. In the years after Mathais left once more we really don't know exacts in when in Ad this would be. However we just know that from the late six hundreds AD to the late eight hundreds AD was the time frame that Mathias disappeared to his island and returned exacly two hundred years after he left the second time. In the time since he left inside Europe alone turmoil was pushed back as Charlamigne leader of the franks pushed far into Europe. He united modern day France, north Italy, western Germany, and all the lands of the Benelux. Under the rule of Charlamigne his rule provided a sort of stability not seen since the years of the Mathian empires rule had for not many had seen as much stability as their had been now. The Frankish empire riegn supreme so much so that even the pope wished to call them the Western Mathian empire once more yet this never came to fruition. However after the death of their great monarch the empire began to crumble away as once the next king split the empire into three he had doomed europe to war forever more. Three sons fought against one another for eachothers lands the western and eastern Franks easily crushed their central Frank lands and the wars for these lands only grew red in blood and hatred. With the collapse of the great Frankish empire came hope that perhaps the Eastern Mathian empire could retake rome once more yet they had bigger issues. Islam spread outward like a plauge taking all and spewing out chaos and destruction in their way the mass rape and enslavment was bad enough in the time Mathias was their yet even when the one man sent to warn Mohhamed of this they ignored his info. Mohhamed eventually passed away and his empire alomst broke apart the shakels of evil nearly fell away yet two Caliphs later and this evil force of nature rushed outward once more. The people were taking all the lands before them the eastern Mathians were no longer a threat and neither were the Persians who fell almost instantly. The Islamic armies even reached past the great mountains that stop those from entering India. Yet the Islamic invaders launched into modernday Pakistan and threatened to remove the other faiths off the continent as a whole. As the Franks collapsed a new force rose up however carrying many a great tales legends and myths with them. These new people who were called the Norsemen later became the Scanidinavians and they were out for gold and blood. The great Vikings sailed out and launched attack after attack inside of many great cities of London and Paris. Not only that but Mathias's ancestrial homeland of irelenad was taken over by the Vikings the Irish people would be suppressed by the vikings for quiet a long time. Many of the people who saw their impending doom became frightened as they should be. Because they knew that once the Vikings arrived at their doorsteps they knew that few would be sparred and you would be lucky for a quick death. The viking raids were brutal yet they had another side to the coin of conquest as the face of exploration proved key as even Mathias had heard of their tales from their many advnetures and scouting trip to new lands. The Vikings told of many new lands they found in the east were the great "Rus" lands as they called them. They had begun colinization of what would be modern Finland and had reached both Iceland and Greenland before the next biggest discovery was found out. For Mathias had heard that the vikings had reached a new land even further west then that of Greenland these lands were filled with timber and inhabited by men with red skin and horrid war cries echoing their peoples resolve to hold onto these sacred lands. These viking explorers called these new people "Skaelings" for their screeching the lands these Skaelings had lived upon were called "Wineland" modernday Newfoundland. Wineland was a great open wilderness with berries ripe to be fermented and used as mead and other drinks. The lands were much like home apart from the Skaelings and the vikings tried thrice to colonize these lands. Yet they failed all three times as the Vikings brutality was met with the proper force against it resulting in the Vikkings having to flee back into the see and back into Greenland. However Europe was not the only lands with change as inside Asia itslef as they to were hit with massive change far more then Europe ever saw. Fore the great mighty and powerful Tang dynasty which ruled for quiet some time now was on the ropes nearing their end. They would collapse due to many of the same issues that the Mathian empire collapse constant war, peasant revolts, and many other calamities sapped the strength of the tang it collapsed around nine hundred AD. However in the seven hundred AD the great Tang Dynasty discovered the one thing that would change the world. This was the most secretive secret in all of China rivalling they way they get their silk. They had discovered gunpowder and with it all the weapons for modern war the Chinese however lacked creativity and used it mainly for fireworks harldy seeing military applications to it. This wasn't the only changes in China nor Asia itself by any means but also in Japan and Korea change came to them as well. In Japan the great city of Kyoto was founded and a new age of peace and prosperity ruled on the isles as the great leaders of japan sat in seclusion from all worldly problems. Korea faired far worse having to deal with a collapsing ally and their own internal strife they had infighting never quiet reaching a civil war but the tensions were high non the less. In south east asian the lands of modernday Thailand, Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam, and Burma came together under one empire. This mystery empire was strong yet we know not the name of this great state yet many scholars have given a name to these lands and we call it the Siamese empire. Inside India internal strife engulfs the lands as the many warring factions now must deal with an Islamic invasion coming from the mountains. These many warring nations in the northern parts of India had transformed and united into the Pala empire. Their grand overarching purpose was to fight back the Islamic Invaders and bring back their Hindu religon to prominence for if not then surely their society would crumble much like the Persians would. The only area of the world to harld see any change besides the Americas and huge swabs of Oceania was Afirca and even they finally had something to offer. Many new trading empires sprang up selling resources such as slaves, ivory, gold, and salt to the new Islamic faith. They hardly had the stomach to fight back and so continued to trade with the Islamic invaders as they had gained a great profit margin. Another look inside Europe once more however revealed that the two great cannals one in the Danish straights the other in egypt have fallen completley into disrepair. The constant war has sucked all the great architectures away from them and eventually both collapsed allowing the sea to rise back up once more. The Danish cannal was destroyed intentionally because this route allowed Vikings even easier passage into and out of the Scandinavian coasts. Mathias did much scouting ahead of time and saw that the many troubles and strifes would engulf Europe in petty wars once more. This would be the perfect enviornment to launch out into yet this would slowly bite away at Mathias's resolve as Europe it seemed was a lost cause once more. Mathias then began to hear of the great discovery of new lands far out into the west looking for these new lands. As Mathias flew over the vast oceans he saw it land finally he would see what these Skaelings were made of. Mathias saw that the Skaelings the vikings incountered were not the only Skaelings of their kind he continued to fly over vast distances of land. Mathias reached great rivers that flowed down into the gulf with many mound cities not the most advanced cities but signs of civilization non the less. Then he traveled further south looking for more and he found it the Skaelings had great cities and empires in south and central America. These great cities almost rivaled that of the ancient cities of Europe themselves and the land continued to stretch onward. For the great Mesoamerican empires ruled with iron fists and even more heretical religons then that of the Islamic horde if only toleratable by the fact they could not reach Europe. The many roaming tribes gave rise to men of great physichal strength and generalist living as they all knew how to survive off the land. The many north American tribes had a diffrent religon praising the nature around them having faith that the trees could speak to them and the nature could flow into them. Of course when you personally have met god many times on many seperate occasions it's hard to see others faiths being right only seeing their wrong faith in false gods. Mathias was pleased so much so his original plan of a secret society flew right out the window when he learned of these new lands they might think he was a god. Mathias gathered his people and set out not towards Europe but to these lands called the Winelands where berry bushes layed plentiful and full. The Americas as Mathais deemed them were the perfect lands to establish the new empire for yes Europe was always fighting against progress. Perhaps these mostly empty lands would provide far better for his people then the squashed in tightly packed mostly taken lands of the old world. Mathais reached the new world only a year or two after two hundred PGS with gleaming hope that no one from the old world would be able to reach these lands. Mathias could not have him or his people discovered before their time was right and with America completly under his thumb the world would only tremble at the immense power that he wielded.

Chapter 27

The New Mathians Finally Reach America

Mathias and his people finally arrived after one years travel to Wineland where the three failed Viking settelments rested before themselves. The Neo Mathians built massive boats for this day based upon the best naval technology had available. This resulted in the mixture of two cultural designs between the Viking longships and the old Mathian Fortress ships. These were massive vessels that after passing through Greenland undetected reached these new lands vast lands ready for the Neo Mathians. For these lands up ahead were vast and forrested almost seemingly ready for the taking. Yet Mathias knew that these lands were inhabited by something else the Skaelings as the Vikings called them and they would know of their presence soon enough and would possibly retaliate. Mathias and all his people all half a million would be more then enough to tip the scale of these lands well into their favor. Yet for a solid week nothing the Skaelings never came out to greet or even attack them. Mathias was hoping for this for at least a week or two more for his people were still working on converting their great ships into homes and walls for a new city. Mathias designed this city with the best architectual know how in the land using great efficient designs minimizing traffic while increasing the population density. Because a city without efficency is nothing more then a gathering and random placement of homes only slowing the steady march of progress. Mathias could not figure out a name for his city yet the people wished to call it "Boat hall" after the boats they converted into the town and so Mathias agreed the city of Boat hall began to rise. Yet one more week later the Skaelings finally showed themselves much to late to simply fight off the invaders. They came looking for trade and understanding Mathais wished to fight as these savages were in his way. Yet Mathias he knew better and knew what had happend to the last three settelments and he did not wish to be on bad terms so soon when they are vulnerable. Mathias met these scouts head on not wishing to assert dominance with his powers he walked much like mortal men before and after him. Mathias meet these Skaelings head on wishing to speak with them yet once he finally reached speaking distance he came across a problem. For once Mathias did not the understand launguage presented infront of him they spoke with odd noises towards Mathias. He could hardly pick up on what they were saying yet he could sense what they wanted they wanted weapons for what for Mathias did not know. Mathias walked back to Boat hall below which also lay along the coast as small fishing vessels were put together to find more food. Mathias began to put his farmers and fishermen to work looking for food and growing crops respectivly. They set out and Mathias again implemented his policy of rapid growth in short time his people could outnumber these savages easily enough already and more Neo Mathians could not hurt. Mathias set up small camps further inland to scout out the local tribes and resources to gather for his growing empire. These scout came back with news a major war between two massive Skaeling tribes had broken out. They still have not found out the reasoning behind the war but it was saddening to know that even hear conflict arises. The Skaeling people seemed far more peaceful with their spiritual faith in the trees and nature all around yet human nature had even plauged these poor souls. Mathias looked out to the skies above it seemed a cold spell would soon hit them. Mathias commisioned people to gather fire wood and anything edible to last them the winter. Mathias wished not to use his powers to much for drawing unwanted attention was the last thing that Mathias had intended to do. The city of Boat hall braced as the cold had hit it was brutal yet the people prevailed and it seemed to be the tamest winter of their whole existence. Well that would have been the case if not for one of the many Skaeling tribes attacking their walls during the harsh winter. For these Skaelings knew how to fight in the snow and damn well at it as well for they knew how to move quickly through the snow and disappear before a response could be assembled. These small raids dotted the harsh winter months as they rolled onward ever pressing the Neo Mathian people to the edge of packing up and leaving. Who for simplicty will later refer to themselves as Mathians once more as thye had moved entire continents away from the other Mathias who are long gone by this point. Yet through the harsh winter months summer finally arrived and it was beautiful the great calender finally changed to two hundred one PGS. A year had passed and the first Mathians were born once more on new soil, hopes, and dreams ahead. Mathias had mustered the strength to yet again push into the new lands expecting fighting every step of the way. Mathias headed a small troop of soldiers marching along wide enough open spaces looking for something lands to claim Skaelings to fight against. Yet nothing had come for them the lands laid bare and empty the Mathians even came across an abandoned village burnt to the ground. Mathias wished to turn back yet he saw something odd their was an odd stench in the air clingning to the land and now to them. Mathias moved closer to the village expecting a fight bringing his men closer to himself yet nothing still. Mathias came across a tent smelling rightfully rancide he opened the curtain door infront of him and saw a horrid sight. Mathias saw corpses about ten or so all dead atop sleeping mats along the floor whats worse he saw what had taken them. Mathias personally had to deal with it in the past yetas did his first empire it had survived this spector of death had followed them. The great plauge that hit the Mathianesian empire all those years ago had followed them and had destoryed many of the local life near and around the town of Boat hall. Mathias almost wept for them they could not resist such a disease for they were uneffected by the diesease. Yet Mathias knew how dnagerous that it was he burned the bodies and the main tent to the groud he would not risk his people falling to the plauge either. Mathias ran back to his city and rarely let explorers leave far away from the town always being told to stay within sight of the town thanks to the surrounding hills and distant mountains. However after yet another brutal winter still no Skaelings to be seen or heard of where were they why did the disease hit them and not us so far. Along other many such thoughts Mathias still did not see why yet his scouts continued to see great vast open lands for the taking. Mathias ordered construction of a great road network as well as many smalled towns along these roads ensure civilization comes to his own people. Mathias continued to sure up his defenses he did not know these lands like the great Skaelings did. They also knew what was and what was not food and the many other plants of the new continent. Mathias ensure that the roads also had the torch warning system all along the routes to make sure that an attack will be known of in an instant. Yet still little sign of any Skaelings for they all seemed to have packed up and leave. Little did Mathias nor many others know this at the time but the biggest reacon the Skaelings seemingly vanished was because of the plauge. This disease devistated the Mathian empire before and the native people had no such immunity to these diseases. We know this know but way back then the Mathians had no idea how bad this disease really was. To them it seemed like they would be next for the taking this was a disease the natives made with a person infected first and spreading like any other. yet it never came because this was no native disease this was the plauge hoping from Neo Mathians to native Mathian populations continued to climb soaring higher and higher while Skaeling populations sky rocketed downwards and it was only accelerating. The Americas had roughly as many as twenenty million people living on the continent yet with the disease only a million or so were spared. The plauge crushed theEuropeans who delt with it first hand with the best medicinal knowledge the old romans had. The Skaelings had no such conforts resorting to witch doctors who failed to heal the sick only getting themselves sick in the process. Yet no one knew why this was happening Mathias however got more ambitious pushing further deeper inside these untapped lands potential. Mathias launched many expiditions further south and west continuing their expansion the Europeans would eventually explore this side of the world and they must learn the new lands before others staked their own claims. By the year two hundred sixty PGS most of the coastline positioned near the Atlantic was taken. The furthest south they reached was before the borders of modern North Carolina sat in Virginia. The city of Boat hall exploded in size being a massive trade hub to the rest of the colonial regions in the south and further west. The only thing stopping them was the fact they had at long last an organized Skaeling resistance standing in their way. Yet the Skaelings were still unprepared for the type of war that the Neo Mathians trained for the weapons of steel and armour were hard to pierce with nothing more then sharpend sticks and rocks. The only real threat they posed was that of suprise attacks and quick raids on their smaller less protected more adventurous towns. Even with the warning system which did help immensly if properly used although these warnings could not be responded in kind with forces fast enough. The great Skaeling Mathian wars had begun and Mathias would finally have to show his true form and fight against these savages with all his might. Mathias had come so far after all he had sunk everything his time, his people, and his resources all of it dumped into this new world and he was not going to give it back so easily.

Chapter 28

The Great Skaeling Mathian War

The great many tribes realised that if they continue their many petty sqaubles then they would lose their lands. Many tribes fearing the ever expanding Neo Mathian prescence had gathered together almost all the north American tribes had gathered together to stirke back. Their were the elders who wished to halt the expansion refusing any new lands to be taken while they recouped their numbers for a future retaking of the lands. Then their were the youngers who urged the many chiefs of a stirke now. For the youngers had senn that they had waited to long to strike back. If they waited any longer this simply ment they were only letting the Mathians gain even more strength. The two sides bickered and almost clashed in a civil war yet one chief organized a compromise between the two parties. They would attack small isolated villages and stirke fear where ever they went however the great walled cities were off limits to attack. They had no way to attack walled anything they did not understand the mechanics of sige warfare and knew this so they simply planned around this. The Skaelings also agreed to agree to a cease fire with other tribes hoping to end wars with eachother to reidrect their best men to fight this new challenger. The many diffrent Skaeling tribes established the (roughly translated in out tounge to) the"Great Confederation" a collection of many seperate tribes lead by a very mobile base of power. These north American Skaeling tribes and their people would be a difficult forces to fight against because they never engaged the Mathians in a true battle. Rather they attacked swiftly and disappeared into the great forrests beyond crushing local moral and crushing any local resistance. Then and only then through a thousand such small cuts shall they shall bring down this great and terrible beast down to the ground begging for mercy as they saw it. They knew that this beast of a nation could easily strike them down and so they avoided dirct confrentation with any significant forces against them. These tactics proved very annoying to deal with as the many soldiers under Mathias were slow to react to attacks even with the warning torches lit in advance. Mathias could scatter his forces but the native Skaelings could simply crush the Neo Mathian garrisons in detail. With this they could launch all out attacks crushing smaller garrison forces one at a time with overwhelming forces wherever they lashed out upon. Mathias never really dealt with this kind of warfare usually sure people raided but they would always come around to a massive engagement that would only end in their defeat if he or a sound tacticion were present. Yet Mathias had only himself and a people that fought by any means winning victoires that severly hurt their ability to expand beyond what they have. The great plauge had evened out the of Skaelings to Mathians out yet Mathias knew that within two or three generations his people would outnumuber the Skaeling tribes and be able to futher push against them. The natives however attacked at the perfect time for Mathias had ordered his people to far. He allowed his own people to push far to hard to far to quickly the great road networks were only partially done and the torches were even less done. His scouts barely leanred anything more about the lands they were in for a long brutal war that would take the lives of many before the scales tipped back to their favor. Yet if their was one silver linning it was the fact the natives had no horses or other mounted units to back uo these attcks sure they were quick to attack. But they were far easier to surround and encircle if the proper traps were laid and preperations made before hand. These rarely happend but when they did the many diffrent Mathian guards responded in kind by slaughtering them like the animals they were. The Many Skaeling attacks were severe yet the Mathian response was exacly that much worse. For example when the Skaelings scalped men and took away women from the villages the day before. When the Mathian guard finally caught the Skaelings by suprise then the Mathians would rip off their ears and chop off their man hood before sending them off to camps. Mathias set up these camps personally to not only learn their language but also use their labor to make new weapons the largest of these camps was in modern day Newyork called "The Hole" as most of the area was almost all built around a giant mining hole. Mathias ensured that they did not forge the weapons themselves however giving your enemies knowledge to make weapons would only harm the war effort. Rather these prisoners were used for gathering intel through tourcher and for mining minerals by forced labour. Needless to say Mathias was rather harsh upon the people but not as much as when the Mathians became Skaelings prisoners and were taken back to Skaeling villages. Rumors circulate that they boiled them alive and eat their flesh others claim that they were made to play cruel games to the amusment of the Skaeling spectators. However what was certain was the fact these Skaelings were smart enough to realize this was a war of attrition and rather then let the fair Mathian women be massacred and butchered before their gods they would be forced to breed with them. Mathias would have his vengence yet the war was taxing upon both the general populace and the royal treasury as they were running low on funds due to the Skaelings sapping the strength of the empire. The Mathians wished for a true battle and eventually it happened the largest battle of the entire war had begun in the battle for The Hole. The younger of the Skaelings were able to convince the elders that if they were to break out their fellow Skaelings then they could learn the secrets to the Mathian weapon making methods. If the Skaelings knew this knowldege they could amass a great army to crush them and end the conflict with the Mathians sailing back out like the Vikings before. Mathias knew they would try this eventually and so he had a well built defence set up along with a massive forces to prevent them from getting inside and tearing from the inside out. Mathias also gave the Skaeling prisoners jobs as miners not weapon makers although still dangerous as the Skaelings once let out can find more such veins deeper and do guess work to make the weapons. Yet this was far less risky then leting the knowledege of weapon making simply slip past then and into their enemies hands. This great battle took place in two hundred seventy PGS it was a fair day the sun shone brightly as the distant sounds of iron pick axes hitting iron ore veins pinged across the lands. A unusually small garrison was left to defend the warning torches had been lit and the garrision still had to try and defend their new lands. The amount left behind was about ten thousand the usual guard is thrity five thousand yet they still had strong sturdy stone walls. These would not burn nor would they be easy to break through the garrison was confident after all the Skaeling never fight out in the open. Yet today was their unluckiest day as this was to be the day the Skaelings broke their own out of prison and send their info back out west past the mountains beyond. The force opposing them was immense the garrison at first laughed seeing merely a few hundred in the woods. Usually you don't even see them coming these must be people rejected by their own. The guards sent out about a couple hundred to respond to what they saw as an easy chicken shoot and a misguided attack upon their great stronghold. It's one hell of a sight to see them outside the walls they were well within the safer areas of the empire usually they targeted much further south. As the southern lands were less tamed and the Mathians knew even less about the terrain their. At first it did seem like an easy chicken shoot the gurads chased of the small force infront of them these men were bitter against them some lost families in the great raids. The war had been going on for at least twenty or so years now and most of the traumatised kids had grown into firey men waiting to get revenge for their losses. The guards outside the gates continued the chase they weren't gonna let these damn Skaelings get away. An hour passed since then where were they suddenly a blood curdeling scream was heard this was the point when the shit hit the fan. Many thousands were appearing from the woods now the guards that left the walls were the first casualties in this great battle. "Men prepare for a good fight we can now show them what happens when you corner a Mathian army now shields up!" The garrison commander shouted orders gathering all he could to the front lines while keeping the prisoners under control. Yet once he turned around he saw that most of the Skaeling prisoners started to use their pickaxes as weapons. This was a major problem and huge oversight on the side of the guards as the armour of the Mathians was easily pierced by the pointy tipped razor sharp pick axes. The garrison either had to withdraw to the inner keep letting these savages gain control of the wall or hold hear and risk being attack from the behind. The commander decided to sacrifice himself he orderd his men to flee to the inner walls across a narrow bridge he would do his last stand here. As the Mathian guards crossed the great bridge they saw the chaos down below. Many of the newly freed prisoners as well as the other Skaelings from the outside had started to climb the walls and head towards the great hill fort. The only thing standing between them and glory was a single foolish Mathian commander this in their minds would be an easy victory. The commander whose name had been forgotten in time is simply remembered as the "guardian of the garden" others simply call him the "Guradian." This being in refrence to the guards infront of the garden of eden stopping all except only the most holy of men from entry. The guardian began by giving his second in command the reigns of control for this would be a hell of a fight and he knew he would not make it. The guardian then turned to face the horde of Skaelings infront of him it was a massive force of well over one hundred thousand. This was almost all their armed forces gathered into one place this showed the importance of the battle and the hope that would come from acheiving such a massive blow. Their was one flaw however the Skaelings were focused so much on the city that this would directly play into their down fall however for know it seems to be going in their favor. Then the first of many more mistakes is made beacuse rather then letting the prisoners escape to gain their info many of the prisoners wished to fight against their oppresers. The Skaeling commander who organized this plan was all for the prisoners fighting with him it gave him more forces to win the battle sooner. Yet in this line of thought he thought short sightedly only leading down to more poor choices later in the battle. Yet for now they were winning only one man opposed them a lone guards men perfect he could scalp this man infront of the other garrison men along the second wall and bring their resolve to zero. He orderd his men to attack the lone man yet this was not a man to be triffeled with as he responded in kind fighting as if he was Mathias himself. The most powerful of most mortal men in their ever was any he crushed the smaller puny Skaelings infront of him. This was a gargantuan man who stood at seven feet six inches tall his blade was that of a long two handed sword that he weilded easily with one hand. He still had a traditional tower shield completely blocking off any way to surrond this man. The guardian swong ahead of him his targets the Skaelings had no such armour to stop the blade from easily cleaving men in half. The bridge which began as a wooden structure became red by the end of the guardians defiant stand. Hours passed as the guardian continued to cleave men in twine heads rolled of their shoulders by the end of the third hour he still stood tall and proud. The Skaelings then tried to rain arrows down upon him their was so many infact the sky seemed to dim arround him once their fired their first salvo. Yet he simply held behind his massive shield which absorbed almost all the arrows and what few arrows that did get through mearly dinged off his armour harmlessly. This hail of arrows continued until another hour passed and all they did was make his shield have many decorative arrows to easily brush off his shiled. Then the commander of the Skaelings orderd the offensive to begin again with the use of the pickaxes instead of their own weapons. Perhaps if they pireced the shiled and took it away from him they could then fill him with many arrow shaped holes. The next attack began with the prisoners who were well fed (for prisoner standards) and itching for combat against their captors. These pickaxes pierced the shield and managed to give the guardian a wound in his arm yet he still fought on. They simply could not wrestle the shield out of his possesion and so he fought on even when his arm was unable to raise his own shield any higher. This brutal fighting finally took a toll on the shield however as it gradually broke off into tiny pieces and then the shield finally snapped in half. This only angered the guardian who continued to fight on simply using his now freed up hand to wield his sword with an increased speed to it. He decimated those infront of him yet he had to press on. As he knew for sure that he could handle the forces infront of him but if he let the archers have his way they would pierce the armour easily. The guardian pushed further and further the corpses were piling onto the bridge yet hope seemd to arrive at last. A new inspection force had arrived to check up and see if all was up to code. This inspection force was lead by Mathias himself as the head sure the additional five thousand would not change the tide of battle alone yet with Mathias this battle might as well be over. The Skaelings still fought hard not realising their mistake until far to late when they were being attacked from both sides. The guardian seeing this pressed even harder to continue dragging the attention of the Skaeling forces infront of him. The rest of the battle was a slaughter and the guardian would have survived having the best story to tell to his friends back home once he would be done with his service term. He would live to old age and meet his family once more when he entered heaven he wished for it so much after their village was attacked while he was off fighting elsewhere. Mathias was infront of the man about to give him the highest honors praise to this man get to know his name and share a hearty drink and laugh. Yet once the guardian let his guard down a man from the pile of corpses who was not dead lunged out at the man. This man had picked up the pickaxe from his dead companions and swong it hard against the back of the guardian. The guardians last action was to turn around and cleave the man in half with his massive sword. The guardian was stabbed in badly in his spine yet he still was able to move for the last couple of seconds. Mathias could not get to the man quick enough yet he caught him in his arms before he fell to the ground. The guardian drew his last breath and said the names of his wife and daughter "Silvia, Serena" before he entered into the kigndom of heaven. An odd power that Mathias has is that he has power to see if those that die before him enter the kigndom of heaven. Needless to say the guardian was gladly accepted into heaven he saw his soul enter through the pearly gates and he saw the glow of his very eccense once he became reunited with his family. Mathias on that day gave the man the honor of a yearly celebration of his great sacrifice as well as give his men a well deserved break. These men have been with him in thick and thin Mathias could not replace that kind of a man and so he gave them the thing they wanted most after seeing their commander perish before their eyes. In this battle only one thousand died as only the foolish and unlucky were unable to reach the inner walls. The Skaelings on the other hand lost almost all one hundred thousand needless to say after this battle the Skaeling threat was far weaker. The attacks stopped being as what they once were the war had alomst all but ended after that battle as the enemy had lost all their best men leaders. With this massive loss they Confederation decided to move far west to rebuild their numbers and try again once more. But the plauge struck once more and the native populations layed in the thousands their were no more problems with the Skaeling threats. The war had ended in two hundred eighty PGS with over five hundred thousand combatants dead and seventy five thousand civilians dead or kidnapped never to be seen from again. The war was bloody but the way to the west had been opened as Mathias began new great projects to connect the lands of east and west the age of westward expansion had begun. As after all their greatest adversary had headed west in the hopes of coming back they must crush the head of the serpant before the body reutrns once more.

Chapter 29

The Age Of Westward Exploration

The era of westward expansion had started to take hold in three hundred PGS after the proper time was given to rebuild the east coast that is. Because even if the great conflict was over the damage left behind would certainly take a long time to repair especially those who had lost family to the war. Not only this but people lost all ambition towards expanding past the great mountain ranges of the "Appache" as the Skaelings called it. For it seemed for quiet a long while before the great Mathian desire for expansion took hold once more in the greater Mathian culture. Yet many still at the turn of the three hundreds PGS were still not wishing to expand any more. For they feared that yet more Skaeling attacks and retaliatory strikes upon them from the natives would occur. Mathias sat at a cross roads in one hand he must expand and quickly while at it for it won't be for long until the rest of the world know of his return once more. Yet if he pushed his people to far to soon then their was the possibility of civil unrest and in the worst case scenario civil war. This could not happen but what to do to encourgae his people in the mean time to go out once more into the world. Then Mathias had it he decided to make an expidition to go past the Appache mountain ranfe and discover vast riches beyond. He assembled this magical dream team in three hundred five PGS and to say the cast was colourful was to put their personalities lightly. This was a team was lead by three men all capable veterans in their respective fields of know how as well as dealing with Skaelings due to their ace in the hole. Thier wasn't only just three but out of the twnety sent out only these men came back alive to tell their tales and be remembered forever. The most strange of these men was a Skaeling named Tachaka Luanaka who was freindly to the rest of the group being their guide when travelling west. Tachaka was born to a small village in the Ohio area and most of his early childhood is unknown. However what is known is he was apart of a small tribe that unlike many others tried to coexist with the Mathians as well as deal with problems between his people and the Mathians. At first all seemed well and peace would be attainable he would become a great cheif for his people and a new age of cooperation would begin. All this was crushed in an instant as his entire village apart from himself survived the first wave of the great plauge that the Skaeling called "The Expulsion" on the amount of stuff excretted and blood hurled up from the victims. Tachaka later joined a small caravans travels southward and worked along side the Mathian people. He was treated rather harshly yet they all liked having him around like a great taboo thing yet the human curiosity drove them to keep him. During the great Mathian Skaeling conflict he stopped an entire attack simply with his apperance in the city alone. All he had to do was claim that they shall not attack this village for it was under his rule now and an attack on a fellow native would be heartless. Of course he said this in his tounge and not one Mathian understood him yet the rampaging Skaelings responded by recceding back into the woods. Tachaka for his actions was recognized by Mathias himself as a man worthy of honors and praise plus land to work and grow upon. Yet Tachaka knew that he would not be given a wife for he was an undesireable in the eyes of the empire. But all that changed when he was invited to go on this great expedition all he had to do was go on this journey to prove that his race was worthy of integration. His task inside the group was to be a guide and translator ensure the party need not worry of Skaeling attacks. Up next we have a man who shoots first and asks questions later his name Octavian Suirpa and he was the defacto leader of this operation. He was a commander of a small garrison in an even smaller town when it was attacked by Skaeling tribesmen from the woods. He was captured oddly enough and would have been taken back as a sacrifice to their gods if not for one mistake. Octavian was a master of escaping and broke out only in a weeks travel from where his village was. Octavian was left all alone out their he became a monster of the woods rivalling the great Skaelings themselves. He became a master of survival in the outside world he knew what was good to eat, good to drink, what to avoid, and all other such survival tricks. Octavian spent nearly ten years out their and if not for a Mathian child stumbling upon him Octavina surely would have lived the rest of his life out their. He was given land to work after all no man should have to live so much like the savage Skaelings. Yet he was called back to the capital of Boathall the expedition needed a survivalist after all. Octavians main role was that of a forager and scout second to Tachaka himself after all he knew the lands better but Octavian could live in these lands better. Finally the third man in the team he was the smart one always thinking ten steps ahead of the game and his name was Victor Emanuel. Victor's blood line was that of geniuses his line would have made Guttenburg and by extension his printing press if not for the Great Summoning teking him away. Victor was a man of many talents as he was a chemist, an alchemist, and an inventor just to name a few of his plethora of skills he had. He was working on a top secret project which involved mainly of the inventions that the Chinese had made but with the pretense that they were discovering these for the first time by the Mathia peoples. One of these was to invent a way to make Mathian style silk yet this failed to take off as they had no such silk worms to make sure fine garments. However the wild experimentation did lead to the strengthening of the cloth materials in common clothes by two fold using new sewing methods. Another project that would be far more secretive was to make Mathian gunpowder and this turned into a resounding victory. The gunpowder made by Mathians was actually twice as strong as that of Chinese gunpowder and made only about half the smoke once ignited. Mathias began the production of these new weapons of war but sadly the Skaeling Mathian war had ended before he could test them. Victor was still given much awards even given his own institution to teach others in the ways of experimentation. Victor however upon hearing of an expedition heading past the Appache Mountains he swiftly gathered his things and moved out. He refused to not be their and was given the task of discovering new plant species and making use of whatever they find out along the way. The expedition also had at least twnety or so other men yet their names were sadly lost to time as were their lives once they headed out past those mountains. Mathias began a great ceremony on their departure having all the explorers eat under his roof. This would be followed the day after by a grand exit from the city with crowds of people on either side of a massive road. Mathias planned their route all the way out until they reached the mountains in modernday North Carolina where they would be in charge of their own fates. The great expedition was delayed however by one year as the winter had arrived early the mountains would be far to hard to cross in these conditions. With this the true expedition began immediatly after the seasons change in three hundred six PGS thanks to a shorter winter than usual. These great explorers were the first Mathians to pass thes mountains and would certainly not be the last to do so. It took the expedition about a months time to travers the mountain but once they reached the top they looked upon the land far down below. These lands were even more lush then that of the coastal regions they inhabited great rolling grasslands as far as the eye can see. These explorers had a number of missions at hand such as to discover the new world, bring back rishes unlike any others, encourage the Mathian people that the lands west the Appache were well worth the journey, and many other such tasks at hand. These men set out west how far out to go however was a diffrent matter as no one told them of such a limit. As once again the populace did not know how truly vast of a land mass that they will be working with and living in. The expedition began on a good footing with forgiving weather right after such a harsh winter. This only made the proccess of going up and down the Appache mountains far easier then if they had rushed it a year back. Trouble rarely set in as a matter of fact for the first couple months of the joruney all they saw was bountiful nature and endless opportunity. Victor had to look at all this he studied every plant and animal that looked even slightly diffrent then what he has already seen. Octavians survival instincs help make the men safe from roaming bears as they might not have seen any yet if unprepared would be mauled by said bears. Yet Tachaka was not put to much more use then as a guide helping the party traveres these lands. But he has not seen a single Skaeling not even the remains of a village or two. It seems like the second strike of the plauge was even worse then the first one as the many diffrent Skaeling populations had dropped in numbers taking a nose dive into destruction. As well as this followed along with a failed war that they in the end lossed with these two factors the Skaeling people were surely following along to the path to extinction. The next leg of the travels only came across more empty land it seemed that the only problem facing them was that the very nature was becoming more unpredictable and wild as they travelled westward. The plants and animals became both more beautiful and more dangerous they already lost one man because he ate some berries that looked much like the safe ones he had back home. The party travelled onward with one less man now down to nineteen out of the original twenety or so men sent out. The next major leg of the race was dealing with food as even the survivalist of the group could hardly tell what was good and not due to such a diffrence in enviornments between the coast and here. The group not wishing to go further until they get accustomed to the land decided to build a small fort three hundred miles away from the Mississipi river. This fort was called fort Serenity in the hopes that they will have some of it during their stay. Victor sent a letter to Mathias that more men were needed before they could reach any further inland. For they had already lost a man and living off these lands was becoming increasingly dangerous. After about half a year Mathias responded by handing over about thirty or so men bringing the parties strength to fifty. With this yet another new face came along the ride that would be remebered to this day that mans name is Romilian Suprema. He was a young man who became a huge part of the party as Victor told them of their current issues with supplies and maintining a reliable connection across the Appache mountain range. Romilians line could be traced all the way back to the great Mathian defensive general himself Romulan. Much like these ancient ancestors before he to had a great knack for maintaining supply lines and reliable communications across vast distances. During the war he helped maintain constant connection and reliable supply lines to and from the capital all along the colonial regions. Romiilan for his service got a lot of private farm land along the south of today's Virginia. Yet this did not quench his taste for adventure and when he heard that he missed the gathering of explorers he started getting his own expedition approved. Mathias relented at first claiming his men to be the best of the best and it would be suicide if he lept into action without thinking. Yet once Victor's letter arrived asking for more people before heading further west he reluctantly agreed to send Romilan on his way west the mountains. After yet another couple months they finally arrived at fort Serenity all four men gathered in the center to properly introduce eachother. The basic plan at this point was continue to stay here and wait until the end of this winter before we move out once more in the spring. As by the time the required people had arrived it was well on the way to winter as the wayning days of fall loomed over them. And so they waited and waited many still horrified if Skaelings would attack after all they lived here far longer and intruders this far into their lands would not be acceptable they feared. Yet Tachaka held these men firm claiming if they come that he can easily handle it as he himself was a Skaeling. The men realizing they were safe rested easier yet fate has a way with bending then breaking promises. A small scouting party of Skaelings were seen just outside the walls the explorers in response ordered that Tachaka speack with them. Tachaka agreed as the gates were oppened up he stepped forward waiting no expecting the Skaelings to do anything and everything in their power to achieve what ever goals they have for their scouting. Tachaka spoke up his tall pressence dwarfed the men infront of him adding a hint of doubt in the Skaeling scouts resolve. "Halt not one step closer it is sad to see my kin be so sloppy while trying to stay hidden but what do you want and where do you hail from?" "We hail from further west all that we wished to do was hunt in this area we did not know that Mathians had come so far so soon. Not only that but it is a real shame to see that one of our own is working for those white monsters." "I work out of my own free will now I ask of you a simple thing do not attack us I can control the men with me but if the Imperator Mathias deems it he can and will wipe our people out. The only reason I work with these Mathians myself is to get the favour of the Imperator and to claim that our people be able to be made into Mathians as well." "Quiet an impressive goal if only that would work they will never listen to you or reason they came here took the land and fought against us." "Only because we lashed out first and then we started asking questions far later on. As well as that you put all your eggs into one basket trying to get the knowledge to work the metals like the Mathians. Now they have a new weapon that makes a thunderous sound it shoots out lightning and when it hits you it hits hard." "If they have such a dangerous weapon then why even bother working with them they are using you if you leave them we can strike this base and reclaim these lands." "I am not a man in favor of betrayal and it seems your time is up now leave before they get hostile you can see it in their eyes already." The Skaeling men wished to say something back but when they looked upon the wall all they saw was guns locked and loaded on them. As a result of this all they did in response was a simple nod of their heads and started their walk back into those great woods. The rest of the winter progressed as normal it was fairly cold but the snow made the mens moral raise far higher as it was wet snow able to be made into snow creations. The exploration had brought one other cultural contest to the front they had a love for dogdeball. Now real quick dodgeball was a king of sports during their time on the island it was one of a few select sports that Mathias allowed to be played inside his empire. These men would have played with real dogdeballs made from animal leather yet they had to make do and so they had came up with a substitue of snowballs instead. These conditions boosted the moral of the men involved and once the spring finally arrived they set off. Fort Serenity was left with a small force that Romilian told to stay put to ensure that at least the letters to a from the capital continue to be sent as well as much needed supplies. the rest of the men moved further west where after about one weeks travel they reached the Mississippi river. The reason for the name was it was a traditional Skaeling name for it and the Mathians decided to keep it just like the Appache mountain range back east. Tachaka had led these men to the great river and with the wrong equipment could not cross the river without building it. The explorers decided that they had reached far enough west and decided to run down the length of the river. They wished to see where it ended up at as all rushing rivers eventually lead to the ocean. Many more weeks and possibly months they arrived at todays Lousiana the Mathians again looked to know the name of this region. Yet Tachaka did not know of any such name perhaps the rivers end would suffice but the name neede more splendor so he looked to the other men that were with him Octavian and Victor. After much deliberation these lands and the furture province itself that they had reached were to be called "The Province Of Magnolia" this was agreed upon by all parties. The explorers then moved along the coast while another group was sent back north to contact with fort Serenity. After a week or two they noticed something was very wrong the second group they sent back north to check on the fort have not come back. Perhaps they were lost maybe the Skaelings got to them however what we do know what happend was that only Romilian came back. He said that he and the men sent back were attacked in force a strong Skaeling pressence has been shawdowing them the whole time. Romilian was the only man to make it back to society yet he became fearful of those woods and never again would he wish to personally travel past the Appache mountains. The other group did not know the fort was taken out and continued to walk along the coast. They wished to head back east but not through the same way they came as they were hoping not to run into any more Skaeling tribes along the way. They thought the coast would be a much safer route as the flat lands they see infront of them are much more hospitable then the woods beyond. They walked along the sand covered beaches and all the while staying strong the whole way. Victor was in a poor mood as he wished to continue west forever wondering where the end of these lands really were. Little did they know the barely travelled even half of the continents width from reaching the Mississipi river as their furthest extent. Yet the party continued on with about twenty men once more the same that hve been with them the whole time. That was to change though as they had travelled to the furthest southern point along the east coast they were in Florida. The man camped at the furthest southern point Tachaka knew that this was familiar lands as soon as he saw a familiar plant. Tachaka had once lived in these lands in his youth those were the days when the news of new people excited him. Yet he knew these lands were dangerous if they travelled north now they would end up in a massive swamp that stretched for miles. Whats worse he saw the signs for a great "Wind Storm" what the Skaeling called our Hurricaines. The party was urged to move by this new info yet they stayed the expedition had to rest and after all some dark clouds did not always mean a bad storm. Perhaps bad rain for sure but they far underestimated the storm as after it only three men were left. The storm was something else as it flung men and supplies into itself. As then the rain pounded on the men like arrows on steel plate weighing them down. Many of the expeditions finest were tossed into the great winds never to be seen again. Tachaka Octavian and Victor were the only ones to make it back alive along side Romilian who had been in the capital the whole time after the attack on fort Serenity. The expedition had come to it's final conclusion in three hundred eight PGS all the men headed back to speak with Mathias personnally to tell their tales. Mathias was blessed with knowledge of a the expeditions success and of the great challenges ahead of their conquest of the west. Mathias had taken great consideration towards their warnings of a dangerous land that was mostly empty and ready for the taking. Yet Mathias has a way with words and these words influenced a great number of people to go and claim their future. The next chapter of westward expansionism had begun as many thousands moved west and south to claim their wealth and secure their future for generations to come. The expedition was hailed as a great success that would be remebered to this day and the days long after it had happened. The greatest news to one member of the expedition especially was that of Tachaka. Tachaka had gained favor with Mathias and wished to cash it in he claimed that the Skaelings had much to offer as their men were tall strong and fought against all odds. Mathias considered only taking in parts of the culture that he liked yet their was so few Skaelings left after the two great plauges had hit them that he decided to bring them into the fold. Mathias saw that their were traits to their people besides just attractive cultural traits as for one example they generally were fast runners faster then the blacks that were integrated so long ago. And with this pact the Skaeling people were saved from the worst fate of all beign forgotten and made extinct. Later on to be protrayed as nothing more then a mere inconvieniance against the empires rising power and growth. Tachaka was to be remembered in history along side the other leaders of the expedition Victor, Romilian, and Octavian alike. Yet after the expedition Mathias called a great summit and proclaimed that lands of the west were now to be taken and tamed by Mathians. The people would never have accepted this if not for the fact that the expedition came back with such fond news of lands with untapped potential ready for the taking.

Chapter 30

The Age Of Westward Expansionism

With the clamour of church bells the lands in the west were deemed safe by the explorers and so the Mathian people launched out into the lands claiming and tameing it as they went. Many thousands playing it safe thought that the south would be a great place to settle down into. At first they were right heading through and onwards towards where our day Florida is from Gerorgia. Yet it never is that simple out of many thousands of Mathians yet to reach their new homes a couple hundred or so go missing never to be seen again. It might be the Skaelings might be the nature ahead all we know is that people did disappear yet they kept going because in the end a new home is well worth the risk. They pushed further and further south by a sort of divine right being their only fuel to push on. In three hundred ten PGS all the south lay claimed all the lands now setteled and society continues on. Mathias then got his great builders to head southward to place roads and warning torches all along the empires length. By three hundred twenty PGS the colonization of the south was nearly complete yet as tradition Mathias had to take on a great project. Mathias when visiting the south noticed the ever present swarm of mosquitoes that flew around. Mathias ordered Victor to do a study back before three hundred PGS and the result finally paid off. They were a severe nuisance and any one bit by enough of them could very well die of diseases. Now no one knew as the time that certain mosquitoes carried certain strains of differing diseases. Nor did they know that these diseases were passed from people to mosquitoe and back again through a couple bites. Yet all that mattered to Mathias at the time was they were a problem large enough for a great project. Now the only problem with mosquitoes one that Mathias could exploit was that they could only hatch in still water. Mathias had two ideas one of them was to make drainage points that would make the water always move thus removing their places of birth from the equation. Yet Mathias thought it was not grand enough and ordered something entirely new a complete drain of all swamps to give way to fertile farm land. Mathias began his project in three hundred twenty five PGS after getting all the required engineers and scientists together. The project began on fall and winter months any work done during the spring and summer were seen as suicidal and a such work ended before then. Mathias expected the lands to be pumped out within ten maybe twenty years and as such continued his focus on the western lands. His new borders would not be the Appache mountains but rather the great Mississipi river line and eventually with another expedition of the western lands even further beyond. However once be gazed back south after twnety years only half the swamps were drained and the land that was drained wasn't as fertile as predicted. Certainly not barren wastelands by any stretch of the imagination Mathias still remembered the Sahara after all just at a disappointing level of fertility is all. Mathias also ran into a few small scattered Skaeling tribes in the southernmost tip of the claimed lands. Mathias reached their and saw that the amount was only about a couple hundred a thousand at most that made up these once Skaeling lands. Mathias would have killed all of them to make way for the new Mathias yet an idea popped in his head. You see the population of Mathian women to men was unbalanced for a reason. Women outnumbered men two to one but men were still the top dog and with their immensive strength and responsibility kept the women down. Their were simply not enough men to pass all the women around to but Mathias and his empire were always intertwined by a system of one man one women father and mother husband and wife. Mathias thought very breifly of a one many many wifes approach but scrapped it when the Islamic invaders launched out into the world with their ideas of many wifes. So Mathias now constantly had the problem of reject women that were perfectly fine in all other reguards just not as good looking as the ones who were taken however. So now a sect of women who by any other standards would easily be nines and tens now had no available men. That was until Mathias proclaimed that his people could now breed with the left over Skaeling populations and the men were now prime realestate for these women. The Mathian population harldy boomed over this and the Skaelings would be heavily dilluted by the Mathians overwhelming size but the Mathians inherited their traits anyway. They were to be integrated and news of this would travel back into the every expansive west. Many Skaeling men that were rejected and exiled by their Skaeling leaders headed east waiting to see what type of deal they can strike with the Mathians. Mathias now had a huge problem as these Skaeling males heading back offered nothing more then their pressence and their genes. Mathias ordered that all Skaelings come to a certain area to be inspected sorted and eventually shipped out. Either back out into the woods or into the empires colonial areas to be integrated into the Mathian culture. Mathias also ensure that only the best would be able to come in as the Skaelings would have to learn their language their history their sciences maths and all other acedemic marks. As well as this they would have to learn Mathian tradition cultural norms and convert their faith from their gods of nature to the Mathians one god. Hardly any Skaelings made it past these extensive tests and training yet the few who made it were welcome assests to the empires growth. The helped map out the west and even further west using their great knowledge of the lands they mapped out everything. This included lands past the Mississipi and into the western coast as well as all the many smaller Skaeling villages along the path to the west. Mathias had to order a new grand project just to handle this new explosive desire to head west and so he orders the greatest road network known to man kind. Mathias orders a great road be made directly in the middle of the empire and then extend that road all the way across into the west coast. The first major hurdle that needed to be conqured was that the Appache mountains were in their way and that the great draining project was still ongoing. So he now Mathias had a choice either start this new road network project now and finish the draining of the swamp later on. Or he could postpone this new road network idea and simply wait until the draining of the swamp had been completed. Yet Mathias also had a third option for he had almost the same strength as god had. So it would easily take him only a week or two to cleave the very mountains away. Thus making a clear area to work with to make the road project begin on a great footing. The only problem with this was that if he left his empire alone for so long without it's glorious Imperiator that it very well may collapse by the time he get's back. Then Mathias thought of an idea he needed to find a temporary leader once more just like the great govener Riser himself. Yet if their is one thing Mathias is good for is finding the right man for the right job. As well as knowing who would be a perfect fit for the job at hand able to take his skills and time to forge the empires greatness further into the ends of infinity itself if need be. Mathias began a great advertising blitz across the empire and it's lands to continue on with his next grand project for he required a man who could lead in his stead. Many came to the court yet most did not appeal to him and those that did easily crumbled to Mathias's questionable at best testing. Only two men remained after the hundreds before tried stepping up to the mantle of leadership. These last two had come from diffrent walks of life one was rich and handled what he had very well this was Richard Lokay a man of aristocratic birth and rank. He had done great work for the Mathians during the great conflict and has proven his worth yet Mathias knew that deep down he was not the man for the task. As Mathias hass lived a long life he could see the same patterns in people Richard was a man who saw himself as better then almost everyone else. A sort of god complex and it's funny he has such a trait while in the very court of a demi god himself. Mathias would have tossed the man away but he would be left with the other man a man born poor who worked his way up to the top. Sure he made a couple mistakes along the way but rather then accept his place in society he would take it in stride and learn from failure. The marks of a true leader yet Mathias knew not his name as he had just seen this man for the first time after all. Mathias asked who he was and the response sounded all to familiar as was his appearance to someone who lead with him so long ago. "My name Imperiator is Wright Riser or Mr Wright if you so may choose I come from humbleness and now show myself upon you my excellence." Mathias was estatic about him this man was the spitting image of the great statesmen Riser himself. Mathias cast away Richard who was still a great man in his own right just a bit to uptight is all. As well as that Mathias choosed people not on title or blood but rather on merit. In Mathias's mind a persons worth is able to be calulated by a persons contribution to the society and empire as a whole. Mathias and Wright spoke at great lengths for almost a whole week the last leg of the test was to determine his dreams goals and aspirations. This would be done to better relate and see what kind of leader he was for when Mathias left. As Mathias knew he would be gone for at least a weeks time to slash away an entire mountian to those beautiful plains ahead of those great peaks. Mathias would have to leave the empire for such a time and he must be capable of not only leading but also being able to understand the common people. As understanding the common people mostly comes from those who are the common people or who grew up among the common people. Then and only then after many dialouges and conversations with Wright did Mathias truly find his man almost like Riser had reincardinated just for this role once more. Mathias handed the reigns of power over to Wright and proclaimed so infront of a national audience in the capital. "My fellow Mathians the time has finally come we are far to few and we have not even completed our first grand project of clearing the swamps out of the south. Yet when I look upon this massive crowd in front of me I see that we are a firey people hungry for what ever comes our way. Not only in work but also in the constant never ending rise towards progress creating the best empire known to mankinds history. So I have taken it upon myself to cleave a chunk out of the Appache mountains itself so we can more easily travel from one side of the empire to the other. Now why leave someone else in charge do we not have the resources to complete these two projects at the same time? A vaild question to be asked yet we cannot even drain some swaps let alone bring a mountain to it's knees. And so I will handle this great project myself I leave the great empire under the guise of Wright Riser a man of great potential. I trust in him so all I ask in return is that you trust in him like I do and once I return I will take back my rightful spot. However as of this moment onward he is to lead our great people for about a week he will lead you. After I return the title of Imperiator will return to me once more and Wrights position after the fact will change according to how well he leads you now. Now go out their and bring glory to the empire for once I return the west is easily within our grasp." The large town center erupted into a roar and cheer for Mathias would single handedly open the west for them. At long last they can go out into the world unopposed and unstopable they will bring civilization with them where ever they go. Now unfortionatly how Wright ruled in exacts is unknown as we will soon talk about in another chapter yet all that matters is that once Mathias returns that Wright is given the title of Grand Govener. A Grand Govener was and still is in charge of all provincial affairs in a region or continent of the world if need be. The Grand Goveners rules with power yet are always held back due to Mathias himself and the traditions that are upheld to this very day. After his week long excursion he had returned telling of the great path towards the west now opened through the cleaving of the Appache mountains themselves. At first their were skeptics yet once they saw the vast clean cut canyon that headed west they quickly changed their tune. Mathias also heard that his first grand project the draining of the large and exspansive swamp networks all along the south are nearly drained out. Only about a quarter of the task remains at hand and it can be worked year long with relative safety while working in and around mosquitoe infested lands. Now Mathias set his sights outwards towards the next goal the exploitation of the lands the year was three hundred sixty PGS now. And now with that passage of time another generation inhabits the great cities of the empire once more .The polpuation of Mathians is well over the two millions range at this point with that increase many cities feel pressures. Many such cities along the east coast once again feel the itch to sprawl outwards once more to accomidate the influx of new people. They can after all only build so high safely they had not the modern building technology that we have today. With this Mathias began many new programs to encourage continued rapid growth and even faster expansion westward. Mathias must begin the next phase of taking over the world he must push all the way west before the Europeans know of his pressence. This could very well be the last thing he is able to do after all he has no idea what has happend between when he landed here and when they will follow suit.

Chapter 31

The Age Of Western Exploitaion

The Empire now had it's great road network through the Appache mountains and out to the other side. In the year four hundred PGS the last great project in the east had been tamed as all swamps were now drained and used as agriculture. As well as that many diseases spread much slower alomst at a stand still without it's transmission from mousquitoes to people and back again. These new lands in the south were quickly exploited as new farmers headed south all looking for a profit. The Mathain society was the earliest form of a proto capitalistic state as possible. The Mathian people had the right to do with their cash as they pleased spend it horde it gain it and lose it all the same really. Many new venetures south succeded as these areas were great for growing crops all year around. However that does not mean that the north had no such profits far from it in actuality. As the new Mathian ships had to be made up from something and assembled somewhere. So the vast northern wood reserves as well as the engineeres and other more complex jobs were readily found in the north. This would set a dangerous expectation much later on in the empires life time however for now the whole of the east coast was exploding in size and grandeour. The great roads through the mountains were completed and people used them extensivly to cross through to the other side. The west was untamed land ready for the taking that was what the propoganda told them and it was barely inhabited. However even with some liberties few guessed it would be this hard to colonize these lands the wildlife was far more deadly here then along the coast. Another great number of swamp lands dwarfing the size of those in our modernday Florida were discovered at the end of the Mississipi river. these swamps needed to be removed and Mathias lead those who were now experts in clearing away swamps to clear away these ones as well. Yet even more news came to the people the western lands were rich in many diffrent resources. Such as the great veins of iron waiting to be made to sword. Or the massive tracts and acres worth of woodlands and the many great canyons of stone and marble just to name a few such resources to be exploited in the west. This in turn fueled many private companies to reach out further into the unknown to claim this immense wealth for themselves and their families. The iron could be turned to weapons and the wood could be turned to building material as so the stone and marble. The locations of these new resources were far away from the coast line and so were used mostly to develop the lands west the Appache mountains. Even with this explosion in territorial size the population was simply not large enough to stretch out like this as a result Mathias improved the rewards for childbearing and child raising. Yet the population of Mathians was not rising nearly fast enough to keep up with demand. Out of all these Mathians all who could bear children and those children now grown up to bear their own the population only about another million or so Mathains. Even with the addition of vast unexplored and unexploited lands and the very turn of the three hundreds to four hundreds PGS itself. All of these seemed to not to have much if any impact whatsoever on Mathian breeding rates it was simply an impossible task to keep up with human demands. Yet Mathias pushed onward he would not stop just to recoup the lack of people and so he turned to more mechanized answers. Mathias put Victor on many more projects to free up more people to take on more pressing jobs. Victor flew into work he came up with an idea of an early windmill that improved on the ones used in the old Sassinid empire. This wind mill would ground down wheat and other such things that needed to be made into a fine powder. This not only improved the quality of the bread but also improved the grinding process. The onld way of doing it was by pushing a very heavy rock over the grain in a circular device and then taking out what was left of the bread. Due to this new more effecient method of grain grinding this removing one person from such an arguous task. The farm was still as if not more effecient in grain making then it ever was before and thus these freed up people could now work in another area of the empire. Over thirty thousand such grain grinders were now freed up to head west and look forward towards the future. Mathias also looked for crops that would work far better and then Tachaka showed Mathias yet more intresting things to be grown. Tachaka introduced Mathisa to Squash, Corn, and most importantly Potatoes. Now Mathias loved all the other foods that Tachaka provided and indeed integrated them into Mathian diet but the Potatoe was something else. This was the one crop that could conqurer the harsher climate of the north it was easy to grow easy to cultivate and even easier to plant. The potatoe became a national symbol of pride finally a food much like them a self sufficient crop able to live in any conditions and could sustain an entire nation just on it's own. With this new crop even more food could reach all even the most destitude of Mathians now could rest easy with a full stomach. With it's introduction especially to the many of the Mathian poor who were slowly able to climb back up and make a name for themselves once more. Then another great break through came in this was the ability to make a more controlable expolsion in powder kegs. You see before the Mathians simply filled a hole with powder and ignited it hopeing for a explosion to clear away a path in mines much faster then by hacking at rock all day. Yet with the simple idea of making a unique contained designed for the powder this rapidly brought sweeping changes. Not only would this improve Mathian military logistical supply chains of which Romilian took full advantage of in the future. But also improved the safety of igniting powder and making it far safer to work with then ever before and the mines only grew in size after that point. This encoraged many to head westward towards the great mines of the west and sieze their right to a great life. The Mathian population after many more inventions in rapid succession only exploded into another solid two million and now the empire was truly getting up their as their numbers are almost at seven million. Mathias was only more pleased as he continued sending people further and further west to ensure that all in his empire got a fair shot at greatness. Mathias however was once again letting his total control slip from his grasp once more. Yet the consequences for such a choice would not become apparent until long after this point in time. The year was now four hundred thirty PGS and Mathias wishes to see how far west they can go before they hit yet another obstical. All who were in the first expedetion now flocked to the second as the wonder of heading west was well ingrained into peoples heads. Many Mathians saw the west as a almost never ending opportunity and as such continued to go pushing further and further. Even the few remaining Skaelings left were integrated into the greater Mathian people giving the gift of great speed to the general populace. This was also followed by the first mass production of carrages able to carry entire families from one side to another. Many such families took the investment and headed west far away from the crowded east coast. Many new discoveries were found out such as new animals and their unique furs able to shield people from even the harshest of blizzards. Another great discovery was that their was even more farm land as this was vast open rolling plains. Many families setteled down into the beautiful green lands and began to cultivate these lands using whatever crops suited their needs. The Mathian army had to expand with these lands along with the guards in towns as only a few threats remain. Their was the issue of the tobbacco plant and it's nephew the marijuana plant. Needless to say with drugs being out lawed and even alchol heavily regulated these new drugs were also illegal. No matter what people could not argue with Mathia directly however the west was a breeding ground not just for new Mathians but also for crime. Crime had began the steady rise even with more jobs then people some still see this open land and see it as an opportunity to take from others. Mathias wished to attack such people head on yet he could not he was to busy leading an empire and Mathias sent away Octavian on that second journey. So Mathias would simply deal with the issue it was only small and if he reinforced the garrisons in the provinces to the west the problem will only shrink smaller. Mathias was correct as once Octavian returned telling of a great ocean wall further west the problem with crime was almost gone. Mathias ordered that Octavian and Romilian are to stabilize the west for they were getting far outside Mathias's control. In the year four hundred fifty it had been done the west was tamed at least until it hit the Mississipi river as after that yet more unclaimed woods are ahead of them. The second expedition also saw far more concentrations of Skaeling tribes and by extension their populations. Mathias had to rush even faster west as the plauge will not hit a third time upon them Mathias knew that they would now be immune to the plauge. If they became a sizeable enough minorty then they would not only be able to fight back but would also dillute the Mathian gene pool. Mathias sent out a scouting party to look upon them and figure out how many Skaelings their were out their. Tachaka lead this next scouting mission unfortionatly he would not return the only thing to make it back to Mathias from all the way out west was a message for him. This message was from the Skaelings that much was certain all it said in a nutshell is "You will not remove us from history and we wish to never become apart of your empire. We settle this on the field of battle we have learned much since the last time we have met." Mathias was infuriated these savages took away his attention from his grand projects and his work once again. These Skaelings would massacre villages all along the Mississipi and if our forces fail to respond we are very well doomed to a long and grueling conflict. The year is five hundred PGS and the Second Skaeling Mathian war had begun and with it the era of Westward Extermination.

Chapter 32

The Age Of Western Extermination

This would become the most costly war since the coalition wars and that was barely won only because Mathias had a more centralized state to back him up. Now Mathias commanded a loyal for certain populace but ultimatly an untested force in the ways of true total war like the Skaelings promised. Mathias began a mass mobilization for all men to come to join the army to aid in the war effort. As Mathias put it "the Skaelings return once more from the west this time with a evil vengence. If we lose our men will be slaughtered and our boys will sent away to slavery. Our own wife's and daughter's will be raped and used as nothing more then toys. That will ultimatly end up discarded when they no longer bring intrest to them. We must fight a war more total then any other this is all or nothing us or them for we tried to integrate them and bring them into the fold. With all this kindness we have showered upon them this is the response no more we march west to war with an army the likes of which never seen. I will lead this force personally and Wright will ensure everything back here is moving along as usual. Now then I must cleanse the earth of these vile monsters before they do the same to us." Mathias turned away from the cheering crowd as he looks back at his throne to see Tachaka at the base of it. "Tachaka I thought you were dead what happened?" "They did unthinkable things to me all I wish to say is spare my people and let me rest." "The rest I can provide but those Skaelings against us are nothing more then wasted time and space. They will be lucky if I deem their children worthy of being integrated into the Mathian gene pool." "Please I beg of you at least let the children live don't slaughter them all please!" Mathias turned away from the sobbing man on the floor and before he left Mathias turned his head back and said "The infants are all I will even try to save." Tachaka thanked Mathias so and then he died his what they did to him was monsterous tearing away at pieces of his body. These were savages barely worth living as the ones who are worth saving already became Mathians themselves. In the year five hundred five PGS Mathias finally gathered a massive enough force to head west. With him were Octavian and Romilian both of which were getting old and knew that this would probably be their last great caimpaign. Possibly the last time they are needed and as such this drove them to work even harder. One aspect about Mathian culture is that you job ends when you can hardly move due to old acheing bones and meak frail bodies. These men although reaching for vines to hold on just a little longer they carried on and held firm. This army was unlike any seen since the Coalition wars of old half a million headed west to crush the Skaelings once and for all. With their demise the last vestige of resistance would be no more all Mathias would have to deal with would be the very elements themselves. Eventually once the old worlders reach here Mathias and his empire will be ready for it. However that is far from now and the time for the final war with the Skaelings had begun. Mathias along with his half a million army launched out like the legions of old in the story books Mathians gave to their children. His army was cheered on from all sides as the men marched towards the gate and to the central road network. Many Mathians marched with a sense of child like glee, wonder and a happieness that in any other situation would be deemed insanity. Others marched with confused hearts they would leave all they knew behind and march across vast distances the may never see their children again for all they knew. Yet these men carried on as they knew that their fathers fought the Skaelings so they could live in relative peace. So then why shouldn't they fight to make their childrens lives much like their own an era of peace unmatched across the world stage. This massive army marched and marched days weeks months went by without much contact after all they were still well inside the east coast. Yet this did not matter as the entrance to the west finally was in sight this great monument to Mathias's strength now ingrained in the rock epic tales of their heroics. Mathias and his men rested for the men had reached these lands relativly quick and had to adjust for a bit before maching onward. Some men felt homesick unable to shake this fear of death away yet Mathais sat with these men and heard their concerns. Mathias's response most of the time would be something along the lines of "Sure you might thank yourself if you were to leave for now and you would certainly live far longer then if you stayed. Yet if you left regret will pile on you were not with us when we were needed most. And once the war is over in a Mathian victory you will regret not having such an easy opportuinty to grasp glory as the rest of the other men did. You will live a relatively peaceful life sure but ultimatly once the last person who knows about you dies will be forgotten lost to history never to be remembered again. Now will you walk or will you stay and fight like a true Mathian man would the choice is yours." Almost the entire army stayed with Mathias and only a couple hundred Mathians left. Later on in life most if not all of these men later regretted not having the chance to grasp glory. This proven by the fact that many of these mens names were simply forgotten lost to time never to be heard from again. Yet the army pressed westward as these numbers were replaced however by bitter men who were stuck in the mines toiling away. The armies numbers jumped by as much as a quarter of a million in some estimates while in others only a couple thousand were added. However after about one month they arrived at the edge of civilization itself the greatest prove of division between the Mathian and Skaeling people. This was the Mississipi river a river that Mathias still did not have a bridge to cross it yet. For the next year he rallied his men to build the most impressive bridge of it's time only being beaten out by others long after it's own construction. This was a massive project that was finally completed in five hundred six or five hundred seven PGS depending on the source you get it from. Yet once it was done Mathias crossed it this was a monumental achievement having an army be builders as well as fighters. That kind of versitility had not been seen less even used since the ancient roman centurions of long ago. Mathias however impressed of the bridge they had made continued to press further west. Nothing would stop them from ending this conflict once and for all and the Skaelings would learn this. The Skaelings would come to know and fear the Mathian phrase "Sow the seeds of wind reap the crop of whirlwind." Mathias marched and marched few men died along the trip as the supply lines were relatively well kept up thanks to Romilian. Octavian was a fine man for the scouting parties and kept the armies progress as up to date as possible. Octavian even warned the party of a possible ambush spot and when the went around the spot they found a small hill with thousands of Skaelings lieing in wait. Needless to say that was only a small fraction of the force wiped out after the end of that slaughter fest. Mathias pressed on and saw many small villages burnt to the ground this was a new type of warfare. Instead of charging the army head or attacking small exposed forces they scoarched the earth and left it for the Mathians to walk upon. As well as this many watering holes once deemed safe were now poisoned as the army marched on with a parched mouth. The supplies became more and more infrequent as the lines of supply stretched onwards and onwards. Even with the great bridge it took time to cross the vast distance by their maps they weren't even half way to the other coast line on the west as of yet. Then finally after many more months of travel west they hit something not Skaelings mind you but an element of nature herself. A storm was fast approaching and then the Mathians saw it it was like a hurricaine but on land many of the men ran hoping to get away from the hurling winds. Mathias simply flew into the storm and spun oposite the direction of the storm thus negating the wind generation and ending it. Many of the men asked Mathias "what that was just now" Mathias thought the same thing as he did not know what it was either. So in true Mathias action when coming face to face with something never before seen you name it. Mathias had an idea he turned to the men and replied " Why that was a Whirl Wind Spire and when it happens in water it's called a Whirl Water Spire." Needless to say the men appreciated what Mathias had done for if not the entire army would have been whisked away into the air due to the path it was heading towards. After that the army launched onward further and further west hoping for something anything to fight other then the elements. All that was ahead was more empty plains and the occasional burned field and village or two. Yet the attrition of such a force threatened to sap the armies very strength due to the stretch supply chains. They finally reached the midway point on the map Mathias reluctant to head back without a sinlg vicotry thus making the march pointless decide to set up shop. Mathias began to build a new fort which to be called "New Haven" which would later become a town then even later a city. Yet in it's current state it was nothing more then a bunch of wooden walls surrounding many small wooden structures. Mathias also sent out another force about half the remaining forces to start work on a road back to help speed up the process of supplies. His army converted to engineers and workers at first wished not to leave sight of New Haven yet when Mathais offered to join them the men were more then glad to work away. Mathias ordered construction of the new road and left Romilian and Octavian to hold down the fort while he and his men work on this road to bring in more supplies more frequently. Mathias always had a sneaking suspicion though as the further away from the fort they were the more Mathias had a sneaking suspicion that they were being watched. After another fateful hail of rain Mathias finally saw his opportunity for combat when he saw a small village in the process of being burned. Mathias saw the people who did it and the people leaving from it and without a second thought Mathias charged ahead to see what the commotion was all about. The Skaelings ran in fear they were spotted their great tactic of starving the invaders out would fail if even one town was captured to them. The Skaelings tried all they could to fight back but against Mathias let's just say that you don't try to fight against Mathias. Yet while he was fighting a small force almost straggeler in behaviour his force working on the road was ambushed. Most of the men had none of their armour and weapons and those that did were lightly armed and few between the others. After an hour or so of brutal fighting and Mathias only lost a quarter of his forces to the Skaelings. Who for the most part would have lost by any other standard of war almost twice the amount of Skaelings lay dead before them after all. Yet Mathias knew that this to was only a small force splintering away to sow chaos and confusion all around them. These Skaelings fought with everything they have when the moment is right and were always able to give the sense of fear. This fear of fears is what drove men to madness yet Mathias has already seen such tactics before. This cannot be said for the men under his command as the fear worked very well against them. However scared or not they knew that if the road was not completed now the supplies will remain bottle necked and the push would be halted. Not from a crippling lose on the battle field but from the sapping of their supplies and thus from a thousand small cuts. Mathais continued with the great road however no matter the cost as it continued to stretch further and further back east. Eventually in five hundred ten the new supply route was made and the bottle neck ceased to be as bad as it was. Yet this costed about two hundred fifty thousand lives all from small hit and run attacks from the Skaelings. Mathias marched back to see that New Haven was still in one piece as a matter of fact it became much more a village then a frontier fort. Mathias was giddy at the prospect of exploting lands this far west as well yet the war was not over. Mathias continued his march further west they will hit a major force of native Skaelings eventually even if it was to be their civilian population. Mathias gathered his forces and marched further he knew his army was tailed most of the time as evident by Octavians capable scouting groups. Mathias was right however the further west they went not only the slower the progress but also the more raids on them. Maybe a couple hundred towards the end get hit and a few nibles happen to the Mathian numbers to be wittled away. If this army was lead by any other man then it would have collapsed due to the pressures. But thankfully with their Impierator at their side the men could see that this cause was trully noble less he would have stayed in the capital if it wern't. His men got more and more harrased as time continued to pass. Then the first true obstical lay ahead of them and Mathisa was the only one to have experiance in dealing with it. Mathias gathered his strength and lunged at the face of the mountain and slashed away until a great path was made before him and his troops. Then after Mathias "Remodeled" even more mountains in their way they could at long last finally see the sea once more. This would be the area to truly fight in if the Mathians pushed any further the many Skaeling civilians would be slaughtered. After all Mathias had no mercy against only a small hundred or so imagine what he could do if he reached the millions down below. Mathais continued his march inlad and finally rested upon the meeting of tow rivers to his west and the new mountain pass to his east. However the Skaelings under such strain and it was this kind of desperation that lead to the Skaelings largest and final attack along this strategic position. It was a total charge the likes of which never to bee seen again until much later on Since this was an all or nothing war the Skaelings resorted to it. This total charge is comparable to a banzai charge where everyone that could wield a weapon and run was ordered to do so. A massive hill covered the eastern flank of the Mathians as they set up camp they can march more later but they finally crossed time for rest really. Yet this was when the Skaelings attack as soon as the sun rose they charged all of the able bodied men attacked the camp. Mathias rallied his men to quickly get their gear in order and he easily bought them about ten or twenty minutes just from fighting an entire army on his own. Almost every Mathian was ready once Mathisa flew back up into the air to give his men a better shot. They shout round after round was pumped into the crowd so many people clogged such a smal area that you don't even need to aim to hit something. The Mathians and the Skaelings fought with ruthless savagry as this boiled down to a all or nothing fight between two peoples. The Skaelings came in the millions to crush a few hundred thousand and if they won then the Mathians were as good as dead. Yet when Mathias is on the field of battle you might as well give up because Mathais agian drenched his sowrd in the blood of heretics and barbarians once more. The charge alone shook the earth to it's very core and many thousands lied dead in the first volleys alone. The Skaelings however underestimated the muskets ability to put down a hail of stone upon them and they were driven back up the hill at least two times before reaching them at last. Once within close range the Skaelings fought with all they had at hand while the Mathians were not as skilled at sword play they were no simple push overs. The battle continued to rage on the dead slowly rising yet the desperate Skaeling charge was just that desperate they put all their eggs into one basket once again. This is what happens to a people who do not write their history down as they were doomed to repeate these mistakes once again. After the battle ended Mathias looked down to see a rather large city before him the Skaelings capital of the world. Mathais was good on his promise only the infants survived the attack as the rest of the sity was given the torch. Eventually after much time in the year five hundred fifteen they finally arrived back home after building a road back to New Haven that is. The army was cheered upon the men were not seen in almost twenty years after all and most came back the most experianced in fighting against this sort of warfare. This would come in handy much later on but for now the second Skaeling Mathian war was over once more. As the remaining Skaelings were integrated and the rest removed at long last peace was at hand once more. After this great extermination of the west once again a golden age had arrived and with it the boom to population and territory had once again taken hold. A second golden era had begun and finally after all this time people could grow up and not worry about their kids being sent off to a major conflict never to be seen again. The west could finally be taken and the great road network marched to the coasts then north all along the length of it. This great road network would be the likes of which never before seen and with it commerce and wealth came to the lands at last. This peace Mathias thought would last forever so long as no one else found out about the new world.

Chapter 33

The Great Mathian Golden Age

This new Mathian golden age only truly began in the five hundred twenties PGS. Only a little later then the second Skaeling Mathian wars end as after the war losses were recouped. However Mathias ever worried about his people being discovered and his grand project for once being truly jeapordized called upon his people once more. Mathias saw all these new large tracts of land all of it needing vast amounts of people. After all if Mathian women are known for anything is that they are known for having high fertility and vitality. Thus this began to reach into new heights and as did the rest of the Mathian people. The Empire exploded in size and went on to claim all of North America as it's own. Many new provinces were made and people were far more happy and hopeful for the future to come. This new golden age would stand for a huge amount of time almost eclipsing the time they have been around for. Yet however history acting as it always does forgot certain parts of the golden age and yet again scholars would fight over how long this new golden age lasted for well into the modern day. Yet apart from that we know of the many grand projects Mathias had launched their pressence lasting to this day. The great draining of many swamp lands made what once was inhospitable into welcoming places to settle down. The Mississipi river was mapped and many cannals were made to connect more inland cities to it. The great road network that we use eve to this day spanned across even more land. Mathias set up many camps to head further north to try and set up colonies in the north pole. The colonies in the far north failed yet this gave many lessons on what to and what not to do when colonizing extreme cold. Mathias also made the mid west an agricultural monster that rivalled even the great rice fields of China itself in terms of food production. Almost every part of the empire had running water and the stability of the nation was paramount. This was the time when travel upon land was almost more worth it and safer then if by sea. As once again Mathians were not the best ship builders and they were used to more calm rivers then vast almost endless ocean. As well as this the great Mathian army protected this vast network of roads towns and other major areas of attention. The capital city of Boathall exploded in size and population being the first city in the new world to reach a million people inside of it. As for the rest of the empires lands they to exploded in people as fast as the strict breeding process deemed it. Many of the Mathians closser to the seat of power pleaded with Mathias to lower these high standards. This would include adding back some of the marked undesireables that still had the ability to breed. As well as the inclusion of more native Skaelings from the southern parts of the empire. However Mathias knew better then to fall to short sighted gains and continued on with his strict breeding. Yet at some point halfway through we start to see major problems of this style of people making that would nearly cripple the empire. The population easily reached twenty million and was rapidly rising still and this would seem to be a good thing and on the surface it was. Yet their was a problem in that this number of people strains the ability to enforce the high quality of the system. Their was in the beggining of the golden age some tens maybe a hundred or so of breed control headquaters. These breeding heaquaters enforced the high standards and thus the high quality of Mathian peoples continual growth. Yet now that number of headquaters has hardly risen and the amount of people more then tripled in a sense. With this the main enforcers of the peoples breeding were overwhelmed and cracks would soon begin to form. Mathias had to solve it less his people begin to decline in quality and return back to the state the rest of humanity lay. Mathias could drop the quality to lessen the pressure of keeping such a high quality of people on file. Yet Mathias knew this would cause a downward spiral where if the quality of people dropped the number would increase thus the quality would need to be dropped once more and it repeats. Mathias also could have built more headquaters and recruited more breed enforcement yet this to presented an unsolveable challenge. He would need time to build the new facilities and time to train a vast amount of people to deal with an immediate problem. With this wasted time their could very well be at worst three generations of these lower quality people that would ultimatly refuse to reenter the system. Worst yet the people would begin to ask why the institution would be needed and ask what the purpose of it was. If this sort of thing got speculatory enough panic could arise and would eventually lead to the end of the empire once more. Mathias spent many days and weeks thinking of a solution to this unsolveable problem and at first it seemed anything he thought up had a flaw in it. Yet Mathias always has a way of thinking of the right solution given the right amount of time after a solid month of time he had it. Rather then have the government enforce the high standards and tell the people to follow simply because they sais so he would hand over this right to the people. The propoganda machine began to spur into action and released many what we would call pamphlets to the many residents of the empire. They also shot this news to the west and the work began the most massive social project of the era had begun. The propoganda would set up a sort of base guide line a type of body structure to look for. Then rather then show the right and wrongs in a specific facility to people on an individual case to case study told them to look for just these traits and choose for themselves. The Mathian people would then in turn choose who to be with themselves the only time the breeding enforcement unit would be needed was if this new couple wished to breed and marry. Their bios would be sorted and checked over documenting their ancestory much like the old system. Once the data was sufficient and detailed enough then and only then was an appoval given to the couple. After this approval was given the couple would be allowed to begin a family and would get rewarded as such. Of course the seperation of these to was rarely allowed to take place however extreme cases would terminate the marriage where once again it was up to the individual to once again find a match. Before this point the program choose for you and it would still do that but it would hand most of the match making over to the people. With this the breeding would maintain relativly high quality peoples and lessen the stress on the establishment. With this added time they would rapidly build up better facilities and train more people slowly reintegrating responsibility from the people once more. Yet this part of the plan even to this day has never come into fruition. Mostly because after about twenty years of self choice many of the Mathian people adopted it as customary. As a Mathian custom it later became integrated into the Mathian culture itself later turning into a sort of mix between our Valentines day and Christmas. Mathian males would choose their future wife or their parents would do it for them either from a picture or from a sort of name selection their parents had arranged. The Mathian women would be told by their families about this person and she would know about all his great accomplishments and stature. After about half a year of knowledge swaping the couple would see each other for the first time. This would in turn be a celebration of meeting where the houses would flant their wealth and prove their worth. The Houses however could have more then one person for their daughter/ son and this needed to be sorted. Sorted it was when competitions were done the males with physichal and mental challenges at hand to please the girls. While the Mathian girls would make lavish meals and wear clothes showing their figures trying to entice men to themselves. After this week long celebration had occured the Male or Female depending on who's hosting the celebrations would decide amongst the offers infront of them. The Males would try to go for the most attactive and best houeswife material in women. Meanwhile the women had their gaze fixed upon strong capable man to meet standards that flucuated depending on the household. If no couple was made then the families would try again the next year if their was a couple then they would go to the next phase. Before they set off to the breeding agency to get married the couple would spend half a year together under the same roof. This was done to ensure the couple was capable of providing stability to themselves and their future children. If they failed they would start over the finding once more. If they made it through a year with eachother then the families reconveined at the nearest breeding agency headquarters and rushed ahead for approval. The families would have given all the information they had their ancestors makeup bloodlines if it was involved in family you name it. The breeding headquarters would then access the information compiled about them and see if the information was valid. Once again a road block appears where if the Agency finds inconsitencies then they rush out to cancel the proccess thus the family must start again. If no problems are found then the two familys were brought together and the agency would allow their marriage. A week after the agrement had come a great wedding would happen and the two families would at long last come together in joy. Mathias knew that since this was now a cultural center point that the Mathain people would simply refuse the direct marriage control system like they had before then. However the sytem is stable and even provided more cultural heiratige to their people and so Mathias decided to keep the system in place. Thus the largest crisis imaginabel was averted and the population exploded in growth. In a matter of a hundred years the population swelled from twenty five million to fifty million. Mathias began even more great projects extending the mississipi out to more towns and making more farms to feed the ever rising population. Most Mathian diets revolved around the potatoe and then radiated outward to more rare and luxury foods. This was not seen as a problem rather switching foods back to grain and wheat would actually cause harm to the growth of the population. Mathias also began to lighten military technological advancements as the only threats to the empire came from our worlds Mexico. The only nation to even try to put up a fight were the Maya and Aztec civilizations. These two great states had combined both themselves and many of their neighbors much like the confederations of the north. Yet in Mesoamerica the terrain was not suitable for the hit and run tactics of the northern Skaelings. Thus they fought far more predictably and were easily countered Mathian steel clashed against sharpened obsidion and a possible use for obsidion was brought up. However many in the military saw it as a waste of time to not only get it but also to assemble it into a sword. Obsidion was deemed better as a sort of building material as although strong it could not withstand sudden shifts in pressure or tension like a steel sword can. The idea to use obsidion would not come up again until much later after the golden age before it was considered to be used once again. Mathais threw lavish games and held many festivals to celebrate their victory against the Skaelings as well as Mathian supremacy over the very land itself. This golden age continued on as the first invention of the printing press had begun to take shape. This ealry printing press was more man than mechanical being nothing more then a piece of wood with steel letters placed along slits in the wood. The steel would then be dipped into ink and pressed into the paper using the strength of two men standign to ensure a high quality of print. This rapidly brought even more people to speed in how the new breeding method was to be done. As this knowldege spread so to did the number of Mathians reach even higher as the number jumped once again from fifty million to seventy five million Mathians. Mathias also began settlements in the carriabean seas to better extract two valuable resources that Mathians craved the most. These two resources that they had acces to that the rest of the world dreamed of was sugar and coco beans otherwise known as chocolate. Mathians craved sugar the most adding it to damn near everything followed by coco used as a spice in most meats although not as a preservative by itself as salt did the job well enough. Yet an event had finally come as the Mathian experiment would at long last be found out by the rest of the world. As Mathias inspected his new colony in the Bahamas he saw something off in the distance. He saw a flag that he had never seen before followed by two other ships not to far behind. Mathias had feared this moment the end of the golden age had begun and now the age of war with the old war would soon begin. The clash between old and new worlds had begun at long last as European and Mathian tradition, technology, culture, and even people's were to be tested at long last. A clash far worse then anything the Skaelings had even put up against him. This would be a clash worse then both of the great and ancient coalition wars combined. This clash would last for what would seem to be a thousand years before finally ending in one winner.

Chapter 34

The Old World Happenings During The New Worlds Rising

Now scholars again have a hard time pinning down exact dates as the conversion from BC and AD to BGE and PGE only get an aproximation of about ten to twenty years off or so. While Mathais had fought against the Skaelings and fought to secure America before Europe came Europe had great conflicts. The rise of Islam had reached Spain but thanks to an impressive Frankish army repelled the invaders from stretchign further into Europe proper. In Asia Japan began a great era of civil war as the age of the shogun had truly begun. China had once more continued to close their country off from the world and be secluded giving up their ability to take the world and handed it over to Europe. In Europe the viking age had come and gone after the battles raged during the year ten sixty six AD apporoximatly killed the great viking Harold Hadrata. Yet all this war was far over shadowded by the rise of what many Europeans considered the Chinese Mathias. In Mongolia the khans fought amongst eachother until a great man Genghis Khan united the steppes at long last. His conquest was much like our own and his sons took his great empire to even greater heights. Many in Europe know that Mathias existed and many thought he had at last come back much like that of Jesus except after several hundred years rather then three days. Many in Europe were horrified of this and in this timeline stood much more united against the khan and his sons advances into Europe due to the mistake of claiming the khans as a new Mathias. Many in Europe also made the mistake of claiming him to be Chinese which was again very wrong as Mongolia is clearly not China. However wrong they were though the name stuck around even to this day we still call Ghengis the Chinese Mathias. Of course during one of these massive battles in Warsaw Poland they were repelled by the great and mighty European coalition. Meanwhile the Eastern Mathian empire or the Byzantines as they are better called continued to collapse to the tide of Islamic invaders. The leader of the Christian world at the time the great pope Urban the second himself called upon the first of many crusades. Much like in our timeline the first crusade began on rocky relations. However once the main crusading army arrived it finally took off as city after city fell to them the liberators of the middle east had finally arrived. After about four hundred years of Islamic rule and Christian subjegation that is but arrive at long last they had. Eventually the holy city of Jerusalem had been retaken under the Christian flag at long last. After the county of Edessa fell however the second crusade began and this time it went much more like it was planned. The county was brought back into Chirstian control and they even helped bush the Islamic horde back south during their attempted invasion of Lisbond Portugal. However after these two went right the rest failed the third failed to retake anything lost. The fourth failed at it's goals as well and the fith ended in the army being hammered into a bad storm unable to even take a step on Islamic soil. The sixth through to the ninth all failed as well and only the first two actually brought any semblece of stability to the region. Over in India the great empire of Pratihara halted Islamic invasions from going any deeper into India proper. The Indian Continetal region also had a great many series of empires that were short lived and minor in impact to the rest of the world. In Asia the great empire of Majapahit had come to control the great east indies region and it's illustrious spices. In China a great many new dynasties had come to power. The Jin and Yuan for example yet after another dynasty has collapsed the first more stable dynasty had arison the Ming Dynasty. The Ming was the second to last Dynasty in china ruling across vast distances and still being isolationist. In Spain the reconquista still reconverts all of Spain back to Christianity and pushes off the moors and all others. The hundred years war still takes place and is still won by the french meanwhile the british take over both Ireland and Scotland. The British still have the war of the roses and it will ultimately go down almost exacly the same. In the east Russia still claims power from the collapsing Khanates left behind by Ghengis himself. In the center of Europe poland slowly losses land as it is taken bit by bit from it's neighbors. The Austrians try to make all of Europe Hapsburg in some way yet this grand project ultimately fails due to Ottoman interfearence. Even the Ottomans rise exacly the same just like in our timeline. Thanks to the conquest of Constantinople the christian world is introduced to Greek and Roman culture long since thought lost. Suleiman Still leads his nation into trying the conquest of Europe by taking Vienna yet this fails. (The great and mighty history of the old world repeats in this timeline as well the impact of the empires mere existence changes very little.) Inside Europe a great and deadly plauge the black death killing almost half the continent. This great culling however left a people ready for change in the realm of scientific and sociological change. The renassance had begun and the people grew more aware of their existance. Portugal is still the first to head to the indies due to sailing through africa. The ancient Mathian cannal across the Sinai is long since gone at this point as nature has reclaimed it and it was never repaired. In Africa the great trading empires started to rise Mali, Songhai just to name a few. These African trading kingdoms gave the Europeans wealth beyond imaginable from the rich reserves of gold and slaves in exchange for exotic spices, guns, and other such luxury goods. This fueled an age of exploration as nations rushed to find more well for a lack of a better term stuff. Now when a man named Christopher Columbus had the idea of sailing west to hit the east many thought he was crazy. All except the king and queen of Spain they had finally taken all their lands back and had wealth to drain. So the expedition was called and Colombus was given three ships to sail west with. He set out and sailed the vast distances and just like in our timeline he reached a shoreline. However unlike in our timeline instead of Skaelings, Indians, Native Americans or whatever you called the native peoples of the Americas. Christopher Columbus came head to head with Mathians finding a well supplied colony just up ahead and who better to be the first man to lay eyes on the Europeans then Mathias himself.

Chapter 35

The Uneasy Beginning

The smaller row boats from the larger Spanish ships arrived onto the coast Mathias had his personal guard ready to open fire at any time. He apporached these men with caution yet he knew that anything they tried would fail. As he would simply shrug it off and survive it so he came unarmed at the men in the most harmless form possible. Mathias took step after step the men still had not noticed Mathias's approach and were planting their flag into the ground. These men had been out on the highseas for so long just to finally reach these new lands. However how they reacted to his presence would determine weather they would even be able to return home alive. The Spaniards were still planting the flag into the ground when one of the younger of the men pointed at Mathias. Mathias had finally reached past the beach side trees and was about half way across the beach to the men. At first the Spaniards pointed their muskets ready to open fire upon the strange man yet Columbus stopped the men from pulling the trigger. Now two great men of history stand side to side as both parties are ready to tear eachother apart. Columbus thought he had the upper hand and spoke first and spoke down to him and highly about himself. "Who are you?" "I'm just a leader of a village nearby that's all." "And where are we are we in India and are you Indians." "These are lands I don't know what India even is." "Well from here on you are Indians and this island belongs to his majesty of Spain himself." "So what do I have the pleasure of doing with you guests?" "Prepare a large feast and hand over any valuables you have lest our weapons tear you apart." "Oh you have those as well intresting took you long enough however your firearms are long since behind ours." "What do you mean by ours what firearms do you even speak of and how dare you?" "Hush now you messed with the wrong people and I see that arrogance and ignorance festering inside those eyes. You came for fame, glory, and women did you not and just so you know I can tell a lie from a truth in less then a second so don't even bother." "I came for Spain's glory not my own it's just an added bonus if I come back with tales of land is all." "Now how many others have come with you and how many are with you currently?" "Why should I tell you any of that and for the last time what do you mean by firearm how do you even know what that is." "Because like I said you have nothing that we already don't have that's far better." "Prove it then?" "I beg you pardon?" "You heard me bring out this great weapon you speak so fondly of?" "Now why would I reveal all my secrets to people who disrespect my territory and claim to own not only my lands but it's wealth and time as well?" "Because we come from a diffrent land and crossing such a vast distance is something you can never do.!" Mathias paused in all the rambling and incoherient talk he said the only true thing non of Mathias's ships could survive such a crossing. "You are right about only one thing you can come here and we cannot go their but we know where it is." "Surely you jest how would you know of the lands we hail from if you have been here all you life just from looking at you frame." "Well it has been quiet awhile since I have been in Europe proper about a couple hundred years maybe even six hundred years or so." Columbus began to back pedal into his men's arms where he can order an open fire on this insolent fool. "It is a beautiful place really the lands are vast but also claimed by many diffrent powers. Currently in Europe their is a religous war between the Christians and the Islamic world. The Byzantine empire is on it's last legs against the ottomans however from what I had last heard a "Crusade" is taking place surely that will fix it and lastly." Columbus finally ordered his men to fire this man was deemed to odd to be left alive as this idea passed through his mind. The men fired a volley into Mathias expecting nothing more then a corpse after the smoke cleared. However if their is one thing Mathias was it was he could not die as the clouds vanished the men realised far to late the ramifications of their actions. "Now you have shot us and while loud and dangerous you are inaccurate and unfortionatly for you I cannot die." "How is that you must be a demon a monster sent to haunt us mere men please spare our lives." "Oh I am far worse then any monster because I am man and much like man vengence is swift and deadly. Now then since you have already shot first I guess it's only fair that it's our turn. Men prepare to fire!" Suddenly the woods erupted with feet as hundreds of men cocked their weapons to fire. Columbus was worried not only for his life but why this man would risk getting hit if he were to stay in the front. Prepare to fire men aim not at Columbus the leader but his men the more experienced looking ones the better." Mathias guards responded by aiming at individuals rather then in a general direction. "Fire!" A loud thunderous crack like a whip was heard so far did it reach it was even heard by the ships off the coast of the island. The ships began to sail closer to the island to get a better veiw as to what just happened. The ships came from behind rocks infront of the island their cannons tore through one of the ships and as such began to sink in response. Meanwhile on the island all that remained of the landing party was about ten or so men and Columbus himself. "What was that wizardry your shots hit all their marks not one bullet hole lie in the sand behind me?" "Well you know the tale of Mathias leader of the Mathianesian empire right?" "Not really most of those stories were lost on us and you Mathais are seen as a phoney in the bible itself." "A bible you say bring one to me and I will determine the validity of it's text." Mathais was handed a bible and he read on and on in the distance the Mathian naval forces had dealt with the other ships taking all onboard their own ships as hostages. Mathias had all the pieces in his hand and now was the time to show his true armoured form. Mathias's plate armour had taken on shape as it covered his body completly as to did his great sword and shield bask in the glow of the sun. Mathais was ready to decimate these feeble men infront of him and yet he paused. He pulled back and saw the worth in what they had to offer in particular ship building, deep sea saling, and navigation. If Mathias could gain these technologies his empire could travel across the world and his empire could continued it's meteoric rise in power. "You will come with me we have much to speak of however don't think for a second that you have the upperhand. For I can simply blow your ships out of the water and you would trapped here never able to return." "Why would you talk with me we have no such worth." "That is for me to decide now march with me or die alone." Columbus and his men followed into a town square to better discuss terms and what not. At first Coloumbus was impressed this was not the capital of the nation itself for this place was huge walled and lavishly designed. The men passed by a great gate chained together like prisoners for Mathias knew these men had lust the likes of which have never been seen. Mathias had his guards get the people ready to see these outsiders and gather around the center so Mathias could give a speech. All of this was done as a podium was given so Mathais could speak to his people. "We have the first outsiders on our hands and now we must determine if it is worth trying to integrate them. As after all our great ancestors in the Great summoning were these people just unguided by my hands is all. Now these Europeans are far behind us in almost all categories all apart from one and that is anything to do with navy. European ships are larger far more armed and can travel from one side of the world to the other through even the deepest of seas. Now that they have made it they are guests and are to be treated as such we will give them a fair chance just like the Skaelings before us. Remember they are diffrent to deal with but are our closer in kin so treat these men with an air of respect." With those words Mathias stepped off the podium and freed the men he let them explore the city. Of course with armed guards at their side for letting them off the hook completly was not an option. Mathias also gathered a great celebration party for the men at midnight of that day it was a lavish affair the rang well into the morning of the next day. After the party was held and done Mathias gathered the men to a confrence room to speak about terms. "Now we have all the pieces in hand however we can still work out a compromising deal where we all benefit. You will hand over any details about ship managment, construction, and navigation to us. In exchange you will be allowed to go back to Spain with a small amount of wealth and be allowed to bring back food and other essentials. Not only this but when Europeans come to these lands. Which I know you will do no matter what I say about staying off the lands or it's cursed blah blah blah you know the rest. You could become Mathias yourselves after many generations of interbreeding of course." "What do you mean by breeding have you." "Not directly but you can tell the results are amazing are they not just look at these fine ladies for example. In my empire they are about above average in looks but in the rest of the world she is easily a ten am I not wrong. All I ask about what you tell this "King" of yours is that these lands are inhospitable and untameable. The people are ruthless and will crush any who dare stand in their way." "So all I have to do is hand over any knowldege about naval technology I know and we get to leave?" "Well not so fast hot shot I also desire you to take some of us with you as we would like to establish diplomatic ties to Spain." "You wish to have diplomacy what even is that word?" "Have you forgotten that the most powerful weapon is not any sword or gun but words from our mouths passing through our oppenents ears. Now do you swear to follow this promise throughout as if you continue to reject we could hold you here forever never to know what home is like once again." "Alright we agree just show us where to sign and who we are taking." "Well I'm glad you asked just me and a couple other friends." "Wait what don't you have to run a nation or something." "Well yes but with the help of the Wright family I can leave for over a year. Their families are natural born leaders almost all of them and they can easily handle an empire for a time." "How large is this empire even?" "Lets just say the Sahara hardly compares in size and it's full of richs beyond your wildest dreams." The deal was signed and Mathias had to commision a new ship design to be tried and tested before he left. He had to train a crew in the ways of western sailing methods and navigation. By the time the journey was to be set about a year had passed so far no more reports of more European ships. Mathias set sail with his new ships and left the empire under the hands of the Wright family. Mathias entursted this great responsiblity to them with the expectation that they would do this job proudly. Little did Mathias or anyone in the empire know thought about the horror they had unleashed upon themselves. As now that the two peoples had met at long last a lot of time has passed and as such the two diseases that killed empires passed hands. The Black Death was handed over to the Mathians and the Great Plauge was given back to the rest of the old world. These diseases would bring an end to much of both worlds yet for now Mathias sailed on not know the chaos beginning to brew back home due to the Black Death.

Chapter 36

The Return Of Mathias

Mathias set sail on his newly designed and constructed ships. Which although far more unstable in the rough waters then the two remaining European ships did make the crossing safely. They made it across this vast Atlantic ocean much faster then Columbus's ships did across the same stretch of water. They even had to turn back towards the Spainish ships as they had gotten so far ahead. Although this was vastly off set by the fact that most if not all of the Mathian crew including Mathias himself became deathly sea sick. Yet after only four weeks they had finally arrived to land this was not spain but land it was. The Mathians quickly dismounted their ships as their whole sore bodies now had the chance to recover from the voyage. All thanks in part due to the stable land they had at last reached. Columbus however had told the men that they were not in spain. About half a weeks travel north would have to be done as the currents had dragged them southward into some islands off the coast of Africa. Most of the Mathians begged to stay on these lands for at least a day or two and eventually they got one full day of recovery. After that one day the sailed northward where a storm took one more spainish ship down into a watery grave. You would expect the unstable Mathian ships to be completly torn asunder yet thanks to Mathias himself the ships held firm. After about half a week or so they reached Spain proper at long last Europe was ahead of them. Mathias gathered his men as they were now to follow Columubs to the capital city of Madrid. Yet once Mathias saw the city he was struck not with a sense of awe but of familiarity. This was strikingly similar to a city he had founded here it was called something along the lines of Toledo, Dridia, Hispa or something. Mathias was having a harder and harder time recalling the past on unimportant matters and he left many of the history texts back in his personal library in Boathall. Yet what mattered was he remembered that their was a backery in it that sold only the finest bread. Mathias asked a rather odd question to Columbus as to if their were any backeries in Madrid. He responded with "Their are many such bakeries yet you must be specific in which one you truly mean." Mathias simply nodded in awe to the fact of many bakeries. However once inside the sprawling city his gaze turned towards the crowds of people that greeted Mathias and his men. It may not have been the red carpet treatment that he had given to them but it was a special occasion to the Madrid people non the less. Many people were in awe of what was following Columbus thinking many questions in their heads. "Other people from the outside and the look like us what is the meaning of this?" These along with many others were a common question in the minds of these people in these early moments of the exchange. Yet this was pushed aside as the Mathians had at long last reached the kings palace towards the center of the city. King Phillip was astonished at the fact these crazy explorers had gone so far let alone come back in one peace. Yet these plesantries were cut short by the two most influential people of their respective lands introducing one another. "I am Mathias Imperiator of the Mathianesian empire ruler of Europe himself and you I know are a monarch as well yet what is you name?" "My name is king Phillip the third leader of the Spainish peoples and reclaimer of Spain under Christian rule once more." "What was it like fighting those Islamic invaders I truly missed the best years for this continent didn't I?" "Well if you really missed anything like I have then you missed the Chinese Mathias himself what a horror that was." "What do you mean Chinese Mathias?" "Well he came from the far Eastern lands and counqured a good bit of Europe almost worse then when the Caliphates came and went really. Shame about his empire hardly lasted once he died his sons tried to keep it together yet splitting into small Khanites was probably the worst idea imaginable. Makes the retaking of our lands that much easier truth be told hear a new kingdom has risen the Rus have revolted and wone against the golden horde." "Well when you have been stuck on a diffrent continent for well over five hundred years info as big as that simply flies across your face. However I will warn you that these lands are not only claimed but also to be mine in the near future." "How so?" "Well we had reached these new lands way back when the Vikings were at the peak of their power. We claimed colonized and butchered the local peoples and now we are the only locals left on the land mass. Plus with about five hundred plus years of experience living in these lands that we own these lands are now our birth right." "Well all I know about these new lands will come from the two of you. So Columbus is he speaking the truth is this the ruler of the new world and should we tremble before him? After all their is no way this is the same Mathias as in the bible." "Oh the bible that book their is alot wrong about me and my role in Christianity as a whole. It dipicts me as yet another Disciple walking with Jesus from the very start however this could not be further from the truth. If anything me and Jesus were foils Jesus used his powers for everyone but himself. Whereas I use my powers that I have fought so hard for mind you for myself and my close knit group of peoples. Even now I use my powers for my people the people I have made to surpass all others even your own. I have far reaching foresight and sense great danger in the near future tell me have you suffered a great plauge in the past?" "Why now that you mention it their was such a calamity that wiped out nearly a third of us the black death what a horror that was. Seemed like the end times all those years ago and yet we have no clue why it's gone or what even caused it. But why ask such an odd question Mathias?" Mathais was frozen in fear a disease had hit here in Europe but never once came over to America. Mathias then realised that the reason so many natives died was because of new people entering new lands. These people unknowingly carried the diseases with them and when a populace unexposed to it is infected the deaths are far more deadly. Mathias was now on a timer his great continent is now in danger of extermination like the Skaelings before him. Yet the same would happen for the old world as well more time to build up yet during Mathias pause Columbus spoke up once more. "His people are indeed the rulers of the lands yet they cannot reach us effectivly their naval forces are lacking in advancment. Their most advanced ships travel almost exculsivly along the many rivers and shallow waters in and around their holdings. Thus they are inexperience with ship designing and piloting as they had a hard time reaching here with said ships. Their designs are mostly of ancient galleys and Viking ships a sort of mix between the two building styles. Yet their is a mixture of something else however it is foregin to me as I have never seen such an idea. This was refering to the two pontoons on either side of the boat as their was a solid center with two such on either side. These were used to hold cargo as well as to cut through ocean waves better for more speed. However this indirectly lead to the instability of the craft as the pontoons were designed for smaller vessels. Even when they were utalized in larger vessels these were used exculsivly in calmer waters like rivers. Mathais was furious but since he was in the apperance of the court he had to play nice with the other children. So he simply agreed to what was said yet proved the tenacity to his people and anything to put their minds into when he was to prove his peoples superiority. King Phillip did a small series of contests and tests of proof to show this mostly in sword play and feats of strength. Needless to say the Mathians won all catagories of such feats and their sword play was ancient yet solid and won a fair bit of the time. Ironically it was the Mathian women who had trouble keeping up with the mainly Spainard judgment of beauty. Many of the judges of beauty claimed that many of the Mathian women were fat and not slim like their women. Yet it was undeniable that many of the judges changed their minds on what beauty was after the fact. As another seperate visit a couple years later would show that the standards had shifted from thin ladies of the house to more curvy figures. The only real saving grace for the Mathian women was their long flowing locks filled with strength. After a week or so of negotiations and introdutctions to other smaller leaders of Spain the many lords and such. Mathias finally decided to head back to his home all he had to say to Phillip was never to come to the Americas unless with diplomatic arms at hand. Then and only then could I welcome you into my court like I have with yoursand let you feast upon Mathian cuisine. Mathias's deal was more a transfer of knowledge rather then a exchange of resources's. Mathias got one European style ship to study better upon it whereas Mathias gave away the many crops such as potatoes and corn to name a few. Mathias eventually set sail and reached his home land of the Americas after another five weeks travel across the Atlantic. Mathias had ideas for more expeditions and for now the threat of disease seemed far off as no one was currently effected by it. Yet Mathias waited for a whole year for such a diplomatic meeting once more. Yet their was no response little did Mathias nor his people know the Great plauge had already reached into Europe once more. The disease began taking most of Spain and king Phillip away with it removing a fifth of Europe's population. It then moved on and it butchered the Middle east easily taking about a third of their population. Once it reached into Africa and Europe through the great trading networks only spreaded the plauge that much harder. Half of all Africans and Asians alike perished to the plauge yet it would not reach the Japanese islands until later events occured. In the mean time however Mathias would perfect his ships design and crew and he would draw up plans to head not to Europe but rather to Asia. Mathais would finally meet the Chinese Dynasties he had heard so much about as well as the other major players of the region that had developed since the last time he studied them. His new ships would set sail westward into the pacific but they were setting sail from the east coast. needless to say it was unsure if they could even cross so Mathias created another miracle. His fleet set sail southward until they reached a patch of land that split the Atlantic and the Pacific. This patch of land would be where our Panama cannal was yet Mathias remade the whole damn thing in his own image. Their was now one massive deep cannal connecting the two oceans together the depth of it was about five hundred feet. The width of the cannal was also five hundred feet to ensure future ships can use such expansive space. Mathias now had clear waters ahead thanks to his powers he had split the very earth into two and made a connection between two massive oceans on opposite ends of the world. The first Voyage had begun what would occur next would shape the rest of the world. Wright would still lead the empire in Mathias's steed and he would do fine however as soon as Mathian ships left port news came at last. A disease that made what could only be described as puss balls rung tightly into the skin appear on people. The black death had arrived at long last and Mathias was out to say the least this would be yet another fatal flaw in Mathias's rule. However he nor the crew with him know's this is happening and so they sail on through the cannal to the Pacific. After all they have a destiny to attain and many discoveries to make as they would be the first of their kind to reach such lands. With this first Mathian expedition Asia would be wacked far off their original course then in our timeline. A greater impact of cultures then that of Mathian and Spainard has come to bear as Mathian and Asian interact at long last.

Chapter 37

The First Mathian Voyage

This great voyage outwards only truly began shortly after they left the great cannal in today's Panama. They were now in uncharted waters all they knew was head north along the coast the whole time. As the maps of the Americas showed that Alaska and Siberia were relativly close together. This in turn would be the safest journey since Mathias still could not trust his own ships in the even more vast pacific waters. Mathias's voyage would take the crew along as much coast as possible avoiding being lost in the vast oceans. Then and only after crossing this great northern gap between Alaska and Siberia would the voyage head southward into Asia proper. This was done to ensure the lowest chances for disasterous storms and sea sick men along the whole of the voyage. It took the men almost three weeks thanks to their speedy craft yet the cold began to sap most of their strength. Mathias underestimated the cold his crew would endure and as such he ordered a halt to be made. This halt lasted a week until they got new clothes better suited to winter thanks to trading with a small settlement set up by Mathias. This small town of Brim would play a far larger role in the future. However in those days it was a small settlement numbering a couple thousand or so the furthers north of any colony really. As a result of their expertice he hired some of the men to travel along with him as Mathias had told the plan to the people of Brim already. After this one week they were back out into the world once more and the trouble seemed to not happen until they reached the point to cross. This distance between lands was far more vast and worst yet icebergs were a far more common threat then in the area of Brim. However they have come to far to turn back now and speeded ahead through the fog covered oceans and suspiciously calm waters. On many occasions the great killer whales came to light and harrased the fleet the whole way. These native water beasts took out two of the ten ships sent to Asia alone the icebergs consumed one more before they had reached the other side. If they were on uncharted lands before they were now at the mercy of fate as to if they will hit any sort of civilization. This caused fear amongst the men yet Mathias prevailed these men his spirit drove the rest of the men to action. After about two months of total travel they had reached land the Japanese Island of Hokaidou. This was by far the most northern island known to the Japanese home island chain during this time period. Mathias and his men landed in a small port town yet again communication is hard to get across thanks to the languages origins. These origins in a language are what allow Mathians to speak more easily with people in Europe and better understand them. The Mathians speak a sort of dialect tounge that most other languages in Europe can be understood and traced back to. However when it comes to new cultures and especially new lingustic origins it makes speaking with these new peoples that much harder. Yet the crew pressed on they were to stay a year to understnad the language at least at the basic level. For one day it could come back and be seen as quiet the viable skill to have on hand the ability to speak and understand Japanese. Mathias got some of his best linguistis on board the same that finally cracked the lingustic rules for the many Skaeling tounges. There linguists got hard to work one year to crack yet a new language of possibly even more complexity would be hard to say the least. Yet ironically the many native Japanese imbraced these new people and started to learn the Mathian tounge instead. This history of these lands was told and knowledge was spread in and throught the lands. Mathias knew the Japanese had a great respect towards new peoples. As well as that their culture was already adapting relativly quickly to the Mathians appearance. Escpecially so to the island of Hokaido itself the people introduced their cultures and customs and great exchanges of knowledge occured. A people that could rival the Mathians an oddly satisfying yet equally horrifying reality they were living in. Yet Mathais saw that their were cracks in the lines for example the great wars between the shoguns still prevailed. Many clans fight for nothing more then petty reasons like small tracts of land or large sums of wealth. Hardly a time for honor and rather a time for betrayal and cunning short termed victories. These Japanese were fighting amongst themselves and their weapons to wage such wars were showing as all the fighting happened around the bow and blade. Guns were still seen to the Japanese as nothing more then a gimic and a novelty not really ment ot replace anything. Yet Mathias knew one thing their was and emporer official or no in the city of Kyoto. If these people were united perhaps he could learn so much more from them and so he headed towards the capital himself. Now the rest of Japan saw this as a Mathian attempt to claim the throne for themselves. Which was not at all what they were doing but many small battles had taken place between the Mathian forces and local shogun warlords. This resulted in the largest battle of the war where well over fifty thousand samurai opposed the Mathian advance any closer to Kyoto. Mathias only had at most seven thousand five hundred yet he had one advantage besides himself and it was Mathian firearms. The gun was the single best tool used during this crucial battle and it showed devastating effects to say the least. The casualties were immense as only about ten thousand samurai came out of the battle alive while taking only about one hundred or so with them. This force continued their push to Kyoto however intent to get the emporer back in power and to unify this Asian island under one flag. The Mathians single handedly ended what seemed to be a nver ending civil war within only that one year. This one year radically changed Asia yet the crew headed back to America as most were homesick by now. Yet this did not mean they gained nothing far from the Mathians learned of new was to forge weapons in exchange the Mathians handed information on their powerful firearm technology. This would radically change Japan as they were not only unified but also had a almost force of nature directly effect their political landscape. Japan would rapidly modernize to Mathian standards and rush ever forward into empire building. As secluding their country and infighting proved pointless this exploded into the first Asian colonial power. A power that would rival the Mathians far later on in history a power that could slam the hammer down upon the Mathian empire. However that is in the future and for now they were to recover from such an event this would solidify their purpose. Only two more civil wars were thrusted upon the home islands of Japan. Both of these civil wars of course being a fight between the old samurai class against the new imperial Japanese government. Tradition fighting against progress technology clashing with ideological strength all this culminated into the Japanese empire. A force to be wreckoned with yet this is not their story as after Mathais travelled back to the home continent the black death finally hit. The black death had hit so hard that Mathias was dragged away from a second voyage out west to deal with these internal issues.

Chapter 38

The Age Of The Great Suffering

The empire was now in grave danger of collapse for the second time in it's existence. The Black Death was a horride ordeal to deal with the populations explosive growth collapsed under the weight of it. The plauge ended the golden age prematurly and thrusted reality and hardship back to the Mathian people once more. The Skaelings had dealt with many plauges before yet even this one was to much. This final disease had done it and finished off the Skaelings heritage and cultural significance in the new world. As after this third great culling thrusted upon their people their was never another Skaeling outisde the Mathian empire. Even the ones inside the empire were no longer even majority Skaeling. As all of their cultural identity and signifiers were wiped clean never to be seen from again. Even their very genetics were washed away in the assimilation of their peoples into the Mathian. Yet that was not the worst part as the plauge infected the very family structures calling into question many notions of what the society was. If the empire was lead by any less capable leader or even if Mathias was to die then the empire would have collapsed. The greatest experiment in human history would be scrapped long before it's time was even half way to midnight. Yet the people prevailed the death and destruction was near inmesurable and it's wake of death caused chaos. Almost all of the Wrights put in charge of the empire by Mathias before he left had perished before Mathias returned. This responsibility was held onto for well over a full year. This power was given to these men with such diginty and honor and yet with such hardships many were unable to carry the mantle quiet like Mathias could. Yet society was held firm by this family and as such it held on if by a thread of hair. Once Mathias returned however it was only a matter of time before the good times come back once more. Indeed Mathias returned just in time as the courts were nearing the end of their ropes but this did not matter to Mathias determined to keep this together. Mathias reformed many diffrent parts of governmental structure to gain better direct control of the society at large. Taxes were not enforced as hard while he had left due to the plague and the treasury as a result was near broke. Mathias also had to deal with the shrinking population as the disease had taken so many good families with it. Mathias then had the problem of corruption yet this could easily be resolved by the fact Mathias is back in charge. Finally Mathias had to mitigate the effects of the plauge by any means and with any tools needed. Mathias began a great series of experiments and found out that the puss from the boils was weak and thus usable as a sort of vaccine. Mathias ordered it's distribution across the country and pamphlets to be handed out on mass about this new way to prevent the disease. After the vaccine was implemented though this hardly saved the people already infected by it and as such the last of the dead would be piled up. The continent when Mathias left was well over seventy five million people now it dropped back to twenty five million. Without Mathias for long stretches of time the empire could very well collapse. After such inquisitive exploration of these new lands with himself at the helm lead to the near collapse of his empire he made a vow. His vow to himself later became a sort of law where Mathias could not leave the seat of his empire ever. That was unless approved by a special commitee of assembled local leaders. That would determine if this was the right course of action to use essentially the human atom bomb. Mathias was however estatic to use the new methods he had learned from the Japanese particularly the insane amounts of folding the steel for a strong blade. During this great time of tradgedy was the great technological era of experimentation weather good or bad is still up for debate. Even today some experiments are deemed immoral and thus the results should not be used. However others argue that because of where it comes from it applies better then with simple experiments on other such topics. However the devestation left the country poor broke and defenseless for well over fifty years. Many towns lie destroyed and in ruins a former shell of what they once were. The Mathian military was stretched thin during this time and sometime during this great period of doward spiraling a tradgedy occured. The great fire of Boathall had happend this burned the great libraries taking with it many countless years of knowledge with it. due to this we have very little idea around this time period during the fifteen and sixteen hundred AD. We hardly know of any such conversions to BGS and PGS so the idea of a great BGS and PGS was ultimatly abandoned. Yet another Mathian idea was discarded to time. This was done simply to simplify the world as adding two dominant was of telling the years only lead to uneeded complexity. Most of the knowledge during the great thirteen and sixteen hundred really was having a problem being converted even before the fire. Thus this fire was more of an excuse to fix yet another problem that Mathias had made in the past and had not accounted for correctly for the future. However while all this is happening within all these fifty years neither Mathias nor his people saw the slow encroachment of the Europeans. These new ships that were drawn closer to the coast and yet undaunted still getting ever closer to that attractive coast. These ships beared many diffrent flags and many were warded away from the more northern areas. As most ships saw the great cities and marvels of the empire however the southern areas were still unclaimed and these were fiercly fought over for well over one hundred years. fifty more years after the great suffering had ended and a new age dawned upon the empire once more. Their would be a great clash between Mathias and these new European colonialists. This great and colassal war of epic proportions would be legendarily known as the "War For Paradise" after the great water falls in modern Brazil. Many generations would fight and die in it and many legendary generals would appear on both sides of the conflict. This war began sometime during the sixteen hundreds AD when Mathians finally looked back down to see several colonies they did not authorize. Mathias's greatest horror has at long last arrived the Europe dares challenge his rule. Europe must be punished for this insolence against him and his people sure they were weakened but he had the home field advantage. The War For Paradise had begun and now was the time for action.

Chapter 39

The War For Paradise

The war had begun yet Mathias needed informats to infiltrate the lines and give numbers. Meanwhile Mathias begins to amass forces to crush whatever is in their way. The spies eventually return and give news of about over two hundred and fifty thousand colonists already arriving and setteling in latin America. Now the good thing about latin America was the fact most of the colonizable land is along the coasts and along very deliberate streams of water. This restricted the hold on the territory they had thus allowing Mathias more time to gather a larger force to crush them. As well as that he can gather a new generation of generals and leaders like Romulan, Tiberius, and Octavian just to name a few. So he scoured the lands looking for a commander of worth yet during this time of peace few had expertice in commanding. Rarely any of these commanders leada anything larger then a garrison force against small raider parties. However notable exceptions come from the many diffrent elders of the remaining fight against an even more remanent Skaeling force. These men fought to reach Panama through many diffrent Skaeling nations in and around the Mexico area. Yet thanks to this these were the last experience combatants available yet most were far to old to be leading in the wild jungles of the south. So yet again he looked for someone to hire with some semblence of experience. Because fighting an enemy with an inexperienced man at the helm only seals the fate of defeat in the force lead by that same incompetence. Mathias had gathered a sizeable force together and he could easaily lead the army himself. Yet he wished not to do so for his people must continually build themselves up without the direct intervention of Mathias himself. Mathias must trust his people more more so now then ever before and even though his gut tells him otherwise he must press on. For if the Mathians use Mathias as a crutch their will be a time ot much is happening at once and Mathais simply can't solve all these problems. By the time he has gone to solve all the problems either most have boild over or new issues worse then the last take hold. Having the Mathians able to do anything without their Imperiator at their side brings many benefits to the people at large. This especially allows most problems to be solved without Mathias's direct input into every single issue that arises. This also in turn allows Mathias to focus much more on bigger issues that can make or break the nation at large. Eventually he found such a commander of sufficient capabilities and a solid track record even within the age range of such a leading role and his name was Havara Tibirius. Havara was born and raised in the more southern parts of the empire and has always fought against the remaining Skaelings of the southern regions. He joined the army far sooner then was legal at the time and lead many great conquests. As a matter of fact on one such occasion he crushed one of the capitals of the remaining Skaeling empires the Mayan capital. What happend to this city was nothing short of a slaughter as he completly ransaked the capital. Havara did it so much so we don't even know the name of the city. All that remains about it is that it's earth was salted, it's structures burnt down to a crisp, and all who lived their was slaughtered to make sure no one remembered a single good thing about the city. Havara was just the right kind of crazy to lead this massive army and teach a lesson to these Europeans. So Mathias called upon Havara to get to the capital so he could personally get a better look at the so called devil of the south. Needless to say Havara was a wild personality always out in the battlefield hardly skipping a beat in the heat of it. Havara always lead on the frontlines with his troops like all great generals do and it was said he never lost a duel in his life. Mathias put the duel one to the test using a personal guard as a test and with relative ease Havara brutally killed the guard within only minutes of swordplay. Mathias was saddened by the hightened agression and lack off deep thought but he was a capable wrrior non the less. Mathias however could not trust only one man to lead this army. Especially if that man is a hot head at best and charges head first asking questions later attitude could severly end the war in an encirclment of his army. No Mathias had to get a second commander and what better then a cautious leader to contrast with the hot headed Havara. Unfortionatly most of the Romulan dynasty became soft and retreated into civilian life. Yet another family line that merged then splitted off from the romulans emerged and with it a rising star amongst the military. This mans name was Romilas Suvias a man who thought twenty steps ahead of his enemies. He was the master tacticion in the minor wars in the south against the remaining Skaelings. He invented a solid strategy to luring out and crushing pockets of resistance with little trouble. He also had used city garrisons to defend against many Skaelings many times the amount they had at hand. Yet thanks to Romilas's cunning strategies and deception tactics he was saved time and time again he never lost a battle. These two commanders Romilas and Havara opposites in doctrine yet seemingly the only two capable leaders for the job. He summoned Romilas Suvias to Boathall as well to better understand the man behind the battles. Mathias saw that this man was indeed well beyon what he let's on his meak apperance are more then made up for in intellect. Romilas even threw a couple good curve ball questions at Mathias that tripped him up. However Mathias made sure to let this man know his place and described the plan to both of these men. "You are both to lead the same army you must crush these Europeans in the south and claim it under our great banner." "Why must we work together our strategies are rather diffrent and." "You making fun of me boy? You look like a twig so easy to break especially under pressure." "Say's the one defending his ego so much so to interupt me infront of the Imperiator himself shame on you." "Both of you silence the reason I have chosen the two of you is because you deal with absolutes in your doctrines. You Havara rush ahead and while great in some cases not all call for such undirected aggression. However you Romilas always have a grander plan behind you actions which are rather deadly once hatched. Yet it takes a long time before it can be launched and thus go well yet if it goes even slightly diffrent then what you planned for it takes you time to replan around it. The reason why both of you are here is to balance out the other and thus increase the creativity of your strategies as a whole. You both must learn to put personal pride to the side only after total victory can you claim such a luxury for yourselves. Now am I understoon?" "Yes sir." "Alright then you are given a total of two legions use them well they number well over five hundred thousand. You are to march either by land or yous the sea vessels to reach past the Panama cannal. Then and only thene after you are beyond it you will have free reign and can decide how best to counquer the southern lands. If you wish for more forces I can only give another hundred thousand or so as repalcments for losses. So do avoid wasted lives during this conflict as the disease has already taken so many of us." "It will be done Imperiator." The two men marched out of the palacd with all the provado of army men they were the first of a generation of new warriors. These two would hit it off by reaching the Panama area in well over a months travel. Then the troubles began right out as the information given to them from the Mathian informats showed these colonies were mostly unguarded. this encoruaged swift action from Havara and he so wished to rush across the amazon and crush the colonies with the element of suprise. However Romilas knew much better and saw that charging through the jungle would only result in lots of dead Mathian soldiers. So Romilas wished to march along the coast line to ensure the safest conditions to march along yet this would easily be spotted by passing European ships. European ships that crawled ever northward waiting for the opportunity to lash out and take America for themselves. Both sides had to work together so a compromise was made they woudl walk within sight of the coast but always along side the jungle further inland if possible. This army would move with rapid pace to make up for lost time while in the jungle and for a much longer march. However after a month of such travel they found the first colony to raid all it was is a small wooden fort aimed towards all sides. Both men conveined and decided to launch an all out attack upon the base however how the attack would carry out was yet again fought over. Eventually after much talk the force would pick off bit by bit of the defenders while firing into them from the cover of the jungle. The force also had some relativly early Mathian cannons that rather then load from the front are loaded from the rear of the gun. As the round was loaded the end was screwed back into place and fired as it is done the unscrewing begins and loading begins once more. This was not the most reliable but for the first breech loading cannon was relativly powerful. The walls of the settelments fort cam thundering down as wooden palisades stand no chance against well placed cannon fire. Another such advantages was all Mathian weapons were rifeled to better improve accuracy. Not only this but thanks to vigorous training almost any shot made was intended to hit whatever was aiming at it. His army wiped away the small fort and proceded to burn away the small town it was defending. After this point the army became like the Skaelings hitting small undefended towns and retreating back into the jungle to recoup. The better weapons ment they could fire from within the jungle and still no one would know where exacly the firing had came from. This attritional war was done very deliberatly and purposly so that the cost of colonizing these new lands would be far out weighing the benefits of said colonies. Many other European colonies left suit the Dutch were the first to go followed shortly by the French and Portugese. Their were only two remaining colonizers to the lands and they were Spain and England. These two rather then competing for colonial space saw the great Mathianesian empire and it's people as in the way of their progress. A plan was devised and after only three years into the wat the largest invasion force in history was launched. A war fleet of well over a two thousand ships and the army it carried was massive about seventy five hundred thousand. It costed spain greatly but the lands that could be were far to valuable to give up on now. both Spain and England sank to much cost, blood, sweat, tears, and time to the colonies in the new world. This forces main target was the exposed east coast that Mathias left unguarded. This was done as it was seen that a major naval invasion was not possible on a scale that could not be either wiped out before they arrived or so large it was detectable by everyone. Yet under these conditions they had reached the east coast and during the perfect time as well. You see a massive Hurricaine had struck only a few weeks before the arrival of the two armies reached shore. This left the already weakened garrision forces even more stretched as they doubled as disaster response units. The perfect timing to attack has dawn upon this force and it wasn't detected until all of Florida was taken. This caused panic in the empire they could not muster a force large enough to oppose this massive force and the Mathian fleet was still not operational as of yet. So with no other option Mathias calls for emergency powers to call upon a great exodus from the east coast and all peoples to head west. The east coast was to be drained of all value they had land to spare but these Europeans were running on limited time. He predicted that they would march to the capital and force a peace upon Mathias and his people. Yet Mathias already moved his court westward and continued directing a second gathering of forces calling back Romilas and Havara from the fronts of south America. The forces would take about three months to head back through land as travel through the seas would be risky at best. The European armies gave a hard offensive and rushed to take all of the Carrabiean as the great sugar fields rested here. The islands gave a good fight but without supplies to manage their armies many resorted to Skaeling tactics. Draining the occupying force of it's strength as well as it's attention. The armies of England then advanced further north heading towards Boathall yet all they had supplies come from was the ships always close by to the marching army. The land was desolate and unable to feed even the animals in the area. The land seemed to be sapped of all it's worth and when they arrived in town after town all that was their was buring husks. The capital of the Mathianesian empire was captured about a year later from the invasion yet already problems had arisen. During their march the Mathianesian empire had refocused the majority of it's forces to reclaiming the east coast and as such amassed a large force. They harrased supply lines from the land forcing ships to be the only sort of safe transport of cargo and troops alike. Equally so the European armies began to bicker over who gains what instead of pressing their advantage. The Mathians were on the brink and if not for the greed of European armies Mathias would have to have handled them himself. Yet once his forces gathered he made a split between the two fronts the north and the southern respectivly. Most of the forces concentration occured in the north yet the south was no push over either. Seperating the Mathians from taking back Florida was a massive Spanish line of trenches. These highly defendable positions would see some of the worst casualties on the Mathian side as they were to reclaim Florida without naval support. This single battle over this one province lasted for two years. In fact the only reason the south was taken was after the same amount of time passed the north was reclaimed by the Mathians. This in turn freed up many more army groups to head south and finally overwhelm the defences. The battle of Florida costed well over twenty hundred thousand out of an army of seventy five hundred thousand. After this battle Europe wished to talk of peace deals and Mathias obliged and went to Europe to speak of terms. Mathias arrived in Europe to see a changed state of affairs yet he was to go to Paris France for this confrence. This was done as a sort of neutral grounds to sign such a treaty in. This was the Mathian Europa concordante and the terms ended in something like this. Mathias is to own all the lands able to be reached without boats like the main land parts of the Americas. This also added in the fact the empire now owns south America the goal of the empire however this was not all positive. Lands unable to be reached by walking and required boats would be handed over to either Spain of England respectivly. These were to be made as colonial holdings that would not be used as military bases. These colonies were mearly to be trading centers that Europeans could use to trade with the Mathianesian empire and then some. The reason the Europeans got such a good deal was these two powers now had a monopoly on the sugar production in the new world and the Mathians love sugar. This peace caused serious unrest in the general populace however Mathias assured the people that this was the best terms. They could win any land fight but the fleet was not only untested but also not ready for the war they found themselves apart of. Giving such lands unable to reach by walking over was rather a smart decision on the part of Mathias. Yet few realised that the peace would only last about ten years or so and once again dominace would be obtained. Yet Mathais kept these plans down if the Europeans knew what he was building then they never would have signed such a peace treaty. The Mathian navy had to be made for the sole purpose of power projection. What better way to project power would occur other then entering the world stage not only as a naval super power but also as a suprise. Arguably the Mathians won the war yet Mathias wished to show that the people had some humility. For if they wiped the floor of the colonialists with inhumane strength a possible coalition would be called upon him. The third coalition wars wars even worse then the last because of the vast distances between the two parties. This could not be done so Mathias waited for the perfect opportunity and built his forces up.

Chapter 40

The Build Up To The Inevitable Rematch

The empire was now making massive headway in naval development and the technological leaps and bounds in ship design. Mathias also used hired mercenaries to train his army in the modern ways of naval warfare trying to gain as much of an edge as possible. The ships were redesigned to be better suited for deep waters along with more stability in this said design. One such idea was dropping the pontoons all together then deepen the ship further into the water. The general height of Mathian ships once again climbed to add more cannons on board. Most Mathian ships in particular were beginning to experiment with larger size and guns aimed for broadside fire against one another. Mathias implemented early ideas for reinforcing the vital wooden areas and reinforced it with steel. This lead to a much more stable journey through water and allowed it to brave far hasher storms then the European designed ships at the time. These ships easily had up to three internal gun decks and a fourth gun deck across the top to easily wipe the floor against most competition. These massive ships would be the flag ships of the fleet however supporting ships would need to be made. One such example of a proper Mathian support ship was the low profile Skink class. Based on the sloop and made even faster it was a scouting ship that can tank a full broadside or two before retreating. Another ship was the half sized varient of the capital ships meant to be a jack of all trades and master of none. Not only this but Mathian sails were much lighter and stronger then the European sails due to the unique mixture of cloth and silk. This new material Mathian Cilth as it would be called would revolutionize the world however for now it was a military technological secret. As saving weight was a major concern for these ships as the lighter they were the easier they could speed, up slow down, and spin around. Mathian masts were also far stronger and thus able to be far taller all because of the said metal reinforcements. This allowed larger surface areas to catch the wind this correlation lead to ever increasing speeds of ships. Speeds that already dwarfed their Europeand counterparts that much more and with faster firing cannons their was no chance for the Europeans ships to measure up. Mathias even out did himself as he provided his naval guns the same sort of rifling involved in his firearms. This provided far more accuracy to the fired shell as well as this added far more range allowing for even more unconventional strategies. The only real disadvantage was that the Mathian naval force was only recently set up to simulate and hypothesize strategies against the European ships. The European nations had much more in the way of naval experience always improving and putting to the test designs and ideas. The Mathians knew that this was their one and only shot at winning back these islands would only happen once as the rest of the world would know of their navies great strides. The great Mathian fleet would easily be replicated and improved upon from the said experiences and technological leaps. So Mathias also began massive imrovements in the Mathian armies technology as well. This culminated in a new sort of metal that would rival all others for a time. This simple mixture of steel and obsidion that had only recently been mixed together fitted perfectly. The Sharpness of obsidion and the strength of steel caused it to make great swords able to slice through almost anything in it's path. The new methods of folding the hot metal lead to this new steel obsidion mixture gaining strength beyond imaginable. This new mixture metal named Stebidian made plate armour once again able to deflect bullet fire from round musket balls. As during the last war many of the mens armours were pierced at certain distances thus providing no protection against these firearms. However this would not be the last invention as breech loading rifles and aerodynaimc rounds had finally come to bear their destructive fruits. Using this same screw method that was used in the far larger cannons allowed rifles to be loaded from the back as well. These new firearms used a much smaller version of the same technology that began allowing even faster fire rates at the cost of being more expensive to make and maintain. These new technoledges paled to the many advances in military structure so long and detailed no justice could be done of it here. So many new technoledgies made long before it's time due to the Mathian intellectuals finally getting back together and getting their heads in the game. The last thing needed to be done was to raise a new generation or two of Mathians to ensure a fine manpower reserve to draw upon. With great joy he had gotten the new population estimates what once was twenty five million was now thirty million. Only a five million increase however he could certainly reduce the fighting age down a bit to get more bang for his buck. Mathias also wished to foster good relations with the European empires to make sure a coalition forces is not made. At least before Mathias and his people are ready for such a total war the likes of which have never been seen before. Now all this happened in the span of ten years all this progress planning all had to be perfect. If these Europeans come back with news of how advanced the Mathians are then the empire will be seen as a major threat. This will absolutlely cause many of the other empires to unite against this new power. It is still in a very weakened state and if it is dog piled onto his people will be the ones fed to the slaughter. To Make sure nothing came out about all these new weapons and other such technologies they had to keep it on the down low. So low were these plans and designs and they were so closly guarded of state secrets infact. That on one occasion the many diffrent mercenaries hired by the empire were killed off as to not let any secret leave their mouths. Then the best news arrived to Mathias a small war for the crown had begun when the Spanish king died without an heir. Spain is focused on internal matters yet whats even better is that England and France once again fight over pointless reasons. This provided the perfect opportunity to finally strike a swift blow against them both the islands are as good as his once again. Mathias gathered his forces for they would at last take back their rightful lands. This war ten years in the making is at last ready to happen it must be swift and their must be no survivers. This would become the First of many of the Reclaimer wars to come. These massive wars would shape the world like non others before it and would last like no other long after it.

Chapter 41

The First Reclaimer War

It began as a sunny day the birds chirped and sang away on the island of Cuba the weather has never been so calm. Many of the remaining soldiers have no idea what is coming and instead of being at their posts these are undisciplined men. These are either fresh recruits or men almost to old to fight and most have grown soft due to the cushy position. They have no morale whatsoever as their kin fight for honor and glory here they are. As they were on the other side of the world protecting the sugar and it's intrests across the world. Many of these men are stuck here and rather then save up an insane amount of money to return decided to stay. The families are in the most beautiful part of world and the sugar industry although hard work pays just as hard. Most of these families are well off and have a sense of security since the fleet is always ensuring their protection. After only one week this peaceful land change hands and the people who dared claim it to be their own were slaughtered. The soldiers and men defending the island were butchered while the women and children were sent away. Many of which were to be sorted and judged this was done to determine if they could be integrated and made into Mathians. The battle over cuba lasted only a week in fact most of the islands were retaken within the first week. The war was brutal both sides fought less like men and more like animals in the final days. The initial stages of the war only lasted only a month or two in total suprisingly though no one knew as non were spared. The initial invasion of these lands had half a million Mathians launching out taking back lands defened by only a pultry garrision of several thousand at most. Yet even with the loss of these lands the news of this quick conquest did not even reach back into Europe until many months later after the initial war had ended. Only after such a long time after the fact was when the Europeans looked back to see the sugar colonies retaken and back under Mathian control. The English wished to head back but due to fighting France for the region of Normandy they could not spare any significant force to retake it. The English would have to retrun at a later date let the Mathians have their fun once we are done here we will launch out their. The Spanish however wishing to take back these lands now had the opportunity. What's even more lucky for them was the fact that the English were still busy fighting against the French. With such a perfect opportunity they had an idea begin to form in their heads. Finally we can take all the islands under our crown and the insainly good profit margins from these regions. Which will ultimatly be returned back into rightful hands if we were just to take the whole thing as well as many of the Spainish elite had thought. This was backed up by the fact Spain at the time had the largest fleet boasting a new class of ship the Man o' war class. These ships were so large and massive in scale and armarment that they dwarfed all others before them. This was seen as quiet a simple task really taking back islands against a people who only recently invented powerful enough ships to travel in the ocean. So Spain almost without hesitation sent their whole fleet out to retake these lost lands the very pride and power of Spain rested upon this fleet's victory. However many more months more would pass until at long last the Spainish fleet had arrived. The only thing they needed now was a well needed resupply to be done and after this resupply this force of nature herself and launch back out into open seas. At this point none of the Spaniards knew however that they were being watched from the jungles of the south American lands. They were being watched almost the second they reached the America's and by extension the Mathian sphere of influence. The Spainish fleet was over seven hundred ships most of them among the far larger variety of ships in fourth rate and above. The Mathian navy that would meet them was only about a hundred or so yet the technological edge would hopefully bring the edge they needed. The fate of the world although not known at the time hinged on the victors of the battle. If the Spainish won all the time money and resources would have sunk along with most of the Mathian populaces pride. This would cause the people to revolt as they questioned the abilities of Mathias forcing him to be replaced with mortal leaders. This would slowly bring the downward spiral of the empire like the romans before as infighting would begin. Eventually the empire would have collapsed and all Mathians involved would have suffered extinction just like the Skaelings before them. This would not happen so Mathias fought for funding of his massive naval overhaul. The navy was publicated now and once released to the public eye it could not be taken back. The element of suprise was the only certain thing they had on their side if they waited any longer that certainty would also be lost. Mathias had to strike this fleet during the most optimal of times and one day he got his wish. Around the island of modern day Jamacia the Spanish fleet got resupplied and striking while they had their backs turned would have been perfect. Yet one of the more curious Spainish ships sees the Mathian fleet and warns the rest of the fleet to action. As a confrentation was now going to happen for certain the Mathian fleet turned their guns towards the opponent. The formation was simple in it's layout but the result is deadly in actuality. The Spainish had alined themselves across a many diffrent islands however what they do not know is that shallow waters line all along the entrence to the island. This area would stop anything larger then a fourth rate from using it however fear would halt any ships from trying to pass it. This was the natural design however before the battle even started the Mathians tweaked the earth around the field. now these sand dunes line their entrance and nothing will be able to sail through or around it. This was the trap set up this island had no escape and sure their was plenty of room for the massive Spainish fleet for sure. However being trapped with the only way out being through the Mathian fleet was only slightly disconcerning. Yet the Spainish Admiral Riccardo Fresco launched outward towards them not knowing of the diffrences in the Mathian design to his own. This man though that they were exacly the same and that the Mathian fleet was nothing more then mercanaries. Riccardo could not have been more wrong within the first few minutes many of the Spainish ships lie sunken at the bottom of the sea. The Mathian ships shelled them from far longer of a distance, the reload time for their guns were much faster, and after each shot they launched it just goes clean through the ships. Riccardo lost about twenty at this point but the Mathians were running on hope as well. Because even with their vastly superior technological edge they were still significantly out gunned. The only hope of victory was continuing to barrage small splinter groups and chip away at their numbers. The Spainish would not know what was going on until far to late for them to do anything about it. Riccardo was sold on the idea of being trapped however he was the best naval mind around and devised a plan. He would send his smaller ships through the blockade and have them fire at the back of the Mathian ships. Then his massive ships would follow to unload volley after volley while roatating ships in and out of combat ensuring their safety. Ultimatly his larger numbers would crush his opponents in time and they would break through it. Yet as soon as the plan initiated he saw a problem arise almost instanty as the small sloops tried slipping past. The Mathian ships tied themselves end to end and faced ready to fire upon the force. A solid wall of wood was now infront of them and worst of all the sloops could not pass through. The ship rotating still failed when Riccardo had to sail his ships far closer to get a good range on the Mathian ships. So for a solid minute or two of trying to close the gap the Spainish could not fire back no matter who much they wanted to. The Mathians held and crushed the many smaller ships the Spainish fleet is now down one hundred ships. Yet Riccardo had enough games if they were to act like a wall so be it. Cannon would not win this fight so a charge had to happen without a way to escape this would be their only chance to do some actual damage. So the Spainish fleet charged head first the whole thing all at once came crashing down like a wave on beach sand. Many ships were sank within the fast firing accurate fire of the wall of ships ahead yet they pushed ever forward. The Mathian fleet was overwhelmed however and each ship they sank another just filled the ranks. The two parties prepared boarding parties yet Mathian rifles still hit at immense distances. The Spainish suffered tremendous losses even before they were hit with rifle fire and yet no Mathian deaths. The Spainish lost many ships in short time most in areas where already sunken ships layed. This began causing some of the Spainish ships to become stuck among the destroyed remains of the other ships just under the surface. The Spainish continued the fight however even with ships being stuck the men continued to fight on and take as many small victories as possible. Eventualy the distance was closed and now boarding actions were well within sight. However one last suprise was hatched as the Mathians lit the water infront of them alight. The fire blinded both sides from more accurate fire yet this did not matter as the fire was a deterent of the Spainish ships to follow. The Mathian ships then clung to a strong wind and awaited along the next line of defence. Many of the Spainish ships could not drop anchor fast enough and many could not reverse a huge fire began to spread from ship to ship. Countless ships were lost and worst yet the admiral Riccardo's flagship the Marisa now lay at the bottom of the ocean. This massive flame was caused by leaving behind a sort of black liquid along the ground and igniting it causing the water to seem alight. The battle was now solidly in Mathian favor and the Spainish begged for mercy not to remove the rest of them and their fleet. These men possessed by fear begged and pleaded for peace the Mathians can easily take advantage of this as fear leads to stupidity. Eventually a peace had arisen the Mathians gain over fifty ships and all ten of their new Man o' wars. In addition all of the America's are under Mathian control never to be contested again. In exchange the majority of the crew was able to leave alive and they were to tell the rest of Europe to Fear the Mathian warships. For any who challenge after the Spainiards tried know their will be no mercy the story shall end like that. The two parties sailed off into the distance Riccardo was flogged and court martialed out of the navy. He would have been hanged if not for the fact he had vital information on the Mathian ships. The first reclaimer war had ended and now peace could resume for a time. Or so was thought as the world would soon know of Mathias's true intentions and plans. The first war might have been over and sure a bit of time would be guarenteed this time to ensure the element of suprise yet again when honoring a peace treaty. The second reclaimer war was not far off as plans are etched in blood and iron the next phase of the plan was coming into effect.

Chapter 42

The Planning Of The Second Reclaimer War

The empire now had time to truly rebuild and repair their lands as the lack of sugar nearly broke their empires entire culture. Sugar was the life blood of the Mathian empire and had it not been for the swift reconquest during the first reclaimer war suffering would have happened for certainty. A fate worse then death like the British without tea a Mathian without sugar is almost something else completly. Mathias would wait to launch his offensive in the beggining of the seventeen hundreds this is the point in our history where years can once again be tracked effectively. As before this point approximations had to be made and all the Mathians only knew it was around the end of the sixteen hundreds. The empire would begin a great project to retrack the times yet this project was halted and then abandonded when the planning of the invasion began. The empire did not have as many people on their continent as on Europe as they were well on their way to the hundred million mark. The Mathians on the other hand had to either halt their expansionism for over one hundered years which Mathias knew Europe would not give. Or an ability for more non Mathians to be integrated into the Mathian cultural and genetic idendtity. Yet another option crossed through Mathias's ire and that was to lower the standards of Mathians in general allowing more Mathians to be made. Mathias would have to adapt some policy at some point and Mathias once again launched a plan to do something about it. Mathias launched the homestead plan in where families wishing for more land will get it free however proof of having kids will need to be provided after only five years. The more prolific a couple the better they will be compensated after the five years and an inspection are done. This would allow benefiets such as free aid for each kid and possible free entrance to higher education. Mathias continued on his rapid spree of breading policies within rapid succession of each other. All Mathias had to do now was wait on these new generations to come to age. As if their next phase of their plan was to go well they had to have every advantage possible. Without proper numbers of men to send along with reserves to send just in case the plan would ultimatly fail from such a large burden. Not only this but Mathias had to design ships neigh unsinkable in their structure with room for lot's of storage. These ships were to be monsterously large almost like Noah's ark itself able to carry all that was needed for the trip. Mathias also had to be especially careful as if even one of these ships sink the plan would be shaken to it's very core. Mathias waited and he also explored the oceans of both the Pacific and the Atlantic to spot any more land ripe for the taking. After about five years into the plan's schedule several islands were found off the coast of the Americas and deep within the Pacific. Mathias easily launched more Mathian colonists outwards into the world and the unknown however one island would provide a challenge of sorts. The small island chain of Hawaii was a perfect target the people were weak and they were divided upon each island. They were not even unified plus it's environment was perfect for even more sugar cultivation. Mathias launched out a small force with many experimental weapons and gadgets at their side. These new weapons ranged from new handguns with scopes diffrent caliber weapons with ammo and new armour made from even thicker Stebidian ingots. Yet these were the more tame inventions as under the surface of some of the ships they were armed with massive fixed guns that rotated around the ship. Another invention was that of the rediscovery of Greek fire which was gastly deadly to any who dared oppose it. This culminated in the formation of a special experimental services branch that periodically came into and out of existence depending on if they were needed or not. This branch was only allowed to those that were the best of the best top of their class and expert in their respective fields. After all these qualifications were checked off then and only then were Mathians able to even go on trials to see if they could join. This was also a secretive branch able to get away with far more in comparison to the regular army. This also combined with their smaller size and more independence was a perfect storm to allow for the most creativity to be shown. All ideas experimental weapons and other such advances were to be tested by these men in scenarion mock up battles. Yet after the discovery of the Hawaiian islands these could now be tested in much more realistic scenarios. Even the very ships they tested were brand new and had to be tested in both peace and combat situations. Yet after all this time the experimental unit was sent off to test and as a side bonus subjugate the locals on the island. They headed off westward and large open ocean ahead as their ships cut through the water like a hot knife in butter. They reached the islands about a week ahead of schedule and in sixteen ninty five AD they reached these lands within easily a month or two's time. The Hawaiians needless to say were easily subdued and the lands added to the empires borders. Mathias saw great opportunity in ruling these islands yet the region would have to have more autonomy then Mathias would have liked. Mathias considered moving his capital to the west coast but doing so would make the managing of the plan that much harder. Everything had to go well and so he decided to go ahead with the plan just add more guards in the islands to enforce the rules better that is all. Mathias in the year seventeen hundred AD checked once more among his peoples numbers and saw the rise but not enough as the popiulation only rose to half it's intended rate. So Mathias gave the planning phase ten more years to raise the new generation and have the next batch ready in quick order. In seventeen ten Ad Mathais checked and saw the Mathians now reached and even surpassed the expected numbers by several million. Now was the perfect time to launch the plan now was the time for action now was the time for phase two. The next actions would really cement the victors in time and forever change the course of history. The very empire's existance now depended on this plan going well all hinged on it working. For if it failed the empire will have failed and failure is not an option when it's all or nothing for what you betted on.

Chapter 43

The Second Reclaimer War

In seventeen fifteen all was in order the organization of war materials and war vessels has at long last been completed. The first part of the plan was expanding the Mathian territories into Greenland. Which was empty and although inhospitable to normal means of colonization it would be needed much later on. A massive fleet was gathered in the capital of the Mathianesian empire Boathall as the ports were full to briming of joyus splendour. This was the largest fleet ever assembled for one momentous occasion as many hundreds and even thousands of ships were gathered. The advantaged of being on the other side of the world is your actions are much more secretive when your enemies are oceans away from it. Mathias made a speech to speak with these men and afterwards the fleet was let loose the plan had truly begun. The Invading Mathian army had well over two million soilders along for the ride on new Mathian naval vessels. Finally some peace of mind could come to these mens minds as now the day had come for them to claim their glory. However only those at the very top knew where they were going as this had to be kept secretive even to his own people. As if word got out possible spies would inform the rest of the world about the horrors about to unearth themselves before them. Mathias had planned for this since the end of the first reclaimer war in the late sixteen hundreds Ad. The situation was ripe for conquest the start of a new hundred years time was poetic in a way. The empires finest and best were on their way to bring the empire back into the world stage like it had so long ago. Now over three generations worth of Mathians gather their strength together ready to crush any in their way to fame glory and riches. The plan was simple as the target for these ships was Europe itself and the reconquest of the Mathian imperial capital in Italy. Rome as it has been renamed must be reclaimed and back in Mathian hands once more. Mathais intended to reclaim the glory of the empire and it's glory days once again would be in the palms of Mathias's hands. The invasion force stopped for no one and would hit specific key targets such as Portugese islands off the coast of Europe. These were crushed easily by these forces and taken over under the Mathian flag like all those years ago. The new jumping off points were now under Mathian rule so the next phase was to sail directly to Rome. Except the problem is trying to pass the straits of Gibralta with a massive fleet undetected is impossible. The Mathians resorted to look for some other jumping point to head into Europe from and what better then the rock of Gibralta itself. Gibralta was under the rule of the British crown however the fleet sizes of both Spain and England were mitigated during a previous war. Spain had lost most of it's fleet and now the British enjoy naval dominance yet these lands were not well defnded. Two million Mathians against a pultry defense force was easily crushed and the lands left behind as yet another Europen operations base. After all that came Sardinia and Corsica which were currently to focused elsewhere in the world to see the Mathians. However news of their massive armade had finally reached the rest of Europe and without hesitation most of the Italian kingdoms united against this common threat. However they had no major powers on their side only eachother this would be an easy push over. Yet the many Italians were still a vauge threat to the fleet and caution would now have to be exersized. This however was far outset the Italians combined had a fleet of only a hundred or so and what's better this fleet was mostly galleys and smaller vessels. The Mathian fleet wiped this force out in the battle of Corsica and an invasion of Sardinia was easily achieve only about ten thousand Mathians died for all this conquest. However Mathias knew the real challenge would be to reclaim Rome itself as it was more inland and completly surrounded on all sides by land. His navy could not support this liberating force unless the battles were well within the coastal range. What's worse though was his navy had lost only one or two supply arks. However with their destruction a twinge of hoplessness struck these men with a cord as a good amount of supplies were lost on board of it. Yet they pressed on and pushed inland anyway being attacked all along the way as they marched onward to their destiny. Rome was now within sight however the next phase was rather then attack it head on the army was to send a messenger to pope Clement XI. If Mathias was to retake Rome and crush the papal states completly he would throw the Christian world into total chaos. Even with it's split in ideology once more into Catholic and Protestant taking out Rome would solidify the divides in the church that much more. Mathias offered a deal to Clement if he was to disband the guard around Rome and have the gates to Rome wide open. Not only would Mathias not burn the city to the ground but ensure that the pope still has power over the rest of Christian Europe still under his control. Mathias offered this man mercy and sure accepting this deal would cripple his chances of staying in power yet he decided that making Mathias angry would be a far worse fate. So pope Clement XI accepted the deal and within hours of accepting it the Mathians marched back down the ancient roads once more. Mathias had heard of their success finally the capital of the world was now back in Mathian hands. Yet Mathias paused as he had learned that Rome had long since lost it's splendour and was. However in it's place the true capital of the world came to light Constantinople renamed to Istanbul was deep under Islamic rule. Mathias had to change this and his troops once again diverted to travel further west Constantinople will become the new Mathia. Mathias set his sights on the true capital of the world and the world stood in awe of such a show of force. Mathias could now finally crush these Islamic invaders first hand and his forces would finally reclaim the glory of the old days. The supply arks still had supplies to go on with and well over a million men were still with them ready to take these walls. Yet Constantinople was no push over as the Justinian walls are well fortified and it's reserves of food always full to the brim. It had access to most resources to it even while under siege yet it had flaws as it's walls were not designed for this type of modern war. Equally the horrorifying fear of greek fire was no longer around for it had died along with the Byzantine empire. Mathias made the same offer to the sultan of the Ottoman empire himself Ahmed III a man in dire straits. He had lost land in the Balkans and only barely reclaimed land back from the Russians in the Caucuses. Ahmed knew that a foe was arriving and gathered his forces in the capital yet he severely underestimated the force before him. The force made the same sort of offer to Ahmed give us the city and you will live and still have a title. Yet Ahmed was a warrior through and through so he choose to fight instead of flee. His force was only a couple hundred thousand yet they had the home field advantage and high mighty walls their was no way they could penetrate these walls. Yet the Mathians simply put the city to total siege and bombarderded it's high and mighty walls back down into rubble. The Ottoman defenders put as much heart and soul into the defense as they could yet this was pointless. The city that the Ottomans desicrated with their conquest had to be put to the torch and as such a complete removal of it's existence. The city would be built back up from the ground up almost the entire royal treasury and world class engineers would bring the city back to true Mathian standards. Boathall would be seen as a small village hovel in comparison to the new mighty tall city of Mathia. This would be the new capital and as such the royal court and Mathian people were to move right in. The second reclaimer war was over as the threat of total decimation came at hand to any who resisted. Mathias would begin the next grand project making Europe Mathian again this would cost alot of time money and effort yet it had to be done. Someone had to unifiy the continent or see it burn it's potential away on frivoulus things and petty issues. These lands must be united together as one force and the people had to be of a similar state to eachother. Mathias's new project began in seventeen twenty and it would raise several questions of what to do in these newly acquired lands.

Chapter 44

The Great European Question

Europe had changed drastically since the last time he had paid serious attention to it. Their were many kingdoms, bloodlines, noblemen, lords, and other such titles very much new to Mathias. As Mathias boarded his vessel westward into his new capital of Mathia. Mathias had several questions to himself about what to do with these new lands and to Europe once it was under his total control once more. Mathias knew that the old European cities had poor layouts and the general design to them was being needlessly complex for no reason at all. Mathias wished to do a simplification of said designs and remake these cities in the new Mathian standards. Adding running water, sewers, "highrises", grand churches. and marvelous cathedrels all the standards of a Mathian city. This along with an complex and unique road network able to transport people around the empire in weeks rather then months. The torch warning system would also have to be implemented as these would be used to obviously warn those down the line. Yet that's not the worst issue of them all as the worst issue is the local peoples themselves. Who would be integrated and at what percentages would be needed for those people to become Mathians. Mathias knew that the Europeans were long without direct rule from Mathias's breeding programs. Mathias also had to deal with the issue of ruling over two continents at once so many problems piled up at once he was both giddy and scared of what to come. When Mathias arrived at Gibralta as a resupply he ordered the town be completly torn down the people removed and everything to be redesigned. Mathias also said the same for the islands just off the coast and he said it for Rome. However he made a stipulation in that the Vatican city was not to be torn down but simply designed around. This again was done as a sign of good will to the European world as a whole and to prevent a total coalition against his forces. After another week or so of Mediterranian sea travel he reached the site for the true capital of the world itself Mathia. A place of true and pure beauty after all of it was bulldozed and cleared away these lands were ripe for structures once more. Mathias saw the plans of it when Justinian ruled however and saw some impressive structures especially so with the Hagia Sophia a massive chathedrel rivalling all others. It had to be destroyed though as it's great purity was decicrated by the Ottomans especially once they turned the Chirstian Hagia Sophia into a Mosque. Mathias could not leave any mention of that and so he purged that so the colonists only see wide open lands and new opportunities. Mathias next had to deal with the locals and who would be integrated and who would be left out of the breeding process. Mathias looked upon the many local populaces that wished to gain access to these new lands and to these new Mathian opportunities. Europe was still in shock by the invasion and the massive force that had breached into Europe. Mathias tried to calm the nerves of the Europenas by sending hundreds of diplomats to tell them that they still have a more common threat of Islam. Now Mathias knew war would come to his new and mighty capital so he ordered the completion of Mathia to come swiftly. Mathias also helped with these grand projects first hand and single handedly gave the city it's borders and built it a tall and mighty wall. A wall that not even Justininas could come to compare with as it's mere existence only made the empires pressence in Europe that much stronger. Mathais also wished to lead new caimpaigns into Siciliy, Malta, and the several other islands in and around the Medditeranian. Mathias sent many envoys with diplomatic offers and many of these small island kigndoms accepted it all but one. Malta and Sicily were ran by families and dynasties with deep roots and they refused to be moved by some new power. Mathias spoke with the pope in the Vatican to maybe work out a deal of sorts yet after much talk the talks broke down. Unable to compromise these kigndoms actually declared war on Mathias their leaders young inexperienced and worst of all incompetent. However since it was a defensive war and he already had the upper hand Mathias simply crushed these two islands and with them the Medditeranian was more secure for Mathian sea travel. Mathias also wished to expand more yet his capital still had no such abilities in the new world to resupply any more offensives and the supply arks were dangerously low. So Mathias built faster his people made a new capital to rival anything and did so within twenty years. By seventeen fifty the world now knew the power of the new capital of Mathia as when the city was completed he invited the whole world to marvel at it. The many envoys sent came back estatic of the cities grand architecture and many more were impressed in the speed of it's completion. Even the most impressive European structures planned and built take well over a hundred years for them to be completed. Best yet these were all religous buildings getting all the attention in Mathia everything looked splended and beautiful. The greatest thing the Europeans interacted with was the very clean nature of the city and it's running water. After this so much praise was given about it that the many kingdoms were destabilized. They could not even respond because they were shackled to the earth they owned by their very own populaces support for the Mathianesian empire. The threat of a possible thrid continuation of the Coalition wars was no longer a possiblity the only wars left were the Reclaimer wars. Yet Mathias had to make the world trust him and his judgments as his very Christianity came into question very early on. Most of Europe's religous came to the general understanding that Mathias was one of the Disciples that walked with Jesus. Yet by some other branches they claim Mathias as a man who sold his soul to the devil for power only for it to be taken away from him. Mathias calmed these men by telling his branch of Christianity that Mathias was another messiah but to the Mathian people directly. Jesus was for all and he was killed for our sins yet Mathias carried on the ideals of Christianity if anything a living messiah was proof of his divinity. Yet these men were stuborn not having any faith in any such abilities Mathias had yet once he started to float above the ground he silenced many of them. But another group called themselves forth these were the anti Mathais faction of Christianity and they claimed he did not even exist. Mathias talked and talked for hours with these men yet he refused to budge on anything less then an equal but equivelent messiah for his own people. Yet these religous talks ended no where and so Mathias left for bigger issues such as integration of Europeans to Mathians. He obviously determined that Europeans were still creative as ever and also saw the potential of the Asians. Yet he saw two peoples still backwards and only partially integratable the Middle easterners and the Africans. Mathias once again had to find the perfect mixtur of peoples and he had it yet thes people were already mixed together with one another. Not only this but he had no Asian lands under his control so he once again had two choices either improvise without them or take chunks of Japan itself. However a thrid choice arrised where he offered opportunities to the Asians once again. Mathias sent out diplomats to speak with thes great and mighty empires the Qing empire and the Japanese empire's respectivly. Mathias also looked towards Korea to see it split between Qing and Japanese rule. His actions already had ramifications far beyond his control yet once his envoys arrived they were met with stiff opposition in Qing lands. The Japanese however had experience with the Mathians the best as Hokaido still had given the rest of the country trust. Japan was modernizing at break neck pace and having Japanese come in to the Mathianesian empires borders would only expand their knowledge of the world. Japan gladly accepted this trade of peoples and sent over well over half a million to fuel it. Mathias only gained about sevnety five hundred thousand Asian total but this was well more then enough to make more Mathians. Mathias also had heard of the slave trade where blacks were bought and used breifly in the Americas but were abandoned when Mathias owned all the lands needed for sugar cultivation. Yet Mathias was intriuqed enough to realize Europe was well within range to lash out into Africa a second stage of Imperialisim. Mathias would have to act fast but for now Mathias bought these Africans and freed them by allowing them to become Mathians. These new batches of Mathians had to be made with lots of time so while they were being made the already well established Mathian peoples took the available lands and built it up for them. It wouldn't be until the early eighteen hundreds AD until these new Mathians reached Mathian standards . So Mathias had a sever shortage of Mathians for a breif time between seventeen sixty and seventeen seventy AD where these lands were more built up for large populations then available. Many Mathians also wished to stay in the America's as Europe seemed a faraway land where most of it was already claimed and taken. Yet this did not matter as much as Mathias's minstry of news got to work giving favorable and positive outlooks upon these new lands. Mathias also made plans for the addition of new lands south to better handle the many pirate kigndoms along the coasts. Mathias would kick start a new age of not only Mathian but Japanese and European imperialism all of this from a single conflict.

Chapter 44

The Age Of Imperialisim

Most of the world was still unclaimed by the many powers that be yet all of this changed. As Mathias in the seventeen eighties lead an expedition southward into most of the north coast of Africa. Mathias claimed and counqured it to ensure safer trade routes into and around Europe. this was a boost to Mathias's legitimacy as he seemed to care for the people. At the same time the Barbary kigndom was now no more as it's fleets would be destroyed and disbanded never to return to prominece ever again. The Medditeranian as a result was now far safer from raids and pirates this gave many kingdoms a rise in power. Mathias was improving the world but after Mathias crushed the kingdoms of north Africa Mathias decided to stay their. This was again for another excuse of ensureing the lands don't have any more rouge kingdoms ever again. The many diffrent European nations started to feel a little uneasy at the idea of more Mathian territories. So many looked either inland to take over smaller kingdoms or outward into the continent of Africa itself. Many kingdoms looked inward first the Polish Lithuanians looked weak and unable to do much of anything. They were split between the Austrians, Russians, and the Prussians all taking pie sized chunks from these lands. The Holy Roman Empire was weak and infighting had occured on a large scale many smaller kingdoms were crushed entirely out of existence and few rose up from these ashes. Bavaria Saxony and Prussia just to name a few and England had already united the isles years ago so they looked outward into the world. Their navy only second to the Mathians headed southward into Africa to take it and harves their resources. The world was changing and rapidly at that as news of colonialisim and unclaimed lands came to the empire of Japan. In the lands of Indonesia they sailed away to take these lands to fuel their burgening empire. They also headed north until they hit the Russians that is and halted northward expansion until a later date. In the south Australia and New Zealand were now firmly under Japanese control. In Africa and India the British and French along with Belgium Portugal and the Netherlands all rushed to gain territory. Many local tribes were forced to fight one another in the name of their overlords. This went on and on until they themselves were far to weak to fight against their overlords having killed the only chance they had against them. The Mathians launched further south into Africa and westward towards Egypt to claim and counquer it Alexandria the trade capital of the world would be restored to Mathian glory once more. In India three massive nations fought against one another for total dominance of the continent. Yet this to caused chaos as their lands were swept up by the British east India company which itself was absorbed by the British government. France is far stronger and still a monarchy thus the ideas of democracy are still subdued and only spoken of in dimly lit rooms. The Ideas of Imperialisim lead to many great conquests in the world. Then the Mathians took it to the next level when they reached the southpole of the world and claimed Antarctica as their own. The lands were cold and harsh yet it provided the perfect enviornment to experiment with new weapons and had no natives to fight. Best yet the Mathians had a much closer land connection with it thanks to south America under their control. The empires had taken all the lands around eighteen sixty AD and the age of Industrialization was in full swing. All around the world factories were pushing out puffs of gray clouds and steam engines had finally come to prominece. The age of sailing ships had ended and with it many nations began a great scramble as nations built up new massive fleets and had developed all the coastel lands available. Slowly rivalrys mounted up against themselves and alliances were drawn. Monarchies are firmly set in place all around the world as any other was untested. Yet most of the European world had unbridled creativity that would eventually lead to instability in most countries. As well as that the world now had three competing philosophies of imperialisim. These being Eastern imperialisim Western imperialism and Mathian imperialism. Western imperialisim had it's lands make resources for them and only improved the abilites to gather such resources. Eastern imperialism was like Western imperialisim but had a twist as they tried to make all their subjects more Japanese lingustically and culturally. Mathian imperialisim was completly diffrent to the other two forms as their goal was to make all lands as much as the Mathians as possible. This included allowing themselves to change the very people and lands themselves into Mathian standards. Over a long period of time it was thought that having a hemoginous people in all manners would provide a very stable platform to work with. However all this came with the price of total uncertainty to the way wars will be fought. Sure minor conflicts had taught them each how to fight relativly and new weapons pushed men away from the line formation of battle. However it was the implementation of such strategies that would be the main confliction within military staffs across the world. The world now sat on a powder keg however uncertainty over certain regions of the world still gave way for breathing room. These were issues over the status of Italy and the unification of Germany. Fates that were still intertwined by their mere existence the age of Bismark and Victor Emmanuel. These events had to happen and they would signal to the rest of the world how close to the knifes edge they really were.

Chapter 45

The Age Of Bismark, Victor Emmanuel, And Scheming

These two men changed the very shape of Europe even more so then the Mathianesian empire. Victor Emmanuel came first to challenge this stauts quo by unifying all of Italy under one flag and to unite the peoples. However their were two nations that challenged their growth especially northward so. So Italy pushed southward all the way to the end of the boot even against strangly powerful resistance from the southern kingdoms. However unopposed they had done in and pushed all the way to the Mathian owned Sicily. Mathias however was furious that no aid had helped quash this man however he saw a great opportunity to one up his rivals the Austrians and French. Both Parties had investments into the region of Italy Austria especially so as all lands north of the Po river they owned. France also had their fair share of not only intrest but also lands in the region of Lombardy. Somehow Italy won against these many smaller kingdoms even with support from the Mathians. The reason was because France and Austria saw their chance to help and far more directly in a sense. Mathias however had tried to help the smaller kingdoms placing all his eggs in one basket and his bet had turned up a loss. Now however a new opportunity had arisen as the Ottomans Austrians and Russiand fought against one another in the Balkans once more. This gave Italy the chance to take back so much land from Austrian rule yet they hesitated. Mathias gave Italy an offer that could tip the scales of balance in their favor all they had to do was fight the Austrians and Mathias would help in any way. Italy was all on board their leader wished to remake a new Italian state that would unify the people once more under a unifed banner like the romans of old. Emmanuel ordered a declaration of war infavor of them and Mathias supplied both the ottomans and the Italians with arms. Of course no other world powers at the time knew this was going on and so they lost badly at least the Austrians in Italy did. Elsewhere in the front the russians pushed the Ottomans back across the mountains and the Austrians liberated both Romainia and Serbia from Ottoman rule. Italy now had lands above the Po river and also had retaken Venice from Austrian rule yet the Italian monarch asked why. Why side with us for seemingly no reason and allying with the Ottomans I thought the Mathians and Ottomans were bitter rivals. Mathian envoys told them that the reasons they did what they did was simply because they wished to make more world powers on the stage. Italy was still puzzeled yet the Mathians always worked with themselves and kept their true intentions behind secrecy yet they did not press on with questions and just accepted it. Mathias had now made a new possible ally to the ever increasing possibility of a new major European conflict. Yet that was not all as ten years later in Prussia a famous man took center stage a man named Bismark. His rise to power was at first ignored but when Prussia reformed into the north German federation Austria and France protested. Yet Mathias decided to back the Germans up and even double down on it with this show of force russia pulled back. France wished to fight but they could not as doing so would be an act of agression and Mathian wraith would be swift. So while Bismark lead a caimpaign against the Danes the french sat and planned a massive army to combat the unified Germany. Yet like in our timeline Bismark then goes to war with Austria to get the influence of the Austrians out of the Holy Roman Empire. Mathias and Italy see a great opportunity to double down on this and Italy once again declares war against the Austrians. This was almost like fate itself had to make these two nations come to be and fight to claim their spot in the sun. In the end for this war southern Germany was now under the north German confederations sphere. Italy had all lands except for the two that they really wanted these being south Tyrol and Istria the inevitable war between France and Germany had finally come as both nations fought over the Spainish throne of succession. Of course the Germans tried and failed to get their man to become leader of Spain and France caught wind. Once the two envoys of their respective countries met they talked about the situation but the leader of France pushed to hard. His stupidity and brashness had costed France itself the opportunity for peace between them and Germany. The Franco Prussian war had begun and it went in the favor of the Germans even the Italians once again inboldened by their wins in Austrian Italy turned their gaze towards France. With these two nations attacking from both sides after about six months of war it had ended. In the end Alsauce and Lombardy were given to their respective owners and the German empire was now to be recognized once and for all. The Italian empire was already known from the previous treaty with them in their second Austrian war and so war reperations came to both nations. The victors now had dominence in Europe and the two new nations that upset the fragile balance were now in full swing. These nations could finally destabilize Europe just like Mathias planned for all along. Yet another force pulled upon Europe this time in unity against a common enemy. The boxer rebellion had taken place and threatened to destabilize the center of Asia. Most of Europe sent armies to quash this rebellion and to gain even more lands. However with a far more powerful Japan and more industrilization time had almost single handly crushed the rebellion. At the peace talks Japan demanded Bejing which they got and Russia the second most influential got port Arthur. The Japanese were outraged by this and drew up plans to take it to annex the rest of Korea. After the turn to the nineteen hundreds Japan in nineteen o'five Ad launched a suprise invasion into Russian owned port Arthur. This caused outrage by the Russians and at first many thought the Japanese would loss against Russia. Yet ironically the war ended with Russia the first European power to be beaten by an Asian power had come to blow. Now Japan had total dominece of not only the Pacific but also of lands inside of China itself. The final minor war between powers was the short lived Balkan wars which freed more lands over to the Balkan countries. The Bulgarians and Greeks were now larger and now were truly free at long last. Yet after another war in the Balkans Bulgaria suffered the loss of most of their lands only holding onto Thrace itself. The world now sat on a powder keg and almost the whole world were the men smoking in it. A single spark could and would ignite the whole damn thing killing all the smoking men. All that had to happen was the spark to ignite the room as the peace of Europe is not going to last much longer. Mathias seemed to be the only man to see it and Bismark also saw it but now he has died his final two words to the world will only be heard after the consequences have already came and passed. "My king if you lead like you do now you will do fine for a while but once you lose all your help and are on your own you shall lose your power." And " The next European conflict will begin with some damn thing in the Balkans." These words echo more truth now then ever a war larger then any other was about to begin. All it will take is a single spark to ignite the whole thing and that spark will arrive in nineteen fourteen AD. An assassin Gavrilo Principe shot and killed arch duke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie. This single event in Sareavjo ended any chance for peace and with it the world would be consumed in war. The great war was about to begin and it would take the lives of many and years to end it once more.

Chapter 46

The Great War

The great war satrted with talks trying to diver it the nationas all sent envoys and other such men to ensure both continued peace and loyalty of allies when the war came. The armies of Europe mobilized and gathered ready to slit eachothers throats in total war. Mathias and his empire have declared neutrality in the issue and so the European nations decided to look upon eachother. Germany and France despised eachother and Austria had declared on the Serb's for the assassination of Ferdinand. The Italians were neutral but had much to gain from either or getting into conflict and could easily choose which side. The Russians had made an agreement with France and declared on the Germans wishing to claim more land. Lastly we have the Ottoman and Balkan powers and aside from Serbia most wished to remain neutral. Thus the sides were drawn the Germans and Austrians against the French, Russians, and Serbians. The two sides clashed as millions of troops began scambling to make pushes within the first weeks of the wars beginning. Battles raged and as the reality of modern war set in so to did the trenches as they began to sprout up all along the frontlines. After only a month of combat both sides devolved to trenches and the war was static unmoving and a daunting challenge to cross. Mathias's next part of his plan was simple be a devil's advocate and provide arms and volunteers to both sides of the conflict to all parties in general. The Mathians had only recently invented flight about ten years prior to the conflict and kept the designs and ideas a secret. The Mathian spy core has made sure any rival inventors of the technology were silenced to ensure the monopoly in aircraft. So the Mathian empire offered a couple of the plane designs that the Mathians had. The Germans and Austrians bought many of the tri winged planes whereas the French bought many two winged desgins. The Russians oddly enough went for the one winged varient even with it's instability and weakness when at top speeds. Yet they bought anyway and the war escalated as wooden planes fought. They clashed with men riding modern day horses firing from the backs of the planes with handguns. The Mathians started to rake in hordes of European gold as they planned for this moment all along. The Mathians then antoganized the Ottomans to go to war to reclaim Greece which inderectly brought Russia to war with the Ottomans. The Ottomans in response joined in behind Germany and Austria and the Mathians once again had new customers. Then the Italians went to war with the French after much diliberation yet the British could not let Europe be dominated by germans and responded by joining France. The Germans in a desperate move to break the stalemate in western Europe launched operation Flanterfield. This operation took many of the Germans divisions to launch an attack into the Benelux which the Germans only took the Netherlands. Needless to say the Benelux was now with France aswell and the offensive stalled on all these new fronts. The Bulgarians however were still bitter at their loss of land and threw in with the Germans attacking both Romania and Serbia. The Mathians had made the whole of Europe go to war and as such raked in so much capital were able to manuever to buying parts of lands to fuel the war. This all happened within the second Year of war but it was not over yet as a new force was inbound to the world. The Japanese declared war on the Russians hoping to gain more land past the Vladistock river that they had earned in the Ruso Japanese war. These alliances were given names and the Germans, Austrians, Italians. Bulgarians, Ottomans, and now the Japanese formed the Central alliance. Meanwhile the Russians, French, Benelux, Romanians, Serbians, Greeks, Albanians, Montenegrans, and the British formed the Entente Coalition. The battles raged on and within the begining of the third year of war in nineteen seventeen the Serbians, Montenegrans, and Romanians capitulated. This paved the way for a push further into one of three target areas. These being through the Benelux, into Greece, or pushing deeper into Russia the Central alliance choose Greece as it was a safe bet. towards the end of the third year Greece came to it's end however the Ottomans were recently invaded and on their last legs. In response the extra forces were diverted to save the Ottomans and still the Mathians in the middle of this war were still neutral. The Mathian people began to question why they weren't at war and eventually Mathias could only keep the people down for so much longer. Mathias eventually decided in the beginning of nineteen nineteen to finally join the war on the side of the Entente Coalition. This brought over new Mathian weapons and technology as their advisers have deduced how the trench warfare could be crushed. The Mathians came up with the tank and their airplanes were now covered in metal as the power in engines increased immensly. Now the great war is within ending as both sides have gained a new advantage as the Russians crushed by the two front war peaced out. The Central alliance now had a single chance if they were to win. They would have to crush the French before the Mathians broke the Ottomans. With this the swift move the Benelux was taken but when the Germans finally reached the French border they were exhausted and tired of fighting. Almost all their other allies signed peace treaties and eventually the Germans caved and in nineteen twenty the war came to an end. The peace deal was harsh as the diffrent members of the Entente coalition discussed what was to be done. They thought of reperations from the nations to be sure but what of the taken lands. The Mathians desired all of the Ottoman territories be ceded to them along with most of southern Italy. The French wanted Alsauce back and harsh reperations on the Germans while the British wished to only force upon the Central alliance a demilitarization. Eventually the treaty was passed the Austrian empire is to split into four parts the Austrian part the Hungarian part The Yugoslavian part and the Czechoslovakian part. The German lands they gained in Russia were to be released as independent countries and the French get Alsauce back. The Ottomans were to be fully annexed by the Mathians and under their control as for the treaty. The Serbians, Romanians and Greeks, split the Bulgarian lands into three equal parts. The Italians lost all land south of Rome and thus a large chunk of their economy and agricultral base. The Japanese were left mostly out of talks as they only fought the Russians and had gained all the lands they wanted specifically the Siberian areas. So the Japanese were let go from anything harsher then a reperation or two to the Entene coalition members. At long last after many millions dead the war had come to an end the world can now heal from the damage and a new golden age has dawned. Not on the Entente nations as they were still rebuilding but on the Mathians for their explosive gain in wealth. With these new lands more Mathians could now be made and the Mathian world would explode in size and grandiousity.

Chapter 47

The Changing Twenties

This era was built on the golden reserves of the other nations Mathias now made the Mathianesian empire the most powerful empire in the world. The Mathian empire celebrated their victory with endless splendour and lavishness. Mathias had gained them more land in these new lands and they were empty ripe for the taking really. The Mathian government quickly brough the new regions up to Mathian standards adn removed anything that wasn't. Especially the conquest over Mecca as the city was burned to the ground the Islamic capital of the world was now gone never to be seen again. The Mathians also had immense wealth at their disposal and spent it on huge parties. New products to the general populace were relased particularly new cars, electronics and even kitchen appliances galour. The market was exploding in growth and it seemed everyone was getting richer day by day. The Empire is seeing an age of prosperity never seen before since the days of the first Mathianesian empire. The people were happier and prospering as the standards of life sky rocketed upward into utopia. The Mathian people enjoyed far more free time and with this free time they spent more of it in self reflection and personal self improvment projects. Mathias responded by making a new cultural identity with a new type of music called plung. Plung is a mixture of jazz, plucking instruments like the harp, and the piano just to name the bare basics. Plung music hit the empire and the rest of the world like wild fire taking all cultures before it. This in turn only began spreading up the popularity of the music that much further across the world. It's alien like sounds were captivating to any hearing it for the first time and completly beat the competition. As well as this Mathias offered countries loans to the effected countries to build up trust with the powers of Europe. Yet in Russia a civil war is on going on one hand their is a radical democratic government being preached. The other two parts are a military government controlled by the generals and the other is a small communist group. This civil war is split in three ways as the ideals of monarchy have failed their country and they wish to replace it. In Italy and Germany their are extremists adopting Mathian imperialisim but making it for their own respective peoples. Worse yet the Japanese continue to expand further and further into China recently demolishing the Qing monarchy leaving the region in the control of warlords. This only lead to instability and chaos as the region reached further and further into chaos. The world was rapidly being brought change as on one side culture was booming and the status quo held firm. On the other hand however on other parts of the world stage new powers arose to challenge it and it all came to a head in nineteen twenty nine. On that day the market collapsed in the Mathian world Mathias let the buisnesses run wild during the time of peace and let them go wild. They clearly took advantage and personally benefited the most from taking advantage of peoples poor spending choices. The next twenty years will be set by this as the Germans, Russians, Italians, and Japanese all rise to power. Whereas the French, British and Mathians remain weakend and the last of the monarchies. The winners of the great war heal their wounds and the scars from the great economic collapse. The lossers of the great war regain power and prestige that would once again rival the world once more. A new era has begun and it would seem that it would be far worse then the last even more lives will be taken from the earth. The world held it's breath as these new powers have begun there meteoric rise reguardless of what the other powers have to say about it.

Chapter 48

The Rise Of The Axials And The Alliance

A new alliance began to form as the first of these new so called Fascist countries have now arisen. The Italians were the first to fall to this ideology under the iron fist of Benetio Mussolini and his grey shirts. Mussolini made Italy far stronger through their rapid industrialisation and move away from agriculture. The Italians began a massive project to acquire a massive navy that could rival any before it. As well as this the Italians began expansionisim in and around their border regions including Switzerland, Austria, and Illiryia. A few years of short and quick wars had ended with the Italians annexation of Dalmatia, Istria, south Tyrol, and parts of Southern Switzerland. Most of the former Entente members protested especially the Mathians seeing their posturing against them. However all of these powers did nothing more then protest these actions as few were able to fight a war once again so soon. The Mathians however were recovering the fastest and as such began to remilitarize as Mathias saw the possibility of war coming. However in nineteen thirty two events happend both at once. The Russian civil war ended in a Fascist victory due to help from the Italians about five years ago or so. The Germans have a new man to look forward to and his name was Adolf Hitler. Hitler began a massive restructruing of German society from it's customs and culture all the way down to the products and people themselves. Where as the leader of the Russians Alexander Kolchak a leader of the Russian navy and winner of the civil war with the help of the white Russians faction. This faction was made of Anti communist leanings and after merging with the democratic Russian federation captured and killed not only the communists but also lennin himself. Thus ending the chapter on communisim itself a force far to week to influence the world. The French and British however were having a hard time controlling their sprawling colonies as they had lost most of their will to fight due to the great war. The Mathians had suffered no such terrible casualties and joined far later yet all on the entent refused to fight back against policies these new powers had. Hitler had asked for a remilitarization of the Moseland and marhced troops into it as a show of force. The other monarchs of the world could do nothing as they had to much on their own plate and so they let it slide. Germany proceeded to annex the rest of what remained of Austria and incorporated into their own yet again no resistance. Mathias began seeing the writing on the wall and decided to have a practice with his new forces against Ethiopia. The first Mathian Ethiopian war was a resounding victory as most of the natives had no modern weapons. The victoy came at a large economic cost as using the special experimental units in ethiopia and the world in general was getting more costly to afford and maintain such a force. The Mathians went in and began the process of Mathianification the rapid turning of lands into their own. By the time the war ended though Germany made a huge display of power. The Germans showed off their massive army and air force it was modern and all shiney from the metal used in it's construction. This on top of a large armoured core and yer again nothing came to the bloating Germans as internal issues arose. Then the Russians began many wars to reclaim their lost eastern lands of Ukraine, Belarus, and the Baltic states just to name a few. These conquests came with bad omens of the future as millions of Russians poured out from the frontlines and into eastern Europe. Once again the former Entente powers had done nothing to stop it only letting there greed get to their heads. The Germans in response ordered an attack into Czechoslovakia to quote on quote protect the Germanic peoples in the Sudetenland. Yet again the Entente powers did nothing except this time they came together to discuss the situation on the world. The French and British wanted peace and wished for no more expansion by any member nations. The Mathianesian empire wanted to take the lands in the balkans that they themselves would do to ensure that no other powers took them. In the end the only things they could agree upon was a declaration of a defensive pact with the Poles. Poland was unified once more and owned Poland and Lithuania after a short conflict with them. Poland was to be the final straw and if any power was to go to war with it the wraith of the new faction of the alliance would declare war on those powers. Most of the new powers laughed at this blank check yet they halted their rapid agression towards their neighbors. In the mean time a civil war has erupted in Spain as to two sides one that wishes to support the Axials and the other the Alliance. This civil war ended as soon as it came however as the Mathians sent volunteers to experiment with new tactics and weapons. Although the testing was rather short the experience gained was more then enough. The Mathians offered to buy the entire lands of the occupied Bulgarians. The Romainians and Greeks feraing what would happen if they refused simply swallowed their pride and accepted the deal. Yet the Serbians refused to give up these lands and so Mathias made a deal with the Italians to split the Serbian nation in half. This plan went well so well infact that when the Russians demanded Bessarabia from the Romanians the Mathians demanded Dobrujia from the Romanians as well. This split in these lands only strained the Alliances trust in the Mathians however Mathias assured them that these measures had to be taken. The rest of the Alliance grumbles and protests yet they do nothing about one of their own taking what's rightfully theirs. The Alliance also added defensive pacts with both Switzerland and the Benelux to better defend against incursions in the future. The world's lands became more and more occupied by foreign powers as the British and French began testing thanks to Mathian funds to take over lands such as Afghanistan and fight against their many diffrent revolts. The French saw it's victoy in the hope that defensive structures are the way to go thus building a massive line of fortifications to defend against German incursions. The British responded by building a massive fleet and a new airforce to rival the combined Germans. Italian, and Japanese fleets. The Mathians would amass a large army and focused mainly on navy as the tried and true methods of winning a war. The world stood on a knifes edge as Japan and China were both against eachother's throats. As their had been a war that had been hard fought against one another for well over four years now. The world finally had it's last days of peace on nineteen forty as the Germans and Russians both declared war on and attacked the Poles at the same time. The Russians, Italians, Germans, Hungarians, and Romanians all pledged to protect one another and formed a new faction the Axials. During all this turmoil the Japanese would stay neutral during this conflict for now. Their reasoning for not joining at the start was they had no desire to expand their fronts. They already have enough on their plate from the Chinese alone so why expand to more fronts. The worlds peace was at long last finally over and the Alliance had to react. For if they did not respond in this critical moment and time then they would be seen as even weaker and they would fall one by one. The Alliance honored their agreement and declared war upon the Axials the second great war had begun. The cost of this war would reach heights never before seen and would cement humanities cruelty against it's fellow man. The clash that's been in the making for well over twenty years erupted and now the world stands with it's breath held.

Chapter 49

The First Five Years Of The Second Great War

This war began with a rapid pace to crush the Poles which could not retaliate against a two front war against two super powers with their resources at hand. The Poles put all they had to fight back and with Mathian support were able to hold for well over four months time. Yet the Alliance did nothing except prepare defenses and blockade the Germans and Italians. Then the Germans instead of attacking the defensive wall ahead of them decided to go north into Denmark and the rest of Scandinavia. This would allow the Germans access to vast quantities of Swedish Steel to fuel their war machine. The Russians focused on countering this by taking over Finland in a swift but costly war. The Mathians once again sent offensive forces over to Scandinavia to try and save these nations. However all this did was buy time for all nations involved on the defense of their homelands by a matter of a few more months. Yet again the Mathians gained experience of what their foes were capable of whereas the rest of the Alliance trusted in their bunkers and trenches. Yet the Mathians had other issues the Italians and Russians launched attacks acorss the Mathian borders. The Italian and German fleets began to try to cut off supplies from the new world to the old world from the British mainland to the British colonial regions. All this in an attempt to circumnavigate the vast British and Mathian fleets against them. The Mathiassn were distracted long enough for the Germans to test out their methods of war they called Blitzkreig. This involved massive piercing and breaching of lines followed by encirclments of vast amounts of troops using mechanized and armoured divisions to wipe them out. The Germans launched operation lowlands a move to capture and encircle the enire British and French forces around the area. This began with a massive concentration of German tanks around the Ardennes forrest where the French thought massive tank movments were impossible to make. The French could not respond when the Germans proved that the Ardennes was not only capable but also able to puch through a massive force. The French and British turned their forces back but the Germans would not allow them to fall back so easily and kept their attention to what was infront of them. This lead to the encasement of about half a million Alliance soldiers stuck in Amsterdamn leading to a near wipe out of the British expeditionary force. Luckily the Germans were halted thanks to the sacrifice of the French forces their. This allowed all one hundred fifty thousand British to be able to retreat back across the ocean into London. The French fought on against the overwhelming force yet the offensive took the Germans more time then they had planned for. Yet with the massive losses in life in the Benelux the french could not do much against the German force. Then in ninteen fourty two it came the news of Frances Capitulation had come to the remaining Alliance forces. What's worse is the fact the Russian and Italian attacks are far worse and harder the other Balkan powers are well on their way to defeat. Mathias ordered the construction of a defnesive line to protect the capital from direct fire. In nineteen fourty three the Germans came and this time the Mathiasn knew what would occur. The Mathians had developed anti tank weaponry that can easily penetrate any tanks of the time. This was futile though as the defeneses only protected the Mathian capital and one hundred miles of land that is directly infront of the capital. This gave no solace to the other Balkan powers who easily crumbled under the weight of the Axial powers combined forces. In the medditeranian the Italians tried and failed to take over Malta and several other smaller islands owned by the Mathians. Yet Spain thought that now was a good time to join the war as they had now at last recovered from the civil war. Who better to fight for then the Alliance after all the Mathians were the reson that the nation of Spain even reunified in the first place. This brought joy to Mathias who was now able to counter attack into French lands and put pressure off his old world holdings. Mathias was easily able to fortify the Iberian penninsula against the German offnesive as the tall mountains halted the German tanks. The initial invading German tanks were not designed for crossing mountains however the Italians can now fight in their element. The Italian war economy was based on mountain warfare and as such their army was well versed in such terrain. Here on these mountains of Spain saw the worst most brutal combat reflecting that of the first great war. Yet it remained mostly in a state of stalemate all throught the entirety of the wars duration. Even when the Italians are fighting in their element they cannot make up for the lack of officers to lead their troops. Now the Germans and Russians continued to do offensives in the far north taking over all of Sweden in little under a month. The world reached euqalibrium and for well over a year of fighting it would seem to stay that way. Yet during the final days of ninteen fourty four Portugal took it's chance to reunify the Iberian penninsuela in their name. This preseneted a rare opportunity to both sides and the Mathiasn increased their forces in Spain. However the Germans took it as an opportunity to rush the Mathian capital. With the decrease in defensive forces near Mathia the Germans took their shot and utterly shattered the front lines. The Germans advanced to well within ten miles of the Mathian capital all thansk to new tanks and new age jet fighters. These new German toys were what was able to punch right through the front lines and the city of Mathia was now put under siege. Yet Mathias in all this time finally exited his safe home to discuss surrender not their surrender but the German surrender. "Ah you must be Mathias the pleasure is all mine I am Erwin Rommel leader of this force I assume you are here to surrender?" "I am here for terms but first let's relax and have a cup of fine Mathian sugar milk on me to soothe our parched throats." Mathias called forth for a table and the best sugar milk around now sugar milk is very much like egg nog. However unlike egg nog it is even sweeter and creamier then it's counterpart due to it's special mixture of ingerdients. Rommel and Mathias talked at great lengths about eachother and Mathias directed the conversation towards complements at one another. Mathias had read Rommels book and knew what his mind ran like and likewise Mathias and his interactions have been well documented by this point and he was well known by Rommel. The men talked and talked eventually coming back around to peace terms. Rommel wished for a total capitulation of all Mathian forces on all fronts and wished for land to be split amongst Axial powers. Mathias was outraged at this German posturing and assembled this meeting only because he wished to make peace with them not the other way around. Rommel got up as did Mathias and they fought over terms and small things eventually with both mens honor on the line Rommel left the table. Mathias headed back to his keep and now the siege of Mathia would begin iti would be the longest siege of the whole war. This all started in nineteen fourty five yet hope is coming to the Alliance however as news arrives from the lands of the east. Mathians and Japanese will be the ones to save ethe day as China falls the Japanese look towards Russia once more.

Chapter 50

The Last Five Years Of The Second Great War

A year before this moment the Mathians had pleaded to the Japanese for their entry into the war. The Japanese refused at first as joining this would over extend their frontlines as China still existed. Yet Mathias and his diplomats always have a way to sweeten the deal and offered a deal that could not be refused. In exchange for Japanese entry into the second great war the lands east of the Ural mountains would be given. As well as this all of British India is to be given back to the Japanese including parts of Iran. Not only this but all Alliance support to China must be halted and even be sent to the Japanese to crush the Chinese in a years time. All this conditions were all met and in nineteen fourty five Japan joined the war on the Alliances side. The British were furious they had to give up India but during the talks they just had to in order for new Alliance members. With this renewed vigour the Japanese launched far northward into Siberia where the defences were light. Most of this now came to speed if the Japanese can continue it into nineteen fourty six the wars end would come into sight. The Germans and Italians were occupied on their respective fronts and by this point Portugal was well in Spains hands. The Russians had sent most of their forces into the Caucus mountains and into the Mathian capital. These forces had to turn back and respond to the Japanese offensives that threatened the whole of their rule. The Axials balanced this Japanese offensive with an arab revolt in the south easily crushed in weeks by the Mathians. Yet this only accelerated their demise and the autonomy that they did have was taken away from them. The Mathans also began the long and arguous process of annexing these desserts more directly into the Mathian empire itself. After this brief moment of speed the fronts began to solidify once again in nineteen foutry seven as half the lands past the Urals were still Russian. This however weakened the Russian front in the Caucus mountains and as such the valuable oil fields of these lands were taken. This was the beginning of the downfall for the Axials as they poured all their resources into retaking these vital oil fields. As without their number one supply of oil the Axials tanks planes and other such mechanized forces would stop to work. The Axials had however huge stockpiles of natural gasses stored up in silo units. The Axials still had a chance to change the tide but all this did was weaken all other fronts besides the caucus front. All available resources were poured into this offensive yet the Mathians held. The worst of the worst has ceased to be and it was now nineteen fourty eight when the Axial powers finally ran their oil reserves to the ground. The Mathians and Japanese launched offensives into Europe once more and Japan would at long last reach the Urals. In the western front Spain was making headway into France as the Italian forces had to be pulled back for a defense of their Serbian holdings. Then the impossible the came to bear as all Alliance forces apart from Japan smashed into the regions of Normandy and the Benelux. This was done in an attempt to cut off many German forces in the western regions of France still stuck to the coast. This was operation Downfall and it would lead to the downfall of the Axial powers. On all fronts once again the Axials were pushed back especially after their oil fields of the Romainian fell into Mathian hands. By nineteen fourty nine the war was near over the Italians were gone the French had returned at long last. Worst yet for the Axials most of their offensive power was spent trying to push back the western front which only wasted their already limited resources. The Germans were in their final days the fighting towards Berlin was brutal and lives were traded for time. However once Hitler was found dead in his furher bunker the whole of Germany capitulated and the war for central Europe was finally over. All that remained was the Russian bastian of pure manpower and near limitless determination to fight back these invading forces. Yet the Mathians had something that would show the world their power it might strain relations with all other powers but it had to be done. This is the invention of the mother of all bombs itself the atomic bomb. Previously the Mathians thought it to be only a fantasy to harness nuclear power yet once they got most of the head scientists together they told another story. In nineteen fourty eight they had began testing and found that not only was it possible but also able to be mass produced with the right fundings of course. Mathias responded by saying "Where once we were mere mortals we now stand as gods of chaos and destruction pray we do not fly to close to the sun. For if we were to do so the end of civilization will be assured as will we cease to exist." These words could not be better put as on november fifth nineteen fifty the world saw the use of the first atom bombs. The targets were Moscow, , and Kalinigrad all to have a show of force upon all before them. The three mushroom clouds signified the end of the war and thus negotiations began hastily. The negotiations for the end of the second great war would take place in Mathias the capital of the Mathian empire and it was here when Mathias would show himself prominently once more. The world sat on edge when it was Mathias himself at the helm of talks rather then some diplomat. Why he would show himself now is unknown he usually orders from up high and remains in his palace of solitude. Indeed they were not wrong about this but Mathias himself saw that he needed to be their personally to see the deal through. If some diplomat came to this peace confrence the rest of the world would not have sufficient fear behind themselves to agree to the terms about to be presented. "Mathias himself it is an honor to meet you in person I am the representative of Japan Hideki Togashi the pleasure is all mine." "Likewise and what of the other members at this table I see the British representative Winslow Rotterdame. The French representative I heard is non other then the famed Charels Deguale himself great fire in him. Unfortinatly the only Axial member here is Silvani Italo of Italy the Germans are still trying to obtain a man to helm them." After about an hour in to the gathering the Russian representative Nikoli Romana and the German representative Franzis Zimmerman along with several others. At first the talks were slightly heated but whenever Mathias got up to speak his mind the table grew silent and calmed down. The other players were discussing terms yet Mathias hardly said a word during the talks always directing the talks to something else almost like he was buying time. Then about another hour in a Mathian messanger came running in telling the whole room they had set up the projector. All who attended were unaware of this and they all sat back and watched what was about to unfold. It was a scene a city from high up in the clouds mostly untouched by war as the distances were to vast for it. After only a minute of this slow static moving camera a flash of light erupted forth from the screen to show the city leveled completly. All that remained was a crater and a mushroom cloud that could be seen for miles around. "The Mathianesian empire has ended the war through this new weapon and to ensure ever lasting peace I request something for all parties to adhere to. The Mathian war industry is far more powerful then I ever let on not only that but I have more of these warheads all aiming at other parts of the world. Now in the remains of Minsk as you will see here we will drop another to prove it." The screen lit up once more as a mushroom cloud came to take it's place. "Now what we desire is a simple answer from all of you a yes or no rather on this next question I'm about to present to the representatives here. Who wishes to give up their soveriengty and their people to be handed over to the Mathians to become apart of the great and mighty Mathianesian empire?" The table was silent for a moment you could hear the heartbeats from all the stunned men. "Prove you have power over mighty Greece then!" "Ah a challenger I sure do miss this kind of diplomacy a weapon of mass destruction that is worse then me. Sadly this defiance will be punished. Switch to Athens and show these men what happens when you defy me!" Another flash of light came to pass as Athens was now completly in ruins once more. "I do not care for insubordinate peoples and you now have the pleasure of telling Greece you are now at war with not just the Mathian empire but me and my atom bomb." The man ran out the room devastated by his own actions he would later take his own life after he had delivered his message. "Now then what about you Benelux, Scandinavian, and Balakan countries what about you." All these powers nealt their knees towards Mathias they gave their freedoms away and now were under the control of the Mathian empire. "France and Britian the two largest powers after Japan and me what of you will you join us or sucumb to atomic fire?" The French representative Charles caved in and handed their lands over the British representative Winslow hesitated and told Mathias that the British throne would not accept such a peace. Mathias then proceeded to nuke London and tell Winslow to give the news to his people of total war. Next up on the list was Spain who gave in even before Mathias asked of them the Russian, German, and Italian representatives also caved in. They had nothing to gain and everything to lose from fighting back they already suffered the worst under occupation what would be the diffrence. Lastly it was just Mathias and Hideki remaining as two men still in these vast halls all others had left and now the true pressure began to mount. "You just fought a massive war and now desire even more war?" "I gave these men options and those opposed to my actions deserved everything those bombs took away." "You monster Japan will never surrender to the likes of you!" "Are you sure that is the best call you have for me after all I have the most respect for your people and your emporer. Surely going against me is like going against you parents stupid unwise and misdirected." "I have made my decision since the first minute of talks I knew you had something planned for us. Now show me your nuke on the city any city for if you do so we will never surrender." "It is a shame I thought you would never have refused such a deal as I did not plan for me to nuke any such city. However this was done in good faith and since you broke that good faith you and you people are at risk. It saddens my to see how far you have come from simple beginnings to now and I wish you the best of luck. I will not use a nuke on your people though as I have great respect and a worthy adversary like you is hard to come by. You have a week to prepare defenses and after that a total war will begin pray that you can win." "All I can say Mathias is that we will not give up as easily as you think we will now I must return my country and emporer need me to relay the news." "So it seems so it seems." The last representative had left the room and Mathias now began his true project at hand. The final war the war between two driven peoples a war that would rival any before it. Sure the second great war ended in well over fifty million to seventy five million either dead wounded or otherwise scarred for life. But this final war was a total war even more so then the last and Mathias now had a true challenger to his empire. A rival that would be crushed to prove to his empire and to his people their supremacy across the world. All that remained was two islands of power and after that the only new places to go to would be the very stars themselves. The final clash had begun and this clash would far surpace any before it in all it's diffrent aspects.

Chapter 51

The Third Great War

Mathias had no time to lose as his forces were well out of place and many would not reach the front within the aloted weeks time. Now their was a real sense of urgency so he forced marched his troops they would not stop marching until they reach the front. This would lead to many casualties from a near ten million strong invasion force the largest in history cutting these numbers down in injured personel. They had to march on however as the race to mobilize first to the front really took hold. However Mathias had some problems along the European lands as most of these lands had begun to revolt with the aid of the British. Mathias split off another force ment for the securing of the African continent to deal with these rebels a force of about five million. These rebellions would starve many resourcs for the frontlines but this would not halt the offensive forever. The Mathian forces arrived along the front and a declaration of war had came to pass the Japanese and Mathians both held the defensive. Mathias focused his offensive power into Britian itself as he wished to take this island nearby to Europe. The Mathians pushed the many British forces back into the sea and then pushed even further landing on British shores for the first time since the Vikings. Britian even with it's best effort collapsed into itself in under two months and Greece followed in suit in two weeks. The war was now turned back over to the Eastern front and oddly enough most of the people in these lands refused to rebel against their Japanese rulers for now. The trenches the Japanese have set up against the Mathians have held against many diffrent smaller incursions and small raids against it. Yet the waiting the damn waiting is taking it's toll on these men for they have no idea when or even what will come at them next. The Reason the Japanese have not launched massive offensives along this front is simple. They were already having problems with internal strife inside their nations borders. As the natives already living their hardly tolerate the Japanese rule knowing that Mathian rule would be far harsher then the Japanese. The Mathians orchastrated a plan of great scale never before seen in history since the great confrence of nineteen fifty. The Mathians experimented with new conventional weapons. These new weapons were powered by nuclear power and driven not by tracks but by legs and wheels. The first of what many would dub mechs these early mechs were rough to work with and highly experimental and so were not used for combat during any part of the nineteen fifties. The early Mathian offensives were more like tests using older equipment and what not to continue to test the Japanese front. Yet again the opportunity arisen where the Mathian defenses were far lighter then the Japanese and yet the Japanese knew something was up. As by this point around ten years of waiting had come and passed and still only light attacks from the enemy infront of them. Eventually Japan was tired of a defensive war and had rallied the people to stay together until after the war. This gave the Japanese government a window of opportunity to strike the Mathians while at the same time holding their far away holdings much tighter. This was the moment the Mathians had waited for as once they did coem through the smoke charging ahead with bayonets in a Banzai charge they were met with opposition. The first Mathian mechs had become opperational and were abel to easily drive the ill fated attack back into the other side. The Mathians launched back with the largest invasion in history across the entire frontline. This force was supplemented by a short bombardment from artillery follwed by air and mecha forces advancing at lightning speed. Even from the sea the launching of the new Mathian fleet easily crushed the Japanese fleet before them. The massive offensive had many millions of Mathian men leadering a massive charge that would not stop. The intention of this invasion is to rapidly bring the end of the Japanese empire and at long last unify the world under their rule. This force would charge and charge never stopping and always advancing every step forward never a step back. This massive force overwhelmed and crushed the Japanese defensive lines which were roughly on average five trenches deep. This Mathian army would not halt their attack not giving their enemies a second to react. The very earth itself shook and the clouds of dust only covered their true numbers from the Japanese who thought they could take them. Only to realize about ten minutes into fighting your guns overheated and you have no bullets worse yet they are still charging. The Japanese were rapidly lossing ground and if the tides don't change India and Afghanistan would be the first to go. The Japanese had set up a defensvie line with their own retrofit mechs and set up past the dessert inbetween Pakistan and India. This was the only area where the Mathian army simply could not break through as the superior Japanese mechs tore apart the mass produced Mathian mechs. They were far faster and harder hitting forcing the Mathians to rethink their strategy and redesign new mechs to counter the Japanese. This slow down in the south was not experienced in the north and center however as the Japanese desperatly held on to India first due to it's abundent natural resources. The Mathian army pushed on from Spring into Summer then Autumn and finally Winter. Yet even with the harsh winter the Mathian pushed forward eventually the Japanese could no longer contact a small fleet. A fleet that's located north of what was previously Finland as they were cut off from their resupply port. The Mathians pushed well into China before yet another halt came when more Japanese mechs came to hold them back. However the northern branch would push through to Vladivostok the whole war and continue to make progress. Progress that the Japanese either failed to notice or simply ignored to react to wether deliberatly or not the Mathian north continued to push onward. The front began to solidify elsewhere in the front and few opportunities to push could happen. The Mathians had a few flaws in this attack as supply chains became tight and very few Japanese were actually encircled allowing most to fight another day. The offensives were halted after only a year of this constant attack all apart for the north their pushes were still taking ground. The new Mathian mechs would not be ready in time for another such wide scale offensive yet they could take from one front and give to another. But before this could happen the Indian front nearly collapsed once the Japanese launched an effective counter attack against the ill prepared Mathian defenders. Worst yet the new world is under threat as Japan launches their impressive Eastern fleet to take over Midway. The Mathian fleet was foucsed more inland and along the Indian continent yet they had to respond with something. The new experimental flying mechs were deployed along with any other nearby experimental squads. Japanese Zero jet fighters clashed with Mathian flyign mechs in a spectacular battle of twisted metal and burning husks of what once was. The battle of Midway ended in a draw neither side had gained anything yet the Mathians and Japanese each would claim they won. The Japanese lost most of their home fleet but this was offset by the destruction of most of the experimental units and their shiny new Mechs. In India the offensive of the Japanese made great progress yet when the northern forces mechs were finally transfered to the south the frontlines stabilized once again. The Japanese lost many of their mechs and these were far harded to repalce then that of the Mathians who could easily call upon more. The Japanese withdrawed back across the dessert and back into their defensive bunkers awaiting the attack upon their forces. Yet it did not happen and only a month after the battle in nineteen sixty two did another serious offensive begin this time in the center. The Mathians amassed a large force to push against the Japanese bulge around Sinkinang itself. Army north, center, and a small detachment from south pounced on the exposed parts of these front lines. Their goal was to encircle and crush the Japanese center and regain the initiative once again to push all along the front. This was also done to draw the Japanese mech core to react and head north allowing the much larger Mathian force to press on with their recomissioned tanks. With these offensives the Japanese were unprepared for such an attack and it lead to the collapse of all three fronts and well over three million encircled. The Mathians proceded to take all of India under their flag and took half of eastern China while the northenr forces had reached shore once more. The forces began to converge upon the Japanese lands occupied for the longest time seeing more and more ethnically Japanese in the areas they took over. Mathian mechs in the north eventually crashed through Vladivostok and were well on their way to Korea itself. Mathian mechs in the center reached far into China leading to a possibility of cutting the front limnes into two. The Japanese responed with another offensive this time into Alaska to distract the Mathians and buy more time as the Japanese prepared another new generation of mechs to fight in the battlefields. The Alaskan front was second in taking over only rivaled to the many seperate far away tiny Islands dotted all across the vast Pacific ocean itself. The Mathians began to take island after island hopping from one to the next eventually taking the gem of the empire Indonesia itself. This came with a massive cost as Japans main source of both oil and rubber were now gone their war effort would be lost. The Japanese fought on though even when they lost all the mainlands they had and now their home island is under threat of attack. In nineteen sixty four the war was well within the end and peace could be fully resotred once more and the Mathian empire and it's people will prevail as the greatest nation on earth. The Invasion had begun and the greatest massacre upon a populace took place but the Mathians honored their words they used no nukes against the Japanese. After only a year of combat all of Japan had fallen and now the only one left to speak with is emporer Hirohito himself. This minor monarch was the last vestige of power left to any one not of Mathian descent. Mathias and Hirohito would meet in person for the first and last time and discuss peace terms. However this was an unconditional peace the Mathians were after and the only real Japanese resistance remaining are the Jungles of Vietnam and on some islands. By nineteen sixty five the Mathians annexed and incorporated all lands that the British, Greeks, and the Japanese all owned. The Mathians had doen it the first empire in human history to conquer the entire planet and unite it under their own banner. Now an era of true everlasting peace could at long last be achieved and Mathian men need not worry of war nor famine nor rationing. The start of a new golden era has come at long last to the hard working Mathian people. Over one hundred million lay dead civilian soldier war did not discriminate over who died it just took these lives and many hundreds of millions more wounded. The Mathian empire could not fully relax however as most of their new subjects were not even Mathian and the population of Mathians to the rest of the world are still outnumbered. This would change as the years dragged on and new advances to everything began to take shape one intrest was captured German rocket scientists. These men claimed new transportation methods could begin to be tried and seeing no reason not to fund this Mathias allowed it. The golden age will have a golden example and what better then rocketry to lead this advancement in society.

Chapter 51

The Age Of Progress And Exploration

The many diffrent captured German rocket scientists were spared for their crimes and even given prominet roles in society itself. The creation of the Mathian space program started out with many seeing it as a mad idea to even try. These funds could be diverted to putting down rebellions and be used to improve the standards of living far more. Yet these scientists knew that doing this would mean everything and saw it as an opportunity to unite the planet under this peace then through suppression to replacement. by nineteen sixty nine they launched something into space a small satellite that changed the world forever. This satellite the first of it's kind was named the Achilles one and it was the first of it's kind. What it did was orbit the planet for a bit and make a blip of radio signals to show it still held such an orbit to ground stations. This brought pause to all who initially were unintrested in space travel. They thought it impossible but now they begin to think about the future of space travel and what that could mean for the Mathians. Mathias was skeptical at first but once the box was opened Mathias saw this as a great way to boost national prestige and pride in the Mathian people. Mathias proclaimed an era in the near future of exploring other worlds and making them home in the name of the empire. This race to space began in nineteen sixty nine and it would lead to many more ventures into space. By the mid seventies the first animal was sent to space a yellow lab his name Luna. Shortly after the first animal in space the first person in space was a Mathian named Adam Judi his name forever etched into history books forever more. This brought a boom to new technologies that were first used in rocketry and space now in comercial products. By the end of the seventies the best news had come the first space walk again by Adam Judi and the first landing on another celstial object a moon rover named Spark1. The mission was to prove objects can indeed be transfered from one body to another yet Mathias was bold far bolder then in the beginning of this project. Mathias's end goal was to get a man on the moon before the end of the nineteen eighties. This would prove to be a tremendous effort to achieve as the technology was well behind what was required for such a mission. This came with severe cost and time yet the Mathians never gave up they had counqured the world and now all of Africa is majority Mathian. Most of the world was rapidly brought up to Mathian standards to better soothe the tense relations between Mathians and non Mathians. As well as this the great greenification of the Sahara was implemented once more to better tame the wild desserts of the planet. Mathias also began a grand project to not only demolish old cities but to rebuild them far better and with new names and history to boot. The great Mathian empire was whole and for now few problems have arisen due to the well centralized and militarized ethnoculturalreligousstate. Not only that but the great nation was powerful economically technologically they set the bars for all of Humanity no all of Mathian kind. This empire eventually reached it's enxt mile stone as during nineteen eighty five it happened. The world stood on edge as the first crafts of their kinds touched down upon the surface of the moon. The many trials tribulations and tragedy all culminated in this moment the whole world held their breath. The first words from the moon by Adam Judi and Alan Williams where heard loud and clearly. "We have landed and I gotta say it's definetly a sight to see and honestly I wish I could stay." The whole planet erupted in joyous aplause as the Mathian nation had done it unified together for a common goal nothing was impossible and the skies the limit. Mathias began great projects off world as all that could be done on the newly renamed Earth Mathia is begin to stagnate. The planet was already rapidly covered in cities and was beginning to be overcrowded and no matter of building up would solve it for much longer. Mathias began a plan a plan to take the moon and make it a new colony for the Mathians to wield a sort of jumping off point for further space missions. By the nineties it had begun the colonization of the moon and many bases were set up along with resource gatherers to make the base self sufficient. The world was now no longer the limit of Mathian kind and the moon quickly became a home away from home. Even with the vast costs of making such a base it did not matter as the greater good always came first and colonizing the moon offered much to the Mathians. It had rare resources on it that were hard to find on Mathia but easily gatherable on the moon. This resource that would drive the market upwards and onwards would be a strain of powerful uranium more so then any other found on Mathia. This uranium was several times stronger and more common then most others on Mathia and using these resources would only benefiet all in the process. By the end of the nineteen hundreds and into the new age of the two thousands the moon had well over half a million people living breathing and existing upon it's surface. This new Mathia was strong and ready for anything with thier rightful king at the helm and stability into the depths of space secured all seemed well. That was all except for one person one person who had worked the hardest the whole time and hardly gave himself any free time. This man lead his people through the hardest of times and even though he absolutly deserved a break it could possibly lead to the end of his dream. This man was Mathias who after so much time on Mathia had wished nothing more then to relax and take a break from power.

Chapter 52

The Final Clash Against Sin And It's Aftermath

Mathias had existed for about two thousand years now and his own mind body and powers really began to take a decline. He could hardly fly without extreme exertion of effort and he could no longer go many years without sleep like he used to. At first he thought nothing of it as it was just hard times that had effected him and that after the peace came he would regain his former personal glory. Yet even during the peace times he could not get much better as he had to manage so much almost entirely on his own. However recruiting a council was off the table as he learned what happend when you give others such important powers for to long a time. His second Imperiator system worked but only because it lasted short periods of time and if left to their devices for to long they will fail. His empire nearly failed once the plauge hit them and it should never be that close to collapse ever again. Yet Mathias's older memories were becoming harder and harder to remember as his brain was not made to handle to such a long lifespan. Then Mathias began to ponder what could be the reasons for such harsh trials against him and why he was becoming weaker day by day. Mathias began with small stuff such as donations to local heads of churches and donations to those with potential to turn back a benefiet. Then Mathias began to act much more accordingly to Christian laws the ancient texts thou shalt not murder, thou shalt not covet thy neighbors goods, etc. Yet still unworthy of such rebirth in strength Mathias became more and more desperate to find a cure for this especially behind closed doors. One night after a heated discussion Mathias headed back to his chambers where he was met by a starange figure before himself at the foot of his bed."Ah so you desire power and eternal youth once again I see sad to see god abandon his creations so soon really." "Who are you and how did you get in here?" "Good questions to ask but your asking them to the wrong person what is important now is what you will do for power once again?" "What do you mean by power?" "Well exacly that you get all your powers returned to full strength just like you had all those years ago." "Very funny like you can offer powers to me I think you must go." "I beg to differ I can see your heart of hearts say to me I wish to know more you mortals always have a strong sense of curiosity. Watching you go from a small local lord to a planet spanning empire is impressive to say the least. At least you won't be forgotten about in quiet a long time your name is everywhere and you seem to have made the world revolve around you." "I made this emire through hard work and dedication my powers only helped early on in it." "You are using your own powers to change your apperance to Mathian standards even now tired and old you use it to look young but never be young. That fire and drive has long since been extinguished left with plotting and grand plans that your younger self would have easily taken care of first hand." "I will ask again who are you?" "Do you really want to know?" "Preferably yes I would." "Very well I shall take a form that is most pleasing to the eye in that case to not scare you off." Before Mathias at the foot of his bed was a women with midnight black hair and tree green eyes with a face of such beauty it could not be described. Mathias was still worried about this stranger who easliy snuck into his private chambers. But with his powers even in his weakend state could still easily crush any before him and so Mathias looked on with curiosity. "You always had such a unique taste in women so much so you forced everyone else to be breed that way what a horndog you are." "That's a lie I made then that so the whole world could be more similar and so less infighting would occur. My personnal intrests in these types of figure is just an added bonus not the whole reason. Thanks to me my people are fertile beyond imaginable and are able to carry to birth almost every kid with ease." "excusses excusses you bad boy you I know why you really did it as it was because you love seeing women have those coveted hourglass figures. Not only that but to then exagerate these already impressive curves all you did was make the perfect eye candy for yourself. Then you have the audacity and the claim ordained by god himself proceded to force everyone else to join on in." "You claim to know so much about me who are you and why do you bother me so with baseless acusations." "Well let's just say I'm all the sins rapped together into one right now your speaking with lust once again. You really thought you killed us all of us sin's all those years ago in the third Coalition war. What a poor soul little do you know that by striking at us you gave us time to siphon of your strength slowly over time. We have waited so long to bring back revenge upon you and your weak empire it has been quiet the pleasure though. I do hope for your sake as well as mine that you put up a good fight or else We just might crush all your precious peoples as well." Mathias began to stand up to engage his foes but this figure of pure sin struck first slamming Mathias through many walls. Mathias first tried to call upon his armour and shield with his holy powers yet these vital pieces of equipment did not come in his time of need. Another blow came to Mathias face as the harsh moonlight cloaked the sin and once again Mathias called to god to give him his holy weapons. Yet again with no response another slam hit him and this time Mathais flew across and hit the ancient walls bringing down a section of it due to the impact force. The sin would not leave Mathias be however and continued it's onslaught of attacks fist after fist came and went as Mathias began to bleed for the first time in a long time. Mathias then flew back to his home with haste he always had a backup plan for when he failed personally. Mathias flew through his own homes basement and into a vast network of caves and tunnels illuminated by oppressive florecent lights. Mathias had a head start against the sin as it had lost sight of Mathias before hand and Mathias had a plan. Mathias climbed into a mech of his own design and it had all the latset and greatest onboard. It was still highly experimental yet he had to use it now or never and once the sin realized this it headed straight towards Mathias. Mathias flew straight up and out to get a better angle of attack upon the sin it was now a battle of magic versus technology. Mathias's mech went first and slammed hard against the sin as the sin was whacked far outsied of the city of Mathia and into a nearby depopulated canyon area. Mathias then followed suit and got ready to slam into the sin once again and then as it made contact the mech could not even move the sin. "The same traps only work on the same bird once and you just blew your ownly chance with that." The sin grabbed the mech and threw it into a canyon wall and then flew directly towards the mech. Mathias in response opened fire with his arm cannons and shoulder mounted missiles hoping that it would by him time. Which it did the sin never experienced gun fire personally so it was easily torn to shreads but it pulled itself back together and rushed down Mathias. Mathias once again tried gun and missle fire but it only ended in failure as the sin had adapted once again it seemed the longer they fought the tougher the sin got. Mathias had few other weapons in the mechs sleeves but his next one was a blade of a pure titanium composite blade super heated. Mathias began to hack and slash against the sin and at first many of the stirkes hit their marks however after a little time they stopped working. "Poor thing your out of toys aren't you that sword is now tissue paper to me." The sin ripped the sword in half and pushed Mathias's mech across the ground into a rather tall rock formation. Mathias's mech only had one last chance a chest mounted devastator cannon that would shoot a highly concentrated ball of plasma at the cost of all onboard energy. This was the weapon that would change it all but for now it would completly drain the mech of all energy if it worked as intended. The sin began it's final charge and Mathias put all his trust into it the weapon worked a huge plast of plasma came out of the chest a direct hit on the sin. Mathias could now sit back and see that the sin was no more for about a minute as after Mathias exited the dead mech did the sin come back. "Man that last attack really put a damper on my power that was a pretty good weapon to bad it only fires once on top of that it drains the mechs worth entirely until after the battle. Shame this fight is still raging on you gave lust a fun battle it is a shame we must do this to you. All we just want is for this to just end we have waited so long to return to our graves it's quiet a bothersome issue. At last we could return to the land of the dead and retain at least some semblence of peace. Now do you have any last words Mathias this will be the only chance you have to do so." "You think this is over mech self destruct sequence engage!" The hills erupted in nuclear fire Mathais had activated his mechs nuclear reacter. This in turn resulted in a massive explosion that turned most of the nearby lands into glass. Mathias after the blast came and passed paused finally the sin's are dead and he could refocus on more pressing issues. Yet even after this Mathias grew weak he had spent almost all his power into one days worth of fighting. "We still have business this is not over Mathias!" "If you wish for death so easily why do you fight against me?" "Because we know that if we were to kill you then the devil will treat us well in hell we will serve with him directly at long last." "Your judgement is clouded and you have no more power to draw from to fight me anymore." Mathias grabbed a piece of rock and stabbed it into the chest of the sin. "You see your skin is pierced by rocks and you cannot survive with magic alone against my technology. I no longer have to rely on my gifts from god to get by and now I rule an empire I just wish to be left to my own. You sins are relics of an old age that needed to die off long ago now suffer my wraith as you runined my perfectly good sleep." Mathias pressed the rock into and right through the sin this abomination of the devil has at long last perished before him. "What of you then Mathias are you not old as well?" The last words of a monster but these words and the minor crisis after began the rather short period called the dueling age. This started when the fight started and lasted until ten or so years when the capital city of Mathia was finally rebuilt and Mathias awoke once more to rule. These years only brought more panic to the aging monarch who collapsed into a coma after his battle from all the inflicted damage. These ten years could easily have been the end of the empire and with it the dreams of a united peoples standing against the very cosmos themselves. Mathias awoke to pressing times a minor economic crash had taken place but was quickly stabilized once again. Mathias began to make up for lost time but Mathias saw the repercusions for his actions and saw that most of the empire was now a burocratic mess. Mathias began the proccess of simplification of the empire and also a way to find proper provincial leaders and created a whole new unit to the governer scales even more powerful then the regional govener. This new class will be talked about but a quick recap of what the other levels before it are. In the start we have the local goveners these men manage cities and small estates of land who deal with local issues. These men are hand picked from the academy of goveners a sort of school for future goveners that would determine who got what lands. The next rank was the provincial govener this was a step up and this man lead a number of local lords together into one province. These provincial lords would then begin to manage much larger more problematic issues from across many of the local areas within their lands. Then after this is the Regional govener which would then manage several provincial goveners territories and combined it into a regional area. The regional area as well as the many smaller areas had a capital of the region the higher up in responsibility the larger a capital to manage. Yet Mathias failed to take into account far larger problems including the vast lands and several regional leaders who could not manage across a vast enough area. So Mathias came up with a new force to manage areas of the world stage this new higher class of govener would be the continental govener. This next level would have people managing enitre continents on their own these men would only become active if a large enough even came to strike at them. These men were given personal armies to better manage control in these continents that would be dependent on size and population density. These new positions would be filled by the most capable of men from the great goveners academy. In addition to managing far more lands new centralized capitals would be drawn up. Yet the biggest issue was where exacly continents ended and began as drawing these regions onto a mpa would always look odd. For some the entire land mass of Afroeurasia, the Americas, and Oceania were plenty enough. Others wished to make far more continets that made no sense to be made as they were far to small for such a term to apply to them. Eventually Mathias came up with the true continental system that is used to this day. The Americans were ot be split in three ways land north of the Granda river would be deemed north America. The lands south of Panama would be south America and finally the last lands inbetween these two areas would be central America. Central America also included many of the carrabian islands west from the mainland. This now culminated in the Americas split three diffrent ways able to be fairly large sizes of managable land. Africa was to be it's own continent as it was not large enough to warrent any splitting which made no geographical sense. The Middle east would be made it's own this included lands from across Mathias to within the mountains surrounding it including most of the large dessert surrounding the caspian sea. Which in this point of time also began it's large greenification project as to better colonize this mostly barren area. Next up was the continent of India which was all of it's lands before the Himilyan mountain range including most of Burma before the Salween river. Past this was the continent of Asia which was alomst split up but could not be done as it was mostly due to the small size of any second continent in Asia. This included mainland Japan and vast Siberian lands until the Ural mountain ranges where the next continent of Europe lay. The final bits of land mostly in the Pacific ocean were deemed the new continent of Oceania. Now the city of Mathia capital of the empire and city of the world would be directly run by Mathias this was done to better alleviate all decisions larger the regional to reach him. Only when more then one continet had the same issues would they then have access to speaking with Mathias directly about intervention and what to do. The last two jobs which would not be implemented until twenty fifty were the World rulers. These world rulers would rule over the diffrent worlds of Mathia this included the new worlds of the Americas and the old worlds of Asia, Africa, Europe, etc. Mathais could now sit back and relax a bit more and focus on himself as luck would have it he was beginning to hear the voices of the angels that had guided him so long ago.

Chapter 53

The Creation Of The Welch Dynasty Part One

The year was twenty twenty and Mathias finally had contact with gods messangers once again. He was expecting good faith and good news from god and his men. However this was not the case as rather then that Mathais was directly called upon from god himself to discuss his progress. Mathias's powers were beginning to return and grew stronger yet flight would not be possible in his current state. So with this he grabbed a rocket to the moon and a suit to travel through space with. His flight was far stronger in a vacum and as such easily flew to where god was located he was on the planet Mercury. Mathias flew and flew until after a weeks travel roughly he arrived on Mercury and saw god angerly awaiting him. "Hello again god as you can see I have made the whole world Christian. Not only that but I have also made the ever faithful Mathian people who are now under your faith." "Mathias do you remember what the Guradian of the Garden had said to you to pass your trials?" "Yes the challenges were quiet easy to do and I beleived in you whole heartedly what do you mean by this though did you not remeber them." "No I remeber then but it seems you have forgotten one of the trials and we gave you well over two thousand years to get it. Yet here you are still avoiding it like it were the plauge because you fear what you have done." "Fear what and what did I miss I will have it done in haste if you were to tell me of my so called lost challenge." "Very well then the Guradian gave you many challenges but this one was of particular importance it was for you to have an heir to the throne a son of your own. You are a virgin still which is good for if you had lost that you would have perished all those years ago yet had beginning to fail on you as time had taken it's toll." "I was to have a son I must go to gather the proper wife to bear my child and." "Not so fast Mathias! You still must pay for your forgetfulness you are to stay on this planet for a full year with what you have on you. No help from anything or anyone and no technology you shame me by replacing my gifts for your mechanics." "So it shall be god." "Once you are done you will feel the power rush back to you and you will have ten years to find a wife. This wife is non of my concern and you can choose who freely yet all I ask is you go for the best possible wife." "Alright my lord but before you go once more how is Jesus doing?" "Jesus oh he's fine he woun't be able to come back down until the Rapture happens which is a long ways away from now. Enough questions and take off your suit before me and drop all the food you have with you for you must begin to pray and pray hard." Mathias hesitated ot do so as removing your equipment while in the vacuum of space only caused death for the one who did so. Yet Mathias did so in parts he began with the removal of his gloves to ensure that his body could handle the extreme temperatures on Mercury. This meeting spot was on the polar caps of Mercury and luckily for Mathias it wasn't to hot nor to cold to endure. The problem was his arm began to boil away slowly and this sort of pain he had not felt since he fought the combined sins from only ten or so years ago. Yet Mathias pressed on as he began to take more of the suit off revealing his black undersuit for the Space suit to rest upon. Mathias now was down to his helment which was the only thing providing oxygen to his head and Mathais began to stabilize his powers. "I do not have all day Mathias I must return to some other corner of space once more I have much more work ahead of me then you do." Mathias quickly took the helment off and at first he struggled to balance his powers out across his body. In Mathias's youth this would have been an easy cake walk but now it was a struggle for life as he began to suffocate. Mathias then had to dig deep into himself and channelled his strength back into and throught his body once more. The coverage of his body was now complete if weak so Mathias constantly felt just enough pain. Mathias continued this long and painful process until a year had passed then god returned to tell Mathias to stop for his retraining had been done. Mathias could now fly back to Mathia his home and rule once more he prayed the hardest his nation was still their. Mathias to his plesant suprise saw his nation still exist his new way to manage the empire thanks to the govenership system has lead to a near self sufficient loop. The goveners would handle all their problems and Mathias's personal entry into these places would only come when it was absolutly needed. Just like the atom bomb was used in dire times for effects Mathias himself would be used as such against inserection. Mathias could now draw his attention elsewhere and what better time then now to call upon the Mathian populace to find a wife. Mathias sent this news to all corners of the empire and told the world he sought a wife that would create the new Welch bloodline. The news of this spread far and wide and many countless women rushed to centers to determine who out of them would be with Mathias. Mathias to the Mathian people was like a rock star and being the wife to such a man would be the highest elevation of status and personal honor imaginable. Countless women gathered together all the way down to the local level all the way up to the continental level. The world nearly went up in an eruption of such an event most of the world was shocked Mathias wished to find love. To most of the Mathian people they have learned of Mathias from books novels and plays but very few have even seen Mathias in so long. Mathias would then professionally introduce himself to his people with his new technology the world could know who Mathias looked like. As most inside the empire did not even know this only seeing artist renditions of it as well as vague descriptions. however once the cameras were live and Mathias stood upon a podium. A podium that brodcasted this live feed to all corners of the empire including the Moon colony the world was not disappointed. On stage was a young, handsome, muscular, tall man who's voice spoke with such softwords they kissed the very souls of those entranced. "I am Mathias Imperiator of the Mathianesian empire I have failed to properly introduce myself to my people and I apologize about that. The reason I have called upon the world to find a suitable wife is because my work is nearly done. For thousands of years I have fought and lead you my choosen people and now that world peace is at last attained I can focus on more personal matters. Particularly in the sense that I have given so many a family to love a cheerish so I wish to create my own after so many years of work. After all I have done for you my people this is the least I ask of you so look inside yourselfs and bring your best because in the future you could be the Imperias of the Mathianesian empire." The live feed ended and most women that saw these reacted as if they had seen a movie star screaming in joy. Mathias was a roughish man and damn if he's not qualified for such a simple thing in life. The competition was fierce Mathais asked for quiet alot from these women in just child raisign ways alone. The continental goveners organized these vast amounts of women into qualification centers the likes of which have never been seen. Most women had to be virgins within the age of eighteen to twenty their hieghts also had to be around five six. Their hair had to reach down to the center of their back for bare minimum and be a mixture of straight and curly naturaly. The eyes had to convey a deep sexy blue while their hair displayed purity of the highest caliber. This ideal Mathian women also had to have great motherly instincts with kids without having any of their own as of yet. These Mathian women had to know how to cook well over one hundred meals and be able to clean an entire house in a single day with time to spare. These women had to be of high intellect yet high innocense to most of the world. These women had to trace their lineage down and prove how far back they were to the Mathian blood line the older and closer to the first generation of Mathians the better. Then came vocals how they sounded their voices had to always have a sense of sexyness and a sort of I can handle you vibe. This voice had to be soft when it mattered and be scolding only when it needed to be towards disobediant children. The Mathian women had to accomplish all tasks and these were just the lighter touches more extreme requirments came and went. The most of this was the highly exaggerated hourglass shape a shape that to most eyes was rather extreme. This involved insane deposits of fat in four very localized and centralized locations on the body the thighs, the breasts, the ass, and on the wide hips to better bear future children. By far the most extreme requirment of the entire test yet it was what Mathias asked of and it shall be. Eventually after about a full year of searching and organizing very few people actually reached the high standards. Yet these people that did make it were of the highest quality even by Mathian standards they blew past other women. Out of the entire empires populace of well over ten billion total only about one thousand reached the requirments. These lucky thousand were the finest in the empire and they would go on to move to Mathia and be judged by Mathias himself in the imperial palace. The imperial palace reached far into the sky and stood almost a mile tall not the tallest structure around by any means but for one persons home this was immense. This showed that not only was he the leader of a powerful nation but also was beyond the wealthiest man alive. These lucky thousand entered the monolithic structure and all but one of these would leave within a years time. This was now personal as all these Mathian women marched forward the best of the best in the empire headed up an ever stretching elevator. The inside of the buliding having a sense of lived in on each floor filled with buerocrats on the bottom layers. Mathias's personal quarters only began after the hundredth floor or so and each level was beyond lavish. Mathias had visuals on these women from cameras the second they reached the building and had access to a wide network of speakers recently installed. Mathias instructed them to get on to the elevators and as soon as they got on Mathias introduced himself and his challenges to these ladies. Mathias began his series of tests by congratulating them on making it this far yet their are challenges ahead as their were so many of them. Mathias not wanting to scare off these girls wished for them to relax in the spa he has recently set up. The Mathian ladies were to freshen up after their long journey had now come to a head they deserved it. The women followed suit as even over the intercom in the elevator they could tell Mathias is beyond worth it. The women entered a floor of lavish silks and rare minerals within it a spa custom made for the vast amounts of people that were to come. These women relaxed away any anxieties in their bodies Mathias was generous to them without even seeing them with his own eyes this was beyond any mortal pleasure. Not only this but most of the women involved in this were intrested in the mystery surrounding Mathias and they had so many questions. However after their entire day of spa and relaxation they were sent away to a sleeping room where they would spend the entire day at. This room was well decorated and was made for the intent of communal living this room was another test by Mathias. This test would be ongoing and was to see if these women could handle eachother and work under the lack of privacy. Out of about one thousand women total around one hundred could not handle the first night. These women had to have their privacy and would not compromise it for anything eventually when the morning came these women had left. These women would be mocked and shammed for the rest of their lives for their selfish desires for not even lasting one day inside the trails. Now it was down to nine hundred these women were moved up another couple floors to the dinning area and asked to dig in. Before these women were the finest meals in the empire prepared just for them this included rare traditional Mathian foods. Yet Mathias had set this up as this was yet another test a simple test to show if they ate sloppily or ate to much. Most of these women had enough restraint to survie the test yet about fifty had pushed their luck or ate wrong and were accordingly escorted out. These fifty had failed this test and another fifty were on edge as not only was the food the test but their interactions with another as well. After yet another day of moving slowly up the floors about eight hundred had made it up to the second guest room. Again communal living quarters were set up for these women as apart of the on going test. This time however no one dared to complain and so lived with these more public conditions. Another floor another test and on this floor was a completly new test for them. Inside of this floo was a room housed entirely for babies and infants. This test was given to them and it was to handle the infants and babies for the rest of the day. This tested their motherly instincts and most made it through with flying colors all except for about one hundred or so. These women who could not handle the stresses of careing for their designated infant were made to leave. They failed due to some combination of them either being far to harsh, to distant, or down right unable to care for these children. Another meal and another night pass only about six hundred remain the next test was yet again raising kids but this time it was just kids around six to ten. Their tasks was to manage the little tikes and make sure that not only are they given proper treatment but also getting the right levels of scolding and treatment. These tests dragged on throught the day and eventually another hundred had given up unwilling to budge and inch. The remaining five hundred began to see better guest rooms instead of only communal living with all in one hall the new guset rooms began to become walled off. Less people were sent to each room and at last some more privacy could be attained a reward for sticking to this place for so long. Another day another round of tests this time to raise and properly manage a teenager they were each given one to look over and again one hundred could not handle the immense stress. After that another test was to make a meal for Mathias countless meals were made by these women to serve Mathias. Mathias still had not shown his face nor presance to these girls and would select if that days food was good or not. This test went on for several days a year had passed for these girls in the tower and many still had to be tested. After all had cooked the test crushed well over two hundred women from going on to the next level leaving only three hundred left. The final stretch was insight as the levels increased towards the very top floor where Mathias's chambers are suposedly. In fact when most of the remaining women asked the staff if they had ever reached the top floor not one said they reached the top. Yet now was not the time to back out not when they were so close and so the women pressed on. Another test was placed infront of them this time it was a series of doorframes side by side that they had to walk through. The diffrence was that each doorframe got smaller and smaller this was to determine how curvy their curves really were. The smaller the door frame you were able to pass through the less likely you were to advance to the next level as the goal was to go until you were unable to pass through it. This test would absolutly wreck most of the participants as many were able to fit in relatively small (by Mathian standards) doorways. the smallest doorway that was able to be passed through was only nine inches across. While the largest doorway and by extension the most qualified to move on was several times that size at ten feet. Most were able to pass through this all but one this one that Mathias caught while observing that had caught his eye. A firey vixen of truly great caliber who had passed all the other tests yet when it came to this she was not even able to cross a highly enlarged doorway. Most Mathian doorways were about four maybe five feet on average as most Mathian ladies were quit wide. However this lady was beyond just any old wide hips and was unable to pass under the ten feet wide doorway. Yet this wideness was only around where it was supposed to be around the hips as even with all this width her waist was still the relatively small measurment of about twenty five inches. Even more impressivly was the fact that her stomach was completly flat almost toned inwards in a way. This was by far the most qualified person for Mathias to be with as she had passed all the other tests before him. Mathias nearly dismissed all others just so he could be with her now but Mathias's own sense of fair treatment had to allow the others who could pass to pass. Those women under four to five feet of width were made to leave and were thanked for their time. This would bring the number of available women and proper suiters down to just one hundred remaining women. Their was one final test and this vixen would have to pass this to advance on yet her frame was most appealing to Mathias. The third to final test was that of the measuring of bust sizes and bust wieghts. The larger and heavier the bust was on a women the higher your odds of progressing to the next stager were. This test showed that once again these women possessed serious sizes as the average was about forty to fifty pounds per breast. Yet again that firey vixen weighed hers and they were eighty pounds each her weight alone was almost four hundred pounds. Yet all this weight setteled in the right spots and so she continued to look more and more stunning Mathias nearly gave in to his desires. The desire to call off the rest of the tests and just be with her yet he stopped himself again knowing their is a job he has to do and lust has no place in it. Their measurments of busts reached on average about eighty yet she had near two hundred inches of bust. Needless to say that after this test she and about fifty other women remained and the second to last test has come to these ladies. During this whole time these women were covering most of their skin and when they weren't Mathias was not to look. This next test ensured the quality of the skin and how their bodies handled their immense assets. This part crushed about half of the people their as they either sagged to far or had to much irritated skin from their immense weight and sizes. That vixen however amazed all as she had the clearest and smoothest skin around not a single flaw in her. Additionally very little sagged even with their immense size this could be due to a variety of factors but it is still disputed to this day. After this test just like so many others before her and only twenty five other women remained. The last test before meeting Mathias personally had begun this test was a simple test a test to speak into a microphone. This test was done to see if their voices sounded good or not in a variety of situations. Mathias could hardly hear their voices throug the several cameras. So now after so much testing previously he bagen to fret over this he hoped that they all sounded the way they looked. This test took over fifteen and only ten remain including the vixen who was having trouble from all the walking as she slowed behind the others. Mathias saw it and it was a sort of growth spurt from her she was still getting larger she quickly recovered herself and marched on hoping no one saw it. The final test was over and now all ten of the remaining women would enter the tallest floor and at long last be able to speak directly with Mathias. They might even be the first people to see Mathias with their own eyes in almost one hundred years and the doors were wide open. A warm inviting light illuminated their path and at the thorne sat an old man. "I'm sorry we are here for Mathias who are you?" One of the more fierce women and less reserved women asked. "Who Mathias of course he's here I'm Mathias who else would sit upon the throne and claim so." "We saw what the screens saw where is the real Mathias?" "Patience my dear have some of it for you see that by doing this all you do is devalue yourself." "I've dealt with to much bullshit from this damn tower and I wish you a good day I'm the best good you ever could have gotten." The smaller lass then leaves the tower unaware of the disquise that Mathias wore that she clearly forgot he could call upon. "Now that she is gone the real tests can begin I want to get to know each of you personally one by one. Do not worry about her though the girl who left she has left because she was not only hot headed but also has forgotten of my powers." "What do you mean powers?" one of the women asked. "Well my dear my apperance can be whatever I wish for it to be and since you have all waited so long allow me to show my true form." Mathias unleashed a glow of light as he took his true shape the one he had while on the screens the many women were shocked by this. "Now that you have seen my true form we have one more thing to arrange each of you are to not only be with me all day but also dine with me at midnight one at a time. Each of you are given access to whatever clothing and makeup that you so desire and as such are given the abilities to prepare for it. Think of this as just another date and whoever impresses me the most will have my hand in marriage and become the Imperias. The first generation of the truest form of Mathian blood my own will course through our sons very veins the first Welch born in well over two thousand years." "This is amazing just like what I imagined it but who will go first amongst us?" "Great question the person who goes first will be the one who pulls the highest valued card from my hands." Mathias then summoned a deck of cards and before the most aggresive of the girls went to grab Mathias spoke once more. "In this deck of cards their includes the jokers and aces the jokers are one and the aces are eleven so hope you choose wisely." The girl who went for the card first took a step back to allow for someone else to go. The firey vixen went first to pick her card she choose and her look of shock came to pass. "Now don't tell us what your card is as we will do that when we all have a card." The vixen takes a step back down and awaits for the others to do the same the Aggresive one grabs her card and is delighted from it. The one who asked the most questions grabbed hers and was not happy nor sad about hers and so she to stepped back. After six more girls came and went the cards were to be called and the vixen was unfortionatly last in line. Mathias then told the other girls to await in the private guest chambers that were to dot throught the floors. Each girl got their own room and each was given one full day to settle in before the dinner date. Each room was exacly the same to one another no matter the clothes in their nor the color of the bed sheets all that mattered was the order they met with Mathias. The girl with the highest numbered card who went first had all day today to prepare and tomorrow her date with Mathias would begin tomorrow. These girls have been in here the longest almost two entire years of isolation from the rest of the world and now they will be givin the highest quality date. The one rule during this date Mathias stipulated was that afterwards you are to return to your room and not tell what the date was about. Any who spilt details about the date was to be expelled from the tower and the person who heard it to pass their turn and wait another day before the date. The first person who went up came and went she was a rather dull girl who spoke of nothing intresting to Mathias. The next person was much more intresting but was far to instistant to using her own body to gain the upper hand. The third person was so repulsive to be around that even she knew she had no shot. this thrid person the proceeded to try and tell the fourth person about it but was caught before she could tell. She was promptly kicked from the running and sent back out of the tower never to come back to it. The fourth and fifth girl were mostly uneventful and were satisfying to be around. The sixth girl was more intresting to be with yet she was just missing something from her. The seveth girl came and she was the perfect coversationalist always beign inquisitive towards Mathias they seemed to talk for hours and hours at a time. She could easily have been a great govener perhaps even a continental govener if not for the fact that she was a girl. Then the eigth person came and she was the most energetic girl around her attitude was much like his own. She came at Mathias with so much intrest and intriuge yet always with the most playful of attitudes. The eigth person was easily the number one choice out of the whole bunch yet the ninth person last to go still had a chance. This final person was by far the most intresting to lookupon from the last couple of tests where she blew away most of the competition. This firey vixens name was Sarina Saharia and she would be the one to win over Mathias's heart. However neither Mathias nor Sarina knew that is what fate had in store for them for now. So before this point the fate of the futre itself still could go in any direction with any number of the girls that Mathias chose. The very fate of not only an empire but an entire dynasty rested on this very next day.

Chapter 54

The Creation Of The Welch Dynasty Part Two

"Sarina You are up next tomorrows your big day so make it count." "Alright thank you." Sarina was in a wash of over a million diffrent feelings and her heart ran at one hundred miles per hour. Sarina had all day today to prepare for whatever was to come ahead and she should have all she needs. Yet she's been growing again she should have been done with that by now. Yet her body said otherwise god how much bigger does she need to get. She nearly cried when looking back at photos from more then a year ago. She was smaller and looked more like everyone else. Then she took off in size again and of course almost any and every male living around her could not handle her new size. Most of the local men easily became intimidated by her immense size and as such had left her be to her own devices. Sarina had been fairly small all her life and then puberty hit her like a truck going one hundred miles per hour. It was small improvments here and their before she reached the palace but before then she couldn't even go a single month without replacing alomst all her clothes. She outgrew most custm made clothes and resorted to making her own most of the time thanks ot her family run Dress making business. Her growth had been constant before that point a large reason why here mom made here go. Because even if you aren't the proper size now you will be later and then some her mother always had a cruel sense of humor like that. She was lucky that for most of the time inside the palace she could manage the growth and keep it under control. But now now it seemed it was coming back and was coming back in full force. It felt like she could explode in size once again at any second bursting through all the seams in her clothes. But if she did that infront of Mathias then Mathias might reject her just like everyone else before now. Not only was Serina unable to fit through the very first doorway but also nearly had a slip up in her size. As after the second to final test she felt a sudden increase in mass that threw her off her step. It was certainly not enough to make people begin to question her new found size but she was for certain and knew for a fact that she had grown even larger. Yet as far as she knows no one else saw it and that brought a little peace of mind to her. Serina looked back once more to the clothes infront of her and saw that not a thing Mathias provided fit her newer even larger frame. She hadn't even grown much but the measurments for the clothese were so exact that it's hard to even wear when you are a millimeter bigger. Sarina was at the end of her ropes dealing with a body she hated because of all the diffrent treatment she get's around others. She has always been shy and her voice was much like herself soft, cute, and quiet but she was now to deep in the runnings to simply pullout. Sarina got to work taking bits of other dresses and making her own dress a dress that would be better then any before. Sarina in her small village along with most of her family were dress makers that made them from scratch and handmaid. They were the most beautiful clothes around and now those skills would be put to the test. By midnight it was near completion it was absolutly stunning it was a bright green dress that had gold encrusted within it's very design. The dress screamed wealth and it showed off enough frame to entice even the gayest of men to change their ways. Sarina was proud of her creation but what if she grows further during the date she only designed the dress with an extra half inch of leway just incase. Sarina decided to play her cards she sent a messanger to tell Mathias to give her an extra day of prep. "Mathias sir." "What is it messanger." "It's about Sarina the ninth girl." "What's wrong with her is she ok?" "Yes she's fine it's just she needs an extra day to prepare." "Why is that?" "Well sir non of the clothes we had fit her so she made her own." "Her own clothes?" "Yes." "And she asks for another day is that right?" "Yes imperiator Mathias sir." "Fine give her the extra day to prepare but tell her that this is an exception not an expectation. She already is showing that she is unfit but it is not her fault tell her she has the new day as well." "It will be done my lord." Mathias has given Sarina her day and now she went to work ensuring that the dress can be fully completed with all the splendour and have a well deserved sleep. She worked through the nigth and the dress only got more elaborate as the hours marched on. After midday the next day on her extra day she had done it the dress is completed it sparkled with wealth beyond wealth. Yet she had fear of her own body the fear of getting bigger she hated how exssesive it was and how much of a cow it made her look like. She could not have a normal life like all her friends as even in a society looking and developing these traits she hated how large they became. She remembers the days where she was far smaller and able to sit in normal chairs and walk through most normal doorways. The days where she could relax after a hard days making of dresses and where she could enjoy everything life had to offer. Yet ever since her assets came to her she has been treated diffrently most men dare not apporach her as they think she is to high class for them. This was the reason why she was a virgin by the time Mathias had told the world he was looking for one. This was her chance to maybe at long last find someone not afraid of her figure and someone that can accept her for her. However she was afraid of rejection and continued to stay isolated inside of her own bubble and was very shy towards others. While she slept she dreamed about the future and how uncertain it seemed what if Mathias rejected her what if he feared her to much and choose another. She could not do a thing about it all she could do was hope that she did her part well enough to land a marriage with Mathias. If I can have Mathias maybe I can be eternally happy in this palace of peace and he and I can be happy forever more. She slept and slept the next day came she was readyish she had to shower but even that was designed on the smaller side. She could feel the brushing of all her sides against the four walls of the shower yet she did what she could to ready herself. She adorned her dress of spectacular quality her jewelery that shined the brightest she felt ready to take on the whole world. Her hair free flowing and curling just enough to show it's true beautiful shape. Once she had her attaire on she was ready for the date and so she headed towards the door but stopped before. "Hello Sarina are you ready my dear." Mathias called out as he opened the door slightly. "Yes I'm ready." Mathias grabbed her hand as soon as he saw it and opened the door entirely to see her. The dress and attaire and even the attention to detail all were beyond compare waiting a day was well worth it. Mathias held her hand tighter to bring him and her closer together but again the door was not wide enough and she got a little stuck. "I'm sorry this always happens I hope it doesn't happen again." "No you are quiet alright I did not prepare for such a beauty do you need my help?" "Oh flattery coming from you now that is an honor and yes help would be nice right about now." Mathias helped Sarina get through the door and carried on with the date as if nothing had happened. It began by Mathias showing Sarina a marvelous indoor aquarium that had all manner of aquatic life encased within it. Their were several hundred diffrent species of fish large sharks and even some dolphins seals and several other species. Sarina was beyond impressed by this display and her child like sense of wonder her innocence shined right through to even Mathias. It was beyond cute looking upon her reactions to certain animals as she had never seen them before. Mathias then directed her towards another room for a warm hearty breakfast next to a window looking upon the clouds. Sarina admired the view and gazed upon the clouds infront of them seeing their beauty up close and personal. Sarina was still very shy and Mathias seemed to lead the conversation most of the time. "So where do you hail from." "My linage dates back to the Americas but I grew up in the more rough Mongolian lands making dresses as you can tell from mine which you certainly have never seen before." "Such a good eye for design I'm amazed I don't see your work more often you have such a natural flow in you dress. It has a great way of showing off what's needed to be shown off while covering whats needed to be covered the most. Honestly you are by far the most intresting of the girls I've been with in all these years I have never met someone like you." Sarina was not prepared for such praise in her work and blushed before she spoke again. "Thank you for such praise Mathias and honestly they only make one of me every thousand years that's what my mother always tells me." "Mothers always have a way of doing small things that they really beat into your head. The side effect of that is you never forget even if you are me and have lived for thousands of years can never forget what my mother told me." "Oh and what's that?" "You will do great things someday just keep going and eventually you can have anything. Never truer words said especially now that it is beginning to come true. Say what do you think of the food on display is it good." "Oh very much so I have to hold myself back from all that much though I still am a lady after all." "Oh why of course." After this silence from both parties quietly enjoying their food after about forty minutes Mathias and Sarina set off to another room. Through a set of doors it lead to a very large pier that headed into the clouds. Mathias looked upon Sarinas face of pure wonder as she could nearly touch the clouds what a sensation if cold to be out for long. "Would you like a coat to warm yourself?" "Of course." Mathias took one arm of the coat and began to thread Sarinas arm though the other hole. Sarina again blushing and suprised said "Eek what are you doing?" "I wish to get warm to and I sadly only have one such coat nearby. If you want the whole coat I can." "No that's fine you just suprised me is all this is the first time I've had such treatment." Sarina allowed Mathias to come close which was rather hard due to her rather large frame almost pushing Mathias away. Yet Mathias clung to her tightly and far closer then even her own mothers hugs just to make sure the coat fit the both of them. "Sarian did you ever try to be with anyone else before you came here before me?" Sarina paused and wished not to speak as she looked towards the ground in a sort of shame. "Don't be like that if it's to personal I wont ask of it and I will leave it at that." "It's not that it's just." "I totally get and understand it your afraid no terrified of rejection don't worry we all are just as afraid. The only diffrence between them and you is that they can not only hide it better but also can deal with it much healthier." "Ok well I tried with several other guys but they were all to afraid to apporach me and in tradition it is the mans job to come to the women. That is except for you but then again you are the Imperiator a man with a busy schedule with very little free time to travel the world so it's a given." "Hey don't get the wrong idea I believe those traditions because I made them it's just life as the leader of the world is much harder then it looks. However my struggles don't matter in this moment and right now it doesn't matter what happenned in your past all that matters is what you do today. Most people only live for so long their was a time it was just fifty years on average but now it is well over one hundred years of age." With those words they both looked upon the clouds enjoying the view mostly in silence occasionally finding shapes within the clouds amusing to look upon. After this the chill really got both of them and they both headed inside once more near an open fire place to warm up. This along with a nice cup of Mathian Hot chocholate (A mixture of Mathian eggnog mixed into a hot chocholate made with milk) eased their troubles. "Where do you see yourself in the future if you were not with me?" Sarina paused thought about her answer then responded. "I guess back home to continue making dresses maybe even make it into a big business that reaches far outside of just my home." "A rather humble goal it is quiet nice to have a fallback plan in place." "What do you mean by fallback plan?" "Well exacly that you can go back to a home if you fail here and easily continue building your life up. However if I fail their is no home to go back to and all my work would be undone leading to a disaster the likes of which haven't been seen since the first Mathian empire." Sarina paused before responding just letting the crackle of the fire take place over the silence it was nearly mid day and they had done nothing to exciting. "Sarina how about we go over to the next room we should both be warm enough for it." Sarina nodded her head and Mathias once again lead her to another room this room however was vastly diffrent from most others. In it was a rather large couch that sat high among the bleechers and below them was a screen with projecting images on that screen. Sarina was curious about the room but again got nearly stuck in the door and yet again had to be helped out thanks to Mathias. As Sarina got into the room she began to wonder what caused the lights to shine upon the screen but Mathias discribed it to her almost like he knew she would ask. "This was a movie theater it's like a play but the without preformers in house or musicians to play. All that is here is the screen and the speakers which can contiune to play films over and over again. We have not gotten to building any in the region of Mongolia as of yet but since you are always inquisitive I wish to watch a movie with you. Now please have a seat and enjoy the show this is a great hit back in the Americas so you are in for one hell of a treat. Sarina sat down but she was far higher on the seat then Mathias and sank much deeper into the cushoning. To top it off the seat made a slight creaking sound when she put her full weight onto it. However after some more minor conversation the film began it was a war film about the second world war where the Mathian trenches failed to hold. The heroisim of a war hero named Mattis Maxon who single handedly stopped a german tank coloum. This in turn allowed the men under his command to retreat back towards Mathia at the cost of his own life. However that was not the only thing to happen during the film as Sarina felt it again. "Oh god am I growing again? Yes yes I am and it feels so good fuck. No I can't let it win I must stay a prim and proper lady like person. Oh shit Mathias might notice no he can't he's to focused on the film I should be." "Eep Mathias!" "Oh I'm sorry did I startle you just wanted to hold your hand is all." "You did but it's alright really go ahead." "Oh fuck it feels so good but I gotta keep it under control it won't take me over this feeling. Man this feels good wait am I touching Mathias without even moving. Oh god my fat thigh is touching his toned legs I hope he does not notice. Damn my dress is getting tighter by the minute I hope it holds I'm not even half way through the date and my girls wanna grow. Stop please if you can hear me stop." With that final thought Sarina stopped the sensation left her. "Oh thank god it's over now I can." Sarina would have finished that sentance if not for Mathias kissing her. "Ahh I wanna scream and shout at him but damn is he a good kisser what am I saying this is wrong but it feels so right." Sarina was getting into it this moment of passion it was genuine she knew Mathias liked her but for how much longer was the new question. After the film ended and the kiss exchanged Mathias then showed her to a hot tub room. "Here we can relax all those aching bones in our bodies and have a uniqe sense of weightlessness." "Ok?" "Is their a problem?" "No it's not that just didn't make a swimsuit is all." "Don't worry I had my lead designers get back to work and make this for you a nice onesy here try it on in the other room." "Ok." Sarina and Mathias parted ways to get properly dressed but Mathias came back out far sooner then Sarina. Eventually Sarina came out it clung tight to her taut skin and it might have been a little on the small side but it fit good. "Wow you look absolutely stunning a true drop dead beauty." "Oh stop the praise you your making me blush." "Is that a problem?" Sarina did not respond and just continued to be silent and in a constant blushing state. God it's been so long since she had gotten such praise it felt good but her reactions to it certainly did let on more then she spoke. "Well do you wish to come in the water is always warm and you can really let go in here." Sarina followed Mathias's lead to a massive hot tub which looked more like a pool for several people this all for one man. Sarina headed straight for one of the edges and could already tell the weight dropped right off of her after she made a hug wave in the water that was. In this warm pool like a comforting hug she felt all the worlds worries fall right off and all sense of time just fly right into wack. "Now this is nice just relaxing having some real good company once in a while sure is nice." "If you want company so bad why do you not bring anyone up this far." "Well I did bring people this far this along with several other rooms were filled to the brim with people. I even have a massive ball room made for a thousand such dancing couples alone." "What happened." "Well they all aged away and my work became more important then planning for parties. In fact the last big party I had was in the nineteen hundreds before the first great war. Sadly that war took many lives from many men and most did not wish to come back at the time it did not matter to me I had work. But over time day in and day out after so many years of hard work I realized I was more alone then first imagined. Sure on the pages of those books and the movies about me they show me as this force of nature that can be all and do all. Of which I am but they always fail to capture my human side the world needs me but they hardly even understand me." Sarina was deep in thought thinking about how it must be like to be alone even with all the goods of the world. She felt so much like that beign alone because even when she has all the features of attraction and has them at eleven. Even if she was by far the most beautiful of all Mathian women she was unable to fufill her purpose. Men always walked the other way when she came and the ones that did clearly were not the best choices always looking at her like a piece of meat. In that moment Sarina and Mathias related to eachother on that feeling of lonelieness of inability to do. That feeling that drove them their whole lives Mathias's goal of never being forgotten made sure his name would never be forgotten for sure. But now now no one would remember the real Mathias if he was to disappear they would only know of the fictional hero who can solve everything and had no flaws. "Mathias?" "Yeah Sarina?" "Would you consider yourself lonely?" "I guess in a way making yourself the most powerful central figure in history has a way of doing that sort of thing." "Yeah I guess so." Sarina and Mathias sat their silent to one another again the air of feeling more similar to one another set in fully. Sarina felt weightless her back finally resting for a good while yet again she grew only slightly but enough to throw her off when she tried to get out. "Is it alright if I can get out?" "Sure Sarina we have tons more to do today." Sarina tried to get her balance but could not something was very off. "Mathias can you help me get up?" "Sure would be happy to." Mathias helped lift Sarina off the hot tub and they changed back into their proper attaire. The next room that they entered was a custom built planetarium that is not only scaleable but also interactable. "The beauty of these stars always captivated me and after that first probe we sent up Achilles one. Truly brought a smile to my face seeing that we had come so far that we can now travel to other worlds truly the best of times. However all these stars out their they pale in comparision to you the person who shines brighter then those same stars radiating pure beauty. Come have a seat and I can show you any star and constellation within this dome." Sarina only a little embarressed by yet another attempt of flattery sat down next to Mathias. Where as before she might have tried to keep her distance from him Mathias brought her closer to himself so she could operate the planetarium as well. "Well here is how it works you can type what you are looking for and it will appear you could also do randomize and see what we get." Sarina stayed silent but choose random what showed in the planetarium was a massive nebula of many color shades. These colors exploded far outwards compared to the space around it stretchign like paint thrown on a canvas. The reds greens and bright white all mixed perfectly as they were surrounded by the void of space. "Good randomize this nebula exploded roughly millions of years ago and only now do we see the light from that explosion. These colors are the very essence of the star that once was and thier violent eruption is now brought to us. What a time to be alive to see this for yourself look at." Mathias paused Sarina had grabbed his hand and gave the impression to stay silent to look upon the beauty of the nebula before them. Mathias also felt her wide hips touch against his it felt like heaven was resting upon his leg then she went for it and kissed Mathias. "That is pay back for the cinema we are even now." The look of shock on her face told Mathias this was a spur of the moment action and her blushing red checks showed it loud and clear. "I guess we are well come along I have one last thing to show to you." Mathias grabbed Sarinas hand and at first it seemed that he would have to drag her along once more. Yet this time she locked her arm around Mathias's ignoring all the sensation she felt from her large assets at this point she was entranced by Mathias. Finally someone that loved her after all this time he was the one who could finally love her someone who is dependable and reliable. In the second to final room they were to be in was a massive library with books a plenty. Old books new books history books and personal autobiographies all books and a vast wall of selections. "Here is my library where I look back upon the works of many diffrent men and the stories they tried to express through words along pages. Some of these books are even older then me and thats the beauty about the library it always stays the same yet has enough in it to always be diffrent every time. Would you care to read a book or two with me?" Sarina was still in shock so many books in one place and their all real hard copy books real books. Usually back home books were hard to come by and if you did have a book shelf most were place holders for future books. But here here their were so many books to choose from it was insane the vastness of the library contrasted nicely with the vastness of herself. "Sarina?" "Yeah of course I would love to." Sarina ran over at the best speed her body would allow her to and began to look upon the vast collection of books before her. She saw many books and read a couple herself eventually the time was near to midnight and Mathias had one more room to show off. "Come on follow me one last room and then the worlds best dinner will be served." Sarina held onto Mathias's arm tightly with all her might and as they walked through yet another set of doors. As they walked through Sarina looked around herself and saw the massive garden they were in. It was lit up by the sun still but now the lights were coming on and what better then to bring up the scale of it. "This is my personal garden of eden we are walking through I have worked very hard to replicate it's beauty but even to this day I can never match it exacly. In here are several thousand species of flowers, many diffrent birds, and several species of butterflies. This little slice of eden here is mearly a path we must walk upon to reach our dinner table. Sarina was in awe of it and looked upon most of the plants in pure awe it struck her the beauty of this room. After walking for several minutes they finally reached their dinner table and what was odd was their was a cheif their awaiting them. The table was oddly shaped and looked to have a grill built into it where the cheif can cook right infront of you. "Mathias what is this?" "Glad you asked we are eating a more traditional Japanese meal it is called Hibachi not sure what it means exacly but I think I have it down." "Really what do you mean?" "It means to eat food preped right infront of you this includes steaks rice and other such delectables." "I thought the Japanese were our enemies so why do you eat something from them?" "Good question it's because I have great respect for the Japanese people and for their culture. They were really the only people who could rival the Mathians directly we only barely won that war truth be told. But we prevailed thanks to the daring use of our mechs which were far more in number. But even then the Japanese simply made their own which were far superior in make and models. Eventually we won out in the end though but it is a shame to just let their culture die off. So that is why I'm implementing many of these Hibachi places under a vaslty diffrent but similar name called Mibacha." "Ah ok I just did not know you had such a fondness of the Japanese people that's all." "Trust me when I say those history books barely crack the surface on me as you can already tell. Now Have a seat or three why don't you?" "Very funny I can fit in one I want ot be as close to you as possible." "Very well then." Sarina and Mathias both began to sit down but unfortionatly for Sarina she had far to much confidence in her one seat. As about halfway through trying to have a seat the chair began to buckle under her immense weight. Her wide frame spreaded across the entire chair and hung over on both sides of the chair. "On second though two extra chairs would be nice right about now." Mathias got two more chairs for Sarinas massive ass and now the show can really begin. The chef played around with the knifes banging clanking and spinning them around all over the place. This was not only a time for him to cook but to show off and be aform of entertainment to the couple before him. The chef placed across the vast grill before the a vast amount of not only rice but eggs assortment vegetables and of course steak for two. The chef began his work creating the food before them always making sure the people he serves are more then well entertained. Their may have been a look of fear in the man's eye preforming before such a man and women before but this is nothing. The chef made their meal outstandingly so and the dinner plate was more then palletable. Before them was yet another such commodity not released to the public yet a soft drink that Mathias absolutly adored. "Here you should have a sip or two I'm not sure what to call it yet but it's like a fizzy water that tastes like cherries." Sarina took a sip of the drink and without a moment to pause she blurted out a name. "Why not a cherry bomb." "A cherry bomb that's about the best name I have ever heard of I love it we shall ship it out without delay the day after tomorrow." Mathias got a small chuckle from her lips but damn was he entranced about this girl she was quiet reserved yet spoke when needed most. It was like speaking with someone who could just remove all your problems all at once and you could for even a brief moment in your life feel completly at peace. This night was truly magical and almost statistically impossible for it not to be fate that they had met he had found her his sould mate. The greatest love in his life much like Juliet was to Romeo he had found her he could truly be happy with this girl. Nothing lingered and as she ate the food before herself Mathias began to imagine the future they had together. A new kind of challenge that did not cost lives put egos at stake or lead to the rise and falls of nations. This challenge would be as a father arguabely the hardest challenge of all raising someone only half like you genetically and nothing else like you. Raising a little you that is completly diffrent to you no matter how much you beat into them about how they should be as no one is perfect as we are all human. However Mathais snapped back to life when Sarina put her hand around his own. "Hey you doing okay their Mathias your staring off into space." "Oh sorry about that was rather deep in thought is all well sadly it's time to head our ways. Tomorrow I shall reflect upon all of you and have you all convene in my throne room once more. You have done very well might I say but before we part ways allow me to walk you to your room." "certainly I see no reason to object." So Mathias and Sarina began to walk hand in hand through the halls like they were already a married couple for so long of a time. Mathias was well within sight of the entrance to Sarinas room when he felt a sudden tug from his hand. Sarina fell to the floor a sensation was beginning to take shape before Mathias's very eyes. "Stop don't look at me I'm ahhh." She wanted to finish but Mathias saw her bust only take up more space in her dress before she could even finish. Her hips widened and her already massive ass flared outwards even further out from herself. Her already well developed figure was beginning to taking on even more shape more so then at any other point in her life. "Please look away I'm a freak a monster I should not deserve such praise or treatment from you or anyone for that matter. I have tits larger then my own head that never stop growing. My wide hips only get in my way when walking through narrow passages even through simple door frames. Worse of all my ass is always knocking over an entire tables worth of stuff whenever I try to turn around. Even my own thighs grind against my lower regions all the time never allowing me to run or even walk at moderatly fast speeds ever since they began to grow. God their so fucking big now that they have even found a way to grow forwards covering up even more of my tiny waist. So please just look away from me I'm a gross freak of nature that never stops growing and worst of all it won't ever stop not now not in the future just constant growth. Please just stop body stop it feels good but is so wrong please Mathias leave me be in shame please just." Mathias shoved his lips into hers mid sentence for a kiss that broke Sarina away from having a full on meltdown into tears. "Why did you do that Don't you see my state why did you." "Because I love you." Those words echoed across the vast empty halls and closed doors she had never heard them from anyones else except family. "That's not true that's not fair." "Well that's the thing about love it does not care if it's fair nor true it's just a feeling that we have that I have towards you." "Your lying you hate my frame just look at me I'm just tits and ass at this point nothing more nothing less." "Why tell me what I can and cant like after all that is my choice and what I see before me is not a freak or a monster all that I see is my one and only. Sure we only had one date and maybe it was quiet at times maybe it was ackward and stupid neither you nor even I knew what we were doing. Even with the others before me I had the same issue and yet here I am with you still by your side and you are a true piece of beauty one of a kind really. You sparkle with all that you do and sure you are a very curvy person who isn't like the rest of the world. But you know why I could not care less about who you are compared to the rest of the world?" "No." "Because being diffrent is what made you come here to me being diffrent is not a bad thing just look at me I live forever and have all this strength before me. Does all this diffrence make me a bad person of course not but what does make or break a person is their actions and choices. I love you no matter what size you are or what happens to you as people like you only come around once in a lifetime." Sarinas dress had long since failed to contain her new figure allowed Mathias to wiggle his way towards her. Mathias hugged her even through all the bust infront of her and the heat created with a full grown man between her cleavage that did not matter. Sarina sobbed and sobbed the words she wished to hear so badly finally hit her and they hit deep within herself. Mathias held her tight and helped her get through her rooms door once more albeit a slightly more daunting task. "Man stuffing you into things is quiet the feat almost more so then bringing peace to the world." Sarina smiled and laughed away the tears. "Your such a jerk you know that." "Maybe I am but at least I'm not the sexiest thing alive that award goes to you Sarina." "Oh stop it you but please tell me more." Mathias had gently placed her upon the bed and wished to head out but was again tugged back in. "Wait do god what am I saying right now do you wanna cope a feel for them." "Rather straight forward of you but it would be rather rude to refuse such an offer." Mathias then layed next to her and began to feel her and the true scale of her size of her breasts. They both felt like pillows but far more warm, softer, and welcoming then mere pillows. "Wow this is something else yet even now I can feel them slowly getting bigger in my hands and you feel this all the time?" "Yeah I sure do." "What a strange twist of fate this was here I am after all my hard work getting rewarded with the most rare of dessert flowers around." Sarina chuckled as she directed Mathias's hand to where it was needed the most slowly exploring her true titanic size. "This is a nice feeling does this you know turn you on?" "Yeah it does it just feels so right like a constant warm feeling even when I walk it just oh it feels so good." "Must have been rather hard to walk around the entire time with those attached to you." "It is but in a sort of sadistic way I love the feeling just hate all the noteriety around having such a size for lack of a better term." "Do you enjoy your size?" "Sometimes I love it but for other times the size just get's in the way." "Your back must be killing you right about now." "You would be suprised as the weight is about evenly distributed and thus my back is more then fiiine nah." "Something wrong?" "No it's just it feels so good every now and then." Mathias continued to wave his hand through her gargantuan size feeling all of it's warmth and slow growth. Mathias then made a much more bold move as he struggled to get on top. He had never done this with any other girl but Sarina just felt right to ask about this. You see Mathias was a virgin all his life even before Sarina came into his life when the other girls had offered he kindly refused them he just did not feel right with them about it. But Sarina Sarina was something else a true caliber above the rest and Mathias began to be much more agress getting on top of her ever growing breasts. Breasts that by now reached far larger and more outwards then ever imaginable her hips nearly overtaking the enitre bed. "Do you want to do it?" "Do what?" "Well have sex." "Before we are even married that won't do you can play with all but that. At least until after you have choosen the one you wish to be with that is." Mathias could respect the desicion putting out while uncertainty was still in the air did not sit right with Mathias either. His damn lust was active once again this lady just knew how to push all the right buttons with that cute voice in public and sexy alluring voice in the sheets. Mathias after another minute of staying with her said his goodbyes and left the room to let Sarina to her own devises. Sarina on the other hand began to really feel it not growth this time thank god she could hardly get out of bed as is. No it was a feeling of love and especially of lust she imagined Mathias going all the way with her and her mind exploded with that sense of lust. It was a powerful force that intoxicated her to him and all throuhg the night she thought of him being right their with her feeling her up using her own hand. Mathias on the other hand headed off to bed with so many questions about what he had done and why he had nearly gone to far to soon. This is a contest and in a contest all are to have a Fair chance at being with him so why her why now. Mathias could hardly rest but after one in the morning he fell into a deep sleep he had his choice. The next day all the women apart from Sarina departed to Mathias's throne room Sarina was still recovering from the night before. "Where is Sarina I must do the judging while we are all here." "I will fetch her right away my Imperiator." "Sorry I'm late once again I have very little to wear as of right now and had to make do with these more stretchy clothes that I have brought." "No your fine but late we were just about to begin the judging is all." Mathias sounded cold and manibulative to Sarina how could he speak in such terms to her it seemed like it was a whole other person sitting on that throne. Mathias on the other hand already had his decision he just had to make sure the others did not know who the obvious winner is. Acting cold and distant to her would be harmful in the short term but would eventually be healed with time as he had to keep up appearances with the other women. "Now I have gone out with all of you and so far only one contestant was forced to leave now my choice is down to eight diffrent people. You eight are the best of the best but only one of you will end up with me. The choice was rather hard and I will bring it down to one final test I give you a period of time to speak with me and tell me something about myself. Something that you learned not from a text book but from our interaction in the date that we had together. Now let's start with you first you have one minute tell something about me that you like and is not from a history book." "Well you are mysterious and any girl loves a good mystery to solve." "What happens when a myster is solved dear. You know where you stand now I wish for you to leave such words are disgracful towards me." The lady walks back with shame at how far she had come and just accepted it she failed here. The next girls couple girls had similar weak answers hardly scratching very deep along the lines of eccentric and a self made man for most answers. After all was said and done only three girls remained including Sarina the last two were passable and able to contiune onward but Sarina has not given hers yet. "Now you my dear what is it about me that you desire the most and see in me." Sarina paused to think their was so much to say to him but then she had an idea on what to say. "You are reliable to a fault really always asking others for your help. You think about others first making such a great nation for you and your people. Yet you sit here the smartest man the world has ever known alone. You are afraid of what the common man thinks of you which is why you surround yourself in yes men. You want to feel in charge but in actuality you are scared you hide that fear the best though and only those truly worthy of you can see that. Lastly you are a bastion of innovation in culture you loved my work and were genuine to me when you had approved of the name of that damn drink you gave me. I was afraid you would not like me so I stayed quiet yet you always knew that something was wrong almost a sixth sense of sorts. You are all these things because you are human just the rest of us. No matter how much longer you live nor how much stronger you are then the normal man you are a human none the less and nothing can change that." With these words she had taken her stance the other two girls were in shock to what Sarina said. They thought she ended her chances here and caved to the inner hatred of what Mathias put them thru. Yet only seconds after such a speach Mathias dismissed the other two girls he had found his one and only. "But why her Mathias she insulted you and you take her anyway why is it because of her chest or fat ass that entices you to hork down the pain to your pride. You are a man and you cannot take such an insult like that. for you are a god on Mathia itself and as a god you should." "And for those reasons exacly that is why I choose her and not you. You see she sees my flaws and points them out like any sane rational person should be able to. Now this does not disobey your partner at all times far from but your job is to show your partner where and when they could improve. This is done to set a better father figure for your children to emulate. Relationships are messy and complicated never bringing up failings in one another only make for flawed marriages and only ends them that much faster. Now I asked you to leave so why are you still here?" "I'm here because you dragged us here you could not even get off your own lazy ass to find us no you had the audacity to make us do the first move. Even by our very own traditions it is the man's job to announce his availablility to the women directly and make the first move to initiate the conversation." "Well as you can tell I have an empire to manage so spare me the sob story that you have and be gone before I change my mind on your fate." The two other girls left leaving only Mathias and Serina alone in this massive room. "Why did you speak so badly towards me Mathias?" "No I praised you just then." "Before that when you scolded me on my lateness." "Oh that was a heat of the moment thing I love you so much but even in that moment to show favoratisim would have been wrong. I had to prove to the others I am a fair monarch but what they did not know was I already decided on you to be with from the start." "How does that excuse what you said to me then and what happend the night before." "Listen all that is now gone they are gone and we are alone let's move on from the past and look towards the future please." "What do you mean by that?" "Do you remember what you said to me last night?" "No I oh ohhh I remember now you have choosen me so I guess you wanna." "Well don't lie to me you want it so badly even now you try to hide it when I already know that deeo down you want it." "Damn you are good at this almost always able to ready my mind." "Well hey they don't call me Imperiator for nothing now do they." "I guess not I guess not." Mathias leads Sarina to his chambers the vast door lead to an even more massive bed before them. Two chandiliers hung on either side of this elevated bed this bed could easily fit more then three times the side of Sarina. Mathias began to work his magic getting ontop of her and beginning to rip the very stretched out clothes off of her. Mathias then rubbed his hands all over her massive chest it bellowed forward and his hands sank several inches deep as they disappeared inside of her chest. "Yes that feels good keep pushing into them harder." Mathias obliged pushing his hands even further down with more and more force. Then all of a sudden he began feeling a similar feeling begin to rise from within her already massive form. His hands began to feel resistance as even more fat began to pour out further and further into her already huge chest. "Well at least your body certainly knows what it wants." "Stop come on now stick it in their I've wanted this since the last night and am dying to get it." "Alright then here I come you aren't ready for it though that's for certain." "Oh trust me I love a good challenge."

Chapter 55

The Creation Of The Welch Dynasty Part Three

After about one year of being together and happily married Mathias took a long well deserved break with his wife Sarina Saharia now Sarina Welch. Mathias and Sarina have began to really explore one another as behind closed doors you could hear them."Mathias come on keep going harder harder come on push it in their really mess me up inside." "Like here and like this?" "Oh yeah right their don't stop." Mathias and Sarina were going at it with one another especially so after the wedding night and their honye moon began. Sarain and Mathias had travelled all over the world in those few months together. Mathias knew his empire could last without it's figure head for awhile and the people would understand the need for a break at least every thousand or so years. After so much travelling they try and try for an heir and do it for pleasure of eachothers comforts. "Oh I'm gonna cum." "Wait a bit." Sarina clenches her legs around Mathias she was more then ready this time. "That was amazing your the best Sarina." "Yeah no problem you know all my buttons and with these assets you sire know how to please me without it all the time." "Well hey I'm only a guy now get those sweet suculent breasts over to me so I can keep going with you." "Sure I still don't even feel a little bit sleepy now come over here big man." "Sure anything you need Sarina." "Come on you gotta find a nickcame for me in the bedroom as well you know." "Hey I'll come up with one in due time. How does sexy thing sound to you?" "Well it's a start and I can work with that." "Of course you can sexy thing." "Damn it actually fits in far better then I thought that nickname." "I can think of something else that can fit right in?" "We both can we both can." After several more hours the couple eventually left the room Mathias helping Sarina getting out of bed. You see the reason she has such troubles now is because she just keeps growing and it has only sped up as Sarina has handed the reigns of control entirely over to her bodies desires. Her body desires so much more then what was already for display. As when Mathias measured her once again just to see how far she has come a whole half inch was added to her hips width alone. As well as that her thighs have flared another two inches forward facing and four rear facing. Her chest has seen the most growth as when she sits her bust easily reaches into her lap below and then some. Her enitre middle section is covered and can only be seen from the rear the rear that has gone another full inch outwards. "You never cease to amaze me Sarina someone so rare like you in my life kind of crazy. Almost as crazy as your beyond science sexy figure that draws me in so much so." "You always find a way to enjoy what I have but sometimes I am scared of what happens when I will get to big. I already have troubles getting up in the morning always having to have you set me up straight. I haven't even seen my own feet in several years and much less have the abilities to touch them. Lastly what if I can't even get up out of bed without your help anymore it's just so." "So scary I know but trust me when I say I will never leave you in such a state no matter what. Where ever I go you will come with me and together we can make the empire better together. Say did you do the test yet?" "Oh yeah I tested it should be done by now let's go check." Mathias and Sarina both go into the newly custom built bathroom just for Sarina. Sarina looks upon the tester and sees nothing no change when Mathias came in both were confused. "This is odd I went inside you and didn't even wear protection or pull out why is it still not confirmed." "Well I don't feel diffrent what so ever and I still eat for one." "God I don't get it god dammit man this." "Hey come on now don't be mad about this we can always do it again more tonight how's that sound." "Yeah your right we are young and we can evetually get it right we will have our son some day. Do you wanna dress up tonight or just the usual after lunch?" "You know what I wanna wear something it might not fit anymore but it will be fun to show you something new about me." "Oh something new I can't wait to learn what it is." "Your gonna have to wait until after dinner for me to wear it." "Alright I can wait so what do you wanna eat for tonight beside me." Sarina had a small chuckle and replied you anyways. "Get in that room and wait for me to come back in alright?" "Alright I can wait a million years just for this." Mathias sat on the bed ready for Sarina to come in but after several minutes Mathias began to worry. "Mathias help me please!" Mathias ran out of the door and to where he heard her scream. "Hey Sarina are you ok is oh holy shit your getting huge like really big." "I know just get me onto that bed so we can recoup I wanted to suprise you with me bursting through some of my older and much smaller clothes. I was halfway through getting it on when I felt the biggest spike of growth I have had in such a long time." "Well you did suprise me hang on let me get you to bed and call for a doctor." "No please not a doctor." "This is a serious time you are exploding in growth right now and I have got to find out what is causing it." "Please their no need for that at all." "I am scared for you I don't want to lose you not now you nearly got stuck on the bottom of the bathroom floor." Mathias called for a doctors staff to come to the room and see what is wrong and if they can help in anyway. "Well Mathias I have good and bad news." "Alright doc tell me whats good news first." "It's not cancer nor a tumor her body is in perfect health just very big is all." "So what's the bad news?" "Well if she keeps getting larger at this rate she will be bed ridden and possibly worse be unable to bear a child." "How's that possible how is it." "Well she is always laying on her back as part of being bed ridden correct." "Yeah your point being?" "The point is if she's pregnant ever in the future she may crush the baby in her womb due to her large chest. It's always over her stomach region crushing down on it and this could very well be the reason why she has not gotten pregnant yet. Now some options is a sort of crazy contraption to carry the weight of her chest or we could simply cut off significant portions of her breasts. The only problem with the latter option as while effect it might leave scars across the whole of her breasts and even cause the milk ducts to be damaged beyond repair. So even if she were to bear children she could not feed them with her own breasts simply put they would be just fat on her chest only useful to you really." "Alright thank you doc let me speak with her about the options first she's just in the room still right?" "Yes you can head on in." "Hey Sarina." "Ah hey their big guy do you wanna do it here?" "While I would absolutely love do this is a serious time right now and we need to talk about this." "Talk about what I'm fine now let's go back and." No listen please Sarina we have two options for you a reduction surgery or crazy contraptions to help with the wieght and size of you." "I refuse to do reduction surgery my curves are at risk enough I shouldn't start cutting away at myself just so I can walk around until I grow back to full size." "How are you so certain they will come back?" "They will they have never stopped growing since my teen years what is gonna stop them now nothing will. Even time failed on me and they still go on so how is a knife gonna stop it." "Please think this through for the safety of your life and for any potential kids life as well." "I refuse to get smaller and change my body given to me by god. I wanna see the crazy contraptions they have so I can." "You could kill any chance of having a kid if you keep them they crush into you stomach region at all times. With all the presure in that region vital to the development of a baby it could kill it." "But a knife could make me not only ugly but unable to feed my own child and a women who cannot even feed her own kid using her own body has become a failure. So I ask again for the crazy contraptions we have the money for it correct." "We do I thought you would think more about this but this is your choice not mine in the end for what you do to your body. Hey doc you heard her we need some crazy contraptions and if it's me carring her all around I'm still intrested." Many more years passed after this incident but eventually in twenty thirty the day finally happened. "Hey big man!" "Yeah what is it sexy thing?" "I'm pregnant at last finally I can do what I've always wanted to do I'm so proud. Come here big man have a look for yourself." "Holy shit it is your pregnant were gonna be parents oh my god I lovee you so much." The two had done it after much hard work with the odd machines running around the house they had it a kid of their own. "If you did not have this table infront of your chest I could hug you so much better." "Well he have to be careful now I must be able to pass on these kids and we have nine months to go on that." "Alright but first we must speak with our people Sarina the wife of Mathias is now pregnant all over the world news headlines about us. This is gonna be great I'm so proud of you we did it after five years of this were gonna have a baby." Mathias hugged his wife the best he could and began to work on his speech to inform the people of the news. Mathias delivered the speech after a week of writing and rewriting enitre speeches. "Attention all Mathians I have an announcement to make and this will be the biggest news the world has known since the end of the great wars. My wife is pregnant she is healthy and well and as for myself I have prepared an enitre baby room just for the little tike. We are expecting by the year twenty thirty one so wish us luck the future of our people depends on not only us but you. Make the world even better then we left it and hail to the Mathianesian empire." Mathias had now done his big speech now all he had to do was manage his wife for nine months how hard could it be? The first couple months were normal as all things should but then Sarina had massive growth spurts on and off during the fifth month. She easily was now bed ridden if not for the help of contraptions to help move her around. After that most of it only got more confusing as Sarina seemed to eat anything even if it was weird combos such as carmel salad or cereal with water. Point is it was a weird time yet Mathias pressed on it was not until the eiegth month that news became even better. Their was not one but two babies inside their identical twins the doctors had told them. Mathias began to launch straight back into his work making a single baby room into a room for two. Mathias was beyond estatic and eerily close to the date a month after twenty thirty one began her water broke. Mathias was nervous as a father helping her get the child out yet for her it was far easier then most thanks to her wide hips. "So Sarina how was child birth for you?" "It felt like crap for most of the time yet now that it's over that could have went far worse. We have two beautiful boys now it's your job to name them I'm just going to rest my eyes for a while." "Alright you deserve it after all." "Mathias then named his two boys and sent them off to the nurses ward to get proper treatment." "Hey Sarina wake up I have them named hey Sarina doc is this normal." The doctor looked upon the screen and saw something that shock him to his very core. "Nurse we are gonna need help in here Mathias you have to leave you cannot be emotional during this time." "What's wrong with her please tell me." "After I come out of this room now go I need to give attention to her stat." Mathias was shocked but sat outside now worried beyond his life as to whether she is ok or not. Hours passed several hours passed the sky turned to night and still they worked on her in that room. "Mathias we need you to try a miracle on her." "What do you mean by that?" "You have the powers of Jesus correct the ability to heal the sick and fix the wounded." "Not really I just got this strength flight and what not but." "If you don't call upon a damn miracle like you did in your history books you won't have a wife to come home with and a mother for your children to be raised by. Now get in their and hope to all mighty god that she isn't going to be gone forever." Mathias knew what to do he began to sit by the foot of Sarinas bed she layed their beautiful just like she was when they lied next to one another. Mathias grapped her hand and told the rest of the room to leave them be as miracles like this only happen behind closed doors. Mathias then looked towards the lights up above and pleaded with god pleaded begged him not to take her not when her whole life she wanted this. Mathias could not lose here not here not now Mathias gave it his all and even now he knew here life was on the edge. Mathias then had an idea that just might save her and end with him and her having their happy ending for a little while longer. Mathias grabbed summoned his massive holy sword it had not tasted blood since the ancient days. Mathias cut his own arm and placed his cut wound over her mouth hoping that his holy blood activates her back to life. Mathias kept cutting more and more deeper and deeper to get more out onto her. "Come on dammit I can't lose her not now let me live with her just a little longer I have all of eternity to suffer away with my choices but not now. Don't take away my only ray of sunshine please spare her please let her live god don't take her away from me. Please let my blood be the payment for her to live let her ove her own kids and see them grow up strong and proud. Please don't take her away from me don't do it I can keep cutting deeper come on bleed more please take my blood god let her live!" Mathias began to weap as the more blood he gave to her it only seemed she seemed even further away from being saved. "I heard you are looking for your wife to be saved I can hear you all they way from the bottom. Listen god wishes to take her now no matter how much you bleed to save her. Let's do a deal you do one favor for me and I can wrestle control of her soul back to you and she will live again." "Who are you and how can you promise such things so easily and nonchalantly." " Oh trust me you know who I am so cut the crap do we have a deal or not." "What do I have to do with you?" "Well it's a favor just for the future really nothing wrong with a favor for a life." "I should not even be considering this as a deal and yet here I am questioning why I shouldn't take it." "You love this girl this is the sweetest most passionite love I have ever seen take place. Look at me on my pride she will come back exacly the same as she came in. She will wake up and smile at you asking how long she had slept and what names you choose for the kids. I'm not asking for thier lives nor yours or any lives ot be taken that's for certain it's just one favor in the future that you have to do for me that's it. Not even god knows about this amazing deal right now so just take the deal right now. As time is the worst mistress time keeps on ticking and the more we talk the closer she comes to either me in hell or heaven with god both far away from you. You wouldn't want another man to have your wife while you raise the kids alone right?" "Fuck it alright hand me the damn contract to sign just save her and give me my happy times please!" "Now that's the spirt better then cutting apart your arm hoping that your powers of strength can restore now sign her and it's a deal." Mathias grabbed the red quill pen and the black ink sank into the red paper. He read it through and through hoping that all is well and it's is asking exacly what's it's asking for. As soon as he read through it all and saw nothing suspicious he signed away one favor to the devil himself. "Now then I have work to do get me her soul and put it back in exacly the same as it came move let's go. We got work to do and it's from the biggest man on the surface world." Mathias swore he could have heard some other words said but the portal to hell that satan had spawned suddenly and deliberatly shut behind him. God what had Mathias done this could jeperdize everything he has worked for and worse could lead to the end of all his hard work. Yet even with the way Mathias thought far ahead none of that mattered to him. As Mathias began to feel shame for what he did and ask god for forgivnes he heard a faint breathing from behind himself it was hers she was alive at long last. "Oh Sarina Sarina oh thank god your okay what was it like." "The best rest I've ever had say how long have I been out." "Couple hours now they have the babies in sleep right now in the nursing ward." "Oh that's good so what names did you come up with in the end." "Well the first one you passed his name will be Wesly Welch and the second one you gave birth to his name will be Crastis Welch." The devil was right exacly the questions she asked were the ones he predicted she would ask. But what would be the ramifications of Mathias's choices and what would happen because of his deal down the line. Mathias did not care anymore he was just glad that Sarina was just ok and alive once more. Mathias cried right into her exposed chest. "I'm so glad you're ok don't ever dose off to sleep like that again you scared me half to death." Sarina did not have to ask what had happened she nearly died and in her eyes Mathias had saved her from that fate. She let Mathias cry into her and brushed his head with her own hands not knowing the full truth behind her recovery. Mathias walked out of the room triumphant and announced he had saved her from death and the good news could be spread. He had his two boys now both beautiful baby boys they had perfect health and better yet had the blood of Mathias himself running through their veins. The only thing to do now was move on to the future and prepare for whatever to come his way in the future.

Chapter 56

The Rising Of The New Welch's

After a weeks time at the hospital Mathias, Sarina, Wesly, and Crastis all came home the hardest work has to come. For the next eighteen years they will have to raise these infants into strong capable young men. Thanks to the deal Mathias made he was not alone in this endeavour yet he could hardly look at her the same way always with a sense she could be taken away at any time. Where before Mathias would let her walk around under her own free will instead Mathias always made sure he was with her. Whenever Sarina asked Mathias why he is always so protective of her now even more then ever he always was able to deflect the enitre truth. "I worry for you alot." "I wanna make sure the kids are safe." "I'm a father now and I have to be more careful adn responsible with anything I do." As a matter of fact Mathias created yet another level of govener to rule over the many continental goveners to better distance himself from day to day affairs. This new title was called a world Govener and his job was to manage the affairs between the old and new worlds. Their were only two of their type and they split the earth almost in half the Americas, The Antarctic, and Oceania were under one goveners total control. The rest of the planet involving Asia, Europe, Africa, the Middle east, and India all fell to the other goveners control. This dual almost monarchy in a sense allowed for Mathias to have more freetime to raise his children properly. At the age of five in twenty thirty six his younger son Crastis began to show abailities only Jesus had. Crastis was a very kind soul even to strangers and guests who visit from the outside world. He made several tricks appear before these guests so as walking on water through the indoor pool they had and by turning water into wine. Mathias saw this as the partial returning of Jesus himself back to Mathia however it was still his son to raise and no matter what this is not Jesus himself just his powers. With his second son Wesly being a little late to activate his powers at around seven or eight. However once he did he showed his immense strength and several attributes like his father before him. Wesly and Crastis both were alot like himself and Jesus they had the same ideas of loving god and just all around loving one another. The two boys were enrolled into the school system at a fairly young age of four and were both swell students to teach. Yet Mathias began to be torn more by work and making new goveners was no longer an option for now. Mathias began to toy with the idea of a planetary and solar govener positions to be made in the future. Yet he hardly had even taken the rest of his home system only reaching towards Venus and Mars for the past ten years. One day the devil came back through the portal not wishing to scare the others Mathias was told to follow him to another room. "So you remember me the man who saved your wife quiet the life you have your boys are strong smart and healthy. Best yet you still have their mother to help raise them along side you this is great but now the favor must be paid." "Alright what is it you wish me to do?" "I want you to double your efforts in space colinization and completly take over the sol system in ten years time. I'm sure you know the consequences if you refuse such an offer or fail to do so in the alloted time." "I understand but why that why not something more you know." "Evil yeah don't worry about it if that's what I ask that's what I shall recieve." "Alright if you wish by the time you return the Sol system will be under my total control." "Excellent it is good doign business with you just don't fail me or else we might want your wife back goodbye." The devil himself walked back through the portal and Mathias returned to bed where he had a strange dream. Mathias saw several hundred portals flooding something through them and the Mathian imperial flag burning as his family are stuck at the top of the tower. The flames climb upward and eventually they began to burn away at his family. Mathias awoke in a cold sweat on his side of the bed drenched in sweat his dream was to specific to not mean something. But his favor was to be carried out now as he had alread signed that right away. "Honey I will need to work far harder now as my empire needs me." "But what about the kids they need you?" "Don't worry about them so long as we continue to treat them right and punish them when needed they will turn out great." "But what if I need you again for you know what we always want to do?" "Don't worry about that my work as Imperiator is important but it will not replace you." "Alright well have fun kids say goodbye to your father he is going to work." "What's work dad?" "It's a thing us adults do to make not only money but make the world better then it was last generation ago." "It's so cool thanks dad love you." "Alright Crastis and make sure your brother Wesly listens to you as well alright?" "Ok dad goodbye!" Mathias began his hard work it would be ten years to do it and with only a week to spare as the days approached the beginning of the twenty fifties. "Alright now how are grades Crastis Wesly my two strong men." "We are all good here dad it really is something else really being apart of this family." "Yeah and all this strength look at me I can lift dumbells forever and sports are a breaze." "Wait are you doing sports Wesly?" "Yeah dad I told you we have a dodgeball game coming up next." "Is that so guess I now have time on my hands I see no reason why not to come along." "And you will come this time right dad." "Of course Wesly what about you Crastis how is school treating you." "Rather well dad my grades are good and now I might have found her my one." "Good good that's my. Wait you thing you have found your one true love already!" "Jeez dad is it that hard to believe it might have taken you two thousand years to find your perfect someone but I might not have that long. Me and Wesly have no clue how long we will live for as having your blood might only give us powers and not eternal life." "Well that's fair but just don't rush into something you must control your lust like I have." "Right like you have." "Right Sarina my love?" "Oh certainly once you find the girl you are looking for just nab her you have got to make sure she can handle it here as a true Mathian women though." "Oh for sure alright by mom I'm gonna head out with friends." "Really at this time of night." "Oh relax dad I'll bring Wesly with me just to make sure we are on a level playing field. Yo Wesly you wanna come with me man it's gonna be fun." "Nah I'm good got stuff to work on right now." "Well hey I offered I'm heading out by dad." "Wait son." The door shut before he could finish what he wanted to say. "That boy needs to know his limits like Wesly does." "Hey he is free like you were when you were a kid this is fine let him have his fun." "I sure do hope your judgment is right Sarina." "Oh I know I'm right a mothers intuition is never wrong. So you wanna do it I feel another growth spurt coming on." "Damn even now you are still the same gilr I knew from all the way back then." "Well when you get to my size almost everything turns you on now get over here big man. You just might wanna rest after ten years of hard work but you have done it we own all the planets and the very star itself. All we have to look forward to is the future and us together right now." Sarina and Mathias had a rather wild night that night Sarina even in her thirties now was still ongrowing. She was easily twice her own size now then she was then and even though it was far slower now her growth still never stopped entirely. Mathias and Sarina still continued their day to actions like they when they first met. The two continued to do this for several hours and after a few more weeks in twenty fifty one the day came. It was their day to leave the next officially their days in the house are over and it was a total riot at the Welch estate. Sarina had conviced Mathias to allow a party at his place in exchange they simply go out of town during the time the servents can clean up the mess. The two boys were ready to leave the nest they had passed all of their tests and now had either more school. A school that will focus on them being specialized in fields of study but to a much more direct area. That or the military service ahead of them which was manditor for all non school bound children. The both of the boys joined the school system to get a far better job maybe even a goveners position. After their party and a mild scolding rom Mathias about responsibility the two men set out into the world and forged their own paths. Paths that seemed to revolve around their fathers influence and their fathers consequences for a united world empire. Wesly would show resentment towards the world as it almost seemed to be perfect with or without him. Crastis however sawa the light at the end of the tunnel and went to Goveners school climbing the ranks all the way to the new position of Planetary govener. He would manage the planet of Pluto far from home and far from regular supply. As out here the distance was immense and Pluto was mostly used as a sort of penal colony. Pluto had a rare sort of material stronger then titanium and ligther then it to. It was a dark red ore that when smelted down into whatever was needed still shone that ominous red color. This material would later be called Ominium after it's unique color and odd properties inside of it. This new material was found in massive quantities and under Crastis's rule the colony produced record breaking amounts of it. As the only other sources of it was on passing asteroids and minor moons of Saturn and in particular Titan. This began a sort of mining race which Crastis easily won and was now a prime member for the table of goveners. His opinion and near monopoly on Ominium was that strong and he began to challenge many much more setteled and lived in planets like Mars and Venus. Many of the other goveners disliked yet another Welch interfearing with their politics and began to scheme behind their backs. In the year twenty fifty five a tradgedy struck the empire Ominium piracy began to run rampant. Mathias ordered the construction of the fleet the man at the helm of this fleet being Wesly himself going to officers school. Wesly would go down as the most unorthadox commander of all time as his strange strategies won victory after victory. He rapidly brought the fleet to full force and even incorporated the mechs into being a mix of fighters and infiltration forces. With victory after victory the Welch brothers brought much fame and wealth to their names. The short term age of space piarcy only lasted five years and it ended with a complete victory of the Mathian people in twenty sixty. By this point Mathias began to notice something his wife Sarina began to weaken with each day. She was beggining to feel the struggles of old age slowly creep up on her. Mathias begna to experiment with his own blood to see if he could excrete immortality into his own family. The blood proved to give powers to the offsprings that he had as proven by the capabiliites of his two sons but he was unsure if they had also gained immortality or not. Mathias began to spend vast amounts of funds trying to uncover the secrets to his immortality. Perhaps it was some sort of chemichal scientific compound that kept him alive. Maybe it was the will of god himself that determined if he could keep living or not. What matter was finding the secret ingerdient to immortality he searched low and high looking at all methods available. More then a few prisoners died in the testings for such a cure all that we know is that he found it one day. A mixture of his own blood and the new ominium ores had a unique combo that not only gave the user powers for a time but also shown to give immortality to those under it's effects during it's time. This was kept beyond secretive the many diffrent scientists that worked on this were threatened to keep shut. Some with the ultimate penalty of execution if they told a soul about their findings. Any spare prisoners that had knew what the tests were about were to be shot and removed and any leaks to be plugged. The only ones who would have access to this aritificial Mathian blood would be his family and his family alone. Mathias nearly drove himself insane to keep her alive he had made a deal with a devil and he still did not know what the ramifications were. But he knew for certain they were not going to take her from him so easily and one night he began to give her dosages of the medication. This was uncharted waters at this point and Sarina at first complained about alot of things weird feelings. Then one night she woke up completly unable to move even with the strange amount of contraptions. She felt odd inside Mathias was awoken and eventually it was found out that not only had she become younger but also had become pregnant once again. Mathias already had two sons so what's yet another son to the equation perhaps another success story. His other sons Crastis and Wesly were more than thrilled at this as the two could now gain access to immortality. This secret was to be kept within the family and not a word would be spoken of it outside family ears. Mathias had his secret ingredient and now had yet another son he had done it with her recently and their was without a shadow of a doubt that he was indeed the father. Mathias had an odd feeling about this though it seemed to real and to good the way life was treating him this new material that could be mixed with his blood to make immortality. This is an oddly specific series of events to be just normal to happen Mathias prepared for anything to come bulking up the fleet to increased production of artificial Mathian blood. Mathias was now having another son he must prepare for it he had a bad feeling about this and it could lead to the end of an empire. Mathias could only watch as his wife once again in her youthful beauty now rested beside him. Both of their drives were still beyond normal partially because she was alway insistant on doign it and Mathias could not refuse such a kind offer. She was just so big and sexy at this point that Mathias just wanted nothing more then to touch her at any time and she did not mind. Even while pregnant Mathias and her went at it as the both of them just could not stop themselves. The water eventually broke and yet again another doctors trip lead to the birth of their new son the next Welch to the Welch blood line. His name would forever change the course of history as his actions resonated the most his name was Praxius Welch.

Chapter 57

The Price Of The Devil

In the year twenty sixty one Praxius had come to fruition and immediatly Mathias knew something was diffrent about this child. On his birth it was a very rainy and cloudy day rather dreary worse yet he had an aura of immense power. Power that rivalled Mathias's own and he began to question what this even is. He thought of that choice he made to save his wife and these very well maybe the consequences of that fateful decision all those years ago. His two brothers nor his mother saw the same thing though as all they saw was a cute healthy baby. They did not see the true aura that this baby radiated outwards intot he world. Praxius was much like the other two brothers at first and was always a happy cheerful kid. He loved to play and learned very well about the nation it's history and about his family. Mathias refused to show off the secret imitation Mathian blood to Praxius at least for now. Mathias feared the child even while it seemed that all was normal. Mathias knew better and knew that deep down something was very wrong and off putting about his own son Praxius. Mathias saw not only the strength but a fire a fire of such scale it could burn the whole world down a fire to attain more power. Mathias worked non stop to improve about his empire his drive to prepare the nation for something anything really. His people would have questioned him far more and paid closer attention if not for the fact that Mathias has always been right about something and indeed he would be much later on. For now though as the years passed less and less of Praxius's original self made it through his childhood. As time that inevitable force marched on he became very pessimistic about the world and was far smarter for his age then any other child of the same age. His wisdom was truly beyond his years and his fire for power only grew brighter as his eyes of green took hold. Praxius was very diffrent to his other brothers and to most of society as a whole he had black hair and green eyes rare in a world of blond hair and blue eyes. As the years passed he started becoming a nuiscance in class then a pain and ultimately began to out right rebel against the establishment. Still Mathias did not know why his son was doing this or why even with his high intellect he would act so irrationally. That was until eventually Mathias solved it something in his mind just clicked his actions to accept the deal pushed him to this. His tests must have failed somewhere as he studied the Ominium closely. It had to be something in those damn rocks that caused all this it was not natural what he did sure but what it was doing to his son was far further from natural. His power his personality it was because of those damn stones in Pluto he tried to play god and failed now his actions began to reap consequences unimaginable to man. The reason why Osmium looks so dangerous is because of the devil some how in some way that was the fatal error and oversight the cause of the end of an empire. The world could end any day and it would be because of this new son yet he could not just kill him not without great reason to do so other then just a feeling. Mathias waited and waited Praxius became a social animal always boasting and showing off. He was far from the way his brothers were he was a trouble maker and only prevented himself from using his power because the ramifications for doing so while his father lived would be devastating. So Praxius waited and waited he continued to fail at school and fail everywhere outside the social clique he had. Praxius was nearly exiled but where would he go and what's worse is he could just fly back whenever he felt like it unlike Wesly and Crastis who's powers were far weaker then their new siblings. Reguardless Praxius rose to prominence and drove towards the top of the govenership the govenership of Mathia itself. He would dethrone his father he was just in his way the whole society was in his way and now he just had to work hard for it. Sadly Mathias's opinion could not be tarnished nor his faults brought up because of the sheer volume of good he did for the people. Praxius was however tallented and eventually landed the job title of planetary govener of the moon Titan and began direct competition against his brother. This act drew the final straw as Mathias banned Praxius on the counts of attempt to coup and attempt to usurp the throne. This act of treason would be punishable by death but after not only the firing squads failed the drugs failed even the electric chair failed. Praxius survived all of this and was instead sentanced to be exiled and sent away to somewhere else Praxius would return however and not alone. "Mathias what have you done!" "Ah god how are you my kids are just great aren't they ah the old duo such a great." "I'm not here for them I'm here about you it took me quiet alot of time getting back here and what do I see. You still have a wife and you now have three sons one to many worse yet you just exiled him because you could not kill him didn't you." "So many I did what of it?" "That son of yours Praxius is the spawn of Saitan himself their could now be a war in heaven. This is not at all accoring to plan and all because you couldn't accept the fact of your wife dying." "Shut up god! Just shut up I just found true happieness in Sarina that perfect wife. I refuse to lose anyone else important to me and who gives you the right to take away my one source of joy in life. I have never been happier and you nearly took that away from me fuck you dammit I will fight all of hell just so I can keep her. She is the only reason that I live with more purpose now and without her I'm a broken mess who can barely enjoy life and is only good at managing an empire." "Mathias you are about to fight hell all on your own if you have that attitude those Ominium that you use it has demonic properties. But you knew that far to late and now your son will crush you unless you work with me again." "God you already know my answer I will fight hell so don't you dare ever even try to take my wife. Because if you so much as touch her after I banish Satan back to hell your next buddy you hear me your next!" With those words god left Mathias alone now Mathias had to plan for a total war. He mobilized the enitre army and began projects to not only purify but also improve upon Ominium understanding. The war for the heavens would begin in twenty eighty as the two sides clashed for rule of the sol system. The Loyal Mathian people and the Mathianesian empire versus the forces of hell itself. This war will determine the fate of the universe and it will be the bloodiest of all wars.

Chapter 58

The Beginning Of The War For Heaven

It began with news from the outer colonies further out then even Pluto of a massive fleet. This fleet was filled with ships of suffering souls and looked like the human anatomy highly stretched and exagerated. Mathias sent his warships out their heavy rail guns easily mowing through the first initial ships on the edge of sol space. These rail gun volleys tore right through the oddly shaped and designed organic ships with ease their was just so many of them. Their mech suits had no effect as their smaller arms fire was completly negated by the sheer size of the organic ships armour. The mechs actually got crushed in the hundreds as they got close enough to become what is best known as infected. These infected mechs became organic shells of what they once were and worse yet were far harder to kill. Eventually it was a lose for the Mathians the army of hell continued their offenisve towards the core planets. His son Wesly now remanaged Crastis's orbital weapons systems refocusing their effort on the direction they would go to. As of right now this and Titan would be the only planets where they could gather the otherwise rare Ominium. This was the only proven type of material that could harm them as any other tried showed they did not work silver is a decent alternative but it hardly worked. The whole Mathian fleet now awaited for the demonic forces to reach them and they had time a plenty to prepare. the hell fleet was slow comically so in a sense and they were easily detectabel due to their massive size. Praxius might be very powerful and his army large but he hardly knew a thing about tactics other then charge ahead and wipe the deck clean of opposition. Wesly however has dealt with such ignorant imbicels those pirates were easy pickings for him and this is like them but on a larger scale. Wesly ordered his ships to hid behind local astroid fields and also used the three dimensional space to hsi advantage to make a kill zone. Once the hell fleet comes within range they were to open fire and absolutely crush the enemy before them. This was the first battle of Pluto and it went exacly to plan the Mathian fleet suprised and wiped out a large chunk of the enemy fleet. So much so infact that they had to hold off on another offensive and plan for the next offensive better in the future. Wesly held a great military victory against his opponent a new wave of redesigns to their forces involved larger guns that had even further range. Even the older ships were recommisioned to supplement these new fleets as Wesly new they were far outnumbered and more would come. Plus the ground forces are still untested for both sides the Mathians pray that not only mech suits but also a sort of modern medevil armour called Exoarmors. These Exoarmors are much like a tank around a single person improving their fighting capabilities in the harshness of war and space. These Exoarmors are for now more expensive as the technology is more untested they are put on the frontlines anyway. The second invasion of Pluto could happen any day now and they were the first line of defense. Wesly got deep space radar information on a second invasion force far larger then the last gathering and flying ahead. Wesly prepared for the same sort of combat but had a twist to it he needed to get a sample of the demonification substance that turned mechs against their pilots. Wesly would send out a scout ship that would purposefully become infected the pilot would know of the consequences for this mission first hand. The pilot would then fly back to a dock and this dock would be filled with all manors of anti demon iconography including crosses, salt, rice, and especially holy water. Finally this demon substance will be contained and experimented on to figure out any weaknesses against it. The mission also went without a hitch but halfway through the battle the space forces over Pluto could not keep them away from the planet itself. The demon forces had finally landed and they would now have even more access to Ominium if they won the land battle. This is where Crastis really shined as he lead his troops from the frontlines and for well over a month the planet held. It repelled invasion after invasion as the mech suits and Exoarmors held the planet very firmly under Mathian control. It would have held forever as a fortress world almost untakeable in a way. This however changed when the Pluto fleet was able to regain space supremacy and order the planet to be abandoned as titan was under attack. Without a moment to lose Pluto was now under demon control and Titan was next in line. Luckily the fleet arrived just in time to flank the over exposed demon forces and the moon planet of Titan was saved. However the demonic forces were making their way towards Mathia from another direction from the other side of the sol system. Wesly could not defend all sides and as such resorted to holding one really well and alternating between the sides. This lead to the fall of Mercury which provided vital access to a large array of solar pannels around the sun. The Mathians had only begun to create a solar array to fuel their society which was otherwise nuclear based. Yet once they lost this and Pluto they had gained a strong advantage less space to cover and less distances to travel to meet the enemy. This war began with all the weapons at their disposal fancy new tech and state of the art equipment. This would be the first five years of conflict the days where it seemed the Mathians could hold back the hore and they eventually retook Pluto. The strange substance was eventually studied to it's maximum and their was a way to reverse it's effects through simple editing of some of it's properties. It was tested on a small scale but eventually almost every piece of military hardware had such a coating making them immune from beign taken over. Praxius was however not sitting idle while the Mathians planned as he launched yet another assult on Pluto and a order of no retreat was given. These organic ships charged ahead without delay going as fast as they could and ignoring any other ordeal before them. These ships were vast in numbers and losses became far higher as the got within close range. The combat on Pluto got far tougher and by twenty eighty the demonic forces had pushed through both gas giants. This was due to a combination of multi offensive attacks and multiple fronts unable ot be held properly. This also lead to the siege of Venus which lasted the whole war as the planets surface now able to be built upon became a hot field of battle. Venus was some of the worst combat as the insane heat and near constant fog permiated the battles that took place. After much more pushes by the demonic forces the more core centric planets were under attack. The Mathians could not replace the losses they had and resourted to nuclear ships that would be packed to the brim in nukes and detonated when in close range. The closer they got to Mathia and Mathias himself the more desperate the defense became at this point they were trying to stop a boulder from crushing them and they had slipped somewhere along the lines. Mathias ordered his men to focus on the fortification of not only the moon but also Mathia itself with several large rail gun defences. The demon fleet contiuned their advance their numbers slowly crushing the Mathians who once fought with the latest and greatest now fight with anything. Some have even resorted to ancient third world war tech just to try and slow their enemies down. All seemed hopeless when in twenty eighty five the demon fleet had come to Mathia itself. The planet put up a hard fought battle against their foes yet even during these times Mathias instructed his people from the throne on the surface. He had made this a new fortress world and sought to win this war by any means they had at hand. The siege of Mathia began and the war would not only step up it's totality but also lead to the end of the war. Both sides began to clash as the planets defences could no longer hold the fleet back and now only the surface army could hold them back. Sure the demons forces were easy enough to crush but they were so numerous that it did not matter. The battle for Mathia would determine the winners and lossers of the war.

Chpater 59

The End Of The War For Heaven

The several trenches and interconnected underground tunnels across the planet made organization easier. The defense for the planet began with an offensive to several small islands and both of the poles. The south pole long since defrosted and recolonized now fought against a force of hellish nightmares. These demons were far worse then even dipicted during Pluto thie being as small as four feet tall to well over twelve feet i height alone. These new troops were summoned by Praxius as he had always been tired of the slow stupid yet numerous troops given to him. This was Praxius's elite core that he hoped would on day replace all the other minor troops at his disposale. These new units unseen in the battle could rival entire squads of Exarmoured troops and even take on mechs entirely on their own. These came in two diffrent varients one of which was a ranged types using massive hell slug shooters to decimate any before them. Then other type was the close quaters combat varient completly covered in armour and a massive two handed double sided war axe. Mathias could do nothing apart from making more purified Ominium to get rid of the hell under it. Many of the older Mathian equipment without any Ominium purification measures were easily converted into a hellish nightmare version of what it once was. The war had been a slow crushing of the Mathian empire's territorial extent and their power in the sol system. The space battle for the Moon however was still raging on as most of the shipbuilding capacity was their and the fleet held firm. Venus and Mars had both long since lost connection to the capital yet their forces held firm. So firm in fact that they became their own contries and empires in a way. As for the several asteroids and several smaller planetoids such as Ceres they also had been spared from the onslaught. Since they had direct connection to or rule from Mathias himself they saw themselves as the last Mathians. The planets became their own seperate country as well forming a coalition of outer colonial territories creating the Outerplanetary protectorate. Venus who had at this point removed their own invaders forces became the Venitian hedgemony. The last places under attack being Mars reformed into the first Martian empire. All these places formed their nations while the Hell forces focused on crushing Mathias and his hold out on Mathia the home world of all these other nations. All hope seemed lossed back on Mathia as the very capital of the world itself came under seige as Praxius launched it to finally kill his father and claim the empire for himself. Mathias had already lead his family to a safe house deep underground from the war going on in the surface. This bunker was new and Praxius had never seen nor heard of it so when his forces finally reached the door step of the palace they were unaware of anything except up. Initially Praxius's minor lords told him they should just burn the tower and with that signify the end of the empire. However Praxius explaned that Mathias could just fly away from it and come down to our level we go to him not the other way around. The year was now twenty ninety almost ten more years to the beginning of a new hundred years. Mathia was burning and most of the empire had already fallen back into it's starting lands both in the America's and in the small pockets in and around the Medditeranian sea. Now that this moment has come to pass Mathias slammed down before the hell forces could even begin the climb. "Son I have failed you but now is you last chance stop this bloodshed for power. Search within yourself could you lead a people if you hardly were able to lead you own army from hell." "You stand in my way and now when I have the upper hand you chicken out. If their is one thing I know for sure is you are a coward deep down you accepted a deal with the devil. All this suffering just so you could live your happy life for sixty more years death comes to all and now you must pay the ultimate price." "You really shouldn't do this Praxius this is a big mistake." "Where is my mother do you hide her from me father?" "Their long gone by now their is only me now last time surrender now or face my fury." "So it shall be." Mathias and Praxius clashed against one another Praxius had called for the strength of not only his followers but also of the devil himself. Mathias called upon no such help besides himself and his technology as he dawned a mech suit that rivaled his holy armour. Mathias had rushed forward with a flurry of strikes one after another as they kept flinging Praxius forward. Praxius eventually grabbed onto the arm of one of many series of punches and lunged Mathias at the ground. Praxius then grabbed Mathias's mech by what could be descrided as the throat and dragged it across the floor. Their battle taking place in diffrent parts of the world due to their speed and animosity towards one another. Mathias thought to himself that he had to fight no matter what this would be his final act if it came to that. Praxius launched Mathias into a cliff face where Mathias bolted out and uppercut Praxius to the edge of space. Mathias then jumped upwards towards Praxius and slammed him though one of the nearest hell ships. Praxius's body cleaved the ship in half with the force applied to him by Mathias's punch. Mathias would have continued the attack if not for one fatal flaw his Thorium reserves were low he had more but it would take time to load in a new one. Mathias risked it unloading the Thorium from his suit it would be completly unpowered for only ten seconds. Ten second that Praxius used to completly deck the suit and slam it upon the surface of Mathia once more. The force equal to that of an asteroids power the crater could be seen from space. "Give up father your rule is over and I have the upper hand." "You see I as a monarch would never willingly step down unless I am incapable or unfit to rule." "Yeah what's that mean look aroudn you your empire is dead your people nearly wiped out and you lying like a corpse." "You have caused this destruction for your own gain and have descicrated all of my hard work so you could rule over ashes. If you kill me what will you do as ruler tell me one thing you would do!" "Shutup!" Praxius lunged forward toawrds Mathias but Mathias had a trick up his sleeve once again. A massive explosion occured as Mathias rigged his mechs Thorium reserves to blow causing a nuclear blast in the proccess. As Mathias looked back he saw the flash and the mushroom cloud that formed as a result. Mathias looked saddend by this but he carried on walking back to his capital to where his people needed them. Mathias limped weakened by the blast the only thing saving his was his own personal suit of exoarmour he had with him. Parts of the exosuit blew clean off exposing the flesh of Mathias underneath his blood pouring out as a chunk of his leg lay miles away. "I have to get back to my people they need me. I have killed Praxius I will tell them the war is within sight of end." Mathias began to cough up blood as he had once again severely weakend blood from all the fighting and ruling for so long. "My age really is catching up to me isn't it. God I'm to old for this shit." "As am I father as am I." Mathias tunred back to see a figure it was his son Praxius he had survived the blast. "But how that should have killed you." "Should have probably would have but using the same old trick to kill me like the sin's so typical. Now just die already!" Praxius charged at Mathias he had a blade of pure black under his control. Mathias only had his busted suit to cover the damage as he angled his armour to deflect the attack. "Hold still damn you!" Praxius lunged again and yet again Mathias deflected he still had strength in his body. "You will run out of steam eventually damn you." Mathias began to slip up as his deflections became closer and closer to a full on hit. Eventually it had come he could no longer move and with a single slash his armour came clean off of him like a turtles shell. Mathias wash thrown back into a nearby boulder and witnessed a single stab head on from Praxius. "That's what you get for moving around so much damn you. Why did you always treat me so diffrent why did you always love my other brothers but never me? You know what don't answer you have nothing damn you you never loved me." "Never loved you I am your father of course I loved you even now you still hold sway in my heart." "Then why why did you treat me so diffrent almost like I was an alien?" "Because I feared you power you had more then both my other sons combined. You had the fire of ambition that could not be quenched with simple govener titles and rule that. You had the ability to rise to the top and yet you desicrated them so soon as the devil tainted your mind to power and blood lust. But you know I leanred something today." "What's that?" "If you can't beat them distract them until someone else can beat them." Mathias slumped back into the boulder and shadows covered the enitre area around them. "Ah must be my brothers time to give them a meeting after all." Praxius charged alone and weakend by the blast and this was when both Wesly and Crastis together wrangled their younger brother to heel. The three fought among the skies their battle legendary and spanning the whole day as young mens fighting do. Praxius fought with all his migh tand his faith in the devil's powers whereas Crastis and Wesly had regained the favor of god himself to the Welch name. Mathias also saw all the diffrent forces from the Venetian hedgemony, the first Martian empire, and even the Outerplanetary protectorate. All these forces having time to rebuild now struck out into the spaces above and below themselves. The hell fleet was completely caught off guard as these new generation of warships had begun to use new materials. No longer was Ominium used in anything but it was a new resource far stronger due to it's purity and concentration it was Cerinium. This is due to it's natural look and similarity to Ceramics yet this material sparkeld and dazzeled through the skys non the less. This material has provided the Mathian navy to fully counter act the demonic fleets powers and amplify their own the distinctive colors now emerged as both side clashed. The Mathian white against demonic hellish red the truest battle for total control. Many millions possibly even several billions died to ensure the security of the nation. However eventually Crastis his brother Wesly and their many allies crushed the forces of evil compltely down to the last demon. Praxius had fought well and nearly had the throne but now he layed dying in his brothers arms. The other two brothers could give that to this man for they still had love for Praxius their lost brother. Yet when he died they looked over to their father still clinging onto life as his lovely wife Sarina comforted his pains. "Boys both of you get over here." "Yes what is it anything you ask we will try to get you." "Hand me the leaders of the three factions that have broken off from my empire." "Yeah dad of curse we will." The brothers gathered the leaders of the respective splinter groups. "What has happned to our true monarch we must save him at once bring me a." "Their is no time for that you must be the Venitian leader am I wrong?" "Yes I am and the man next to me is the Martian all the way at the end is the Outerplanetarians. We have gathered what is it you desire of us?" "Can you trust in my brothers like you have with me before this war? Can you learn to reintegrate into the empire at large for the greater good? I would hate to see you all of you bicker and infight after such a uniting war we had all gone through. We have hardly a shred of anything left to fight for so we must build up and prepare for the future. I had plans for something huge but it was destroed in the palace befroe I could secure it." "Yes of course we will have your fine young lads here lead us like you do with us now. And of course the greater good matters in the end no matter what." "Thank you you were all the best goveners the world could have and now you must rebuild." Mathias coughed up even more blood then before the men had come to him. "Now Sarina I wish for one last thing from you." "What is it my big man anything you need?" "I need you to stay a widow for now I will return one day but that day is not any time soon. Wait for me like I had with you all those years ago and don't accept shaddy deals with the devil. You reap what you sow with those really learned that one the hard way when I saved you. Now kiss me before I cannot feel you sweet lips upon mine anymore." Sarina obliged and the two shared a passionate kiss harckening back to the beginnings of their relationship. Mathias slowly began to close his eyes and his body began to limp away he spoke his final words to heaven directly. "I did good god right even with our hiccups I did good right." Mathias slowly passed on to the next world the next day the whole nation went into mourning their leader. This man had lead them for so long they had taken his rule for granted and now without him uncertainty arose among the crowd. This was all ten years ago the end of Mathias and the beginning of his Welch line to deliver upon the Welch name to save the empire.

Chapter 60

The Years Of Recovery

It began small focusing on the most affected worlds first and reestablishing factories to bring work back to the people. Roughly over ten billion had died during the war and without well over half their population across the empire it became harder to manage. Food was in short supply as was material or will to continue on and press forwad towards the future. Most of the empire was a burning husk of what once was and worse yet other then the three powers that were new powers arose from the edges of the empire. This being a faction from Pluto and the outer most ring the Exoplanetary union and the Gas confederation. Now while war would have easily crushed these nations asa they still used Ominium heavily. This would simply not do and so the reformed Mathianesian empire began talks of unification with these powers. The two brothers although not even half of Mathias's potential shone the best together adn so had a duel monarchy. They both realized that infighting between one another for dominance simply would not due and so they both went. The talks were heated and debated on for hours these newer nations simply wished to stay in their space and stay independent nations. The Mathianesian empire and their duel monarchs was deemed to unstable from the Gas confederation. The Exoplanetary union including Pluto however saw possibility for reunification. Eventually a deal was setteled upon where these powers still held sway as goveners just as before so long as they swear their fealty and independence over to the empire's rule. Reluctantly and not wishing to fight a two front war the Gas confederation agreed and the empire was now back in terms of territorial extent. However this was but a shadow of it's former self without the other ten billion to pull from the army had to be downsized to help in the reconstruction efforts. This heavily weakened their ability to survive another internal conflict such as pirates but luckily for the empires next ten years no such crisis's had come for them. The empires slow gradual rebuilding of not only it's cities but also industrial and agricultural sectors began. With a lack of food vast restrictions on automation were lifted for only the agricultural sectors. This brought far more food then can even be imagined and now this new food can feed the starving Mathian populace. The brothers now had competition to allow for vast amounts of automation to be allowed to speed up the proccess of recovery. The brothers however knew better then that as automation led to dirct job loss and directly to the divide of the class gap. The classes most be closer together to not allow hatred through the castration of capital. While allowing as many workers as possible always looking for more workers to continue the incentive to breed more and more. As well as all that job security is ensured as almost no business apart from the smarter more complex jobs these industrial sectors will never refuse a new labourer. This was the main argument for automation and while the other had fighting points such as less need for repopulation and more profits. These feable attempts at automation ultimatly proved the point for anti automation sentiments and thus the policy stood firm. These monopolies then tried what they called lobbying but in actuality was just bribery that sounded nicer. It harldy worked as most of the goveners that have graduated to goveners school refused such offers. These new generation of leaders who grew up through the war influenced the worlds recovery. They had built cities in a way that would allow them to shield their inhabitants far better then the sky scrappers of old. They had also allowed for people down on their luck to work on the reconstruction efforts and housed all the orphans the war had made. This was the great reconstruction as within five years most of the bodies outside of the core worlds were now rebuilt. Ceres was a main exporter of the new valuable resource Cerinium which was used to build almost everything. Vast quaintities of Ominium were still used and mixed together with Cerinium when the purity of the Cerinium did not matter. But reguardless of these other factors Ceres became a new powerhouse of inter governmental politics. Pluto rapidly lost power and now the threat of possible civil war was within the realm of possibility. Yet the nation held as the population began to bounce back and far higher then it ever was imaginable. New influxes of what would be farmers allowed the factories ot reopen and sell goods to the general populace. This brought stability back to the system and now the major recovery efforts on the inner planets Venus, Mathia, and Mars could now begin. Mars was easy to rebuild as it only had to recontinue it's efforts at fixing the enitrety of it's atmosphere and electromagnetic poles. Venus was another story as it's atmosphere as became rather toxic and due to the large dense atmosphere it would be a rather challenging endevour to undertake. Mathia by comparison still had all the required components of itself such as a stable atmosphere and safe air to breath. But it was ravaged by war the wrost as entire continents were depopulated and most of the cities still lay abandoned. The work would still be tireless and hard but it's pay off would be immense as without these significant projects work would be drastically harder to find. Yet the world began to bounce back as Mars recovered it's atmosphere and became breathable after fifty years of hard work. Venus with it's atmosphere was now much less dense yet it's toxic cleanings are still ongoing. However parts of the surface were now able to be recolonized and resetteled to the amazment of most of the empire. The empires population has exploded in size as due to the lack of need for more farmers and increased food production more work in other fields could be made. This lead to the explosion of work to recover the capital world today in fact just today the capital city of Mathia was fully resotred to it's former glory. The empire had recovered what it lost over a twenty year war in ten as our tenacity and spirt drove us to it. Yet now even now the world is beginning to run out of the sense of what to do the Welch brothers of Crastis and Wesly had only fought for the recovery of the empire. They themselves hardly have a clue to push forward as their father the first Imperiator Mathias still slumbers. The day he awakes is the day our empire thrives at long last as the last great project of a dyson swarm around the sun is completed. The last great project in the sol system has ended and at long last will replace our fusion reactors and thorium run fision plants. We will harvest the very energy of the sun and with that it will guide us forward glory to the empire. "Hello world and empire at large." The screen in the classroom lit up as a familiar face began to rise within it. "I have seen the great progress you have made and as the first soul to travel back down to mortal world I am proud. Proud of our ability to recover proud at our spirt and drive to rebuild and advance. My sons have reached the ends of their ropes they have no expiernece in such vast forward thinking. This is not a shaming of my sons abilities far from as they were the only ones who could recover the empire to the state it is in today. The empire shall endure forever and with it the people will flourish in splendour and wealth. This dyson swarm will not power our homes nor power up our industries but open a gate that will send us to new stars across the galaxy. Behold it's power as before you ships can now go back and forth between the new star of Alpha Centari." Mathias then turned back towards the gate as it ignited with a blue vortex it had sucked military ship into itself. After only a minute or so the ship returned and with it Mathias declared on that day. "A new age of Mathian expansion has begun and with my return you have your guide back in hand. Glory to the empire and glory to our people strong and free." The whole world celebrated this day and now at long last a new era of peace could be attained. Mathian expansion into the very space itself would have seemed magical all those years ago but now now it was a fact of life. The many students inside their classes looked up into the sky to wonder where their lives would take them next. The era of expansion had begun and with it the history books must continue to write ahead. Mathian might, Mathian intellect, Mathian courage, Mathian spirit, Mathian industry, Mathian philosophy, Mathian economics all these and more drive the empire. These drives had lead the empire towards the path it has today a new beginning among the stars.


End file.
